


Walk me through the Valley

by Kizmet



Series: Tear Me Down [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 105,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exwires start the next phase of their training and begin working toward their various Meisters as Rin starts to discover what the consequences of having fully awakened his demon-blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "To Be Good", comes after "Staring into the Abyss" but is independent of that story.

“Guten Tag!” Mephisto announced cheerfully as he waltzed into the kitchen at the Old Dorm. Rin and Nagatomo were cooking breakfast while Bon had been given a bowl to stir so that he’d feel useful without causing any sort of culinary disaster. Mephisto tried to help himself to taste from one of the pans on the stove and Rin smacked his knuckles with a spoon. Mephisto pouted at him in return.

“You can stay for breakfast, but keep your fingers to yourself,” Rin declared. 

“What brings you by?” Bon asked suspiciously.

“The school board, the Academy Board nothing to do with Cram School mind you, has discussed Rin-kun’s situation,” Mephisto turned toward Rin. “Given the number of days you’ve missed due to… one injury or another, it’s been decided that it would be unrealistic to expect you to make up the time lost. Next year you’ll start over with a clean slate, so you’re excused from your regular classes during the third term.”

“Okay,” Rin said without much interest.

“What’s he going to be doing instead?” Bon asked. “Not just sitting around the dorm.”

Mephisto turned to Rin, “You do still need to catch up with all the cram school you’ve missed. There is always next year’s Exorcist Exam to prepare for.”

“We’ve put together a tutoring plan to get him caught up,” Bon declared. Rin made a face at the other boy. 

“I believe Rin’s teachers should also have some input,” Nagatomo said mildly. 

“You and Tsuzo can tutor him. Professor Adachi’s okay but not Karou or Shiku. They shouldn’t be alone with Rin,” Bon declared.

Rin flushed and muttered a complaint about not being some delicate flower under his breath. Bon gave him a stern look.

“Also, don’t be late for cram school today!” Mephisto grinned. “I will be making some very important announcements as it is the first day of the new term!” He eyed Rin’s pan wistfully. “I would stay but there is much to do. Ah the life of a principal has it’s drawbacks.”

Rin took pity on him and quickly wrapped up a small snack.

“What did the headmaster want?” Konekomaru asked, seeing the door shutting behind Mephisto as he and Shima came downstairs.

“He was just letting me know not to come to normal classes, ‘cause I already failed for the year,” Rin said cheerfully.

“That’s not what he said,” Bon objected. “You missed the first two weeks of second term, all of December and some days between. That’s practically half the term, expecting anyone to make-up that much material would be insane. Next year’ll be better.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing high school anyway,” Rin shrugged. “Mephisto just signed me up when I said I wanted to be an Exorcist.”

“You shouldn’t be sitting around in the Dorm,” Bon decided. “Maybe go to the supply shop with Shiemi this morning. Then both of you could meet us for lunch. We’ll work out more of a schedule for you in a bit.” 

“Just come back to the dorm and I’ll cook lunch,” Rin volunteered. “It’s not like I don’t have time now.” 

Konekomaru looked thoughtful. “You really do like cooking don’t you?”

Rin shrugged, “I’m good at it and it makes people happy, what’s not to like?”

“It’s girly,” Shima suggested good naturedly and Rin threw a mushroom at him. 

“Cooking is not ‘girly’.” Izumo announced as she and Paku joined them. “If it were I’d be better at it.”

“Not going to touch that with a ten foot pole,” Shima decided.

“So you have slightly more common sense than Suguro... who would have guessed,” Izumo replied smirking.

* * *

“Um, excuse me,” Konekomaru announced himself quietly as he peeked his head into Mephisto’s office.

“Come in! Come in! What can I help you with,” Mephisto replied effusively.

“Well, um, I understand why you pulled Rin out of his normal classes. Or at least I think I understand. But, um, we’re all worried about leaving him alone too much. Rin, well, it’s not good for him to be alone with his thoughts too much,” Konekomaru explained. “He’s still got all that- that garbage Yukio fed him rattling around in his head even if he’s starting to question it.”

Mephisto looked interested. “So, do you have a solution to propose?” 

“Is there something he could do with cooking?” Konekomaru asked. “We’ll make sure he gets caught up in Cram School and cooking makes Rin happy.”

Mephisto steepled his fingers and tapped them against his chin thoughtfully. “His breakfast was very nice, is he generally that good at in the kitchen?”

“He’s very good,” Konekomaru answered firmly.

Mephisto smiled. “The chef I acquired for the school cafeteria keeps chasing off all his assistants, says they’re not up to his standards. So far my familiar is the only assistant he’s accepted. I suppose I could see if he’d take Rin-kun as an apprentice.”

* * *

As promised Mephisto was waiting when the Exwires arrived at the classroom that afternoon. “Hello my little students!” he greeted them, grinning expansively. “Normally I’d go over the result of your first attempt at the Exorcist Exam and tell you why you all failed and what you need to work on for next time… But since you didn’t actually take the Exam I’ll just tell you the same thing I tell every first year class: You all failed, don’t feel bad about it. We are just beginning the third trimester and you’ll notice a change in your schedules because this is the first trimester where where you will be getting specialized training based on your selected Meister Candidacies. Your first attempt at the Exorcist Exam showed that you have developed sufficient mastery over the fundamentals to make it worth our while to assign mentors for specialized training. 

That said, we weren’t particularly satisfied with any of your scores in the category of Demon Classification. If you don’t know what you’re fighting you don’t know it’s weaknesses, in other words you will be ineffective and very likely to end up dead. This goes triple for my little Aria-Hopefuls. I am truly impressed by the sheer amount of scripture you have committed to memory, but being able to quickly and efficiently determine a particular demon’s fatal verse is life and death for you and your teammates. It is better to know that you don’t know a verse than to blindly recite in hopes of finding one, because there are other things you could be trying instead of wasting time. Even if you truly are desperate enough to go that route your protector needs to know upfront that they are in for a lengthy battle.”

“Knight-Hopefuls your foundational knowledge is deemed sufficient for specialized training. You’ll be assigned an appropriate mentor to disabuse you of the notion that you know anything about your weapon of choice. We found it intensely painful and/or amusing to watch you flailing around during the exam.”

“Tamer-Hopefuls, we are all delighted to have candidates with this innate ability. You are all progressing marvelously with your familiar. However your familiar will not be able to address every situation which you encounter... In fact, all of you, regardless of specialization, tend to have issues with owning a hammer and seeing every problem as a nail. You all need to diversify your repertoire... Tamers, to summon demons outside of the kingdom with which you have a natural affinity will be more difficult and you will need to make formal agreements with them to acquire their cooperation. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt summonings outside of your affinity or to summon any higher level demons until you have some training in Contract Negotiation. Without appropriate preparation you will lose your shirt and probably your soul. 

“Doctor-Hopefuls, if you have any hopes of obtaining your meister in the next year please forget about it now. The amount of studying necessary to complete a Doctor’s meister will make your head explode if you attempt to squeeze it all into a single year. If your pride can’t handle this fact, I suggest working toward a Dragoon Meister this year as well and testing in that category during your next exam. 

“Dragoon-Hopefuls, you have demonstrated enough maturity that we are now willing to put a gun in your hands. Report to the shooting range as soon as you are able. The range master will help you select a suitable weapon and see that you learn the basics of maintaining and using it. After that you’re on your own. This is a secondary Meister for most of you,the time and effort you put in will determine your eventual proficiency. If you continue to demonstrate a satisfactory level of maturity you will be allowed to take your weapon with you into the field in a month or two. Please try to avoid shooting any of your allies when that happens. The paperwork involved in friendly fire incidents is atrocious.”

“Starting next week, your group classes will be Tuesday and Thursday evenings and Saturday mornings. Your mentors, who will be assigned Monday, will provide you with a schedule for individual training. All done with the review,” Mephisto announced brightly. “Normally I rearrange it a bit so it sounds less like a canned speech, but why? You lot didn’t even take the test, it’s too much bother for me to pretend that you’re any different from the last 150 years of first year Exwires I’ve given it too.” 

Mephisto gave himself a few moments to bask in the outraged expressions the Exwires were sending his way then continued. “However there is going to be something unique about the coming term: I have decided that we should try a little experiment with your class. As I’m sure you all know, this is also the termin where we start looking for synergistic pairings for our Aria-hopefuls. While we normally put them with more experienced Knights or Tamers who have a better chance of getting everyone out alive if their Aria chokes, I thought it would be fun to have our current crop of Aria-Hopefuls teamed with their classmates!”

Bon glanced at Konekomaru and Shima then said, “Fine with me. We’re not really feeling particularly trustful of our seniors anyway,” he said. The other two boys nodded.

Mephisto clapped his hands, “Let’s get started then. Up, up everyone.” The Exwires grumbled and rolled their eyes as Mephisto shooed them out of their normal seats. “Moriyama-san, you’ve indicated an interest in becoming a Doctor as well as a Tamer. Excellent, you already have a firm rapport with your familiar and Nii-chan’s ability compliments a Doctor’s role, I find you a most promising Doctor-candidate. Given that, you won’t be spending as much time diversifying your skills as a Tamer should. Which isn’t all bad; your natural aptitude as a Tamer terrifies the higher ups, best to allow a bit of cooling time before you become even more proficient. When next year’s test comes around you will apply for a limited Tamer’s meister and will be expected to be making good progress toward your Doctor’s meister.” 

Shiemi blushed at Mephisto’s praise. 

“However when you are acting as a Doctor you will need someone to watch your back, much like an Aria needs a partner to give them the space to focus on their recitation,” the headmaster continued. “Which brings us to Shima-san. Your teachers tell me that the only time you crack a book is when you’re using it to hide magazines that shouldn’t be mentioned in mixed company. Not even particularly tasteful stuff I must say, I could recommend much better.”

Shima cringed, “Don’t mention it… Ever actually.”

“You’re not exactly the most promising Aria-candidate to pass through these halls, however I’m also told your skills with your staff would make you a most promising Knight-candidate. I recommend you spend the year preparing to test for a Knight Meister rather than an Aria. If you ever chose to get serious about becoming Aria, you and Moriyama-san will be a most versatile team.” Mephisto herded Shima and Shiemi together and sat them at the nearest desk.

Mephisto turned to Rin, “You will be taking Contract Negotiation with the Tamer-Candidates on top of your Knight training. Humans are every bit as fond of fine print as demons are, so consider that class utterly essential for your continued well-being. Also, we never really bothered to mention this to you, but your sword is a bit of a political time bomb.” He shrugged. “It’s only matter of time before the sword’s location for the last sixteen years becomes common knowledge and that’s going to raise some issues, as I believe Surugo-san is well aware. You see when it was… borrowed to seal your powers, there might not have been much asking done prior to the borrowing.”

“In other words the True Cross Order stole the sword from my temple,” Bon clarified.

“Or Shiro and I did,” Mephisto admitted. “However, Shiro was Paladin at the time and even if he’d actually carried out his official assignment and killed Rin-chan he still would have needed the sword. Since then the Myodha Sect has merged with the True Cross Order, hence political time bomb that the missing Myodhan sacred relic had been in the hands of a former True Cross Paladin at the time of the merger and wasn’t returned,” Mephisto admitted cheerfully. “We couldn’t exactly give it back at that point, and it wasn’t like you were using it. It was just laying on an altar gathering dust.” He smiled at Rin and Bon. “It would defuse the situation a bit if Kurikara were being wielded by the Knight assigned to the protection of the heir apparent to the Myodha Sect’s Most High Priest.”

“I’ll make my temple accept that Kurikara is Rin’s now,” Bon said. Then he tilted his head back and gave Mephisto a challenging look. “It’d be easier to get everyone to accept Rin’s ownership of the sword if he let me adopt him into the Myodha. Hey Rin, have you ever given any thought to converting to Buddhism?”

“Um, no,” Rin stammered looking startled. 

“You should. When we merged with the True Cross Order it was with the understanding that the Myodha would maintain autonomy over the clans; the Grigori doesn’t have the authority to sentence a member of our clans. If we adopt you all this jump through a hoop or get executed crap wouldn’t be allowed. The Family Heads would never stand for the Grigori trampling over their authority like that,” Bon explained.

“Could you adopt me without me converting?” Rin asked. “Dad raised me to be Catholic.”

“I don’t care if you’re both,” Bon said with a shrug. “It’s your religion that has the exclusivity clause.”

“It won’t work now,” Mephisto commented to Bon as he sat the two boys at another table. “Your ulterior motives are too transparent… But you’re going to be fun when you grow-up.” 

He turned back to the front of the room. “Which leaves us Kamiki-san and Miwa-san. The two of you should learn from each other: Kamiki-san your teamwork is atrocious, even your bond with your familiars suffers from your excessive self-reliance. Miwa-san has a natural talent for seeing the strengths in others and how they could be advantageously combined. Allow him to show you how your strengths could be added to those of your friends, or colleagues if you can’t bring yourself to call them friends.”

Izumo grimaced.

“Miwa-san, your talents go largely wasted because you lack the confidence to assert yourself more often than not. Kamiki-san has had her own falterings of confidence but she knows the trick of appearing self-assured even when she doesn’t feel it, and she’s learned to move forward even when she is uncertain. As the head of the Miwa family you will find that trait immensely valuable. Pay attention to the example she sets.” 

Konekomaru nodded, his mouth pressed into a determined line. 

Mephisto sat Konekomaru and Izumo at a third table then moved back to the front of the room and surveyed the class with approval. “Now these are work pairings, not romantic-”

“WHAT!!!” Came from numerous quarters. “As if I would-” “Don’t even think about-” “La-la-la!!! Can’t hear you!” “Stupid clown!”

Mesphisto smiled. “I’ve always thought the way Suguro-san and Kamaki-san fight is cute.”

“I take it back, Rin isn’t so bad,” Bon said. 

“I’d date a real gorilla first,” Izumo added.

“Could you PLEASE stop thinking about our love lives?” Shima pled. “It’s mentally scarring.”

“Your magazines don’t actually count as a love life,” Konekomaru pointed out helpfully.

“Bon, you should be nicer to Izumo-chan if you want Paku to like you.” For a moment the entire room stared at Rin in silence. 

Izumo eyebrows slowly drew together in a fierce scowl while Bon protested. “I’m a serious student, I don’t have time for girls.”

“I’m going to have to kill you,” Izumo informed him calmly.

“Rin, you do understand that as Bon’s knight, you are suppose to prevent him from being killed, not cause his death?” Konekomaru asked dryly.

“You like Paku?” Shiemi asked clapping her hands in delight. “I can’t wait to tell her, I bet she likes you too.”

Bon turned to Izumo, “Okay kill me now,” he said.

Mephisto smirked, enjoying every bit of the chaos. Teaching was even better than anime, much more interactive. He clapped his hands to recapture the class’s attention. “Remember, you will be meeting your mentors Monday. Surugo-san, I suggest you make time with the range-master this weekend.”

After Mephisto left Shima asked, “Rin, who do you think you’ll get as a knight-mentor?”

Rin shrugged. “Somebody who uses a sword I guess.” 

“Kurikara is a demon sword,” Konekomaru pointed out. “It’s not a simple blade. The Paladin is the only knight we’ve seen with a demon sword. They’ll probably need to reassign someone from a different branch.”

Izumo glanced over at Bon, as they left the classroom she fell in beside him. “We’ll want to check Rin’s mentor out,” she stated. Bon nodded in agreement.


	2. Mentors

Saturday evening Konekomaru was doing homework in the old Dorm’s first floor lobby when Bon came back from the shooting range. “That guy was worse than shopping with my mom,” Bon declared. “I swear he had me fire every gun in his inventory at least a dozen times each. I told him upfront I wanted handgun and he still had me try six different rifles, what would I want with a rifle?”

“I think a sawed-off shotgun would go with your hair,” Konekomaru remarked teasingly. “So did you settle on one?”

“Yeah, a Walther PPK,” Bon said. “He gave me a shoulder holster to wear under my uniform jacket.” He rolled his shoulders at the reminder, uncomfortable with the weight of the gun and the feel of the holster. “My aim was pretty abysmal, I’m going to have to practice more than I thought I would, especially if I’m going to be able to recite while I’m shooting.”

While they talked Rin came in, he started to say something then stopped with a nervous twitch of his tail.

“What’s up?” Bon asked.

Rin’s grin was patently fake. “It’s nothing… Just Mephisto told me the school chef is looking for an apprentice. He suggested I interview for the position Monday.”

“Sounds like something you’d enjoy,” Konekomaru said cautiously.

“Yeah, the cooking sure. Interviewing, not so much.” Rin paced across the room. “I always screw up, one way or another.” He laughed bitterly, “Right before I turned into a demon I got a job at a grocery because I could cook, then I screwed up and got fired the same day. Disappointed everyone as always. First time I saw a demon.”

“Well, it would be something to do, something you enjoy doing, while you’re waiting for the next school year to start,” Konekomaru said with studied casualness. “If it works out, great. If not, you’ll find something else to keep you busy. You know the interview is as much for you as them, if you don’t like the guy don’t take the job. So go to the interview and see if it’s something you want to do.” 

“I suppose,” Rin allowed. “Can’t go any worse than my last job. I probably won’t get it anyway; the cafeteria is like a five star restaurant.”

“Rumor has it the chef here used to run some big fancy restaurant in Nagasaki, until he took a bet against Mephisto. But your food tastes just as good,” Bon said stanchly. “You might not waste so much time making it look all fancy, but taste is more important anyway.” 

Rin smiled gratefully at him but after a moment his smile crumpled. “I wonder if he already knows about me being a demon,” Rin worried, he started scratching at his wrist. “Maybe I’ll check with Mephisto, so we don’t have to waste time with him firing me later when he finds out… Assuming he hires me in the first place. Which he probably won’t.”

Konekomaru sighed, he walked across the room and pulled Rin’s hand away from his wrist. “I heard the one assistant he’s kept on so far is Mephisto’s familiar, a stove spirit,” he said. “I don’t think he has a problem with demons.” 

“Oh, okay, that’s good,” Rin said. His tail drooped, pulling in close to his thigh despite the hope he tried to inject into his voice.

* * *

“What’s this?” Rin asked when Nagatomo handed him a fancy looking letter Sunday afternoon while he was studying with Izumo for a makeup exam in Demon Classification. 

“I spoke to our Bishop about you,” Nagatomo explained as Rin opened and read the letter. “While he isn’t an Exorcist himself he is aware of the True Cross Order and of the existence of demons and half-demons.”

“It says he invites me back to church,” Rin read in surprise. “And says I’m granted special dispensation to not take communion or do anything else that would hurt me. That the Bishop finds that while the rituals are important for remembering and recognizing our faith it’s against God’s will for me to do harm to myself.” 

“Are you going to go?” Izumo asked.

“I- I don’t know,” Rin said. He gave Nagatomo an apologetic look while he absently scratched at the back of his hand. “I- well, I sort of want to and I’m glad you and the Bishop think God ’d want me there, but…” 

Rin thought about sitting with his legs pulled back to let other people shuffle past him to take Communion. They’d all be wondering why he was there if he wasn’t Christian. Eventually they’d find out he’d been raised in a monastery, then they’d wonder what sin he’d committed that kept him from participating in Communion. Rin thought about walking up and taking Communion; he’d kept up with the Sacraments since his birth, he was regularly going to confession again; he had done nothing to prevent him from taking Communion. But because of who his father was if he did take Communion there was a good chance he’d die right there in the middle of the church. 

Rin gave Nagaomo a sad smile, “But I don’t think God want me there.”

* * *

Monday morning as Rin sat at the breakfast table with the other exwires he kept fidgeted with his clothes, adjusting his shirt and jacket to better disguise the lumps where his tail was wrapped around his waist. 

After watching him for several minutes Shiemi stood up and started smoothing his hair into a semblance of order.

“You look fine,” Izumo told Rin while glaring daggers at the other girl. “Stop worrying.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear the school jacket,” Nagatomo said, considering Rin’s attire. “You still have your suit jacket don’t you?”

Rin flinched. The last time he’d worn that suit had been at Father Fujimoto’s funeral. 

“The most important thing is that you’re comfortable.” Konekomaru interjected. “You’ll make a better impression if you can relax and be yourself a bit. You’re good at this, you just need to show him that.” 

“Relax? Yeah right.” Rin’s tail twitched nervously and he readjusted his shirt again. Then he undid Shiemi’s efforts to smooth his hair, ruffling it up to better hide his ears.

“If he cares that you’re a half-demon you don’t want to work there anyway,” Bon said frowning.

Rin took a deep breath. “Well, I’m going,” he said. Several times on the walk from the dorm to the cafeteria Rin considered turning around and crawling back into bed rather than going through with the interview. But he’d told his friends he’d try so he kept going.

Standing in the doorway to the huge, gleamingly modern industrial kitchen Rin peered inside nervously wringing his hands while consciously willing his tail to not to react to his agitation. “Um, hi? Is anybody here?” Rin asked in a small voice. “I’m Okumura Rin, you’re expecting me right?”

A man with cropped dark hair under a hairnet stepped from the pantry. “Okumura-san, well, let’s see if you’re any less worthless than the last dozen assistants Faust-san sent me,” he declared. A scowling demon with large ears and short horns glared at Rin from his perch on the man’s shoulder. 

“O-okay,” Rin stammered. “What do I do?”

The chef gestured to a counter on which a wide array of raw ingredients were laid out. “Impress me,” he said.

Rin grinned and shed his jacket. “Ya got more of those hairnets?” he asked.

“You’ll do,” the chef announced several hours later when he’d finished evaluating Rin’s efforts. “Call me Itamae, he’s Ukobach. I expect you here at 5:30am every morning and you’ll be done for the day when the lunch dishes are done.”

* * *

“He hired me,” Rin was whispering excitedly to Izumo as number of ranked Exorcists filed into the classroom. 

Tsuzo grinned and waved at her younger brother, “Guess who gets to put you through your paces?” she asked. 

Mephisto scowled at her and cleared his throat noisily. Tsuzo gave him an apologetic bow and surrendered the spotlight. Mephisto leaned on his umbrella. “Your schedules!” he declared producing the documents with a flourish. “As Ms. Shima indicated, she will be mentoring her brother as a Knight, so enough about her. This year, I shall be teaching Contract Negotiation to our two Tamer-Candidates and Okumura-kun. I will expect you in my office, Friday night for two hours after your regular classes end. Father Nagatomo will handle the rest of the Tamer training.”

Nagatomo stepped forward, “Given your step-up in the dorm, I think we can conveniently work there. We’ll be working both as a group and individually, but I’ll go into more detail later.”

Professor Adachi cleared his throat. “Aria-hopefuls, you will continue expanding your knowledge of scripture individually. The three of you will be taking advanced classification as a group as well as methods for quickly zeroing in on a particular demon’s fatal verse.”

“Wait a minute!” Shima protested. “I’m doing Knight training and Aria classes both? Who signed me up for that!” Tsuzo smiled evilly and Shima glared at her. 

The door opened and Arthur Auguste Angel walked in with a sour expression on his face. “Okumura, I’ve been ordered to train you as a Knight,” he announced without waiting to be introduced. “I will expect you in the gym on Mondays and Wednesdays at seven for training. If I don’t arrive in fifteen minutes you may assume that I am occupied with more important matters. Come along, I intend to evaluate your starting skill level immediately.” 

Bon stood up along with Rin, adjusting his newly issued handgun as he did so. He was suddenly glad he’d taken Mephisto’s advise to acquire it immediately. “Why are you coming?” Rin asked.

“You’re going to be my Knight,” Bon said with a shrug. “I should be familiar with your fighting style, especially now that I’m training as a Dragoon as well as an Aria.”

When they reached the gym where Rin’s Knight training was to be held Bon stopped in the door, blocking Angel’s entry. He gave the Paladin a cold look. “If you try to hurt Rin again, I’ll shoot you,” he stated softly, not wanting Rin to overhear.

“As if you could,” Angel replied haughtily. “But I have been ordered to train him. I’d never sink so low as to disobey orders… No matter how distasteful.” 

Rin had continued into the room and was examining a rack of blunted practice swords. “So we’re using these?” he asked.

“Yes,” Angel stated. “Having seen your ‘swordsmanship’ it’s a wonder you haven’t cut your own foot off yet.” Rin ignored the unfortunate choice sayings, but Bon’s expression darkened furiously at the reminder that Angel had, literally, cut Rin’s foot off. 

Angel might have missed the change in Bon’s expression, but he didn’t miss the way the teen’s hand drifted toward his weapon. “Why do you care so much?” Angel asked, honestly confused. “He’s just a demon, Satan’s bastard in fact.”

“He’s Rin,” Bon disagreed firmly. “He’s one of my friends and absolutely nothing else matters.” 

Two hours later Rin dragged himself out of the gym looking thoroughly demoralized. Bon was grinding his teeth and glaring daggers at Angel’s retreating back.

* * *

Konekomaru and Izumo loitered in the cafeteria as the lunch crowd thinned out. They were starting to worry about making it to their next class on time when Rin walked out of the kitchen. He grinned when he saw them.

“How was your first day?” Izumo asked.

“Itamae’s a crazy perfectionist,” Rin declared with animation. “He had me chopping vegetables all morning because I don’t make the slices even enough in his opinion. He says it affects how evenly they cook, something about heat transfer… I was getting flashbacks to chemistry classes!” He exclaimed. He held up his fingers for Izumo to see a microscopic difference. “I think I’d need a ruler to tell the difference between the ones he likes and the ones he tosses! But it worked and he says I’ll get so I cut everything totally even even when I’m going fast like I like.” Rin was bouncing on his toes at that.

“While I was chopping everything hundreds of times over to get it right, Itamae explained about planning a menu and using ingredients to tie everything together so the meal has a theme. It was pretty cool.” Rin continued. “Tomorrow, I’m beating eggs and practicing more chopping,” Rin stuck his tongue out at that and made a rude sound, but even while he complained he could hardly keep the grin off his face.

Izumo tilted her head to the side. “So you liked it?” she interrupted Rin’s babbling.

Rin paused for a moment, “Yeah,” he said. “It was fun and Itamae really knows what he’s doing.” 

Konekomaru sighed with relief. “That’s great Rin,” he said. “I was worried you wouldn’t like it.”

“Naw, it’s great. I’m glad you guys stopped me from chickening out of interviewing,” Rin replied then resumed babbling. “Itamae complains about losing the bet Mephisto and having to work in a high school cafeteria instead of that fancy place he used to run, but really he likes it. Doesn’t have to mess with the business stuff anymore, he just cooks which was what he always liked best anyway. Did you know he studied at Le Cordon Bleu?”

“In France?” Konekomaru asked. 

Rin shrugged uncertainly. “It’s famous.” 

Konekomaru smiled. “Remember to read up on Demon Pharmaceuticals this afternoon. You’ve got a make-up test Friday,” he said as he turned toward his next class. 

Rin waved to him distractedly while he walked Izumo to her class and continued recounting his morning and what an amazing cook Chef Itamae was.

* * *

Wednesday Rin had his second lesson with Angel, as before Bon invited himself along. When they returned to the dorm, Rin was moving gingerly and Bon’s teeth were in danger of chipping. “Lighten up, it’s training,” Rin was telling him as they walked in. “It’s not like he used that creepy sword of his.”

Bon ignored Rin and continued cursing Angel.

“You know I’m really glad Kurikara doesn’t talk,” Rin continued on a tangent. “Your sword having a crush on you? That’s just wrong.”

“He’s using training as an excuse to hit you,” Bon exclaimed angrily. “You need a real teacher not that asshole.” 

“Well, when I get better he won’t be able to hit me,” Rin reasoned. “I just need to work harder.”

“That’s not how it’s supposed to work,” Bon said. “Talk to Shima, ask him what his sister does in their training sessions. He should be done by now.”

“It’s not important,” Rin waved off Bon’s concern with a look of embarrassment on his face. Still when he saw Shima heading for the restroom, dripping with sweat he decided he needed to clean up for bed as well. 

“Hard training session?” Rin asked Shima tentatively.

“Yeah, my sis is a real slave driver and Dad’s sending her tips from home on how to make me more miserable,” the pink-haired boy whined.

Rin relaxed a bit. “Angel’s being pretty hard on me too,” he commiserated as he stripped off his shirt.

Shima cringed in empathetic pain at the sight of Rin. There were ugly bruises scattered across Rin’s arms and shoulders. One blow had caught him across the stomach leaving a vivid red welt surrounded by dark purple swelling. “Dude, that’s not being hard on you, that’s a freaking murder attempt!” Shima exclaimed. 

Rin grabbed a towel to cover up his injuries. “Come on, it’s not that bad, I’ll heal by morning.”

“You look like someone tried to beat you to death,” Shima disagreed. “You gotta complain.”

“To who?” Rin asked. “The Grigori assigned the guy who cut off my foot instead of putting me in handcuffs to teach me to fight. I heal, it doesn’t matter if I get hurt; it’s not the same as hurting a human.”

Shima frowned. “It matters,” he said. 

“No,” Rin insisted, becoming agitated. “You weren’t in that courtroom. No one even blinked when he cut off my foot, not even Mephisto. Mephisto only got worked up when I wouldn’t let him unseal my powers to speed up healing. The rules are different for demons.”

“Speaking of… Why haven’t you drawn your sword yet?” Shima asked. “Because if you’re this banged up after unsealing Kurikara then, seriously, Angel was trying to kill you and I’ve got no idea why your so-called lesson didn’t end with Bon shooting that creep.”

“Mephisto finally decided I’m healthy enough I don’t have to unseal my powers every day anymore.” Rin said, his face scrunching up with distaste. “This is no big deal. I don’t wanna draw my sword unless I have to, ‘specially now.”

“Because you can’t scald yourself with holy water anymore?” Shima asked darkly. He forced a smile and tried to put a teasing tone into his voice. “I thought you finally got it that your powers don’t make you evil. Do we gotta lock ourselves up with ya again?”

“I just don’t like it,” Rin protested. “It makes my skin itch. Koneko’s massages help, but I hate bugging him.”

* * *

Tsuzo was waiting for the Exwires the next day when they arrived for their group class. “For the next few weeks Thursday’s group class will be spent clearing up the Seven School Mysteries,” she announced. “This should give you some practice functioning in your new teams. So we’ve got seven demons to exorcise and three teams to do the job. You can split up the work any way you choose, the two teams who aren’t assigned to a mystery will serve as backup for the team that takes point. If the lot of you fail I’ll be around to bail you out and then mock you mercilessly while I give you a bad grade.” 

Konekomaru raised his hand tentatively, “What information do we have on the mysteries?” he asked and Tsuzo produced a list for them. 

“The mysteries are a bride who wanders the school at night,” Tsuzo began. “The bride only appears to boys. The statue of Johann Faust at the center of Mepphyland moves at night. There’s a toilet Mayuko in the girl’s dorm; obviously a difficult spot for any of the boys. A picture of yourself dead that appears between the portraits in the high school. An empty Tram that travels the streets at night. A wunderkammer that appears in the chemistry lab and a mansion you can never reach.” 

“Okay,” Bon said decisively. “For the girl’s toilet Shiemi and Izumo will partner up then Koneko and Shima could deal with the Bride that only appears to boys. Rin and I will take the next one.”

Tsuzo shook her head. “The whole point of this exercise is to get used to working in your assigned teams. No trading partners.”

“So Rin and I are the obvious choice for the Bride. Koneko, Shima, one of you is going to have to dress up as a girl to support your teammate in the girl’s bathroom,” Bon revised.

“No way in hell,” Shima declared. “You and Rin shouldn’t get a free pass on the girl’s toilet just because you’re both guys. I say we draw lots for all the jobs, whoever gets the toilet dresses up as a girl and if Shiemi-chan or Izumo-chan end up with the Bride... Well, they’ll have to dress up as a guy I guess. If someone’s gonna have to cross-dress then everyone should have to risk it.”

“Actually, we should evaluate the different demons then assign teams based on skills,” Konekomaru said, but Shiemi was the only one who heard him. The rest of the Exwires were too busy arguing about who should have to cross-dress.

Eventually they settled on Shima’s plan as being fair. Bon assigned numbers to the different mysteries then they drew lots out of a hat. “We’ll leave the last mystery unassigned,” he said. Which ever team is doing the worst can use it as a chance to redeem themselves.”

“Ladies first,” Shima declared nudging Shiemi toward the hat. She drew the empty tram.

Izumo drew the bride next, she wrinkled her nose when she saw her task. “Rin, I’m borrowing your clothes,” she declared. Rin gulped then flushed. 

Then it was Rin’s turn to draw, he picked the statue. “Yes! No cross-dressing!” 

Bon took the next draw and picked the wunderkammer. Then Konekomaru pulled the portrait. 

Shima gulped and reached into the hat, “No fair!” he exclaimed as he pulled the toilet. 

“This was your idea,” Konekomaru and Bon reminded him gleefully. 

“Alright kiddies,” Tsuzo said. “You’ve got your assignments, I suggest you start planning now. Izumo-chan, Koneko… get ready, first up will be the Bride.”


	3. Negotiation

After dinner that night Shiemi brought down a thick tome of herbal properties and set to writing her names for the planets beneath the common and scientific ones to help her translate her existing plant knowledge into something comprehensible by her teachers. Bon pulled Rin aside to quiz the half-demon on the catch up work he was to have studied that afternoon. Shima started clearing the plates off the table. Konekomaru started running water for the dishes while Izumo scraped the plates and piled them up beside the sink as Shima brought them in from the table.

“We’ll be going first,” Konekomaru said, thinking about the Seven Mysteries. “We should have some sort of plan to deal with the Bride.”

“I’ll summon my Byakko, you can chant at it,” Izumo said with a shrug.

Konekomaru sighed. “What good are Byakko against a ghost? And I don’t know anywhere near enough about the Bride to guess her fatal verse.”

“So we’re both useless,” Izumo said with a frown. “Is that what you’re saying?”

Konekomaru shook his head. “I’m saying we need to think about what we’re trying to accomplish. Generally with ghosts, you should play along a bit to figure out what’s keeping them on this plane. So to start with, I think you should rent a tux… Unless you were really looking forward to wearing Rin’s clothes?”

Izumo flushed. “You’re planning on using me as bait?” she demanded, changing the subject.

“The bride doesn’t appear to women,” Konekomaru pointed out. “If something goes wrong you can just pull off your hat and chances are she’ll just vanish.”

* * *

Rin, Shiemi and Izumo knocked on the door of Mephisto’s office for their first class in Contract Negotiation. Grinning broadly, Mephisto opened the door and ushered them in “Come! come!”

Instead of a typical classroom set up, the three Exwires found an armchair and a small loveseat. Mephisto took the chair behind his desk and watched them intently. For a moment all three Exwires hesitated over the seating. Then Shiemi smiled, “Izumo-chan, you should sit with Rin. You’re the best at keeping him awake and Sir Pheles said this class was important for him.” She took the armchair. Rin flushed as he and Izumo tried to arrange themselves on the loveseat and quickly discovered that they couldn’t share it without touching.

“Moriyama-san gets the first point of the day!” Mephisto announced grandly. “By taking the initiative she controlled the negotiation. The three of you were presented with a situation where you had to come to an agreement. First you had to decide what you wanted and then you had to convince the other two to agree. I am unaware of Moriyama-san’s agenda, but she made her choice and presented it before the other two of you knew what you wanted and so you went along with her without thinking or arguing. The best negotiation is one that is complete before the other party is aware that they were negotiating. Never summon a demon without knowing exactly what you want to from them. Know what you want, always.” 

“We didn’t know it was a test,” Izumo protested.

Mephisto steepled his fingers and smirked at her. “And that is lesson number two. This is a class in negotiation. Any time two beings interact it is an exercise in negotiation, whether or not you are aware that you are negotiating. Whether or not you acknowledge it there are always at least two agendas on the table: what you want and what they want. To be honest it doesn’t even take two beings and thus two agendas is a gross oversimplification.”

“If there’s just one person how could there be anything to fight over?” Rin asked frowning.

“Ah, there is what you want, what you believe you should do, what you believe is expected of you, what you think you are capable… and so on,” Mephisto replied. “One can and should have extensive negotiations with oneself on a regular basis. Preferably before you enter negotiate with a second party because if you do not know your own agenda you will always be at a disadvantage to someone who does.” 

“At the very least you should know, consciously know, your own agenda.” Mephisto continued. “Of course, it is preferable to know your opponent’s agenda as well. This class is technically about negotiating formal contracts with demons. Or in Rin-kun’s case, with humans as they love their small print every bit as much as demons. Between humans contracts are enforced by laws, by consequences and by the personal conscious of the individual who makes the deal. For demons contracts are mystically enforced. Once given a demon cannot willfully go back on his or her word.”

“What if you can’t do what you promised?” Izumo asked. “For example: Rin could swear that he’s going to sprout wings and fly. Mystical enforcement or not, that won’t be happening.” 

“A very good point,” Mephisto agreed. “It would depend on the weight of the vow naturally, and the nature of it. To simplify matters let us say the vow is taken in all solemnity and holds weight. If it were made as part of a deal, the other party might consider Rin-kun’s likelihood of growing wings and feel relatively secure in not fulfilling their half of the agreement. There are certain dangers in assuming the other party is incapable of carrying through... because if Rin-kun does somehow grow wings then anyone who was counting on him not upholding his end of the deal is screwed.”

“If the second party does fulfill their obligations regardless of Rin-kun’s ability to grow wings then the mystical enforcement of a demon oath comes into play. He will be obligated to try, possible or not; it could easily become an obsessive compulsion to look for the means to grow wings. If the vow is extremely weighty, for example if he chose an oath that had particular significance or history for him it could drive him to jump off a building and try to fly even in the absence of wings.” Mephisto frowned at his two Tamer candidates. “Binding a demon to a contract they are incapable of fulfilling is particularly cruel thing to do. If you succeed the consequences to the demon are severe; if you fail their retribution will likely be equally cruel.” 

Shiemi’s eyes widened with concern. “Can we ask a demon what they can do before making a contract.”

“Of course,” Mephisto replied. Then he grinned. “But unless a demon is oath-bound to speak the truth, they can lie. It is always best to do your own homework. And you must always understand the terms of the agreement.”

“Like how when someone promises to ‘consider’ doing something it’s pretty much worthless?” Rin asked giving Mephisto a dark look. 

Mephisto beamed at him in return, “Precisely. Also you swore to stay away from holy water, it didn’t swear to stay away from you. Your vow has no relevance if a third party throws a holy water grenade at you. Demon oaths never cover third party intervention.”

“What is the difference between third party intervention and being incapable of fulfilling a contract?” Izumo asked. “I’d think there would be a lot of overlap.”

“Mystical enforcement,” Mephisto explained. “To you the inability to sprout wings may sound no different than an inability to not be in the path of a grenade but to the powers that be there is a difference.”

“So, um, what if I promised someone I’d cook them dinner then I got detention,” Rin asked. “Would I be forced to sneak out of detention?”

Mephisto’s grin widened, “Maybe you aren’t going to be hopeless after all,” he remarked. “That is a complex question, because chances are you also made an agreement with your instructor to be in detention. In the case of two competing oaths, which one holds?” he asked then continued without giving his students a chance to answer.

“The weight of a demon oath depends on two factors: Formality; a demon may say ‘I shall see you tomorrow,’ and I would give it slightly better odds of happening than if a human were to say the same, but if they say “I swear that I will be here next Friday for your class,” you may count upon it. And history: both the history of the oath and the history of the individual demon. It is exceedingly rare to meet a divorced demon. Variations on the marriage oath have existed in most cultures for hundreds of years, the sheer weight of repetition makes it practically ironclad, then add in the ceremony…”

“Til death do us part,” Izumo said, looking thoughtful.

“Exactly,” Mephisto said. “You may be wondering why it is that a demon would make a deal with a human when a human can choose to go back on their word while a demon cannot. But remember the final and most compelling reason humans have for upholding their end of a deal: Consequences. If you renege on a contract with a demon they may take everything up to and including your soul… Unless you’ve specifically agreed upon a different forfeiture ahead of time. Many a summoner has come to a bad end because they assumed that they would never go back on their word and left the consequences of a broken promise fully at their summon’s discretion.” 

“But to go back to Rin-kun’s initial question: If a demon is bound by two competing oaths the more weighty one will hold and, all else being equal, the oath first given will hold. Stacking oaths can be very useful… For demons. It is one of the few ways a demon has of creating loop-holes which they aren’t obligated to state upfront.” 

“There is one final point I wanted to bring up in today’s lecture,” Mephisto finished. “You should already know this if you’re up on your fairytales, but it bares repeating. There is no such thing as ‘intent’ in contract negotiation. There are only the words of the agreement. Elaborate wording and metaphor provide rich grounds for loop-holes. A strong contract is simple and literal in its terms.”

* * *

Monday evening while Angel and Rin traded their demon swords for wooden bokken, Bon made himself comfortable leaning against a wall with a textbook in his lap and his gun laying on the floor beside him, “It’s not comfortable,” Bon excused himself to Rin. 

Angel looked annoyed at the unsubtle reminder of Bon’s earlier warning. “Lets see if you can manage to last longer than a minute this week,” Angel said to Rin, his expression making it clear that he doubted it. 

Rin set himself holding the bokken. Almost before he could blink Angel knocked him off his feet. Rin scrambled back to his feet and tried to get his sword up in time to intercept Angel’s next blow. 

Bon had watched the last several lessons with steadily growing fury as Angel simply using his much greater experience and speed to knock Rin to the ground over and over again. On the rare occasion where Rin managed to get his sword in place his strength was at least equal to the Paladin’s but Angel knew better than to let Rin bring his raw power into play. To Bon’s eyes it looked like every so-called lesson was more brutal than the last.

Fifteen minutes into the spar, Angel raised his bokken to deliver a follow-up blow while Rin was still on the ground only to quickly hop backward to avoid a bullet. The Paladin turned to glare at Bon, “That wasn’t a warning shot,” he observed.

Bon didn’t lower the smoking gun in his hand. “I told you I’d shoot you if you tried to hurt Rin again. You need more of a warning than that?”

“You need a lesson in respecting your betters,” Angel declared taking a step toward Bon. A moment later Rin was on his feet again and planted between Angel and Bon, even without Kurikara drawn a faint halo of flames surrounded him.

Angel lunged, intending to knock Rin out of his way again. Rin took the blow on his shoulder and used the opening in Angel’s defense to attack. For the first time Rin’s bokken connected, driving the air out of Angel’s lungs. The Paladin leapt back. As he paused to re-evaluate the situation Bon took another shot him. 

Now that both teens were involved a different pattern began to emerge. With his emotions running high, Rin’s powers enhanced both his speed and strength. Angel’s skill was so far beyond Rin’s that Rin was still taking repeated hits, but with Bon in the line of fire Rin accepted that he was going to take damage and used moment when the blow landed to launch his own counter-attacks. Whenever Angel tried to gain a little space to take advantage of his greater reach and height, Bon took a shot at him. Even when he closed with Rin, Angel kept his attention divided between the two boys in case Bon was willing to risk a shot.

Ten minutes later, Angel still hadn’t managed to get past Rin to get to Bon. But this time when he fell back Bon’s gun clicked empty. Angel smirked drove into Rin with a new intensity. Desperately Rin tried to match the increased pace, but he was steadily being pushed back.

“You’re an Aria,” Angel said with a disparaging glance at Bon. “Naturally, I don’t have a fatal verse, but you can still shield your knight.” 

Bon’s jaw dropped in shock but he recovered quickly. The next time Angel was about to land a blow on Rin Bon chanted a quick sutra. Angel’s bokken bounced off of a barrier. Rin barreled forward and tried to tackle Angel.

Angel leapt over him and went for Bon. Rin threw his sword at the back of Angel’s head. Angel twisted around and grabbed the sword out of the air, but the delay was enough for Bon to establish a barrier around himself. Rin quickly darted across the room to put himself between Bon and Angel once again. 

But to the boys’ surprise, Angel stood down. “That was stupid,” Angel informed Rin. “What exactly do you propose to do without a weapon? However you aren’t as completely hopeless as I initially thought. Perhaps I will be able to get a bit of a workout training you.”

* * *

Saturday, after the lunch dishes were cleaned up, Izumo and Shiemi followed Nagatomo up to the third floor lobby for their joint Tamer class. Once everyone was settled in Nagatomo asked, “How was your Negotiation Class?”

Izumo shrugged. 

“A little scary,” Shiemi answered. “I don’t want to hurt anyone or make them feel trapped.”

“Good,” Nagatomo said. “You’ll have a much better relationship with your summons if you strive for an equitable, honest arrangement. Our fairytales are replete with stories about desperate people making bad deals with demons then finding a loophole so they get what they want without paying anything at all. Those are not the sort of deals you want to be involved in. Don’t trust, most demons have lived a very long time and you don’t know what their history is, but don’t try to take advantage either. You don’t want to be part of the history that makes them bitter and vengeful toward Assiah.”

Shiemi nodded determinedly. 

“How so?” Izumo asked.

“Make deals you’re willing to keep,” Nagatomo said. “Which brings us to your homework. It will be awhile before you’re ready to make contracts, but I want you to start thinking about which demons you want a contract with. You’ll want to prepare ahead of time to deal with a broad range of circumstances, but like I said: Only make deals you’re willing to keep. So you’ll need to research both various demon’s abilities and what they are likely to want in return.”

“I’d like both of you to have a plan prepared for approaching two middle-level demons from a kingdom outside your affinity by next week. Explain to me what benefits you gain from a contract with them and what you intend to offer in return.”

* * *

The following Thursday the Exwires gathered in the hallway leading to one of the school’s upper walkways to take on the first of the seven mysteries.

“I don’t think your plan’s going to work,” Shima said to Konekomaru, never taking his eyes off Izumo.

“And why is that?” Konekomaru asked. “Given that you don’t know our plan.”

“‘Cause Izumo doesn’t look like a guy in that tux, she just looks insanely hot,” Shima replied. Izumo scowled and Rin elbowed Shima hard enough to knock the wind out of him. 

“I could have done that myself,” Izumo told Rin, not sure whether or not she was pleased that he had rushed to her defense. 

Rin shrugged, “I was closer.” 

“I suppose that’s okay then,” Izumo decided, a faint hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

“If you’re all done flirting, we do have a ghost to deal with,” Tsuzo said with amusement. “So get a move on it, we haven’t got all night.” 

Konekomaru frowned and bit his lip. 

Izumo rolled her eyes. “You never said there was a time limit,” she said. “We have a plan.”

“Oh?” Tsuzo asked.

Konekomaru took a deep breath and stepped forward. “The Bride has been around for ages, this isn’t urgent,” he said. “And I don’t have enough information to figure out her fatal verse. Izumo is just going to talk to her tonight, then we’ll research the Bride and exercise her next Thursday. Or if you don’t want to lose your schedule, we’ll come back Saturday night on our own time. There’s no reason to rush in unprepared.”

Tsuzo smiled encouragingly. “Good point. And I’m sure my little bro isn’t complaining about putting off cross-dressing for another week.”

Bon frowned. “Will taking longer affect our grades?”

“If it’s the difference between me bailing you out and you finishing the exorcism on your own, oh yeah that’ll affect your grades,” Tsuzo replied. “Actually I agree with their evaluation: the situation is not urgent and taking their time to do the job right is a valid choice.”

Izumo twisted her long hair into a messy bun then plopped a top hat over it. “I’m ready, lets see what the Bride has to say,” she said and strode off toward the walk where the Bride was known to appear, Konekomaru jogged after her. The other Exwires cautiously peered out of the door. As expected a figure in white was standing at the end of the walkway, staring out over the Academy. 

Konekomaru stopped about halfway to the ghost, “Remember, you want to play along and get her talking. If we can find out why she became a ghost, we might be able to help her move on willingly,” he said.

“I know the plan,” Izumo said irritably. She continued out to the end of the walkway, when she was about a meter from the ghost she said. “Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?”

The wedding-kimono clad figure turned and Izumo drew back at the sight of his stubbly chin. The ghost smiled brilliantly and exclaimed, “My groom!” in a wavering falsetto voice as he tried to glomp Izumo.

Back in the doorway, Tsuzo caught Rin by the collar as he attempted to leap to Izumo’s rescue. “Lets see how she handles it,” the staff-knight warned. “And what are you going to do about a ghost anyway? Physical attacks won’t work.”

Izumo’s chin came up stubbornly and she gave the cross-dressing Bride an icy look. “No kissing before the wedding,” she declared. 

The Bride giggled girlishly and hid his face demurely. “Sorry,” he said.

Izumo sighed with relief. “What brings you out here?” she asked. 

The Bride started to answer then hesitated. “I- I can’t remember.” He looked down at his kimono. “I didn’t get cold feet did I? … No, that wasn’t it… There wasn’t a boy.” He fluttered his lashes at Izumo, “But now you’re here!”

“Why are you dressed for your wedding if there wasn’t a groom?” Izumo asked after giving the ghost another quelling look.

“I… The girls were always so pretty in their wedding dresses,” the Bride sighed. “I wanted to dress up like that and play with dolls.”

“You wear it well,” Izumo said, then her innate bluntness prompted her to add, “The five o’clock shadow detracts a bit, but other than that…”

“Thanks,” the Bride smiled. “You look cute too, although you have a bit of an edge at the Bishie thing…” He faded away.

Izumo turned around and walked back to the rest of the class. “That was easy,” she announced. 

“Good work,” Tsuzo told them, then turned to Shima and Shiemi. “Next up is the toilet.”

“Well, Shima can’t be a worse girl than that,” Rin remarked, Bon and Konekomaru snickered.

“I hate you all,” Shima informed them.


	4. Providing Support

Bon and Rin arrived at the gym for Rin’s Knight practice and found the room empty. Bon opened up his bag and started digging out homework while Rin traded Kurikara for a practice sword. Several minutes later Angel walked in. “Put up your books and put on your gun,” he told Bon. 

He turned to Rin. “The last lesson was surprisingly successful, let’s see if you can manage to repeat it. Your goal will be to prevent me from reaching your Aria. If I get past you I will hold back exactly as much as I’ve been holding back against you.”

Rin glanced from the Paladin to Bon and the blood drained out of his face. 

Angel turned back to Bon, “You are his partner, not an observer. Remember that and fight to the best of your ability as both Aria and Dragoon. Your bruises won’t fade as quickly as his if the two of you fail.”

With every word Angel said the faint blue haze around Rin grew stronger. When the Paladin took his stance opposite Rin he paused for a moment to watch the blue flames flickering on the edge of the visible spectrum. “Begin!” 

Rin lunged forward, taking the offensive to try to drive Angel away from his Aria. Bon bit his lip, he raised his gun and waited for Angel and Rin to separate enough for him to risk a shot. After several minutes he sighed and lowered the gun. Both Rin and Angel were aiming for a close quarters fight. Angel knew Bon wouldn’t risk a shot while Rin was so close. Rin knew his strength and ability to take punishment worked more to his advantage when Angel didn’t have the range to evade. 

Bon winced every time Angel’s bokken hit home with a crack like thunder as it met Rin’s shoulders or ribs. Rin raised his hand and caught Angel’s bokken, for a moment all three of them froze; from the sound Bon was certain that Rin had to have broken bones. Then, still grasping Angel’s sword, Rin lashed out with his weapon. Angel leaned away from Rin’s attack and kicked the much smaller knight-hopeful in the solar plexus sending Rin flying across the room. Bon quickly cast a barrier around Rin and then himself.

“Protect yourself first,” Angel ordered. “In a real fight you wouldn’t know whether or not your knight’s alive right now. Even if he is, he’s down hard and if you die he’ll follow you before he recovers.”

“Don’t count on it,” Rin said raggedly as he staggered back to his feet. “I’m not done.”

Angel nodded and lunged at him. Rin got his sword up in time to block but the strength of the blow drove him back to his knees. Rin snarled and shoved back. Angel kicked him under the chin snapping his head back viciously.

Bon raised his gun, almost ready to take a shot, but Angel was behind him. He cringed in anticipation of pain. Rin, wreathed in flames, grabbed the bokken and reduced it to ash. Angel spun around, grabbed Rin by the back of the neck and slammed his head into the wall with a resounding thud. Angel released Rin and he slid bonelessly to the ground.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Bon demanded shoving past Angel. “You could have broken his neck!”

“Not unless I chose to,” Angel stated as Bon knelt beside Rin. “If he were human I’d concern myself with the concussion, but he’s not.” 

Carefully Bon rolled Rin on to his back and started checking him for injuries.

“I told you, he’s fine,” Angel said frowning.

“And I don’t trust you,” Bon replied, not bothering to look at Angel.

After a few moments Rin started blinking. He groaned and sat up clutching his head. “Ow,” he announced. “You okay?” he asked Bon, still cradling his head.

“Yeah, he stopped after you went down,” Bon admitted. He helped Rin off the floor.

“You were bluffing about hurting Bon?” Rin asked squinting at Angel.

“I don’t understand you,” Angel declared, giving Rin a dark look. “I’ve never seen you access your powers past the seal in defense of yourself, but you were burning at nothing more than a verbal threat against your Aria.”

“That’s because you’re a cold hearted bastard,” Rin informed him. “I don’t let people hurt my friends.” 

“You’re a demon,” Angel stated. “You’re not supposed to care about anyone but yourself.”

Rin’s shoulders drew in and his gaze dropped to the floor.

“I’m sick of people telling Rin what demons are,” Bon growled. “If you’d opened your damn eyes it’d be obvious that your idea of what a demon is isn’t him. Don’t any of you realize Rin should be able to defend himself?” He glared at Angel accusingly. “When some jerk keeps hitting him with a stick, he’s got a right to get mad! But all you morons with your stupid notions about what he’s supposed to be because of who sired him made it so Rin doesn’t protect himself the way he’d protect a human. It ain’t right!” Bon exclaimed. He steered Rin toward the door. “Come on, I’ve had enough of this jackass for today.” 

By the time they made it out of the building Rin had mostly recovered from the blows to the head and was walking on his own. Rin started to say something then broke off several times as they crossed the campus. Then he finally said, “I did once, back before I even knew I was a demon.”

“Did what?” Bon asked.

“The first time my flames got out, it was before I ever drew the Koma Sword, before I even knew it existed,” Rin explained. “This creep from my old school… Well actually he goes here but I haven’t seen him since I started. I’d gotten in fights with his gang before, but then he got possessed by a demon. I thought he was really gonna kill me, I freaked and my flames broke free.” 

“Good. Everything that’s happened since then, everything that’s got you thinking that you don’t got the right to take care of yourself, it’s all crap,” Bon declared. 

“I don’t think the Vatican would see it that way,” Rin said quietly.

“If you don’t take care of yourself how are you supposed to take care of your friends?” Bon asked. “I’m not looking for a replacement knight, ever. When we go on a mission, either both of us come back or neither of us do.” 

Rin smiled a bit at him and started thinking about how he could work around Bon’s resolution if it ever came down to it. Knowing that his friends wanted wanted him to be alright gave Rin a sense of warmth he hadn’t felt since Shiro’s death, for their sakes he wouldn’t sell his life cheaply. Still, Rin was utterly determined that he would die before losing anyone else.

* * *

“So how is your homework assignment going?” Nagatomo asked Izumo Wednesday night as they walked toward the park behind the dorm. The dry grass crunched beneath their feet and their breath was visible in the cold air.

“The Byakko are more versatile than most demons,” Izumo said. “They can handle most physical attacks. So I thought I should start by making contracts with a demon from the Kingdom of Time or the Kingdom of Light.” 

“That sounds sensible,” Nagatomo agreed.

“So what are we doing out here?” Izumo asked.

“I thought we’d have a little game of capture the flag between our familiars,” Nagatomo said. 

“Two to one, you won’t have a chance,” Izumo stated. 

“Then you won’t mind if I use one of my summons as well as Malkin?” the priest asked. 

“What sort of demon?” Izumo asked. 

Nagatomo shrugged. “A Dard named Cheshire. I’ve promised him opportunities to play if he’d assist me on occasion and harassing canines would definitely fit his notion of playing.”

Izumo nodded as she accepted a flag from Nagatomo. “That’s fair enough. Mike! Uke!”

The two Byakko appeared, they stared at Izumo challengingly as Nagatomo summoned Malkin and Cheshire. “You’re to keep this scarf away from those two while trying to take their scarf,” Izumo told them holding out the flag. “Don’t do too much damage to Father Nagatomo’s familiars.” 

Mike and Uke gave the scrap of cloth a dubious look. “It looks nasty, I don’t want to touch it,” Mike complained. “If I can’t tear the straw-man apart why would I want to bother?” Uke said, then added. “And I don’t play with cat-lizard things.”

Izumo glowered at the pair. “You’ll do it because I say so!” she exclaimed. “This isn’t just a game it’s a class and you’re making me look bad!”

The pair looked at her with blank expressions. Izumo stamped her foot. “No more argument!”

Uke sniffed but walked over to Izumo and took the scarf. 

“I’ll use the statue of Johann Faust the 2nd as my homebase, you can take the 4th,” Nagatomo suggested. He shook his head and said to himself, “Mephisto get way too much entertainment out of putting up statues of himself.”

The four demons faced off as their tamers settled themselves near the center of the field. “Begin!” Nagatomo commanded.

Malkin bounced all over the field like a pogo-stick, her poncho flapping in the wind as she jumped unpredictably from offense to defense. Cheshire raced about with the speed of a race-horse, the predatory instincts of a cat and the sinuous movement of a snake. Uke and Mike worked together flawlessly, never needing more than a glance to to tell what the other intended. But as the game progressed the two Byakko began to lag. On the sidelines Izumo paced back and forth, Nagatomo was sweating heavily, crouched on the grass. In the end Cheshire managed to heckle the two Byakko into chasing after him while Malkin made a dash for their flag. The Byakko realized their mistake but they didn’t have the reserve to catch up to Malkin.

“Good game, all of you,” Nagatomo said as he pushed himself to his feet. Once the demons dispersed he turned to the sulking Izumo. “Do you know why you lost?” he asked.

“Because they weren’t trying,” Izumo snapped. “They shouldn’t have been beaten by a couple of low level demons.”

“Look at you and look at me,” Nagatomo said. “Cheshire and I have a contract, he’s not drawing on my energy directly. I was only supporting Malkin and yet which of us is more tired?” 

Izumo looked startled. 

“The circles we use to summon our familiars only allow a trickle of energy from Gehenna to reach them, for the most part they draw their strength from us,” Nagatomo explained. “If you don’t give yourself to your familiars their efforts on your behalf are handicapped.” 

“I don’t like feeling them pull on me,” Izumo said grudgingly.

“As a Tamer you have to support your familiars if you want them to succeed,” Nagatomo advised.

* * *

“Off you go!” Tsuzo announced as she and Paku shoved her very reluctant little brother out of the lobby nearest the haunted toilet. Shima was wearing a white button down shirt and the short navy skirt and scarf from the girl’s school uniform with high, pink stockings. His pink hair had been pulled into pigtails and matching hair extensions had been added to give them some length, a navy blue bow decorated the left pigtail. He’d been made up with delicately applied lip-gloss, blush, eyeliner and mascara. 

Konekomaru managed to maintain decorum but Bon snorted and Izumo smirked. “So cute!” Rin managed to exclaim between gasps of laughter. 

“I really hate you all,” Shima informed them as he stalked over to Shiemi. “I have a thing or two to say to this ghost,” he said as they headed off to the toilet.

“I’ll back them up,” Izumo said following after the other team.

Tsuzo and Paku looked at the remaining three boys. “You aren’t planning on leaving Shiemi-chan and my little brother with just Izumo for back-up are you?” Tsuzo asked.

Bon grimaced, Rin bit his lip guiltily. There was a thump from the bathroom. “Okay do us too,” Bon sighed in defeat. Paku grinned broadly, she grabbed his arm and dragged Bon into the lobby. Tsuzo herded Rin and Konekomaru in after them. There was a dressing screen set up in one corner of the room and three sacks of girl’s clothing, each with a name, waiting for them. 

“If you can’t figure out the bras just come out topless and we’ll help,” Paku informed them with a sweet smile and a devious glint in her eyes.

“Hurry,” Tsuzo instructed. “Who knows what’s happening to Shiemi-chan, Little Brother and Izumo-chan. And we still have to do your hair and make-up!” 

Konekomaru was the first to emerge from behind the screen. On him the standard skirt hung just past his knees and the jacket Tsuzo had found for him was almost as over-sized as his normal jacket. “I think the bra is fairly pointless with the jacket,” he stated firmly. 

“Alright, you’re off the hook,” Tsuzo decreed as she dropped a dark wig on his head and started applying make-up. 

Bon came out next, wearing the skirt and tights while holding up the button down shirt sweater vest and bra. “I give up,” he said, his face was brightly flushed. 

Paku grinned, Bon had a very nice chest she noted. “Put it on and I’ll do up the back,” she said. After latching the bra she helped stuff it while Bon turned even more red. Once he was finished dressing Paku sat him down and started pulling bows and ribbons out of a basket to hold up by his face, eyeing each selection critically. She ended up settling on a headband that would pull back Bon’s bangs and make the longer strip of dyed blond hair to lay flat and blend in more with the rest of his hair.

As Paku stretched up to arrange his hair Bon’s blush became steadily brighter. He closed his eyes tried not to think about how close that put her breasts to his face. 

Paku stepped back to examine the effect. “Well, I think we skip blush on you,” she informed him with a dimpled grin. “Totally unnecessary, just some eyeshadow and lipstick.”

“How can you look so cute when you’re clearly evil?” Bon asked her.

Paku giggled. 

A frustrated shout came from behind the screen followed by a mangled bra. Tsuzo picked up the bra and sighed. “Well Rin-kun, looks like you’re going to be a flat-chested girl. You killed that bra dead.”

“Good!” Rin huffed. “It deserved it!” He emerged a moment later wearing the skirt, shirt and a pout. 

Paku pulled a section of his hair into a short ponytail on the side of his head and adorned it with a bow while Tsuzo started on his make-up. “Your eyes are gorgeous,” she informed him as she applied eyeliner, mascara and a hint of eye-shadow that made Rin’s electric blue eyes even more attention catching. 

“Just what I always wanted to hear,” Rin muttered.

“Alright, you guys are all ready to rush to the rescue,” Tsuzo declared. She and Paku trailed behind as the three cross-dressed boys rushed the restroom.

They arrived just in time to see Shima and Sheimi walk out. “Girls are scary,” Shima declared looking shaken. 

Izumo and Shiemi stared at Rin, Bon and Konekomaru, then they traded a look and exploded into laughter. Shima joined them after a moment. “Sis, everything I’ve said about you?” Shima said. “I take it back, you’re great!”

* * *

The desk lamp created a small pool of light in Rin and Bon’s otherwise darken dorm room. Bon hunched over his book, trying to concentrate on the scriptures he was memorizing and not anticipate problems. There were some nights when Rin didn’t have nightmares.

“Yuki? Yuki?” Rin called.

Bon set aside his book and went to sit on the edge of Rin’s bed. “It’s okay,” Bon murmured as he put a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “He’s not here, he can’t hurt you.”

Rin continued stirring restlessly and calling out in distress for several more minutes. Tears leaked out from behind Rin’s closed eyelids, glittering in the low light. Eventually he settled back into a more peaceful sleep.

Bon sighed in relief. ‘Not a bad one then.’ He was almost certain that Rin had slept through the nightmare rather than just faking it to avoid having to talk about the dreams plaguing his sleep.

After a few more minutes to make sure the nightmare had truly passed then Bon turned out the light and went to sleep himself.

Shortly before dawn Rin’s sleep turned restless again. “Yuki? Daddy, where’s Yuki?” he pled.


	5. Fettered

Thursday rolled around again, with it the next of the Seven Mysteries: the moving statue.

Bon pulled Rin aside as they approached Mepphyland’s central square. “Adachi-Sensei has been teaching us some chants to aid in identifying demons. I want to try them out. You keep the statue busy while I figure out it’s fatal verse.”

Rin grinned. “So pretty much the same plan as always?” he asked flippantly. Bon scowled and gave him a light shove toward the square. 

While Bon and Rin approached the statue the rest of the Exwires and Tsuzo waited just outside the square. Bon stopped about three meters from the statue, he pressed his hands together and started chanting. Rin sauntered right up to it’s base and knocked on it’s leg. “Yo! Clown Replica!” he called. Then he jumped back to avoid being kicked as the statue came to life.

The statue took on a pale red glow and Bon’s chant changed it’s rhythm. “Not Kin of Amaimon then,” Konekomaru murmured.

Rin heckled and made faces at the statue while he dodged it’s blows.

The statue took on a green glow. “Kin of Azazel,” Konekomaru commented. “That’s Leviticus, or the Book of Enoch. I hope Bon’s not planning on reciting both books in their entirety.”

Rin darted between the statue’s legs then drove his sheathed sword into the back of it’s knee with all his strength. The statue twisted as it fell, trying to crush Rin with it’s mass.

Bon started reciting short random passages in quick succession. Konekomaru frowned thoughtfully for several minutes then said, “Oh, it’s generally low level demons that animate things. Bon’s reciting all the fatal verses he knows for low level Spirit demons. It’s a less comprehensive approach but if he does know the right verse he’ll defeat it in ten minutes or less.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Shima remarked. “Never underestimate Bon’s willingness to memorize things. I bet he’s got at least twenty minutes of possible verses to recite.”

The Exwires weren’t the only ones to figure out Bon’s strategy. The statue turned and glared at the Aria-candidate.”

“Rocks for brains!” Rin shouted as he jumped on the statue’s shoulders. “Don’t turn your back on me!” He pounded the statue’s head repeatedly with the hilt of his katana.

The statue reached up and grabbed Rin, it’s giant hand enveloping his head and upper body. It threw him roughly to the ground then turned on Bon. Bon stood his ground and kept chanting, only breaking off when the statue smacked him into a near by building. 

The other Exwires started forward, but Rin was back on his feet and Bon held up a hand to stop them. “Don’t screw up our grade,” he protested. Shakily Bon pulled himself back to his feet and resumed chanting.

Rin darted across the square and planted himself between Bon and the demon. “Okay, I’m done playing,” he announced giving the statue a dark look as he grasped Kurikara’s hilt in one hand and the sheath in the other. Rin pulled, but nothing happened. The Koma Sword remained sheathed. He stared at the sword in shock and pulled with all his might. Kurikara could have been welded to it’s sheath for all the good it did.

“Rin!” Izumo shouted as the statue took advantage of his distraction and kicked him viciously. The sound of Rin’s ribs breaking was audible across the square as Kurikara was sent flying in one direction and Rin in another.

Bon broke off mid-verse as Rin landed in a crumpled heap. For a moment he looked torn. The statue smirked when Rin groaned weakly and started trying stand. Then it turned it’s attention to Bon again. The Aria-hopeful took a deep breath and began reciting as he drew his gun and fired at the statue.

“Mike! Go!” Izumo ordered pointing toward where Kurikara had landed.

Bon’s bullets put small craters in the the statue’s cape and hat which only served to annoy the demon. The focus needed to aim and fire caused Bon’s recitation to falter.

The statue was almost on him when RiIn pulled himself to his feet, burning blue despite the seal, and charged. He drove his shoulder into the statue’s legs toppling it for a second time. Before it could rise Rin grabbed it by the ankle and heaved it away from Bon. Then he went after it.

Bon froze, unable to decide between holding himself in reserve to cast a protective barrier around Rin or to continue to work his way through the likely fatal verses or to continue trying to shoot the statue.

Mike brought the Koma Sword to Izumo. She drew it without difficulty and Rin’s low flames exploded as the seal was breached.

Bon’s shoulders relaxed. He went back to the last verse he’d flubbed while trying to shoot and repeated it smoothly.

With his powers unleashed Rin caught the statue’s next blow and shoved it’s fist back.

Bon gave up on verses from Leviticus and moved on to the Book of Enoch. Half a minutes later the statue froze, it’s eyes lost animation.

Konekomaru walked over to Bon, “Sometimes I don’t know what to think of you,” he announced. “You have a giant statue about to smush you and you’re worried about maybe getting a ‘B’?”

“I guess I’ve gotten too used to having Rin’s flames as an ace in the hole,” Bon admitted. 

On the other side of the square Shiemi was trying to pull up Rin’s shirt to see how bad his ribs were. 

“I’m okay,” Rin declared, flushing and stumbling backwards to avoid Shiemi’s ministrations. 

Izumo sheathed Kurikara and returned it to him, incidentally getting between Shiemi and Rin as she did so. “What happened?” 

“The sword got stuck.” He tried and failed once again to unseal his powers.

“I didn’t have any problems,” Izumo said with a frown. She took Kurikara back and demonstrated.

“Let me try,” Konekomaru said. After he successfully drew the sword Bon took it.

“Cut that out!” Rin exclaimed as he burst into flames for the third time.

“Sis, do you know what’s going on?” Shima asked.

Tsuzo shook her head.

* * *

Mephisto listened politely as Bon and Izumo interrupted one another while describing the situation. “So do you know why I can’t draw Kurikara anymore?” Rin asked when they ran out of steam.

“May I ask when was the last time you successfully unsealed your powers?” Mephisto asked. He narrowed his eyes. “I will assume it was _not_ your assigned therapy?”

“Rin still hates letting us see him unsealed,” Bon reported when Rin didn’t immediately respond.

“But you _have_ been doing your therapy?” Mephisto asked with a chilling smile.

“Oh yeah,” Rin replied. He nodded toward Bon. “I won’t let them watch so he unseals the sword and times my hour. He thinks I’d lie about doing it if he wasn’t making me.”

“You tried scrubbing up with holy water afterwards back when you still could. As if you were going to get better pulling stunts like that,” Bon replied unrepentantly. “You’re my teammate, I worry about you. I’m not gonna standby and let you hurt yourself if I can stop you.”

Rin gave Bon that was part frustration part gratitude. He appreciated the reassurance that Yukio was wrong, that his very nature didn’t make people hate him. Still Bon’s style of caring tended to be a bit high-handed and controlling. Izumo was pretty much the same but somehow she had a knack for taking over his life without making him feel like a child.

Rin remembered fighting with his Dad about wanting to be treated like an adult just over a year ago, a life-time ago, when he’d still thought he was human and that demons were imaginary. Yet another fight Rin wished he hadn’t provoked, if he could have Shiro back he would have gladly put up with being treated like a kid until he was thirty.

Truth be told Rin was starting to give up hope of ever not being treated like a child. As soon as he’d found out about Yukio being an Exorcist his little brother had started bossing him around. Yukio had called himself both Rin’s caretaker and his jailor. The others always made a huge fuss about the holy water, but for Rin the worst of it had been the feeling that he was nothing but a burden to Yukio. 

Now, because of the suicide attempt, Mephisto was keeping a closer eye on him and his friends would barely let him take a bath without checking up on him. Rin didn’t know how to convince them he was okay and they didn’t need to worry. He wasn’t sure that he was okay. He wanted to believe them; to believe that Yukio was wrong and that being Satan’s son didn’t make him a bad person, but when the nightmares came it was hard to remember. Still his friends didn’t have to stay and as long as they did Rin knew he wouldn’t try to end his life, he didn’t want to hurt them. 

“The last time you, personally, drew your sword?” Mephisto prompted.

“When I fought the Masked Guy… um Neuhaus’ wife,” Rin corrected himself.

“Before you learned that I’d prevented you from dousing yourself with holy water,” Mephisto sighed. “I was afraid it was then. At some level I think you still believe that you were purifying yourself and that it is necessary that you do so. It is a mental block, you won’t allow yourself to unseal your powers because you still fear that your flames are corrupting.”

“So how do we fix it?” Bon demanded.

Mephisto shrugged. “I don’t know. Neither you nor I can force Rin-kun to be at peace with himself. And given that this latest manifestation of his unease seems to have been caused by my efforts to help, I do not think it would be wise for us to try.”

* * *

Izumo lay in bed trying to figure out what had woken her up so early in the morning. She listened to the creaking of the old building and Paku’s soft snores from the other side of the room. More distantly she could hear one of the boys on the next floor down padding down the hall to their bathroom. Her demon blood was thin and weak, but it had given her the enhanced senses of a fox: her eyes easily pierced nocturnal gloom, Rin’s cooking filled the whole dorm and the fields around it with delicious scents and her ears caught every whisper. 

Her hearing had been a double-edged sword for as long as she could remember. Her classmates at her old school who called her names and harassed her had been bad enough, but much worse were the ones who tried to be nice only to have their whispers behind her back give away what they truly thought of her. _Poor crazy girl. My mother says we should be kind to her, it’s not her fault she’s so weird. Bad blood. I heard they locked her mother up, the same thing will probably happen to her some day._ Paku had been the only one who never joined in the gossip. Still, as hurtful as it was to hear, Izumo preferred knowing the truth to believing their lies.

As she lay in bed remembering, Izumo heard the stairs creaking, then the rattle of dishes in the kitchen. With a groan she got out of bed and pulled on a robe. Downstairs she found Rin getting breakfast started. “It’s way too early to be up,” she yawned. 

“Itamae expects me at 5:30,” Rin explained. 

“Yeah well you don’t have to fix breakfast for us too,” Izumo said. “You should be sleeping.” 

“I was up anyway,” Rin said.

“At least let me help,” Izumo said. She tied her robe more tightly and leaned over the counter to get a better look at the cookbook. There was a notebook filled with Rin’s messy scrawl beneath it. 

Izumo didn’t get much more than the impression of a letter before Rin snatched the notebook away and tucked it high on a shelf behind his cookbooks. “I’m going to make waffle batter, you can chop up the fruit for the compote topping. When everyone wakes up they can just put the batter in the waffle iron. Even Bon can manage that much.”

“Don’t be too sure,” Izumo smirked. “Remember the toast?”

Rin winced. “I still don’t know how Bon managed that.” 

The kitchen doors burst open and Amaimon charged through. Shiemi, wearing only her nightshift, slung over his shoulder. Shiemi was beating her fists against Amaimon’s back. Izumo’s mouth dropped open as she picked out something about, “Not decent!” Amaimon paused long enough to give Rin a challenging look then kicked open the back door and rushed outside.

Amaimon paused in the yard behind the old dorm. He shifted Shiemi a bit so that she was comfortably balanced on his hip while he waited for his pursuers to catch up. Shiemi gave him a watery-eyed look, “I just wanted to put on my robe,” she told him.

Rin was out of the dorm a moment later. He didn’t waste time trying to draw the sword strapped to his back, instead he attacked Amaimon with feet and claws, his tail lashing angrily behind him, the fur at the end of it wreathed in flames. Despite the power leaking past his seal Amaimon fended Rin off easily while still toting Shiemi around. 

“If you don’t want her back I might just keep her.” Amaimon taunted. “She’s kinda cute like this.”

Shiemi blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, bunching up the thin material of her nightshift over her breasts.

Rin bared his fangs at Amaimon, welcoming the protective rage and the way it weakened the seal.

Izumo rushed out into the yard and summoned her familiars. “Don’t let him run, harass him, try to make him drop Moriyama,” she ordered. The Byakko stared at her for a moment, then plopped down on the pavement. “Why should we?” Uke asked rebelliously.

Rin slid the strap of his sword bag over his head. “Izumo!” he shouted as he tossed it to her.

Amaimon intercepted the sword. “No cheating,” he tsked. He ‘returned’ the sword to Rin by slamming it into his half-brother’s stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of the younger demon. While Rin was doubled over, Amaimon turned to Shiemi. “Let’s get married,” he suggested, watching Rin’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. “Now you promise to love, honor and obey me until death do us part, okay?” 

“Not unless you say it first,” Shiemi replied impulsively.

Amaimon, still paying more attention to Rin and the increasingly volatile flames surrounding him, shrugged. “I promise to love, honor and-”

“That’s enough,” Shiemi interrupted quickly. “I don’t think it’s very honorable for you to pick fights with my best friend.” 

Rin and Izumo both stared at Shiemi in shock, but their reaction was nothing compared to Amaimon’s. The green-haired demon shivered violently as the oath settled in to his bones. He set Shiemi carefully back on her feet. Then he stared at her for a moment in horrified disbelief before fleeing. 

“Wow,” Izumo said blinking. “I’m impressed,” she told Shiemi.

Shiemi bit her lip. “I hope I stopped him soon enough. I don’t want him to have to obey me,” she said. “I just wanted to stop him from using me to tease Rin.”

Rin realized Shiemi had regulated him to friend status once again, a small part of his mind was surprised at how little it stung this time. “Well, it’s you,” he told her. “Even if he does, you won’t order him to do anything bad.”

“Right,” Shiemi said with determination.

“We probably don’t want to mention this to anyone,” Izumo cautioned. “You know what the Grigori is like.” Rin and Shiemi both grimaced and nodded.

* * *

“Big Brother?” Amaimon poked his head into Mephisto’s rooms with what he hoped was an ingratiating smile. “I may have said something I shouldn’t have.”

Mephisto shut off his TV and listened with a combination of bemusement and disbelief as Amaimon explained what had happened. “What ever did I do to deserve such reckless younger brothers?” Mephisto asked when Amaimon was done.

The Earth King opened his mouth to answer and was met with a quelling glare. Wisely he silenced himself. 

Mephisto paced across his sitting room, thinking out loud. “Obviously your vow was given without ceremony, seriousness… or thought,” he said with a pointed glare. “However it was based on a marriage vow and thus has the weight of tradition behind it, even foolish marriages count. Though I suppose calculating the precise weight is a moot point: the vow was made, you feel it in your bones, thus it has enough weight.” 

“I feel it, I feel a connection to her,” Amaimon confirmed. “When she asked me to stop the fight, maybe I could have broken it, but… I didn’t want to.”

Mephisto nodded. “So what precisely have you promised? To love and honor… at least she had the sense to stop you before you promised to obey; her oath will be equivalent to yours.” Amaimon quailed at the bite in Mephisto’s voice. 

Mephisto sighed. “Love... As your other little brother has demonstrated love places very little restraint on actions. One may quite easily do terrible things to people they love with all their heart… However, I strongly suggest that you quickly develop a platonic love for my little student, at least until she is of age,” Mephisto added with a toothy smile that reminded Amaimon that as the True Cross Academy’s Headmaster Mephisto had promises of his own to uphold with regards to his students’ well-being.

‘Of course it is big brother,’ Amaimon thought to himself, ‘He has some sort of escape clause.’

“Well-being is not so broad a term as love, but it isn’t particularly narrow either,” Mephisto said, divining the direction of his younger brother’s thoughts. “Sending Yukio away causes me no particular conflict. It’s for his own good as much as Rin’s, although I do hope he suffers before he takes my advice and develops interests apart from his fixation on his twin. Seeing him dead would not have been impossible but it would have required elaborate maneuvering had I chosen that path... As I am not inclined, at the moment to exert myself on your behalf, I advise that you consider Ms. Moriyama nothing more than a dear friend for several years to come,” he warned Amaimon.

The Earth King shrugged, “It’s fun teasing little brother, he gets so riled up. I really don’t get all the fuss about sex myself,” he admitted. “But judging from all those stupid shows you subjected me too while I was pretending to be dead you’re a… what was the word? A prude. I thought twelve was the age of consent anyway.” 

“In Europe, from the 12th to the 16th century,” Mephisto replied disapprovingly. “Here, it is twenty without her mother’s approval and I wouldn’t recommend discussing this with her mother.” 

“Back to the subject at hand. Honor will bind you a bit more stringently than love, as you have discovered. Due to Moriyama-san’s personality and your own it seems her sense of honor will define honor for the both of you. She knows her own mind, since coming to Assiah you’ve just been amusing yourself… Although you claimed you wished to be here to better understand the division between your parents,” Mephisto scolded. 

“And between you and Father,” Amaimon interrupted. “It’s just a game, why do you hate each other so much? And why will neither of you give it up? Mother thinks you’re both fools to care so much about this place.” 

“You mother cared as well in her time,” Mephisto asserted. “But like all the other elders she’s grown distant and apathetic. Father has been corrupting the game for generations, the humans think of Gehenna as divided into Heaven and Hell… and the more knowledgeable ones only believe in Hell.”

“Who cares what humans think? They’re just our pawns,” Amaimon pointed out.

“The game is our coming of age rite,” Mephisto disagreed. “And the playing pieces sense that it’s been despoiled.”

“That’s not what Mother says you think,” Amaimon challenged. Then remembered that he needed Mephisto’s help and added, “I came to play the game as it was meant to be played, not as a tool for Father to use to vent his rage.” 

Mephisto gave Amaimon a warmer smile. “And you have made your first serious mistake in the game, but it could have been much, much worse. Sheimi is kind. But do you understand your mistake? We may consider humans to chess pieces in our game but they are not without their own desires. If your game piece may usurp control over you is it truly a chess piece or is it actually another player in the game? ”

Amaimon squirmed a bit. “Maybe she has some Gehenna blood in her?”

Mephisto laughed and shook his head. “It is a game of course,” he added after a few minutes. “A marvelous game, but we never play it to the end. Like toddlers we throw the board on the floor just when it gets interesting. Our esteemed father would do more than that: If he can’t play anymore he would see the game board torn to shreds so that no one else may have a turn. I would see how the game ends. Although that is a topic for another day.” 

“For now, let us see how we may mitigate the effects of your foolish oath. Although…” Mephisto paused, he gave Amaimon a long look “Having someone to help keep you out of trouble has a certain appeal.”


	6. Being a Demon

When Rin, Shiemi and Izumo arrived at Mephisto’s office for their class Amaimon was standing in the corner rocking from one foot to the other while nervously crunching a lollypop between his teeth. 

“As you can see, you have a new classmate,” Mephisto announced brightly. “I know it’s a bit irregular, but as our resident Hell King and Moriyama-san are basically stuck with one another, I thought why not? Besides he’s my little brother and frankly his lack of forethought is becoming embarrassing.” He glanced over his shoulder at Amaimon, “Thoroughly unbecoming of a demon.”

Amaimon scowled at his brother for chastising him in front of the Exwires. 

Shiemi walked over to Amaimon and took one of his hands between hers. She smiled up at him earnestly. “Let’s be friends,” she offered.

Amaimon bit through his lollypop. He pulled his hand away from Shiemi and retreated behind Mephisto’s chair. “The oath only lasts until you die,” he said.

Mephisto sighed. Rin glared at Amaimon furiously. Izumo took her normal place on the loveseat and proceeded to ignore Amaimon. 

Shiemi said, “Then we can be friends for… oh I don’t know, maybe eighty years?” She smiled gently at the demon. “It’s okay, I promised to love and honor you too,” she assured him.

Amaimon just glared and didn’t come out from behind the chair.

“Well then on with our lesson,” Mephisto said with fake cheer.

* * *

The following Monday Izumo found herself sitting in the kitchen staring up at the shelf where Rin had hidden the notebook she’d glimpsed before Amaimon’s kidnapping attempt the previous week. Rin obviously didn’t want her to know what was in it, but… Izumo stretched up on her toes, the notebook was still there, he hadn’t moved it yet.

‘Rin should be sparing with that ass of a Paladin now, he won’t be back for a couple of hours. If it’s just something embarrassing, like a diary or something, I’ll put it back and pretend I never looked,’ Izumo decided. ‘I just want to be sure it isn’t something that could hurt him.’ 

She took down the notebook and opened it to the last page and started reading.

_Yukio,_

_I think I did well on my demon pharmacology test today. I’m almost caught up in my classes, I just need to pass one more recitation test for Shiku-Sensei and I’ll be up with everyone else. Not doing normal school work really gives me a lot more time to study for cram school. Even better is how Koneko explains stuff, he says I’m a whole-to-part learner and that’s sort of why I suck at school. He says I’m not stupid, I just need to learn differently than most of the other people._

_I know you won’t believe it but I’m not having any problem getting out of bed in time for my job in the cafeteria. Itamae-san and Ukobach are great, I get along with them really well because we all love cooking. Ukobach and I keep trying to top each other, who can chop vegetables faster or flip pancakes higher or stand hotter dishwater, stuff like that. Yesterday we were making meringue, you beat the egg-whites really fast and for a long time to make them stiff. That’s what makes the nice peaks, so Ukobach and I were trying to out do each other as normal, only we beat the eggs too hard and they flew out of our bowls and got all over the kitchen. Itamae yelled at us, then he made us clean up and made the meringue himself (since we were obviously too immature). He didn’t beat the eggs half as energetically as either of us, but he used a copper bowl and wiped the sides of it with a lemon slice before putting in the egg-whites. His meringue turned out really good. Something about denaturing the bonds in the eggs? You’d probably understand that better than I do, but I’m picking up a little. Chemistry isn’t so terrible when cooking is involved._

_I hope you’re happy in Brazil. I read that it’s really warm there and that the girls all walk around wearing bikinis, not that you’d care. You’re always way too serious to notice girls, but they notice you! Maybe you could make a little less effort at running away? Shiemi still thinks of me as just a friend, but I guess I don’t mind anymore, I don’t know why._

_Are you teaching Exorcists classes in Brazil? I bet it’s a relief not to have me in your class embarrassing you. I know it’s been a long time since you needed me to protect you from bullies, you could just give them that teacher-look you’d turn on us Exwires and they’d all run away, you wouldn’t even have to pull your guns or anything, but I still wish I knew you were okay._

_Your big brother  
Rin_

Izumo flipped back a few pages. Most of the notebook was filled with similar letters, unsent updates about Rin’s daily life and requests for similar information. Izumo scowled, as long as Rin still cared about Yukio, Yukio could still hurt him. Flipping back further, Izumo suddenly stopped. Rin’s writing had turned jagged, shaky. There were spots where the ink had run and the page crinkled from tears. 

_I’m sorry. Sorry I made you hate me. Sorry, sorry, sorry you had to go away. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. Should have just died when you told me to. Dad never should have saved me, then both of you would be okay._

“I believe that’s private.”

Izumo jumped. She looked up in surprise and saw Father Nagatomo standing in the kitchen doorway giving her a disapproving look. “Do you know what Rin’s writing?” she demanded.

“Broadly,” Nagatomo admitted cautiously. “It’s suppose to help him sort out how he feels about Yukio and what happened.” 

“He shouldn’t feel guilty!” Izumo snapped. “Rin didn’t do anything wrong. It’s Yukio who should apologize!”

“You know just enough to cause problems don’t you?” Nagatomo sighed. “Okay. First, Yukio isn’t going to apologize because he refuses to admit he did anything wrong. That, more than anything else, was why he had to leave.” 

“Who cares about Yukio anyway?” Izumo demanded. “He’s evil, he tortured Rin.”

“Rin cares,” Nagatomo pointed out. “And that’s the second problem. Rin agrees that what Yukio did to him was wrong, but he clings to the belief that Yukio meant well; that Yukio’s intentions matter more than his actions. Telling Rin how he should feel about Yukio won’t help anything.”

“Because Yukio brainwashed him,” Izumo snarled.

“Yukio had quite a bit of help,” Nagatomo replied quietly. “I know Rin, I’ve known him since he was an infant, there’s no question in my mind that he’s person just like me, fully capable of choosing between good and evil. Rin’s kind-hearted and protective by nature and yet he’s a demon. Every day he trains to fight demons because demons are the enemy of all Assiah. Satan, Rin’s father, is the epitome of evil. Rin is the only demon other than Satan himself, to be marked with the blue flames, even Mephisto and Amaimon, both sons of Satan and full demons to boot, don’t have them. It’s not just what Yukio did that Rin has to overcome, it’s everyone who’s ever called Rin a demon as an insult.” 

“Yukio was born human, Rin was born a demon; add to that Yukio is better at school and never got into trouble the way Rin did. He sees Yukio as being better than he is.” Nagatomo smiled sadly. “Rin was never jealous, he was always proud of how talented his younger brother was. And then Rin came here and even though Yukio is his twin and actually the younger brother Yukio was Rin’s teacher, he was placed in a position of authority over Rin. Yukio abused that authority, he used it to tear Rin down to the point where he could only see his existence as something harmful to the people around him. From the outside we see Yukio abusing his position and hurting Rin, but what Rin sees is a person he loves and trusts confirming everything that tells him that he is something less than human, something worse than human.” 

“Rin has bad moments,” Nagatomo nodded toward the page Izumo had been reading, “but he tries not to dwell on them. He’s trusting you and the others to see him more clearly than he can see himself. He’s decided not to act on the part of himself that still believes the world would be better off without him, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling that he’s undeserving of the consideration any human has the right to.”

“Not everything from Gehenna is evil,” Izumo said. “Even your religion has angels and Rin’s father was one of them until he chose to become evil.”

“No one’s ever called Rin an angel,” Nagatomo replied. “He’s too human.”

* * *

On the other side of the campus Bon edged around the gym’s perimeter chewing on his lower lip. Now that his participation in the spar was part of the training rather than a deterrent to keep Angel from hurting Rin he wasn’t really comfortable taking shots at the Paladin. True to his boast, the Paladin was entirely capable of taking on both teens and trouncing them; although Bon wondered if that would still be true if Rin fought with his powers unsealed; still, as good of a fighter as Angel had proven himself to be, firing live ammo at the man as part of a training exercise didn’t sit right with Bon. 

Besides, doing so would obscured the point if Angel did crossed the line with Rin again. 

Given Angel’s recent actions Bon was almost ready to give the Paladin the benefit of the doubt and believe that those first few lessons had been an ill-conceived attempt to motivate Rin to fight harder. Angel had certainly adapted quickly enough once he’d figured out that threatening Rin’s Aria got a stronger response than hurt Rin himself. At the same time, the previous winter had ensured that Bon didn’t trust the Paladin further than he could throw him. 

In the center of the gym Rin and Angel crossed swords with a deafening crack of wood on wood. Rin shoved Angel back making use of his greater strength. To his shock Angel didn’t even try to hold his ground. Rin stumbled forward, off balance due to the lack of resistance. Angel dropped into a crouch and kicked Rin’s legs out from under him.

Bon quickly cast a barrier to prevent Angel from capitalizing on Rin’s mistake.

“Your stance is pathetic,” Angel informed Rin smugly. “Getting you off balance is child’s play. Once that is accomplished your monstrous strength means less than nothing.”

Rin hopped back to his feet. “You won’t do that again.”

Ten minutes later Rin was back on the floor. “Pathetic,” Angel repeated.

“So show him how to do it right!” Bon exclaimed angrily. “Are you his teacher or not?”

Angel held up a hand to stop the spar. He scowled, clearly not in favor of Bon’s suggestion but not dismissing it out-right either.

Rin looked between Bon and Angel worriedly. Bon watched Angel as the Paladin thought things over. “You don’t really want to teach Rin,” he accused.

Angel gave Bon a disapproving look. “What I want is immaterial. I have been ordered to train Okumura.” 

“Well you suck,” Bon stated. “You give me more pointers on working with a knight than you give RIn on being a knight. You don’t want to train him so you just spend a couple hours knocking him around and call that good.”

“I don’t undermine my orders,” Angel protested but he sounded notably less sure.

“Enlighten me then,” Bon snapped. “What do you call doing a half-assed job? You insult Rin when he gets things wrong but you don’t tell him what he should be doing instead. You give me suggestions, so I know you can do better, you just don’t want to.”

Angel paced back and forth for several moments looking like the wrath of God. Then he turned on Rin. “Get up! Hold your sword at ready.”

When Rin did as he was told Angel adjusted Rin’s hands on the sword and his feet. “Now lunge! Freeze!” Angel snapped then adjusted Rin’s position again. There was no missing the distaste in the Paladin’s expression every time he had to touch Rin but he was teaching him.

After several minutes Bon set his gun aside and took out a textbook.

Angel spent the rest of the lesson walking Rin through basic sword drills. 

“Spend an hour a day practicing those drills on your own,” Angel ordered when the second hour was up. “From now on the two of you will spar against me on Mondays. Okumura and I will work on his technique Wednesdays.”

“I think I’ll hang out anyway,” Bon decided.

“Stop treating me like a kid,” Rin exclaimed. “You don’t gotta protect me from him.”

“Yeah I do,” Bon disagreed. “Thanks to Yukio, you don’t know when someone’s abusing you.” He nodded toward Angel. “And I’m starting to think that maybe he doesn’t know when he’s outta line either. You both need a chaperone. If it ain’t me, it’ll be someone else. I told Mephisto how much damage you were taking after your first lesson.”

Uninterested in the by-play between the two boys, Angel put up his bokken and settled Caliburn back in place.

Rin scowled fiercely and Bon looked away. “As long as he’s teaching you, you’re gonna keep getting monthly check-ups. Bruises shouldn’t have the same sort of accumulative effect as holy water but we need to make sure he’s not taxing your healing too much.” At Rin’s look Bon exclaimed, “You nearly died! I’d rather tick you off by being overprotective than risk losing you.”

Rin sighed in surrender, “I’m supposed to be your knight, supposed to protect you. But you’re always the one protecting me. I must be pretty worthless.”

Bon chewed on his lip for a moment, hating how unhappy Rin looked. “How about you protect me from demons and I’ll protect you from humans?”

Rin perked up a bit at that. “It’s a deal!” he declared.

Angel had been just about to leave, he stopped and turned to stare at Rin in shock. 

“What?” Rin asked after a moment. “Do I have something on my face?”

“It’s nothing,” Angel said quickly and left.

* * *

“You’re going to get wrinkles,” Lightning teased as he slumped casually in the seat next to Angel while they waited for the others to arrive for the council meeting.

“Contradictory orders give me a headache,” Angel complained.

“Hmm?” Lightning sat up and gave Angel his full attention. 

“I’ve been ordered to watch Okumura and kill him when he becomes a threat to the Order,” Angel explained. “At the same time I have been ordered to train him as a knight. It would be much simpler to kill him now. I don’t like playing games.”

“Simple yes, but a waste of a potential resource,” Lightening pointed out. “He is quite powerful.”

“Yes exactly,” Angel complained. “His primary weakness is that he has no clue how to use that power. And if I follow my other orders that weakness will be corrected. He’ll be much harder to kill after he’s trained as a knight.”

“Not up to the challenge?” Lightning asked with a smirk. 

Angel scowled. “It’s a waste of my time to train him just so that he’s harder for me to kill later.”

“Really, you’d have trouble with him?” Lightning grinned slyly, “Are you starting to like our little hellspawn?”

“Don’t be absurd,” Angel drew himself up, looking affronted. “I don’t like dealing in false hope, he should have been killed when Pheles and Fujimoto’s deception was first uncovered. The Exwires are already much too attached to him and the situation has only gotten worse with time. The Grigori has no intention of allowing him to pass the Exorcist’s Exam. Training him is pointless and yet I have been ordered to do so.”

“Well, you’d better follow your orders to the best of your ability,” Lightning replied.

“Which ones?!” Angel exclaimed in frustration.

* * *

Tsuzo smiled as she stopped the class outside the Hall of Portraits. “Izumo-chan, Koneko you’re up. I hear you two have been doing some background work on your own time, so why don’t you catch the rest of us up before we go in?”

“Well, um we interviewed the students who’d had encounters with the portrait,” Konekomaru began. “We also talked to Sir Pheles to see if he knew anything.”

“Mephisto told us it’s call the Family Portrait,” Izumo interjected. “He knew more than he was telling us.”

“But we decided that he was probably withholding information because this is a class assignment and he didn’t want to give us the answers,” Konekomaru resumed. “All the students we interviewed told different stories but the common theme was they saw something they were afraid of.”

“They couldn’t even agree on which portrait they were looking at when it happened,” Izumo added with disgust.

“Sir Pheles told us it’s getting more dangerous,” Konekomaru continued. “The interviews confirmed it. Up until two months ago it showed smaller fears, surface worries: failing a test or friends gossiping behind your back, for example. Now the fears are deeper, more traumatic: death, loss of a loved one, loss of self. It’s getting further into people’s heads.”

“We’re pretty sure it gave one student, a guy named Godain, a masho at the start of the term,” Izumo said. “We need to get rid of this thing.”

Tsuzo nodded. “Officially the Hall’s been closed for remodeling since the attack on Godain. That’s what gave us the idea of having you lot clean up the Seven Mysteries as a training exercise,” she said. “The Street Car is actually the most urgent situation but it’s also the most dangerous. We wanted to let you work up to it.”

Shima groaned. “So not only did we draw the cross-dressing assignment we also pulled the most dangerous one. That figures.”

“”We all ended up cross-dressing,” Bon reminded Shima. 

“But you didn’t have to face the embodiment of female spite while cross-dressing,” Shima countered. 

Shiemi patted him on the back. “Rin and I both thought you made a cute girl,” she assured him. “And you weren’t trying to peep, it was a class-assignment. And- well-” Shiemi colored lightly. 

Shima clapped a hand over her mouth. “Not really helping,” he said.

“What? Did it say cross-dressing and sneaking into a girl’s restroom was the only chance you had of seeing a naked girl outside of your filthy magazines?” Izumo asked.

“Eavesdropping or was that thing a kindred spirit?” Shima replied.

Konekomaru cleared his throat. “Anyway, the Portrait is urgent,” he said. “We suspect it’s been possesed by a shapeshifter but we haven’t confirmed it or which portrait is the problem. I’m going to cast a protective barrier on myself then go provoke each of the four suspect portraits. Once we know which one has been possessed Izumo will expel the spirit.”

“Good prep-work,” Tsuzo said. “Let’s see how your plan works.” 

Konekomaru took a deep breath, cast his barrier and reminded himself that all his friends were there to back him up then walked into the Hall of Portraits. He picked the closest of the four suspect portraits and walked up to it. After a moment the painting of the woman began to shift. Konekomaru found himself staring into Rin’s hospital room back in early December. 

_Rin’s severely burned body lay beneath a clear tent to try to prevent infection, a futile effort, he’d been running a dangerously high fever for over seventy-two hours now. The night before his heart had stopped twice and Mephisto had placed Kurikara on Rin’s chest in a last ditch bid to strengthen him. With Rin’s hands, deformed into claws by his burns, placed on the hilt of his sword, he looked like the corpse of a knight laid out for burial. A knight who’d died a particularly painful and gruesome death._

_Konekomaru overheard two orderly talking in the hall outside of Rin’s room. “I don’t why we don’t just finish the job he started.”_

_“He’s been more stable since Sir Pheles’ visit. His fever’s still high, but he’s gaining ground.”_

_“That fever? That’s his humanity being burned away. Humans don’t survive being boiled alive. Maybe he was half-human before, but if he wakes up all that will be left is the demon.”_

_Konekomaru sensed Bon standing behind him. “It’s your fault you know,” the larger boy stated matter-of-factly. “If you hadn’t been such a fucking coward after the forest Shima and I wouldn’t have ostracized Rin. And then he wouldn’t have killed himself.”_

Konekomaru blinked, he was back in the Hall of Portraits, surrounded by the other Exwires. Bon’s hands were steepled and he had a look of intense concentration on his face as he chanted to maintain a barrier around them. Konekomaru felt a flash of shame at how easily his barrier had broken, then he noticed that Rin wasn’t with them and his stomach clenched. ‘What is real? Rin waking up and recovering, or dying in that hospital room?’ Konekomaru wondered as he scanned the circle of faces again, searching for Rin.

“When you went down he went after you before any of us could stop him,” Shima said with a nod toward the Hall beyond Bon’s barrier. Konekomaru looked over his shoulder and saw Rin, wreathed in flames, his sword still strapped to his back as he fought an invisible opponent. While Konekomaru watched Rin was slammed to the ground, but the demon-boy was immediately up and on the attack again. 

“I tried the official expel spirits on the portrait just like we planned,” Izumo said accusingly. “It didn’t do anything. Rin’s gone berserk but with the sword sealed he’s not powerful enough to defeat it. We can’t get him in the barrier to break the illusion, we can’t get the sword because he’s berserk and we can’t defeat the Portrait ourselves because your plan failed!”

“Okay, okay,” Konekomaru said, trying to pull himself together. “First we need to see what’s really going on. Shiemi, can you ask Nii-chan for something in the Barberry family?” Shiemi nodded. “Alright, I’ll cast a spell of awakening, that should protect us from the shapeshifter’s illusions. Bon, how’s your barrier holding up?” 

Bon shrugged, ‘so-so,’ his expression told them.

“Can you give us ten minutes?” Konekomaru asked and Bon gave him a fiercely determined look. 

Shiemi had already mashed the berries into a paste by the time Konekomaru finished talking with Bon. He took them and dabbed a spot on each of the Exwire’s foreheads as he chanted a quick verse. The room shimmered and they finally saw the giant unformed mass that Rin was fighting. 

“Why does Rin see it when he’s under it’s spell?” Izumo asked.

“Try Expel Spirit again,” Konekomaru instructed. 

Izumo did as he asked and for a moment the mass wavered. Rin saw it’s momentary weakness as well and ripped at it with his claws vengefully. But the weakness passed in moments.

“Why is called the Family Portrait?” Konekomaru wondered out loud. “That was the one hint Sir Pheles was willing to give. It was a portrait of a woman. In fact, each of the suspect portraits is of a single individual…” He looked at the portraits again and inspiration struck. “They all have the same frame. Different people were looking at different portraits when they were attacked because they’re a set and the shapeshifter is in all of them!” 

“Got it,” Izumo said and ordered Mike and Uke to exorcise each of the portraits in turn. Each time the shapeshifter wavered and then was restored. Even after the last portrait had been cleansed of evil.

“We have to hit them simultaneously,” Konekomaru realized. “Izumo, have your familiars take the top two. Shima hit the one right in front of us. Bon, you’re going to have to shoot the last one… But you’ll need to drop the barrier and they’ll swarm us. We need Rin, but we’ve got to rescue him first.”

“Nii-chan and I can hold them off for a bit,” Shiemi said. 

“Okay,” Konekomaru said moving to stand beside the blond girl. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Izumo and Shima said. Bon pulled his gun and aimed it at his target. He stopped chanting and focused on shooting. Nii-chan produced a thicket of brambles around them as Bon’s barrier crumbled. “Go!” The three Exwires attacked together and a moment later the shapeshifter folded in on itself and was gone. With his enemy gone Rin crumpled to the floor and wailed.

“You wake him up,” Shima told Konekomaru. “Rin’s a live-in-the-moment type guy. You were the one who was down when he went in the hall, so his biggest fear right then was that it had killed you.” 

“That’s why Rin could see it,” Bon realized. “Shapeshifters are tough to kill but they aren’t bright. Rin was scared that it had killed Koneko so that’s what it showed him. It wasn’t capable of considering how Rin would react.”

Konekomaru knelt in front of Rin and gave him a light shake. Rin looked up, his face a teary mess, for a moment he looked confused then he tackled Konekomaru, hugging the slighter boy with such enthusiasm that he knocked them both over. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Konekomaru murmured hugging Rin back tightly, glad of the excuse to reassure himself that Rin was really okay too.

Izumo plopped down on the floor beside Rin and Konekomaru. “Next time, leave the sword with someone who can draw it,” she said.


	7. Drawing a Line

Izumo sat alone in her room thinking back on the Exwire’s last assignment and scowling.

_Konekomaru walked into the dimly lit hall of portraits and went straight to the first of the four suspect portraits, one of a pretty young woman wearing an old fashion dress. He stared at it intently._

_Bon was the first to realize that something had gone wrong. He started toward the doorway, “Koneko’s barrier just fell.”_

_‘So that’s the one,’ Izumo thought and started chanting the formal Expel Spirit. But instead of doing as they were bid Mike and Uke plopped themselves down on the floor. “We don’t have to do that much for you!” Uke declared._

_“Just do what I say!” Izumo snapped._

_In the hall of portraits Konekomaru fell to his knees. Before anyone could stop him, Rin rushed into the hall._

_“At least give us a little treat,” Mike whined._

_Out in the hall Rin screamed, his voice full of grief and rage. His flames manifested brightly despite Kurikara still being sheathed in it’s bag on his back._

_“Nii! Get me some Uruchi and Mochi Rice plants!” Shiemi requested. “Great Inari gods! I can only offer these rice plants but please lend us your strength,” she said as she bowed to Mike and Uke._

_“Damn! Rin’s gone berserk,” Bon said hovering in the doorway._

_“Please!” Shiemi repeated beseechingly._

_Izumo turned toward the hall, tears welling up in her eyes._

_“Well, I suppose we could help,” Mike said._

_“That girl asked so nicely,” Uke added with a reproving look at Izumo. “Go ahead and chant.”_

_The Byakko went into action but a moment later they were back. “We did try,” Mike informed Izumo._

_“Okay, I’m going to cast a barrier around us. Then we’ll go drag them inside,” Bon decided. “Once Rin and Koneko are safe we’ll figure out where to go from there.”_

_“What good’s a barrier going to do?” Izumo demanded. “You saw what happened to Miwa.”_

_“I’m a stronger Aria than Koneko, and I’ve been practicing barriers against the Paladin all term,” Bon said with conviction. “Besides, I know it’s going to try to break through. That’s why I need the rest of you to get Koneko and Rin for me. I’m not going to be able to focus on anything except holding the barrier.”_

_“I suppose if we have to,” Shima sighed._

_Izumo glanced at him for a moment and saw he had no doubts that Bon could do what he said. “Okay,” She agreed. “Let’s get them back.”_

“Mike! Uke!” Izumo called.

“What now?” The two Byakko appeared in Izumo’s dorm room looking disgruntled.

“What now!?” Izumo exclaimed. “Now you’re going to hear what I have to say! I have had it with the two of you acting like brats!” She glared at them, hands on her hips. “When I call you do what I tell you to! You don’t talk back!”

“The two of you are always embarrassing me in front of my teachers. Worse yet, your disobedience is putting my teammates at risk. I have had with your stalling and whining and- and- laziness! The next time I call, you do what I say or there will be consequences!”

Before Mike or Uke could respond Izumo tore her summoning circle and sent them away.

* * *

Friday night, once the dinner dishes were drying in the rack, the Exwires confronted Tsuzo. “We want to take care of the Street Car tonight,” Bon declared. “If it’s a threat to the community, it needs to be taken care of, it shouldn’t wait on our class schedule.”

“Shiemi-chan? Little Brother? You’re the point team for this one, what do you think? Are you ready to go?” Tsuzo asked.

Shiemi nodded firmly. 

“We get a break on our grade if we need back-up right?” Shima wheedled. “Because we’re going early?”

Tsuzo chuckled and shook her head. “Never miss a beat do you? Okay guys, go get your gear.”

Bon cleared his throat and held out his hand.

Rin rolled his eyes and handed over Kurikara. “I’m on back up, it’s not like I go berserk everytime we go into a fight.”

“You were on back up last time,” Bon said.

“The time before that Amaimon stopped you from getting the sword to someone who could draw it,” Izumo pointed out, “And the time before that I only managed to get the sword because Mike was in a mood to play fetch.”

* * *

“Okay we’re going to split up,” Tsuzo said thirty minutes later. “Little Bro and Shiemi-chan will board the streetcar at the stop on Third and University. You’ve got until the stop at Founder’s Park to put it out of commission. That’s where it vanishes back into Gehenna.”

“So how do we back them up if they’re in the car and we’re out here?” Rin asked.

“We’ll be waiting to intercept the car a block from the park,” Tsuzo said looking unusually serious. “Make no mistake if we go in it’s a rescue mission.” She turned to Shiemi and Shima. “We won’t be trying to deal with the car. At that point our only goal will be getting the two of you off before you get dragged into Gehenna… So, we’ll see you at the Park, hopefully on foot.”

Shiemi and Shima waited at the tram stop. The possessed car pulled up looking innocent and inviting and the two Exwires boarded. Shima glanced around at the other passengers in confusion. “Part of its camouflage?” he murmured to Shiemi.

She stared for a moment then gasped. “Look down,” she whispered. “They’re all spirits.”

“Mommy! Mommy! When will we get home?” the ghost of a small boy whined. “We’ve been on the tram forever!”

“I don’t think they know they’re dead,” Shima said quietly.

“These poor people,” Shiemi murmured, her eyes watered sympathetically. “We have to save them.”

“How?” Shima asked. “We’ve only got about twenty minutes to defeat this thing.”

“The spirits are more important,” Shiemi decided. “We can come back tomorrow for the streetcar, but I won’t destroy them with it.”

“So what can we do?” Shima asked. “Start yelling that they’re all dead?”

“Oh!” Shiemi’s face lit up. “A lantern plant! Nii-chan!”

Nii-chan grew the lantern plant and gradually the spirits were drawn into it.

Shiemi stumbled when the streetcar suddenly lurched. Shima caught her. “I think it’s getting mad,” he said with a nervous glance at the inside of the car. It was starting to look less and less like a streetcar and more like the innards of a giant beast.

“I need a little longer,” Shiemi said.

Shima assembled his staff. He watched the walls of the car warily as they absorbed the seats and fixtures, sprouting tentacles in their place. “Done yet?” he asked as he used his staff to thwack one overly brave tentacle.

“Not yet,” Shiemi protested.

Shima dug out his cellphone and started texting with his free hand while he nailed another tentacle with the butt of his staff.

* * *

At the rendezvous point Bon scowled as he read the text. “Shima needs us to stall the train,” he said. “Something about rescuing spirits?”

“There’s a tree near the road at River Street, we might be able to use that to obstruct it,” Konekomaru suggested.

The four Exwires took off at a jog, Tsuzo right behind them looking worried. They weren’t even halfway to the tree when they saw the transformed streetcar barreling toward them at top speed.

Tsuzo glanced over her shoulder and saw a gaping maw ripping open the air to swallow the tram. “Bro! Off now!” she shouted as she sprinted toward the tram. She summoned her salamander and he burned a hole where the door had been. Tsuzo leapt on board as it steamed past her.

Without hesitation Rin threw himself in the tram’s path. “Damn!” Bon swore, scrambling to unseal Kurikara. a split second before the Tram collided with Rin Bon freed the sword. the low flames Rin had drawn past the seal burst into a raging bonfire. Rin bared his fangs in a determined grimace as he tried to hold the tram back. For a moment it was stopped but the asphalt beneath Rin’s feet began to give way, his heels dug furrows in the pavement at the car forced him back toward the gate. A mouth opened in the grill and snapped at Rin. 

“Izumo, help Tsuzo get them off,” Konekomaru ordered. “Bon, shoot that thing! Eyes, mouth anything that might be a vulnerability. I’m going to throw up a barrier in case Rin can’t hold it.”

Bon yanked his gun free and started firing. “Don’t” he countered. “Rin could be crushed between the tram and your barrier.”

Konekomaru glanced away, “Better than losing all of them to Gehenna,” he said then started chanting.

Bon gritted his teeth and tucked Kurikara beneath his arm to aim with both hands as he emptied his clip into the raging demon.

On the tram Shima and Tsuzo stood on either side of Shiemi, defending her with their staves while Shiemi concentrated on drawing the spirits in to the lantern plant Nii had produced.

Izumo summoned Mike and Uke. “Help protect Shiemi,” Izumo ordered. 

The two familiars glanced around at the situation. “Well, I suppose since it’s for that girl who was so nice last time…” Mike insinuated as the pair of Byakko joined the formation around Shiemi. Izumo joined Shiemi at the center of the group to avoid splitting their resources as the tram’s deck heaved and groaned.

Outside, Rin growled, the blood vessels stood out in stark relief on his neck and arms as his hands sunk into the grill of the street car. The demon tram’s breath blew over him, hot and foul, as it roared it’s fury at being held back. Then the strain eased. Rin glanced over and saw Amaimon beside him, the green-haired demon’s shoulder braced against the tram, helping Rin to hold it back. “Get your own priestess,” the Earth King snarled at the possessed Street Car. “This one’s mine.”

With Both Amaimon and Rin straining against it they managed to shove the Tram back a few inches. Bon reloaded his gun and walked up to the tram. It glared at him with a malevolent eye. 

“We’re clear!” they heard Shima shout.

From point blank range Bon unloaded his gun directly into the creature’s eye. It bucked and fought to get free but Rin and Amaimon held it in place until, finally, with one last shudder it collapsed into dust. The six Exwires, their teacher and the Hell King stared at each other in a moment of mutual relief.

“I got them all, safe and sound,” Shiemi declared holding up Nii-chan and the gently glowing lantern plant.

“You take too many risks,” Amaimon informed her. “Call on me first next time.” Then he turned and walked away.

“Guess he’s not in any hurry to get out of your deal after all,” Rin remarked.

* * *

When the time for Rin’s next training session arrived he and Bon entered the gym giving Angel uncertain looks. “I got some paint-pellets from the Shooting Range,” Bon said. 

“Unnecessary,” Angel replied haughtily then hesitated and added, “But the gesture is appreciated.”

“They’re neon green,” Rin informed him with a grin. “I think your stupid outfit is going to look way better when Bon actually hits you.” He and Angel both switched to bokkens.

The spar progressed much like the previous sessions with Rin being forced to take damage in order to make openings in Angel’s defenses. Bon tried to adapt his barriers to trip Angel up while taking occasional pot shots at him in hopes of catching the Paladin by surprise. 

“Block with your sword, not your body,” Angel instructed. “Your free hand and feet can still be used as weapons.”

“Actually Rin-kun is correct,” Mephisto said, revealing himself. 

“Spying on me?” Angel asked snidely.

“The Koma Sword is Rin’s heart, damage to his limbs is less critical,” Mephisto continued.

“Matte,” Angel commanded, halting the spar for a moment. He stared at Rin for a long time. “The sheath is also a part of his heart, correct?” 

Mephisto nodded. 

Angel considered the matter for a bit longer then went to the weapons rack and selected a smaller, lighter bokken. “When you’re on missions get rid of the bag and secure your sheath properly. I’ll train you to fight with a wakizashi in your off-hand for parrying,” he told Rin handing him the second sword.

“Once your swordsmanship has improved you may want to consider carrying a second sword as well and only unsealing Kurikara when in dire straights,” Mephisto suggested, approving Angel’s tactic. He grinned, “Also you might want to figure out how to draw power past the seal without needing to be in a tizzy… It might be good if you started that right away, as you can’t draw Kurikara at the moment anyway.”

Rin looked down, uncomfortable with the reminder of his current handicap. Bon scowled at Mephisto. “It doesn’t matter,” he assured Rin. “We can always draw the sword for you.”

Rin shook his head determinedly. “No, he’s right, I’ve got to learn to depend on the sword less. Especially now that I’m too screwed up to unlock my powers myself.”

* * *

Izumo walked into the Old Dorm’s former 1st floor lobby, now the Exwire’s favored practice area, carrying a naginata with her. Tsuzo and Shima stopped their staff practice. Izumo bit her lip then took a deep breath. “Can I join you?” she asked. “I’ve had some training, more for show than for a fight, but I know the basics.”

“I didn’t know you wanted to go for a Knight Meister,” Tsuzo said.

“I don’t,” Izumo replied. “But Mike and Uke are being a pain, I can’t count on them like this. Until this stupid rebellious phase they’re going through is dealt with I have to have a back up plan.”

“I’ll train you as a knight, having more skills never hurt anyone,” Tsuzo said. “And Little Brother could use a sparring partner. But you need to work on your relationship with your familiars. I’ve seen you with them, you need to give something back or they won’t want to serve you.” 

“Mike and Uke are my problem,” Izumo snapped. “I just want to know if I’m welcome here.”

“Definately!” Shima said enthusiastically. “You gotta wear workout clothes…”

“I think I might have some sweats,” Izumo replied, deadpan. She watched Shima’s face fall. “Pervert,” she said then turned to Tsuzo, “The opportunity to hit him is going to be very good motivation I think.” 

Shima’s older sister laughed. “Welcome to the class,” she said. “So little brother, are you motivated not to get hit?”

“Well, I’m not feeling inclined to hold back ‘cause she’s a girl,” Shima replied.


	8. Expanded View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Apologies for the delay. This next segment just did not come together the way I wanted it to. It needed massive rewriting and of course work goes crazy at the same time. 
> 
> Also between reading other people’s fanfic and needing to look up details for my own I’ve been getting terribly spoiled about the Illuminati Arc. Vol 12 won’t be out until Fall here, so last week I gave in and found a translation online for Volumes 12 and 13. 
> 
> Now that I’ve read them I’m going to try to incorporate Izumo’s backstory info. I don’t really have to change the way I see Izumo to use the reveals about her so it’s mostly a matter of choosing to stick with cannon now that I’m aware of it. Shima’s a bit trickier, I have to change the way I look at the character fairly drastically to include the reveals about him. 
> 
> I probably won’t try to adapt the current part of the Illuminati arc, or if I do it will be similar to what I’m doing with “Staring into the Abyss” where Egin’s there, his goal is the same as in cannon but the timeline has been shifted considerably so Yukio’s involvement with him doesn’t have much in common with the plot line from the Anime. I’ve already got a mad scientist facility performing torturous experiments, I don’t need another. I can’t merge the Illuminati Facility and Egin’s Facility because their goals are in direct opposition even if their methods have a lot in common.
> 
> At the moment I have fairly complete outlines for the rest of “Staring into the Abyss” and “Walk me through the Valley” which adapt the Kyoto arc for this AU. There won’t be much showing up from the Illuminati arc any time soon, excluding Izumo’s backstory.

“So what has everyone found?” Bon asked. “Are there any other threats on campus we should be taking care of besides the Mansion and the Wunderkammer?”

“Um…” Shiemi began, she flushed with embarrassment. “A few of the students described the Mansion to me, it’s not a threat, it’s- Well actually, it’s um, my house. I had no idea you couldn’t get to it without the Keys.”

The other Exwires all stared at her in disbelief. “Okay, I guess we can cross that off the list,” Bon said after a few moments.

A small white dog wandered into the room. Rin’s eyes narrowed.

“The Wunderkammer is a room that shouldn’t exist,” Konekomaru reported. “Occasionally students find a door where there was never a door before. The ones that have gone inside describe a room filled to the bursting with things that they can’t comprehend.”

“You got Koneko to do your homework!” Shima exclaimed staring at Bon with a combination of admiration, disbelief and outrage.

Bon frowned. “No one told us the Street Car was killing people while they were waiting until they decided we were ready to deal with it,” he said. “This is our school, our classmates, our friends. We need to figure out if there’s anything else on campus threatening them and deal with it. We can’t trust our teachers to tell us what’s going on. Limiting the research team to just Rin and I because of a class assignment would have been stupid.”

“So what did the two of you find?” Shima challenged.

Bon sighed. “Nothing really serious but there’s a handful of normal students at the Academy who’ve gotten a Masho at some point. You know how low-level demons get; they’ll pick on anyone who can see them because there’s not much else they can do.” 

Rin turned and glared at the little dog. “No one’s doing anything to help,” he said. “They’re scared. They think they’re going crazy. They see stuff nobody else can, they don’t know why, they don’t know what’s going on. It’s not right.”

The other Exwires followed the direction of Rin’s gaze. “Oooh,” Izumo exclaimed as she knelt down by the dog. “Are you lost?” she asked scratching behind it’s ears.

“Don’t-” Rin began.

The dog disappeared in a puff of purple smoke only to be replaced by their headmaster. Izumo stumbled back in shock. 

Mephisto grinned at her. “So you’re a dog person, good choice.”

“Why are you wandering around like that causing trouble?” Rin demanded.

“Just checking in on my little students,” Mephisto replied with a huge smile that only made the Exwires nervous. “By the way the Wunderkammer is my practical joke collection, I’d prefer that you don’t break it. I declare your homework assignment complete and come bearing grades!”

He waved the Exwires toward their seats.

“Miwa-san and Izumo-san receive full marks for doing proper preparation before engaging their targets,” Mephisto announced as he took his place at the front of the classroom. He wrote a large 100% on the board beside Konekomaru and Izumo’s names, then drew some hearts and smiley faces around it. “Despite their lack of preparation Shima-san and Moriyama-san managed to deal with one of their assignments without aid. Moriyama-san’s decision to prioritize saving the souls trapped on the phantom tram over preventing it from taking new victims and risking her own life and that of her teammates in the process is a bit controversial among the faculty. I, personally, agree with her decision but then I know things her other instructors are unaware of. The two of you get a 95% for the toilet spirit and a 70% for the Tram plus a few bonus points for the aid you provided against the portrait for a final score of 85%.” 

“What do you know that they don’t?” Bon demanded.

Mephisto’s smile practically sparkled. “More than I could possibly tell you,” he replied.

Konekomaru put a hand on Bon’s shoulder before the glowering teen could explode. “Specifically about Shiemi’s decision. Why do you think she made the right choice?”

“The three of you should know,” Mephisto said singling out the Myodha boys with his gaze. He waited expectantly.

“Reincarnation,” Bon said after a moment. “The tram had frozen them in a particular moment of time, preventing them from moving on to their next life. But destroying those souls would have removed all future possibilities for them. Even if other people died to save the souls they would still have some future in a different life, but they had to be freed.”

“Very good,” Mephisto praised. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care of your own lives, there is much to be done before you move on, but when a soul is destroyed something completely irreplaceable is lost.”

“Now on to our last team. You went into situations unaware of your own limitations and ignorant of what you faced. Despite that you required only minimal aid in resolving your assignment… even if you did smash my statue in the process. You leapt to the aid of your friends and learned to work around your limitations as you discovered them. You took the lessons from your assignment and applied them to the larger world. You received a 75% on your defeat of the Statue...”

“We only got one assignment,” Bon immediately protested. “Everyone else got to average their scores.”

“But with the aggregated pluses and minus from your actions relating to the larger assignment of resolving the Seven School Mysteries your final score is 83%,” Mephisto continued as if Bon hadn’t spoken.

Rin grinned, ‘A ‘B’ that’s pretty good.’

‘I got the lowest score in class!’ Bon despaired. “If we do find something else on campus to deal with can that count as extra credit?” he asked.

* * *

The next day Bon was waiting impatiently outside of the school kitchen when Rin finished with Itamae for the day. As soon as the dark haired boy stepped through the door Bon grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off to a quiet corner of the cafeteria. “Mephisto agreed we could have extra credit for helping with the normal students who have a masho,” he informed Rin. “We are going to redeem ourselves from getting the lowest score in class.” 

“You worry too much about grades,” Rin sighed. “We passed didn’t we?”

Bon glared darkly at him.

Rin held up his hands in surrender. “I wanna help those guys; it sucks, what’s happening to them. I was thinking about having a talk with some of the low-levels who’ve been tormenting them even before you said anything.” Rin bared his fangs and a bit of flame showed in the depths of his eyes as he mentioned ‘talking’ to the demons about their bullying.

“Okay, you do that,” Bon said. “I’m going to place some additional wards around their dorms. The stuff Mephisto’s got up is all about keeping out the really dangerous demons. He ignores the more harmless ones, but they still scare people who don’t know any better. Also to get the extra credit Mephisto wants an evaluation of each of the students before the end of the term. I think the True Cross is planning on recruiting some of them for next year’s Pages.”

“So how do we do that?” Rin asked skeptically.

“First we’ve got to talk to them.” Bon handed Rin a slip of paper. “There are eight students total, we’ll each take four. We’re not allowed to tell them about Exorcists or demons, but we need to get an idea of how they’re coping, how they’d probably respond if we did tell them.”

Bon glanced at the clock, “Look I’ve got to get to class. Start putting a little fear into the demons, we’ll talk more later about approaching the people.”

After Bon left Rin glanced down at the names he’d been given and did a double take: Sato Aiko, Godain Sei, Kimura Mana and... Shiratori Reiji.

“Shiratori, you gotta be kidding me,” Rin muttered. Still, Bon was so worked up about their grade from the Seven Mysteries assignment and he’d sort of implied he’d do it. He didn’t like the thought of disappointing Bon. “Well, it’s not like I’ll need to talk to him more than once to find out if he’s still the same old creep he always was,” Rin told himself.

* * *

On his way downstairs to start breakfast Saturday Rin saw Izumo walking toward the park across from the old dorm. She was dressed in the traditional attire of a Miko and carrying a large box. Rin watched curiously as she made several more trips from the dorm with other items. When several minutes passed and Izumo didn’t come back for something else Rin’s curiosity got the better of him. He turned off the stove and headed after her.

Rin found Izumo down by the lively brook that crossed the campus. She had summoned her two familiars and was performing a very formal purification, chanting softly as she poured water from the brook over herself. Miko and Uke sat on their haunches watching her with head cocked to the side. After she was done, Izumo set two saucers before each of the Byakko and with great ceremony she served them each some rice and sake.

“Well, she did remember,” Uke commented as the two Byakko examined the offering.

“I suppose it’s better than nothing,” Mike agreed. “But getting up so early to get it over with… Maybe she’s ashamed.”

“Or getting it out of the way so she can move on to things she thinks are important,” Uke suggested.

Izumo spotted Rin lurking in the bushes. “What?” she demanded irritably.

“Sorry, I was curious,” Rin admitted. He glanced at the Byakko. “They sound kinda like my dad whining about people who only show up for Mass at Christmas and Easter.”

Izumo flushed. “It’s Inari’s festival day,” she muttered. “I felt like I should do something even though I’m not at my temple.”

Rin refrained from saying anything.

“If you really want to do something, show us what you remember for the dance,” Mike suggested.

“I thought I wasn’t cute enough,” Izumo accused, old hurt laying her voice.

The two Byakko squirmed uncomfortably, their tails tucked under their bodies. “Perhaps we were a bit hasty,” Uke offered repentantly.

“I don’t remember anymore,” Izumo said stiffly and she turned and walked away.

* * *

Toward the end of the following week Rin stared at list of names in his hand. He knew he should get started on talking to them, he’d run out of reasons to put it off. 

He had made surprisingly good progress on convincing the demons on campus to back off. Rin approached the issue using the same tactics he’d developed for dealing with human bullies years ago, but with better results. After the first few ‘conversations’ Rin realized that where the human bullies had seen a fairly slight guy; smaller, younger and less well-armed than themselves and with fewer allies; the low-level demons saw the son of Satan, wielder of the blue flame and not someone they wanted to mess with. With human bullies Rin had always ended up needing to prove that he should be taken seriously and then, once he’d beaten them up a couple times, their pride would be involved and they’d just keep coming after him. It kept the bullies focused on him, not on Yukio or other kids, which accomplished Rin’s initial goal, but it only added to the endless cycle of fights that had caused Shiro to despair of him more than once. With low-level demons both proof and pride could be skipped and they were only too happy to spread the message that the True Cross students were off limits in hopes of currying favor with Rin. The only remaining problem was the demons who were too mindless to understand why Rin wasn’t happy with them. 

Which meant Rin needed to talk to his four so Bon could get his extra-credit. Then Bon wouldn’t feel like being paired with Rin was dragging down his all-important grades. Rin had a good idea of how talking to Shiratori was going to go and he was pretty sure the True Cross would have a problem with him getting into fights with normal students. ‘Might be a more certain means of suicide than trying to drown in holy water,’ Rin thought.

Sato Aiko and Kimura Mana were both girls, girls Rin had never met before. Rin turned pale at the thought of just going up and starting a conversation with them. ‘What do you talk to girls about?’ Rin wondered. ‘How do you talk to girls? Maybe I can talk to Shima, he doesn’t seem to have any problems finding the nerve to go up to them… walking away without getting slapped, that’s a bit harder for him.’

That left Godain Sei. He wasn’t a girl and he wasn’t Shiratori Reiji, but he was a normal guy. Not an Exorcist. Outside of Itamae, who knew about demons, Rin couldn’t to remember the last time he’d talked to a normal person. Certainly not since he’d dropped out of the Academy classes. Even if he included Fall term Rin had trouble thinking of a time he’d talked with someone normal. Maybe he’d answered -failed to answer- a teacher’s question once or twice. Maybe he’d said ‘hi’ to the cashier at the grocery story occasionally, or maybe he hadn’t. He vaguely remembered being surrounded by a bunch of people the day before Kuro died and he tried to kill himself, but even the part of November that he’d been conscious for was a hazy mess of feeling sick, hurt and tired, of long stretches of being disconnected from reality broken by brief, nightmarish flashes of clarity. Rin remembered how strange and notable it had been when his classmates asked him about the cast on his leg at the beginning of fall term and realized those might have been the only real conversations he’d had with non-Exorcists since the day Yukio had told him to ‘just die’. 

Rin glanced down and saw blood welling up from scratches he’d inflicted on his arm and grimaced. The thought of talking to someone normal, someone who might reject him out of hand and prove that everything Yukio had said was true left him wishing for holy water. He felt like ants were crawling across his skin. ‘I should go ask Koneko for a another massage,’ Rin thought with a sigh.

Then Rin looked across the square to the steps were Godain was hunched over his books and   
squared his shoulders determinedly. Koneko said Yukio had encouraged Rin to avoid being touched so that he could ‘reward’ Rin for purifying himself with holy water by tending to the resultant injuries. ‘I’m going to go over there and talking to Godain,’ Rin told himself. ‘Then I’ll ask Koneko for a massage, it’ll be my reward for talking to someone I don’t know… And if he automatically hates me, then I’ll really need the reminder that my friends aren’t revolted by me.’

Rin took a deep breath and walked across the square. He sat down by Godain and waited for a few minutes until the other boy glanced at him. “Hi,” Rin said pasting on an uncertain smile. “I’m Okumura Rin.”

“Godain Sei, pleased to meet you,” the other boy replied automatically. A coal tar floated past them and Godain cringed. Rin scowled, he reached swatted the little demon away. Godain’s eyes widened. “You see them too!”

Rin flushed remembering he wasn’t supposed tell the normal students that he knew about demons, then he gave a mental shrug, ‘Mephisto told Bon to tell me not to tell, I didn’t actually agree to anything.’ 

“Those ones aren’t much different from flies. Big, ugly flies but still flies,” he said.

Godain smiled tentatively. 

Rin walked back to the dorm ten minutes later feeling like he’d made a new friend.

* * *

After spending the morning helping her mother at the Exorcist Shoppe Shiemi hurried back to the dorm to check on the new seedlings in her greenhouse.

Since moving into the old dorm in January Shiemi’s greenhouse had been steadily expanding. All of the south side rooms on the girls’ third floor were over run with greenery and she’d begun expanding into the empty rooms on the boys’ second floor. Baby greenman outnumbered the mice in the old dorm ten to one.

Shiemi had beds of new sprouts that would be transplanted to her garden in another month. She had exotic tropical plants that would never survive Tokyo’s natural climate. She had three rooms of medicinal herb useful for treating templaits. Under Nagatomo’s direction she was cultivating a Dekalp and several other demon plants, taming them.

Shiemi opened the door to the room across the hall from her own room and found Amaimon lounging in the window, basking in the afternoon sun. He was using his favorite hobgoblin as a pillow. 

“Oh!” Shiemi exclaimed in surprise.

Amaimon sat up. “This place isn’t bad. None of that annoying crap that Big Brother had fits over if I touch. I’m moving in,” he declared.

“You can’t!” Shiemi protested. “Not this room! This is the girls’ floor!”

Amaimon blinked at her. “I like this one best. The plants are strongest here.”

Shiemi flushed. “Well- You absolutely having to use the bathroom downstairs,” she insisted.

“Why?” Amaimon asked.

“Because the one on this floor is the girls’ restroom!” Shiemi exclaimed as she turned beet red.

Amaimon walked over and peered at her closely. “You’re changing colors,” he pointed out, which only made Shiemi blush more. “What do you do in a bathroom anyway?”

Shiemi stared at him in disbelief, forgetting even to be embarrassed.

“Well?” Amaimon demanded.

“If you promise to stay out of the girls’ bathroom I’ll tell you,” Shiemi offered.

“Agreed,” Amaimon sealed the deal.

“First it’s where we wash up,” Shiemi began. “We take off our clothes there, that’s why boys shouldn’t go in the girls’ bathroom or vise-versa: You might see someone naked!”

Amaimon stared at her intently. “That’s a taboo right?”

Shiemi nodded firmly.

“It’s good I like these clothes then,” Amaimon decided. He gesturing to his waistcoat and ragged suit jacket. “I’ve kept them from rotting for almost a hundred and fifty years now,” he added proudly.

Shiemi looked horrified. “But you take you take your outfit off to bath don’t you?”

“Why?”

“You wait here,” Shiemi ordered then went and checked the bathroom. “It’s okay, Paku-chan and Izumo-chan are out.”

“Can’t, I promised,” Amaimon replied.

“Ooooh!” Shiemi groaned. “And I can’t go in a boys’ restroom.” She thought for several minutes. “There’s another bathroom no one uses,” she said quietly. “You need to learn proper hygiene, it’s for your health,” she added apparently addressing her own reservations.

Amaimon followed her up to the fourth floor. Shiemi led him into the bathroom then gave him a thorough explanation of how one washed up, while showing him the various necessary implements. Then she went on to the brushing of teeth and the need for multiple sets of clothing so that a person had something to wear while washing clothes. The Earth King demonstrated his ability to simply command the dirt to get off him and his clothes. 

“But there’s still sweat and and germ. And you have to use water!” Shiemi insisted.

“What are these for?” Amaimon asked pointing to the stalls. “You’re turning colors again,” he added a moment later.

“When you -um- go to the bathroom that’s where you -um- do it,” Shiemi stammered.

“We ‘went to the bathroom’ when we came in didn’t we?” Amaimon asked in confusion.

“Er- um- no. I -um- mean when you,” Shiemi wonder if spontaneous combustion due to sheer embarrassment was a danger. “When you defecate,” she whispered.

Amaimon stared at her blankly.

“After you eat, the parts that don’t get digested, they have to come back out,” Shiemi tried again.

Amaimon shook his head. “I’ve never done that, it sounds gross.”

“But what happens to all that candy you eat?” Shiemi couldn’t help but ask.

Amaimon shrugged. “Maybe it’s just living human bodies that do that,” he reasoned.

“You’re not…” Shiemi asked.

Amaimon shook his head again. “Big Brother thinks it’s a good experience to cohabitate with a human soul. Eventually the body gets old and dies and then it’s your completely to reshape as you like but I think it’s a pain. I think Big Brother even let his host have control most of the time back when it was alive, so he could study it from the inside out.” Amaimon wrinkled his nose, clearly bewildered by Mephisto’s peculiarities.

“This body was sacrificed to me,” he went on after a moment. “His people dedicated him to me. They buried him alive so they wouldn’t have earthquakes. Since I wanted to see Assiah anyway I decided to take him. But even though he was mine he fought when I tried to possess him. He suffocated before I gained enough control of his body to break the entombment.”

Shiemi’s hands covered her mouth. “That poor person.”

Amaimon shrugged. “It worked out. I don’t think I’d have liked that defecating thing. I never saw Big Brother do that, he must have stopped it when his host passed on. I certainly would.” He paused for a moment then frowned. “He does spend time in the bathroom and he shuts me out. He said it was none of my business what happened in there.”

While Shiemi tried to digest what she’d been told Amaimon continued his inspection of the bathroom. Shiemi hadn’t mentioned the large cistern or even looked at it but he assumed it had a purpose apart from boiling suicidal demons. “What do you normally do with that?” he asked.

Shiemi bit her lip, then in a low, tight voice she said, “Normally it’s for soaking after you’re clean. Normally there shouldn’t be any holy water in it. Normally-” she broke off. 

“I hate this room,” she said flatly. “I hate that Rin still has to live in this building. I hate thinking about this room.”

Amaimon tilted his head to the side and waited.

“I was always sick or scared or guilty,” Shiemi said. “I couldn’t go out and be part of the world like everyone else. Then I met Okumura Yukio. He was my age but he was already an Exorcist; he’d done so much. He used to tutor me, and I’d ask him questions about things he’d done or seen. He made my little world just a bit bigger and I loved him for that.”

Shiemi’s fists clenched. “Then he tried to make Rin like I used to be: sick and scared and guilty. He turned this room into a torture chamber to make Rin’s world small and I’ll never forgive him for that.”


	9. Old Acquaintances

“Man, I am going to miss you working in the cafeteria next term,” Shima declared sitting back and patting his belly as the Exwires finished their lunch. “There’s no way any of us could afford to eat like this if we didn’t get to eat your ‘mistakes’ for free.”

Rin grinned. “It was really great of Itamae to say I could take a break and eat with you guys before starting the dishes.”

“I’ll miss our afternoon study hall next term,” Shiemi declared. “I’ll be the only one of us who isn’t a regular student at the Academy again.”

“I don’t miss sitting in lame boring classes at all,” Rin said. “I learn way more from Itamae than I ever did in class. Maybe Mephisto’ll let me homeschool with you instead of going back.”

Izumo scowled. “Not if he wants you to graduate,” she said crossly. “You always slack off if you don’t like a subject.”

“It’s true,” Konekomaru agreed apologetically and Bon nodded. “You do everything short of covering your ears and shouting ‘la-la-la can’t hear you’ when we try to get you to pass the Aria segment of Exorcist Exam’s basic competencies. Itamae-san only has to teach you a subject you love. Speaking of which, your cooking ‘mistakes’ are better than the food in most restaurants.”

“Seriously,” Bon agreed. “Once we get posted to Kyoto I’m going to have to watch my mom or she’ll try to steal you for the Ryokan.” He made a disgusted face. “She and Dad were always trying to get me to take over running the Inn for Mom instead of being an Exorcist.” 

“No way!” Rin exclaimed staring at Bon with wide eyes. He couldn’t picture his Aria as anything else.

“Just cause my dad’s lazy, doesn’t mean I am,” Bon complained, scowling bitterly. “Sometimes I think he merged us with the True Cross just to get out of his responsibilities.” 

Rin winced.

“The Myodha head priests have led our religion and have dealt with demons in the Kyoto region since the Heian period,” Konekomaru explained. He glanced at Rin and hesitated for a moment then continued. “We lost a lot of people to the Blue Night and afterwards our temple lost followers, we didn’t have the manpower or the funds to see to our responsibilities. That’s why Bon’s father invited the True Cross in. But the True Cross ultimately answers to the Pope, so he also divided the Myodha’s exorcists from our religion. Ossama is still the head of our religion and not a member of the True Cross. Shima’s father is an Upper First Class Exorcist in the True Cross and the head of the Kyoto branch.”

“Bon’s parents may want him to run an inn, but the rest of the Myodha want him to succeed his father,” Shima added. “And Bon wants my dad’s job… Which would be a disaster.”

“My grandfather did both,” Bon muttered.

Konekomaru sighed. He turned to Rin, “Bon’s not kidding when he threatens to break the alliance between the Myodha and the True Cross. If he really does try to do both, he’ll either have to break the alliance or he’ll merge us completely with the True Cross.”

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch break. As the Exwires packed up Rin grabbed Shima’s arm and pulled him aside. “I need your help with something,” he said.

Shima looked curious. So did Izumo, who was standing off to one side waiting for Rin to walk her to class.

“I gotta talk to these two girls,” Rin explained. “Help?”

Shima grinned, “I am definitely your man.”

Izumo spun on her heel and stomped off. Rin watched her stalk away with a puzzled expression on his face. Then he shrugged and turned toward the dishes that were waiting for him.

On his way back to the school kitchen Rin saw Shiratori Reiji in the alley behind the cafeteria. The blond boy was in the middle of breaking a coal tar’s tail. Shiratori held the little thing up to get a better look at it’s expression as it shrieked in pain. 

Rin grimaced, as he’d told Godain coal tars were the flies of the demon world, but then he’d never liked seeing Shiratori rip the wings off flies when they’d been in grade school either. Before Shiratori really noticed that he had been observed, Rin grabbed Shiratori’s arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to drop the little demon. The coal tar scurried away to lick its wounds. 

Slowly the Shiratori glanced up and grinned predatorily as he recognized Rin. “Same old Okumura, always out to spoil my fun.”

“Yeah, your idea of fun hasn’t changed much either,” Rin replied warily. He let go of Shiratori and stepped back a few paces.

“Naw, these days I play with demons,” Shiratori disagreed. “You saw it yourself, right? If other people could see ‘em they’d thank me.” He gave Rin another lazy smile. “ ‘Member how everyone always used to call you a demon? If you didn’t know, it meant they’d rather you just didn’t exist. I make demons go away… eventually, when I’m done playing. They ought to call me a hero.” 

Shiratori straightened and sauntered over to Rin. Rin raised his chin and held his ground even as the other boy invaded his personal space. Shiratori reached out and brushed Rin’s hair away from the point of his ear. Rin flinched, in the back of his head he realized he was waiting for Shiratori to transform into a demon again. 

“I heard that brother of yours flunked out,” Shiratori remarked as he took a flask out of his pocket. “And you’re working in the kitchens, guess you’re finally starting to figure out your place.” 

“You heard wrong. Yukio’s doing a foreign exchange with another True Cross Academy,” Rin replied. “And do you really want to get into this? I mean I don’t see three or four guys standing by to try and hold me down for you.”

Shiratori threw the contents of the flask in Rin’s face. Instantly Rin was overwhelmed with the familiar sensation of holy water burning away the demon in him. In his head he heard Yukio saying “Every minute I’m with you I sense the evil in you and it makes me want to lash out at you. Being near you makes me sick.” 

Distantly he heard a scuffle and someone shouting. Then he was being hustled in the kitchen and his head was shoved beneath a tap. ‘Itamae,’ Rin realized.

A door creaked open. “You can’t treat me like that! Do you have any idea who my parents are?” Shiratori whined.

“You stay put,” Itamae ordered giving Rin a small pat on the back as he stepped away from the sink. “Punk, I don’t give a damn who your parents are. Get the hell out of my kitchen while you still have the option of walking out.”

“My parents-”

“Let me tell you a secret,” Itamae interrupted. “If the only noteworthy thing about you is your family name that means you are nothing more than a leech feeding off of your parents’ accomplishments. Now, last chance to get out under your own power.”

“I’m a student here, you’re just the help,” Shiratori declared.

“Ukobach, could you take out this piece of trash while I see to our Rin-kun?”

‘Shiratori never had been particularly smart,’ Rin thought as he heard a heavy tread and knuckles cracking like gunfire. There were a few bangs and crashes and Rin was fairly sure that the last bang he heard was the dumpster lid behind the kitchen slamming shut. 

Itamae sat Rin on a stool and examined the damage. “Looks like he got a pretty good shot on your eyes,” the chef worried.

Rin smiled reassuringly, “It’s no big deal, I’ll be healed by morning.”

“I’d feel better about that if your eyes were focusing,” Itamae replied.

“Okay, maybe the day after,” Rin admitted. “I have gotten holy water in my eyes before. No worries. But -um- well, he was telling the truth about his parents. They’ve got more money than they know what to do with and they don’t mind funding his grudges. I don’t want you to get in trouble for me.”

Itamae snorted. “At the top of my game I was requested by the Emperor himself. If that useless brat wants to play influence games with me he’ll be in so far over his head that the Mariana Trench will seem like a puddle in comparison.”

Rin was silent for a few minutes then he asked. “Do you miss it?”

“Hell no,” Itamae replied immediately. “Sometimes you make a bet precisely because you’re going to lose it. Come on kiddo, let’s get you home.” 

“You don’t have to walk me home,” Rin protested when he realized Itamae meant to do exactly that.

“Sure I don’t,” Itamae disagreed, putting a supportive, guiding hand under Rin’s elbow.

Rin squinted fiercely. “Really, I can see… big stuff anyway.” 

“Mmm-hn.” Itamae continued guiding Rin all the way back to the Old Dorm.

Shiemi was in the first floor lobby reviewing her study plans for her Doctor’s Meister with her mentor; an older woman who’s greying hair had been pulled back into severe bun. Shiemi gasped when she saw Rin’s burned face and unfocused gaze. The older doctor appraised him coolly. “Looks like you’ve got a pop-quiz on your hands,” she said to Shiemi. “Well? What treatment do you recommend?”

Shiemi took a deep breath. “A compress to treat his eyes,” she decided. “Eyebright, Chamomile and Spotted Alder… No, that’s Witch Hazel, not safe for Rin,” Shiemi corrected herself. “I’ll substitute Marigold?”

The older woman nodded.

“Fresh would be best, I’ve got them in my greenhouse,” Shiemi exclaimed as she was running toward the stairs.

Itamae sat Rin on one of the sofas then walked over to the Doctor. “He’s not classroom assignment,” Itamae said quietly but with a dark look.

“Of course he is,” the Doctor said. “They’re an Exwire team. I would be negligent if I passed up an opportunity to evaluate how she functions in her role.” At Itamae’s disapproving look, she added, “I would have stopped her from treating him with Witch Hazel. Moriyama-san’s treatment will speed his healing quite nicely. So far the only thing I’d grade her down for is forgetting an analgesic, but the demon-boy doesn’t seem particularly bothered by pain.”

A few moments later Shiemi all but flew back down the steps. She was carrying a mortar and pestle, using it as a basket for her herbs. Amaimon followed her carrying a bowl of steaming water. 

While Shiemi ground the herbs into a paste Amaimon sauntered over to peer at Rin, “So you found a way around the oath you gave Big Brother?” he asked without any real curiosity.

Shiemi froze. 

“No, um, I was ran into this guy from my old middle school,” Rin stammered guiltily. “I guess he wanted to see if the old rumors about me being a demon were true.”

Itamae shook his head at Rin’s minimization of the situation. 

Shiemi’s shoulders relaxed. She spooned some of the paste from her mortar into a cloth, then folded it up and soaked the compress in the water, “Lay back,” she told Rin pushing him flat and placing the warm compress over his burnt face and eyes.

“Does your greenhouse have any Valerian?” the doctor suggested. 

“Oh!” Shiemi’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh Rin, I’m sorry!” she exclaimed. Before she could go for the herb Nii-chan handed her a pungent root. Shiemi smiled at her familiar gratefully then handed the root to Rin. “Chew on this for a bit,” she instructed.

A short while later the potent herb sent Rin into a deep slumber.

* * *

“What trouble did you get Rin into?” Izumo hissed glaring at Shima. The Exwire’s group class had started fifteen minutes earlier and there was no sign of either Rin or Shiemi.

“Young lady, do you have some more pressing concern than passing my class?” Professor Shiku asked disapprovingly.

Izumo scowled. “Yes, that prevert took Rin to talk to some strange girl and now he’s missing!” she announced.

“Hey!” Shima protested. “I haven’t seen Rin since lunch. Get a grip on your jealous fantasies.” 

Izumo flushed hotly. “I know what I heard,” she insisted.

“Shiemi’s missing too,” Konekomaru said. “Rin might not worry about being tardy, but Shiemi would.”

“If you’re not going to pay attention to me, what are you even doing here?” Shiku snapped.

“Honestly I’m not sure,” Bon replied. “Rin and Shiemi are missing, we should be out looking for them not sitting around here.” He got up and walked out. It didn’t take long for the rest of the Exwires to follow him.

“Before we jump to any conclusions we should check the dorm,” Konekomaru said.

Bon nodded, “Even if they aren’t there, we might find some clue about where they went.”

“You two know it’s not my fault, right?” Shima asked. “I told Rin I’d help him talk to some girl, two girls he said, but I haven’t seen him since lunch.”

“It’s probably the girls with a masho that he was supposed to check on,” Bon reasoned. “He said it went pretty well when he talked to Godain. Talking to the guy went pretty well anyway; I guess Rin was worried he’d hate him on sight or something; but Godain’s not doing so good. He basically told Rin he couldn’t take seeing demons anymore.” 

Izumo glanced away guiltily.

Nagatomo spotted them as they hurried across campus. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be in class?” he asked as he intercepted them.

“Shiemi and Rin are missing,” Bon said. 

They arrived at the dorm a short while later to find Rin sleeping on a sofa with Shiemi studying nearby. Amaimon was perched on the back of Shiemi’s chair peering at her book over her shoulder.

“You two worried us sick!” Bon exclaimed. 

Shiemi glanced at Rin and put her finger to her lips. “In the kitchen,” she whispered. Then went to change the compress over Rin’s eyes. 

Izumo turned pale at the sight of Rin’s burnt face. “What happened?” Bon demanded.

“She said hush,” Amaimon announced herding everyone into the kitchen. 

“How did Rin get around his oath to Sir Pheles?” Konekomaru asked once they were in the kitchen.

“He didn’t,” Shiemi then repeated what Itamae had told her.

“I offered to kill this Shiratori-person for her,” Amaimon said once Shiemi finished. “She wouldn’t let me,” he pouted.

“What would your older brother say if you harmed one of his students?” Konekomaru reminded Amaimon. 

The Earth King shrugged. “Special circumstances. I didn’t make an oath to Big Brother, he just said he’d hurt me if I did, but he probably wouldn’t hurt me badly if I had my priestess’ blessing.” He looked to Shiemi, she shook her head resolutely.

“You said the boy’s name was Shiratori? Shiratori Reiji?” Nagatomo asked frowning.

“He’s one of the kids on campus with a masho,” Bon said. “You know him.”

“He and Rin have a history,” Nagatomo said, his voice tight. 

“Rin didn’t say anything,” Bon said with a frown.

Nagatomo took a deep breath. “Rin’s temper was always a huge concern for us at the monastery. Looking back, I realize most of it was over normal things for a child to be upset over, although it never seemed normal given Rin’s strength and for those of us who were aware of his parentage… We worried, we saw signs,” he sighed. “We did everything we could to discourage Rin from fighting with other children. When he was ten Rin suddenly turned sullen, he didn’t stop getting into fights but he stopped trying to explain. I think he decided that we didn’t care about his reasons, so he stopped trying to defend himself, he just took his penance and carried on.”

Bon frowned.

“Shiratori Reiji moved into the area about that same time,” Nagatomo continued. “It was hate at first sight between him and Rin. The Shiratoris were well-off and respected, Rin had always been considered a trouble-maker at school. The fights between them went on for a few months, with Rin getting more and more serious punishments from his teachers, even from us, but nothing stopped the fights. Rin broke Shiratori’s arm at one point, he had fairly good control over his strength by then so it probably wasn’t an accident. After that Father Fujimoto started getting suspicious that there was something really wrong, but Rin wouldn’t talk to us.”

“He didn’t think you’d believe him,” Shima guessed.

Nagatomo nodded regretfully. “Then one afternoon Yukio ran home from school, he told Father Fujimoto that Rin and Shiratori were going to fight again, that Shiratori had been hurting a puppy. Yukio had told us before that Shiratori did bad things but no one really heard what he was saying until then, the Shiratoris were a respected family. Father Fujimoto went back to school with Yukio, he and one of Rin’s teachers found the two of them and the puppy.” Nagatomo stopped for a moment and looked away. “The puppy was dead, it had been skinned alive before someone, probably Rin, took mercy on the poor thing and broke it’s neck.”

Izumo put her hand over her mouth. 

“Rin was throwing up blood when they found them, trauma induced shock. He threw up so violently that it ruptured blood vessels in his throat. It was nearly a month before Rin could keep much of anything down and he had horrible nightmares, he was so upset about the puppy. Father Fujimoto said when they found them Shiratori was just standing there watching and smiling while Rin was all but choking on his own blood.”

Shiemi’s eyes watered. “Could I just maim him a little?” Amaimon asked hopefully. Shiemi shook her head then dropped her gaze to the floor before Amaimon could see the lack of conviction in her eyes.

“Shiratori’s parents hired a lawyer who tried to suggested it had been Rin who tortured that puppy, but even with Rin’s reputation no one believed it. Not when he was so obviously traumatized by what had happened. Shiratori ended up spending the following year in a psychiatric ward, not that it did any good. When he came back the only thing that had changed was the teachers didn’t side with him anymore. Instead they just ignored his and Rin’s fights altogether.” 

“So this Shiratori is a sociopath who has a personal problem with Rin and now he knows Rin’s a demon,” Konekomaru summed up. 

“We’re going to have to do something about him,” Bon decided. Before Amaimon could offer his preferred suggestions Bon added, “No killing, no maiming, but could we get him expelled?”

“Not tonight,” Nagatomo said. “Tonight, let’s get Rin up to his bed and let him sleep off his injuries.”

Bon sighed. “Yeah, I got it.” He walked back into the lobby and picked Rin up. “Someone get the doors for me.” He said. Then with a tiny hint of a smile he added, “Rin’s not all skin and bones anymore, this is harder than it was last term.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My impression from the end of the Kyoto Arc is that Bon's father is actually the ultimate authority within the Myodha but the True Cross Order and Bon's generation aren't aware of that. The kids are probably kept in the dark so they have less to lie about when they're getting trained. I get the idea that when the Myodha invited the True Cross in there was less of a transfer of power than the True Cross thinks there was.


	10. Circumvention

After Bon had put Rin to bed Izumo excused herself claiming she was too tired to bother with dinner. Later that night, when she heard Paku and Shiemi climbing the stairs Izumo crawled into bed and pulled her comforter up over her head.

Even through the covers she could feel Paku watching her. After a few minutes Paku said softly, “If you want to talk…” She waited for several minutes and Izumo considered pretending to snore. 

Eventually Paku gathered up her bath supplies. When she got back from the bathroom Izumo remained stubbornly silent until she heard her friend’s breathing deepen as sleep claimed her. Then Izumo threw off her blankets and went back to sitting in the window.

She stared out over the moon-lit grounds, lost in thought until the early hours of the morning. With the moon hanging low over the horizon Izumo slipped out of the dorm and down to the creek that ran through the campus. There she summoned her familiars.

Uke and Mike watched her uncertainly. 

“Rin’s hurt,” Izumo said. “I want one of you to look out for him, at least until his eyes heal. If you do I’ll see what I can remember of the dance.” She gave the two byakko a challenging glare. “Over spring break I’ll perform it for you. I may not be any good but I’ll do my best.”

Uke and Mike exchanged a long look. “We’ll take turns,” Mike said. “One of us will watch him while the other will wait in the Spirit World for your call. We’ll let you know when we want to trade.”

“Thank you for assisting me,” Izumo replied with stiff formality.

“We were friends once,” Uke said quietly.

“We’re family,” Izumo corrected. “Then and now, but we all know that you can’t count on family to be there when you need them.”

* * *

Rin sighed in sleepy relief as Bon changed the compress over his eyes, but with the valerian running through his system he didn’t really wake up. 

_“Doesn’t that feel so much better now?” Yukio asked, there was a hint of warmth in his voice as he rubbed something soothing onto Rin’s burns. “Aren’t you glad you finally found a way to burn away some of that evil tainting you?”_

_Yukio leaned down, his arms sliding over Rin’s shoulders until he was almost hugging his twin. His breath was warm against Rin’s ear as he whispered, “I’m sure Shiratori would do it again if you just asked.”_

When Rin’s dreams woke him the dorm room was dark, except for a pool of light at the desk shining on the head of a figure sleeping on his books. Rin squinted blurrily, for a moment he was certain it was Yukio. For a moment the last few months, maybe even the last year was just a dream. It was him and Yukio and everything was okay. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed a blanket and stumbled over to the desk to rescue Yukio’s glasses from getting bent by being slept on like he had done a hundred times before. 

Only it was Bon, not Yukio, who had fallen asleep over his books. Rin blinked, his nose wrinkled up in a puzzled expression. Why was Bon in his room? Where was he anyway? Rin tucked the blanket over Bon’s shoulders then stumbled out into the hall. He climbed the stairs slowly, blinking often, up past the girls’ floor to the fourth floor. For a moment Rin paused in the doorway, staring at the empty room that used to be his and Yukio’s, then he moved on to the bathroom.

Rin had kept a stash of holy water on the ledge hidden behind the mirror. He wasn’t sure if his friends had discovered it when they had searched the dorm but even thinking about looking for it triggered the demon-oath he’d been tricked into giving Mephisto. 

_“I’m sure Shiratori would do it again if you just asked.”_ The remnant of his dream still lingered. Or maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe Yukio was just down the hall getting supplies to patch him up after he was done washing up. Maybe he was still at the Monastery and Shiro was downstairs trying to figure out how to berate him for screwing up yet another job while simultaneously encouraging him to try again. And Yukio, Yukio was gone. He was off studying to be a doctor, his dream. For years Rin had known Yukio would leave him behind. Yukio had a future, he was too smart to be stuck in an endless parade of dead-end jobs. Off at school on his own, not the demon-child’s brother anymore, Yukio would be doing great, where-ever he was.

Rin caught sight of himself in the mirror, of the dark snake wrapped loosely around his waist; his tail. In his mind’s eye he saw himself wreathed in blue flames, elongated ears and fangs marking him as a demon. The flames, the mark of Satan, coalesced to form horns on his forehead. _Yukio stood behind him in the mirror. “Look at you,” he accused. “There’s nothing left of my nii-san. There’s nothing left of you but Satan’s son, the son of the man who killed Dad.”_

“I can’t anymore,” Rin protested. “I promised.”

_“Because you let them turn you into a demon,” Yukio said coldly. “If you’d done more, if you’d listen to me you wouldn’t have to abide by demon rules now. But there’s still a way… Isn’t Mephisto’s class all about how to get out of keeping your promises? Shiratori would gladly do what you need.”_

Rin had never quite gotten what Mephisto meant by third party intervention in class. It had all sounded like a bunch of arbitrary nonsense. It still didn’t make any sense, but while he could barely bring himself to look at the place where he’d hidden his holy water, there wasn’t anything stopping him from thinking about provoking Shiratori and seeing if he could get the other boy to douse him with holy water again. 

_“Shiratori wouldn’t have any trouble doing what I couldn’t bring myself to do,” Yukio continued. “If you asked right I’m sure he’d hold you down beneath the water until everything demonic about you burned away. Then you’d be my nii-san again.”_

Rin shivered, “I can’t, I promised.” 

_“Mephisto tricked you.”_

“I promised my friends,” Rin protested. “It doesn’t matter if I can figure out a way around the demon-oath. I gave my friends my word, you don’t go back on your word to your friends!”

_“They’ll abandon you eventually. Everyone does.”_

Amaimon stepped to the side and Rin walked past him without so much as glancing in his direction. He stared after his younger brother, a lollypop dangling forgotten from the corner of his mouth. “Even odder than Big Brother,” he muttered to himself. He’d just watched Rin stare into the bathroom mirror for nearly ten minutes while holding a conversation with an empty room.

* * *

The next morning Rin woke up to the feeling of being stared at.

“Your face looks healed,” Bon declared. “How are your eyes?”

Rin mumbled something incomprehensible then rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. His brain felt muzzy and muddled from his drugged sleep but somehow he had the feeling that he didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to lose the fog of drowsiness.

Bon leaned out in the hall and shouted, “He’s awake!” Turning back to Rin he added. “You’ve got an appointment with your doctor today. Shiemi’s mentor okayed her treatment but you should still get checked up.”

Memories slowly filtered back in: The confrontation with Shiratori. Getting a flask of holy water thrown in his face. Yukio, or some sort of dream-Yukio, pointing out that he could get around his promise to Mephisto if he really wanted to. Rin sat up slowly, his face stung a little from healing burns, but the rest of his body felt like it was covered in slime and crawling with insects by contrast. It had been so long since he’s been able to clean himself properly. ‘You’d upset your friends,’ Rin reminded himself. ‘It’s all in your head.’

Shiemi poked her head in the door. She smiled gently as she sat down on the bed beside Rin. “How many fingers?” she asked. 

Rin squinted a bit before answering, “Three?” 

“Still blurry?” Shiemi asked sympathetically.

“It’s not bad,” Rin insisted, trying to put the feel of evil oozing over his skin out of his mind. He smiled for Shiemi, “Way better than yesterday. Thanks for patching me up.”

Shiemi ducked her head shyly.

“Koneko and Shima are taking care of breakfast,” Bon reported. Then with a scowl he added, “They kicked me out of the kitchen.”

“They aren’t dumb,” Rin remarked. Thinking about the many, many disasters that befell Bon in the kitchen helped distract him from the stark difference between the feel of his face and the rest of his skin. 

“There’s no reason I can’t cook,” Bon exclaimed.

Rin and Shiemi both found themselves wondering if Bon meant that he couldn’t explain why his every attempt at cooking turned into such a spectacular failure or if he were simply in denial.

When they got downstairs Rin was surprised to see Mike waiting at the foot of the stairs without Izumo or Uke. “Where are the girls?” he asked.

“Izumo-chan and Noriko-chan had a test first period,” Shiemi said. “They couldn’t skip.”

Rin squinted at the clock, after a moment he gave up and asked Konekomaru. “It’s that late? Why aren’t you and Bon in class?”

“Hey, what about me?” Shima pouted.

“You’d skip class for a hangnail,” Konekomaru said then turned to Rin. “Bon, Shima and I got permission to skip our morning classes. “Izumo and Paku are skipping the afternoon classes.”

//And Izumo-chan asked me to play seeing-eye dog until you’re better,// Mike added.

Rin flushed. “I’m okay, really. You guys don’t have to.” He started itching at his wrist.

Mike gave Rin a toothy smile. //I don’t mind. Uke and I want to get to know you anyway.// Rin felt like he ought to worry about that somehow, but he couldn’t imagine why.

After breakfast Rin turned to Konekomaru. “Um… Would you?” he stammered staring at the floor, his face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Of course,” Konekomaru replied without hesitation. He pushed aside his empty dishes and started back upstairs. Rin trailed after him.

“I feel like a nutcase, needing this,”Rin muttered as he rubbed at the exposed skin on his wrist. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Konekomaru replied, catching Rin’s hand in his. “It’s okay to ask for reassurance.”

“You’ve told me hundreds of times there’s nothing there,” Rin said. “But I can feel it. I was getting used to it I guess; learning to ignore it. My face feels like it’s actually clean, it makes the rest of me feel dirtier.” Once they got to Konekomaru’s room Rin stripped off his shirt and laid on the bed, he buried his face in his arms to hide his discomfort.

“Your face feels different because it was burned. When you healed you basically grew all new skin,” Konekomaru asserted as he started the massage. He kneaded Rin’s shoulders lightly trying to communicate care and acceptance through his touch.

Gradually Rin’s body relaxed, his hunger for touch and the learned habit of shying away from it both easing under Konekomaru’s efforts. When Bon came up to tell him it was time for his doctor’s appointment Rin had almost completely forgotten the temptation to seek Shiratori out again.

* * *

“Okumura-kun!” 

Rin stopped at the sound of his name, for a moment he paused. Bon glanced over at Rin and saw him close his eyes for a moment before his posture straightened and he put on a bright smile. Then Rin turned around. “Godain! How are you doing?” he asked.

The slim dark-haired boy made a ‘so-so’ gesture but his tired expression lightened in response to Rin’s. “How about you? You weren’t around after lunch yesterday…” Godain hesitated, unable to decide whether or not he should bring up that Rin’s eyes were so red it looked like they’d start bleeding if he so much as blinked. 

Rin grinned. “Don’t worry about me. I’m always okay,” he insisted. He snatched a sheet of paper out of Godain’s hand. “These guys giving you trouble or are they just around?” he asked.

Bon took the paper from Rin and scowled. “We weren’t supposed to tell anyone about demons or exorcists,” he said.

Rin hmphed. “Godain, meet my uptight friend Bon. Bon, Godain Sei, my normal friend.”

Bon grimaced. “Suguro Ryuji, pleased to meet you. I’ve got no clue why this idiot calls me ‘Bon’.” To soften his words Bon reached over and ruffled Rin’s hair.

“Y-you see them too?” Godain asked.

“Yeah,” Bon admitted. He threw Rin a disparaging look. “But there are rules.”

Rin tilted his face toward Bon with a guileless expression. “I didn’t promise… and I didn’t tell about being an Exorcist. I just let Godain here know he wasn’t crazy and that he’s not the only one that see ‘em.”

Bon held up the list.

“Okumura-kun figures out what they are,” Godain said, wanting to get Rin out of trouble. “You see this horrible thing wandering around you homeroom muttering about blood and murder, you want to know that it’s not able to rip your heart out!”

“An Uwan, a basic haunt. Just ignore it, they’re all talk,” Bon said automatically.

“But I don’t know that,” Godain argued. “I don’t know where to learn these things. Okumura-kun’s been helping me figure out how I should react to all these monsters wandering around.”

“The school’s pretty safe,” Bon sighed. “Actually that’s why there seem to be so many demons around here. They’re all low level guys hiding from the big ones, cause the school’s a safe-hold. Anyway, nine times out of ten the best thing to do when you see a demon is just ignore it. Most the time paying attention to a demon just gives it more power over you.”

Godain nodded, “Okumura-kun told me the same thing, more or less.” Then his eyes slid past them. “Um, do you know there’s a fox spirit following you?”

Rin grinned and beckoned the byakko over. “This Mike, he’s a friend of mine’s familiar. She’s got him mother-henning me for a bit.”

Mike trotted over and stared at Godain who took a step back and gulped. RI\in dropped to one knee and wrapped an arm around the surprised byakko. “Mike’s one of the good guys,” he assured Godain. 

As his fingers slid through Mike’s soft fur, releasing the scent of Gehenna’s winds, Rin suddenly felt a wave of sadness sweep over him. He sat back on his heels and swiped at his eyes.

“You okay?” Bon asked worriedly. “Your eyes getting worse?” 

Godain crouched beside Rin and put a hand on his shoulder with only an uneasy look at Mike.

“‘M fine,” Rin mumbled. “Just… the scents on his fur, it’s the same as Kuro.”

“Rin’s familiar,” Bon explained quietly to a confused Godain. “He got killed protecting Rin.”

“I’m sorry,” Godain said. He squeezed Rin’s shoulder sympathetically.

Rin forced himself to smile. “It’s - I’m okay. Just wasn’t expecting it.” He carefully slipped out from under Godain’s hand. “I’ll be back to my normal in no time,” he promised. “Don’t worry about me.”

Bon and Godain shared a concerned look but didn’t press Rin any further.

* * *

Mephisto raised an eyebrow as he observed the two boys being escorted into his office the next day. Shiratori Reiji had two black-eyes and was probably having more trouble seeing than Rin now. The way he cradled his side indicated bruised or fractured ribs. Bon’s knuckles were split and dripping blood on Mephisto’s carpet. “Principal Faust, these two were found brawling in the dorms,” his assistant declared.

“As if that wasn’t readily apparent,” Mephisto remarked. 

“It took three instructors to pulled Surugo-san off him,” the assistant added.

“Did it?” Mephisto asked sounding vaguely impressed. Bon glared definitely but offered no defense. Mephisto made a shooing gesture. “I will see that this serious matter is appropriately addressed,” he promised and his assistant left, closing the door behind him. 

Then Mephisto turned to the boys. “Two of the True Cross Academy’s distinguished students brawling like common thugs?” he tsked. “Well I hope you’ve learned something from this.” He walked over to Bon and picked up his hand. “What a mess. Whoever taught you to make a fist? We should definitely add some sort of unarmed combat training to your lessons.”

Shiratori’s jaw dropped. For a moment Bon looked equally shocked, then he grinned. “Sounds good to me,” he said.

“This charity case attacked me!” Shiratori protested. “How can you take his side? He doesn’t even have enough money to pay his tuition!” 

Mephisto turned to him, “Ah yes, it all comes down to money and influence with you,” he said lightly. “I suppose it never occurred to you that Rin-kun is my ward?” 

Shiratori stuck out his jaw mulishly.

Mephisto held up a hand to silence him. “Shiratori Reiji, do you remember our little talk when you began classes last April? A few days earlier my old friend Father Fujimoto Shiro saved your worthless hide and so I decided to give you a chance. I told you that I would shelter you from the consequences of the life you had led for a year and a day and that if you had any sense you would change your ways before Asteroth took you forever. The year is almost up and I see little evidence of change in you.”

“Like I care about what you say,” Shiratori snorted. “You’re just some administrator. When my parents hear you let this pauper attack me, completely unprovoked…”

Mephisto smiled. “I have already had several lengthy conversations with your parents,” he said. “It’s so sad, but sometimes these things happen. It’s really no one’s fault, no matter how well raised, how many advantages a child is given, even with the most respectable of parents sometimes the genes just combine wrong. Eventually even the most dedicated parents have to admit they’ve lost the battle and cut their losses. It’s unpleasant but sometimes institutionalization is really the only answer. You don’t have to talk to your parents Reiji-kun. I already have, this is your last chance. If you don’t straighten up, there will be no-one to bail you out.”

For a moment a look of fear crossed Shiratori’s face, but stubborn denial quickly reasserted itself. Mephisto looked unperturbed as he escorted Shiratori out. 

Once Shiratori was gone Bon’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I had a plan,” he said. “I was going to plant test scores in his room, get him kicked out without it coming back to Rin. But when I got there… It was just sick. He had cages in his room, five low-level demons he’d caught somehow. You couldn’t think for their screaming. I’d just finished sending ‘em back to Gehenna when he came in. He saw I’d gotten rid of them and he started complaining about how they were his to ‘play’ with. It hit me, that’s how he sees Rin; something he can get away with hurting… I sort of lost it.”

“Torture as an end to itself is an unattractive hobby,” Mephisto remarked with a small shrug. “Still even if you had stuck to your plan, I wouldn’t have allowed him to be expelled.”

“What!” Bon exclaimed.

“I did promise him a year and a day,” Mephisto said. “Besides, don’t you want to know?”

“Know what?” Bon asked suspiciously.

“What Rin will do now,” Mephisto replied. “Unintentional or not, he’s discovered a way around his vow. Don’t you want to know if he’ll take advantage of that?”

Bon opened his mouth, then he hesitated.


	11. Extra Credit

On their way back from group class the following Thursday the Exwires were frozen at the sight of their dorm. When they’d left just a few hours earlier it had been fully intact, but since then the fourth floor had somehow come to resemble swiss cheese more than a building. They ran inside and raced up the stairs. Rin was first through the door only to stop cold, the other piled into him. 

Once they’d unsorted themselves they all took a long moment just to stare. If the outside walls looked bad, the interior ones were worse. There were occasional columns left standing, a few walls retained their top or bottom few feet intact, but almost the entire fourth floor was being turned into a meadow. There was a foot of dirt on the newly opened floor. A smug looking Amaimon was directing Shiemi’s greenmen as they scattered grass seed and planted various climbing vines at the base of the surviving columns. 

Of the fourth floor bathroom there was nothing left, only a few twisted pipes marked where it had been.

Mephisto was standing in the middle of the destruction, frowning down at his younger brother in annoyance. Then he caught sight of Shiemi’s surprised smile and the way Rin’s shoulders relaxed upon seeing the abruptly remodeled fourth floor and his expression softened. “Well, I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t bring down the whole building,” he sighed. “I only had to replace a half-dozen column to keep the roof from caving in.” 

He pointed his umbrella toward the squeezed off water pipes and they began to grow. They burrowed under the dirt and wriggled across the floor until they formed a sprinkler system. “I’ve also added waterproofing to the floor and ceiling below,” Mephisto announced. “Honestly, a little forethought goes a long way when remodeling,” he huffed.

* * *

Almost two weeks after the incident with Shiratori Rin trailed behind Shima as they approached the two girls on his list. “You sure you want to do this now?” Shima murmured under his breath. “The bags under your eyes aren’t pretty.”

Rin nodded firmly. The term was winding down, if he didn’t talk to the girls soon then Bon’s extra credit would be messed up. As it turned out that Sato Aiko and Kimura Mana had been inseparable since returning from summer break. Rin took it as a good sign, he only had to start one conversation with a strange girl this way, instead of two.

“Hello ladies!” Shima greeted the girls effusively. “How are you doing this fine day? I’m your classmate Shima Renzo, very pleased to meet you, and this is my friend Okumura Rin.”

The two girls stared at Shima for a moment, then Aiko leaned around to glance behind Shima. “No tail,” she declared. 

“Normal horny teenage-boy, not demon?” Mana asked.

“So that’s a good thing, right?” Shima asked giving the girls a winning smile.

They looked at him for a moment. In unison they declared, “Wrong!” then dissolved into giggles.

While Shima pouted theatrically, Rin stepped forward a bit. “We see them too,” he said nervously.

The two girls stopped laughing. 

“How long?” Aiko asked abruptly. 

“A year now,” Rin said.

“I’ve seen them since I was little,” Aiko confided. “Mana-chan only just started seeing them this summer.”

“I almost drowned,” Mana added. “When I woke up there were these black things floating around everywhere. No one else said anything about them so I didn’t either, I didn’t want anyone thinking I was crazy. Aiko-chan saw me flinching away from them when I got back to school and told me she sees them too.”

“What about you?” Aiko asked Shima.

“Quite a while,” Shima said with a shrug. 

“I wish I didn’t see them,” Mana remarked.

Aiko gave her friend a small smile. “They’re not all bad,” she said. “I used to live on the edge of forest. Most of them just went about their business. They could be beautiful or fierce, but if you were respectful of them we could co-exist.” She smiled wistfully, “There was this one snowman I’d see watching me every now and then. I always thought he looked lonely.” 

“It was only after we moved to the city that I started seeing so many angry or purposeless ones; demons instead of spirits.” Aiko turned to Shima, “So you two noticed we see them and decided to introduce yourselves because….”

Shima grinned. “Well, it’s hard to pass up a chance to talk to couple of pretty girls, especially if we’ve got something in common to break the ice.”

Aiko rolled her eyes and Mana giggled. Rin felt a chill go down his spine. He turned and saw Izumo glowering at him. “Izumo-chan!” he exclaimed happily, then he took note of her expression. 

Izumo turned and started walking away. Rin ran after her. 

Shima chuckled as he and the two girls watched Izumo storm off with Rin in tow. “Well, I’m free to continue our conversation,” he offered hopefully.

* * *

“Izumo!” Rin called as he caught up to her, “What did I do? Why are you mad at me?” he asked.

“I’m not mad at you,” Izumo snapped, refusing to look at him.

“It’s not…” Rin began uncertainly. “I thought because you had demon blood too…”

Izumo spun on her heel and growled, “How many times do I have to tell you, that evil-aura stuff your brother fed you was a load of crap!”

“So what did I do?” Rin asked. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I-” Izumo’s expression crumpled. “It was my fault you got hurt.”

Rin looked puzzled. 

Izumo bit her lip. “I heard you talking to Shima about girls and I got mad, so I didn’t let you walk me to class. If you’d walked me class like normal you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. And then I found out it was because you were just trying to find out how those two were dealing with having a masho. It was part of being an Exorcist, not…” Izumo stomped her foot. “I know you’re not doing anything wrong talking to those girls. I still hate it when you spend time with other girls!”

Rin’s jaw dropped. “Shiemi’s just a friend,” he said quickly. “I sort of had a crush on her, but she only ever liked me as a friend and now I think she’s right: we’re just friends. I had to talk to those girls, if I mess up Bon’s grades he won’t like being my partner anymore.” 

“And it’s not your fault Shiratori and I hate eachother,” Rin continued sounding less panic stricken once the subject veered away from girls. “It’s nothing to do with you, Dad was always on me not to get in fights, but I’d see Shiratori or some other jerk picking on a kid or hurting a stray animal and then I’d be in the middle of it again before my brain caught up with my fists. When the dust settled I’d always be the one in the most trouble but I’m too stupid to figure out any other way to act.”

“It’s not stupid. You’re a good person and you’re brave,” Izumo protested. “It’s other people who are idiots and cowards; they punish you when you’re just trying to help because you can do things they can’t or are scared to try. Or just because of who your father is. They’re the ones with the problem, not you.” 

Izumo looked away. “And I can’t expect you to never talk to another girl again ever. It’s not realistic.”

Rin chewed on his lip. “Sato and Kimura seem like they’re okay. They’re in way better shape than Godain anyway; Godain’s a guy. But if I need to talk to them again, would you talk to them with me instead of Shima?” he asked. He flushed, “I just asked him because talking to them by myself…” Rin trailed off and shook his head. “I don’t think they liked him flirting with them anyway.” 

Izumo nodded and tried not to be pleased to hear Rin was afraid to talk to girls.

* * *

Later that night Bon listened to Rin’s report on the two girls. “Sounds like Kimura got her masho from some sort of water demon. It’s recent enough that we should try to check it out, make sure the demon’s been dealt with.” 

Rin nodded.

“We already know Godain’s masho came from the portrait,” Bon continued. “One of my guys got his over winter break. He stumbled across an Akaneme. He’s from Kyoto so I had Shima notify his dad about it. Probably all that needs doing is giving his bathroom a good scrub, but they’ll check it out. My other three are like your Sato: they’ve been able to see demons for as long as they can remember. Either they got their masho as a small child or there’s a little demon-blood in their family.” 

Then Bon sighed, “I suppose I’d better talk to Shiratori. Obviously you shouldn’t go anywhere near that psycho and I don’t really care what happened to him, but if the demon’s still out there it could hurt someone else.” 

Rin looked nervous. “I might know how he got it,” he said. “Back in middle school and grade school we fought a lot.”

Bon shook his head. “You’re powers were sealed then. Breaking someone’s arm isn’t enough to give ‘em a masho, you’d have to have burned him with your flames.”

Rin chewed on his lip, “I was fighting Shiratori when my flames broke out the first time,” he said. “Shiratori, Astaroth in Shiratori’s body I guess, he had a knife. I didn’t know if he was going to kill me or cut up my eyes or what. He had his friends holding me down, but even they were getting sort of freaked about how far he was going. And then…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Bon stated. “If he was possessed when your flames broke free he already had a masho. Besides, what were you supposed to do? He attacked you.”

“But I started it,” Rin said, “That time it was the pigeons he was killing the day before. If you want to go all the way back I got in the middle of things in 5th grade when I found him using a magnifying glass to burn frogs. Nobody ever cared what he did, or they blamed me for it. But because of me, because I tried to do something about him he started going after Yukio.” Rin slumped tiredly. “It was always like that, I’d try to do what I thought was right and it would just make things worse and everyone would get mad at me. I’m such a screw up.”

“You’re not a screw up,” Bon insisted. “And you wouldn’t be you if you could turn your back on someone in trouble. You wouldn’t be the guy who got between me and a leaper even though I was a jerk to you before hand. Maybe you’d get in less trouble if you were different, but I like the way you are.”

A small smile quirked Rin’s lips up, “You’re biased ‘cause I saved your ass.”

“And now you’re stuck with me, Knight,” Bon replied and Rin snorted. 

After a moment Bon glanced back at Rin. “You were out awful late last night,” he said tentatively.

“That new drill Angel gave me; the one with both the wakizashi and the katana; it’s impossible,” Rin said. “I was up on the roof practicing all night.”

“Well, be sure you get some sleep tonight,” Bon replied seeming relieved. “And try to find out where Kimura was attacked as soon as possible.”

* * *

“Hey,” Rin called. Aiko and Mana glanced up and smiled when they saw Rin waving. Izumo and Godain stood by him.

“Where’s the flirt?” Aiko asked.

“We’ll tell him you asked after him, I’m sure he’ll find you,” Izumo said. “Kamiki Izumo, Rin’s girlfriend.”

“You didn’t tell me she was your girlfriend,” Godain whispered to Rin while the girls traded names. 

“I didn’t know,” Rin whispered back, a surprised smile splitting his face.

“So um?” Mana asked uncertainly.

“Yeah,” Rin replied. “They see them too.”

“I’ve always seen them, there’s demon blood in my family,” Izumo stated challengingly.

“Godain just got a masho at the start of the term,” Rin interjected. 

Mana smiled at him, “It’s hard when you don’t know other people see them too.”

Godain gulped and nodded.

“What’s a masho?” Aiko asked. 

“A wound inflicted by a demon,” Izumo explained. “Once you’ve had one you see demons.”

“So when I nearly drowned, that was a demon?” Mana asked.

Rin looked at the ground, he nodded apologetically.

“I didn’t see anything,” Mana protested. “We’d gone camping-”

“Where?” Rin asked quickly. 

“Near Akigawa Gorge,” Mana replied. “We’d been hiking all day, I remember leaning over the water to splash my face… then nothing. My friends said I must have slipped on the rocks and fallen in.”

* * *

“Well, I suppose this isn’t a bad spot,” Shima said the next weekend. He stopped in the middle of a long swinging bridge to watch the sun rise over the lush river valley. “Although it would be more fun we weren’t here because Bon convinced our teachers to give us extra homework.”

“Are you an Exorcist or what?” Tsuzo said, smacking her younger brother upside the head. “Bon and Rin did a good job tracking this demon down and you’re on back-up anyway.”

“Right,” Bon said. “If everything goes according to plan we’ll have a nice hike, get rid of a demon that’s been attacking people in the area, then spend the rest of the weekend enjoying the park.”

“We got out of Saturday’s group class,” Rin pointed out as they started hiking again. “We could be taking a demon pharmacology test right now.”

Shima grinned. “You’re completely right Rin; just about anything is better than a test. And if you and Bon don’t screw up the rest of us don’t have to work.”

“Like you can talk,” Bon humphed, “We rescued you from the Street Car.”

“Ah, but I feel no shame at getting help with class assignments,” Shima laughed.

They followed the trail further up the gorge, quickly moving toward the more remote regions of the park. They stopped for lunch in an isolated glade. Everyone made appreciative noises as Rin started unpacking the over-sized backpack he’d been carrying.

“And here I thought you’d brought special gear for your assignment,” Nagatomo commented shaking his head as more and more food emerged from the pack. 

“We’ve got everything we need,” Bon asserted, but he dug a notebook out of his own pack and began flipping through it with an intense frown on his face. 

Konekomaru leaned over his shoulder and saw Bon had listed a number of water demons along with their identifiers, fatal verses and other methods of exorcism. “If it’s not on your list or if it’s one of the ones where you don’t have a fatal verse what are you going to do?” he asked.

“We’re counting on Rin’s physical strength to get it out in the open,” Bon said. “Hopefully I’ll have a fatal verse prepared but if that doesn’t work I’ve got a clip of ammo packed with consecrated earth, that should be pretty effective against any of Egyn’s Kin. And there’s always Kurikara, but Mephisto said if we fall back on Rin’s flames our grade’ll take the same hit as if we need you guys to back us up.”

Over on the other side of the glade Rin fussed a bit with a few last minute details of their lunch, adding a salad dressing and a few garnishes, arranging the dishes on the picnic blanket. “Shiemi’s growing a bunch of the vegetables in her greenhouse for us,” he commented to Nagatomo and Izumo. “The supermarket isn’t bad, but you can’t get any fresher than straight out of the garden.”

Nagatomo watched Rin lay out the dishes, “You’ve gotten a lot more conscious of presentation,” he said. “You’re becoming a real professional under Itamae-san’s tutelage.” 

Rin flushed with pleasure. “If I hadn’t drawn Kurikara, if I’d just done what Dad told me to that night… Well, I think, if I were human I’d really love to be a chef.” 

“You don’t have to be an exorcist you know,” Shima said.

“I kinda do,” Rin said with a shrug. “If they can’t use me the Grigori will kill me.”

An unhappy pall fell over the gathering. “It shouldn’t be like that,” Izumo said, her red eyes flashing angrily. 

“It all works out,” Rin declared with a brittle smile. “‘Cause I’m gonna kick Satan’s ass whether the True Cross helps or not. I owe him for Dad.”

“Your meal looks wonderful,” Konekomaru said. “Maybe there’s some way you could do both. Like Bon said, once his mother sees what you can do, she is going to want to steal you for the Ryokan. Maybe the two of you could occasionally let her.”

“Itadakimasu,” Shiemi said and the others echoed her. For a time enjoying their meal ended all conversation. After they were finished and their trash had been packed up they resumed the hike. A short while later they reached the small waterfall pool where Kimura Mana had been attacked. 

Rin handed Kurikara to Bon then took off his back-pack and set it aside. He walked up to the side of the pool. “Ready?” he asked Bon.

“Don’t get pulled in,” Bon replied. He took the Koma sword out of it’s bag and held it ready to draw. “We don’t know how well your flames stand up to water.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin waved him off as he went to kneel beside the water. “Don’t you get tongue-tied.” 

Rin reached down. The moment his hand broke the surface of the water spindly, green arms reached up to drag him under. But Rin was ready, he grabbed the surprised demon and rolled backward, pulling it out of the water and pinning it on the bank. “Not a kappa!” he shouted as it thrashed madly beneath him. 

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Bon shouted back as he tried to get a look around Rin at the demon. “Grindylow, long way from home. Haggai 1:11,” he muttered to himself. Then his voice rang out clear and strong. “And I called for a drought upon the land, and upon the mountains, and upon the corn, and upon the new wine, and upon the oil, and upon that which the ground bringeth forth, and upon men, and upon cattle, and upon all the labour of the hands!”

As Bon recited the Grindylow withered and dried up. It’s shell turned to dust beneath Rin’s hands and blew away. Rin stood up and dusted himself off. “Pretty smooth huh?” he asked.

Bon tossed Kurikara back. “Like clockwork.”

“Yeah, yeah, you did good, but don’t get a swelled head,” Tsuzo said. “Father Nagatomo and I will report back. You’re instructors will review your performance and it’ll get averaged in with your other scores. Now lets get back to our camp at Ina before it gets dark.”

* * *

It was very late that night. Through the wall of the girls’ tent Izumo saw a shadow pass in front of the smoldering fire. She picked up one of her summoning papers and peered cautiously through the flaps. 

Rin set another couple sticks of firewood over the embers left in the pit and the fire blazed back up. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Izumo asked softly as she tucked the paper back in her sash and crawled out of the tent to join him.

Rin shrugged. “Not tired.” He sat down on one of the logs near the fire pit and warmed his hands. Izumo went and sat beside him. 

For a time they sat together in silence then Rin glanced nervously at Izumo. “So um, when you said… to Aiko and Mana?” he stammered. “About um, being my girlfriend?” 

Izumo blushed. “Did I mean it?” she asked. She thought for a moment, “I should have asked you first probably,” she admitted. “But yeah, I’m not taking it back.” Maybe she’d only said it because she didn’t want those girls getting any ideas, but... “I meant it. I mean, if you want to go out?”

Rin nodded quickly; smiling but at a loss for words. After a moment he shifted a bit closer to Izumo, “It’s nice, watching the fire. We could just sit here for a while,” he managed.

The tension ran out of Izumo’s shoulders, she shifted over a bit herself until their arms were brushing. “The stars are really bright out here.” 

“Put your arm around her!” someone hissed from the direction of the guy’s tent. It was followed by a thump then a muffled “Ow!” and a muttered, “Aren’t you supposed to be a grown-up, not to mention a priest?”

Both Rin and Izumo turned bright red. “The wind’s really loud tonight,” Izumo said with a dark look in the direction of the voices. “And nosy!”

“Yeah,” Rin agreed. “Wind.” He did put his arm around her shoulders though and smiled a little wistfully, because Shiro would have done the same thing.


	12. Year's End

Mephisto looked up from the written reports Bon and Rin had submitted, tilted his head to one side curiously and asked Rin, “You’re recommending that the True Cross train all four of them as Exorcists?” 

Rin nodded. “Aiko’s figured out a lot of the Page stuff on her own. She doesn’t freak and she has a good feel for people or demon’s intentions. She’d be a great Exorcist. Godain and Mana are scared ‘cause they don’t know anything. Even if they drop out like Paku did, they’ll be better off if they’ve been through the Page training. And Shiratori likes hurting demons, the Grigori’ll probably love him.”

“And what of your four?” Mephisto asked Bon, his voice giving nothing away.

“Yamada Taro pretends that he can’t see demons and Mori Nao is a shut-in, she’s figured out some functional wards to keep demons out of her room and she never leaves if she can help it. The reason she’s failing Biology is because there’s a demon that hangs out by the preserved fetus, she won’t go to class, not even for tests. Neither of them would make it as Exorcists. Ito Sora and Maki Yoshi are like Rin’s Godain and Kimura, they’re scared but it’s because they don’t know enough,” Bon reported. 

“Well, I don’t see any problem providing Yamada with what he wants,” Mephisto produced a vial of eye-drops with a conjurer's flourish. “Mori as well, perhaps she’ll be less fearful if she stops seeing demons. I will take your recommendations for Ito, Maki, Kimura, Godain and Sato into account when the entrance board discusses them. In truth Ito Sora, Maki Yoshi, Sato Aiko and Mori Nao were given scholarships at the True Cross Academy for the sole purpose of evaluating their suitability as Exorcists.” 

“Um, Godain might like not seeing demons anymore,” Rin said sounding a bit uncertain. “Can we offer him the eye-drops? And why didn’t the other four get scholarships?”

“Because they didn’t have mashos when they applied for entrance,” Mephisto replied simply. “Now, with regards to Shiratori, he is completely unsuitable, more importantly I don’t like him. So, how does one phrase ‘I don’t like him’ to the Grigori? Hmmm…He has a problem with respecting authority does he not? He skips classes, is disrespectful of his teachers and elders. He is mentally unstable, after all the boy spent a year in a mental institute,” Mephisto grinned. “Although to be honest, nothing you say about Shiratori will matter at all; he has been possessed by a Hell King.”

Rin and Bon looked confused.

“As you know, possession of a human requires a gap in the true soul’s defenses. Satan is only limited by his host’s physical ability to withstand his presence,” Mephisto explained. “Given that only one in a billion humans can withstand his presence for more than ten minutes without being reduced to ash it is a fairly severe limitation. But the eight Hell Kings; while not so powerful as to simply burn out their hosts; do have their own limitations. For Satan the gap is simply a chink in the soul’s armor to be exploited at his leisure but for the rest of us it is a key hole which only provides entry if you hold the matching key.” 

“Astaroth needs a certain, rather unpleasant sort of human provide him with access to Assiah, he’s found one in Shiratori and it is only a matter of time before he tries to make use of that entry point once again.” 

“That’s why you wouldn’t expel him,” Bon said. “It’s not just your promise, if you cut him loose Astaroth would have access to this plane.”

“And he’s no good as an exorcist, ‘cause you couldn’t shield him in the field,” Rin realized.

Mephisto just smiled. 

“So is our assignment completed to your satisfaction?” Bon asked stiffly. 

Mephisto leaned forward and steepled his hands. “Are you asking about your grade, by chance?” he teased. 

Bon glared. 

“You have been awarded with a score of 100% for identifying and dealing with the demon which attacked Kimura-san,” Mephisto declared. “Averaged with your performance in the matter of the Statue, with bonus points for backing up the other Exwire teams, your grade for the Spring Term practical experience segment of your training is now 95%.”

“That’s good right?” Rin asked Bon hopefully.

“Yeah, that’s good enough,” Bon sighed. “Still hate losing to Koneko. We’ve been trading between first and second rank in every class we’ve ever taken since pre-school. But it’s a decent grade.” He slapped Rin on the back, “Come on, we’re going to be late for the term’s last spar with Angel.”

* * *

“We’re done for the day,” Angel announced. Rin glanced at Bon and gave the other boy a proud grin. The Paladin was mussed and breathing hard after holding them off for two hours. At the beginning of the term that would not have been the case. Best of all there was a splatter of neon green die on the hem of his long gleaming white coat. 

Angel started walking toward the pile of gear he’d left at the door before beginning their spar.

Rin shifted from foot to foot uncertainly.

“Well, go on and ask,” Bon prodded.

Rin started after Angel. “Um… about next week? You know it’s Spring Break right?”

“Is it?” Angel replied disinterestedly.

“Yoshikuni, the girl that repaired Kurikara for me, she invited us all to come visit,” Rin said nervously.

“Hmph,” Angel spent a few long moments settling Caliburn in place. Then he picked up a canvas wrapped bundle and turned back to Rin. “As it happens I have a mission next week which will take me out of the country. I wouldn’t have had time for your lessons anyway,” he declared as he shoved the bundle into Rin’s arms.

Rin stared at it in confusion for a moment then started picking at the knots holding the canvas closed. It unrolled to reveal a matched wakizashi and katana set as well as a leather harness that would hold both swords plus Kurikara. The katana was the same size and weight as Rin’s demon sword, the harness would hold it and Kurikara crossed over his back. The wakizashi was shorter and lighter and worn at his waist, to be drawn quickly. 

The Daisho set and harness were utilitarian but very well-made. Rin stared at them in amazement. “Angel… Thanks,” he managed to stammer after a moment.

“It’s annoying that I’m teaching you to be a swordsman when you are incapable of drawing your sword and routinely resort to fighting with your claws like a dumb beast,” Angel declared haughtily. He turned to leave. “I will expect you at the normal time next term. If your form degrades in my absence you will regret it.”

“Good luck with your mission,” Rin replied.

* * *

Saturday morning Rin knocked on Mephisto’s office door. “You wanted to see me?” he asked warily.

“Ah good! I caught you before you left for Spring Break!” Mephisto exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Rin said looking anything but happy. “You’re not gonna say I can’t go? Amaimon’s coming, if he can go why can’t I?”

“Borrowing trouble is such a ridiculous habit,” Mephisto tsked. “I simply wished to take a moment to discuss your future. The new school year approaches! Are you ready to restart your academic career with a fresh slate?”

Rin grimaced. “Do I have to?” he whined. “I really like working for Itamae-san. And I’m rotten at school. I’m just gonna fail, so why bother?”

Mephisto leaned forward and pressed his fingertips to his chin. He waited for a moment. Rin fidgeted. 

“I must admit Itamae isn’t looking forward to giving you up,” Mephisto said as the silence became awkward. “He claims you have a true talent. In fact he’s offered to recommend you to several prestigious culinary institutes…”

For a brief moment Rin looked ecstatic. A huge grin spread across his face.

“Of course that would interfere with your goal of becoming an Exorcist. Then, naturally, the Grigori would reinstate the order to have you executed.”

The light died out of Rin’s eyes but determination rekindled it. “I wouldn’t leave my friends anyway,” he declared. “Bon and me, we’re gonna kick Satan’s ass. That’s the plan. I’d love to be a real chef, but this is more important.”

“Quite well said,” Mephisto agreed after another long pause. “However, I do have a slight compromise to offer: The True Cross Academy is not normally a trade school, but given your special circumstances I am willing to be flexible.”

Rin looked cautiously interested.

“I propose you continue your apprenticeship with Itamae while completing a reduced curriculum,” Mephisto explained. “A solid grounding in mathematics. A bit of history and literature to make you well-rounded and to ensure that both your written and oral reports as an Exorcist are tolerable. Itamae will see that you have a bit of the sciences. And you will continue with Cram School as normal, naturally.” 

Rin’s expression brightened notably.

“Perhaps three hours of class a day, three hours with Itamae and five hours of cram school on average,” Mephisto suggested. “Do you think you can handle such a schedule?”

“Oh yeah!” Rin exclaimed eagerly.

“Well then, it’s all settled,” Mephisto said. “Off you go, enjoy your vacation.”

“Thanks!” Rin replied.

Once Rin had left Mephisto smiled ruefully and shook his head. “I’m going to have to work harder at teaching him negotiation,” he said to himself.

* * *

Rin joined the other Exwires, Paku and Amaimon at the train station. “No problems?” Bon asked.

“Nope,” Rin replied with a relieved grin. “Just getting my schedule for next year. I get to keep working with Itamae and I don’t have to take a full load of classes.”

“Well it seems like you’re happy,” Bon said with a faint air of disapproval as they boarded the train.

The seven students scattered to find seats or handholds on the relatively full passenger car. Amaimon followed Shiemi then stood over her and glared at everyone else around them while stuffing jellybeans in his mouth. Gradually as the stops and passengers came and went the Exwires shifted around to take over the back of the train. The three girls took the seats along the back of the car while the boys stood nearby, grasping the handholds for balance.

When they reached the end of the line they transferred to a bus. Rather than taking a seat for himself, Amaimon chose to perch on the back of the bench near Shiemi. Before long they left paved roads behind as well as trains. As the road grew bumpier Rin watched the way Amaimon swayed with the motion, minutely shifting his weight to maintain his perch without ever grabbing anything or even spreading his arms for balance. Amaimon noticed the younger demon watching and gave him a challenging look. 

Rin hopped up on the back of his own seat and tried to imitate Amaimon. After a few near tumbles, leading to Izumo and Paku to move seats where they weren’t in danger of being fallen on, Rin got the hang of it. He still had to keep his hands slightly spread though, and Amaimon smirked in satisfaction at his superiority. ‘It was only right, I am the older brother,’ Amaimon thought to himself.

Izumo stood up and for a moment Rin thought she was going to take her original seat but she stopped in the middle of the aisle. Izumo took one foot off the floor and tucked it behind her other knee then clasped her hands behind her back. After five minutes without so much as waver Izumo gave the two demons a smug look. “You may have inhuman reflexes, but I’ve trained as a dancer since I started walking,” she informed them.

Shiemi smiled and shook her head at all three of them.

“Wow, this is really out of the way,” Paku remarked. “How’d you meet someone who lives so far from Kyoto?” 

“It’s not far from our temple,” Bon explained. “Until we gave up on rebuilding the temple and merged with the True Cross we lived out here.”

“Are you going to visit your family before we go back?” Rin asked. “The rest of us could spend a day sightseeing in Kyoto if you don’t want us along.”

Bon shook his head. “I’m not ready to go home yet. Not until I’m a full Exorcist.”

Rin looked guilty, immediately assuming it was his fault Bon hadn’t had a chance to take the Exorcist Exam yet.

“You heard Mephisto,” Konekomaru said. “First year Exwires never pass.”

“Don’t blame yourself because Bon’s a stubborn idiot,” Shima added. “No one made him practically run off to Tokyo. His parents may not have been thrilled about Bon wanting to be an Exorcist, but everyone else in the clan spoils him. They would have convinced his parents to give him his way before classes started. Bon handing his parents the letter about his scholarship and walking out was just him being a drama queen. He didn’t even get halfway to the train station before Koneko guardian and my parents sent us after him and we were enrolled at the True Cross Academy before the train arrived in Tokyo.”

Bon gave his two friends a dirty look. “If you two want to check in, I’m not stopping you,” he said.

Shima shook his head, “Naw, I don’t feel like being subjected to the grilling without you there to distract people.”

It was late by the time they reached Yoshikuni’s forge. She greeted them and got them settled for the night with little more than the promise that they’d catch up in the morning. “Just make yourselves at home,” she told them as they stumbled tiredly toward their beds.


	13. Spring Break

The next morning Yoshikuni headed out to her forge confident that none of her guests would be up yet. She’d only been there a few minutes when Bon stuck his head in the door. “No one’ll mind if I use the stream bed for a shooting range right?” he asked.

Yoshikuni looked surprised for a moment then reminded herself that Ryuji had always been way too serious for his age. “So you’re really Dragoon now?” she asked. “How’s that going?”

“I’m pretty deadly against stationary targets and my reload rate is just under ten seconds.” Bon grinned ruefully, “In other words I’ve got a long way to go, but I’m making progress.”

“The stream bed’s fine for practice,” Yoshikuni said. “But do try to remember you’re here for a vacation.”

Bon smirked a bit. “I’ll try but I make no promises,” he said.

Yoshikuni laughed. “Oh go on, you. Be back in time for breakfast.”

“Yeah, about breakfast,” Bon replied. “I saw Rin and Paku heading down to the market, so don’t be too surprised when you find your kitchen taken over.” 

“Thank goodness, I was just going to feed the lot of you sandwiches while you were here,” Yoshikuni replied. “I hate cooking.”

“I might have mentioned that to Rin,” Bon admitted as he left for his target practice.

Yoshikuni finished up her work for the morning then headed back to the house to clean up, but was distracted by the crash of wood on wood and the incongruous tinkling of chimes. Curiously she peered behind the house and saw Izumo and Shima sparring. As Yoshikuni watched Shima used the rings of his staff to tangle the blunted blade of Izumo’s practice naginata and ripped the staff out of her hands. Izumo stumbled forward, apparently trying to keep hold of her weapon, but at the last moment she let it go and used the decreased distance between them and the fact that Shima’s staff was still tangled with hers to kick him in the stomach. Shima doubled over, losing his staff as well, but he lunged forward and tackled Izumo, pinning her beneath him. For a moment it seemed like his greater size was going to decide the spar, then he leered at the girl trapped beneath him. Izumo scowled and kneed him between the legs. While he rolled on the ground in agony, Izumo walked over to their weapons and freed hers. Then she walked off.

Yoshikuni helped Shima off the ground. “So is this a typical spar for you two?” she asked. 

“Naw, Big Sis is usually watching,” Shima replied. “I wouldn’t have tried to cop a feel with her there.” 

“So basically, you got what you deserved,” Yoshikuni remarked.

“Yeah, I deserved that. But if I did it with Big Sis watching? Well, after Izumo-chan nailed me, Big Sis would have smacked me, then she would have written to Mom and then Mom would scold me. Not even Izumo-chan is worth that,” Shima replied. “So I took my chance today when the punishment ends in… well… maybe half an hour? I hope.”

“You’re still utterly incorrigible aren’t you,” Yoshikuni asked.

“Even worse than when we were in grade school,” Konekomaru confirmed as he joined them.

“Hey there,” Yoshikuni greeted him, she looked down and blushed a little.

“Hi, it’s been a while,” Konekomaru replied a bit awkwardly.

“You didn’t come out with the others last summer,” Yoshikuni said questioningly. 

“I hadn’t gotten my head straight about Rin then,” Konekomaru said, his gaze dropped to the ground. “Usually Bon’s the hot-head, but he was thinking better than I was then: First you keep everyone alive, nothing comes before that. Thank you for finding a way to repair Rin’s sword.”

“Well now, I could hardly let Kurikara break on my watch,” Yoshikuni replied. “How’d the clan’s demon-sword end up being used to house your friend’s heart anyway?”

Konekomaru sighed. “Long story and it’s not as if Rin had any say in what happened. If he was even born when Kurikara was stolen I’d guess he was no more than a few days old.” 

“Does it have something to do with the plague?” Yoshikuni asked her eyes sharpening. 

Konekomaru looked startled. “That never occurred to me,” he said. “I don’t know if Kurikara was payment for curing the plague or not, but either way it could be trouble if people think it was. I need to talk to Bon.” 

“He’s down at the stream bed shooting stuff,” Yoshikuni told him, knowing Konekomaru wouldn’t want to delay.

“Thank you,” Konekomaru replied with a formal bow then he headed off.

“When it comes to trouble for Rin the fun never stops,” Shima remarked with a shake of his head and the two of them headed inside. 

As the door opened a bevy of delicious aromas engulfed them, Yoshikuni felt her mouth watering embarrassingly. Shima gave her a knowing grin. “Living with Rin-kun has certain unexpected benefits,” he said. “He was a great cook to start with and he’s only gotten better since starting his apprenticeship with the True Cross Academy’s chef. For a while we tried to split up the cooking a little to be fair, but getting Rin out of a kitchen is harder than you’d think. So at home he doesn’t do dishes ever or many other cleaning chores to keep things equitable.” The pink-haired boy grinned mischieviously. “And it gives Bon and Koneko more time to force him to study… which keeps ‘em off my back. Although studying with Shiemi-chan’s got it’s pluses.”

“Incorrigible,” Yoshikuni repeated. 

Shima grinned shamelessly. “If you weren’t engaged, I’d try for you too,” he told her.

She laughed, “Be honest, the only reason you don’t hit on me is that I’m a blacksmith.”

“You do slap a bit harder than most,” Shima admitted. “But Izumo-chan fights dirty… Actually I sort of like that about her. Shiemi-chan’d probably hide or cry if I tried anything with her, then I’d feel rotten.” 

They poked their heads in the kitchen as they passed by. Paku was assisting Rin to prepare a huge breakfast. “Ooh! Sweet stuff,” Yoshikuni exclaimed clapping her hands at the sight of whipping cream. 

Rin grinned at them “I’m experimenting with crepes,” he announced happily. “I’ve got some savory ones too.”

“Looking forward to eating ‘em,” Shima replied. 

“So where are your last two friends?” Yoshikuni asked. “Please tell me someone slept in.”

Paku shook her head. “Shiemi-chan went out looking for clippings for her garden. Amaimon followed her to try to talk her into treating him to sweets instead. He’s already almost out of candy.”

Rin shook his head. “How?” he wondered. “It’s not like there were any clothes in that bag he brought.”

“Shiemi’s off on her own with Amaimon?” Shima exclaimed frowning.

Rin looked unconcerned. “She’s good at handling him in our Negotiation class. While we’re out in the middle of nowhere, I’m sort of thinking about trying to convince Shiemi that me and Amaimon could spar without getting in a real fight,” he said. “I get plenty of practice fighting someone who’s more trained than I am with Angel. It’d be interesting to see how I do against a powerhouse like Amaimon now.” The dark-haired boy snickered. “But he’s gotta get Shiemi’s permission first.” 

“I might just go check up on them anyway,” Shima decided.

* * *

While the other Exwires cleaned up the breakfast dishes Rin found a quiet spot to practice his sword drills. He’d been working at it for an hour when Izumo came out. She took a seat on a nearby rock and watched him complete the drill. He practiced the movements of drawing and sheathing his various blades, turning as he did to fend off invisible threats. 

Izumo noticed Kurikara was propped up on a nearby stone, replaced with a practice sword until Rin could regain the ability to unseal his powers for himself. “You’re becoming graceful,” she commented.

Rin shrugged. “I guess,” he said. “I was always good in a fight, but how could I not be when I’m stronger than any human should be.”

“You’re getting efficient,” Izumo clarified. “You don’t waste movements anymore. Your training shows more and more when you move. My dance training taught me to be the same.”

Rin stripped off his sweaty shirt and dropped into the grass beside her. “You thinking about what your familiars asked?” he said remembering Inari’s Festival Day.

“We’ve talked more, but it hurts to remember,” Izumo said quietly. “I don’t want to think about any of that. Still the physical discipline when I’m training with my naginata, it reminds me of training for the ceremonial dances without the bad memories. I am going to try… You can watch if you want. ”

“I’d like that,” Rin replied.

After a moment Izumo added, “Sometimes I wish Neuhaus were still teaching Taming. He never cared if we had a good relationship with our familiars, all he wanted me to do was dominate Mike and Uke. Neuhaus wanted me to force them to obey me, Father Nagatomo tells me to make them want to obey... When you ask people for things they can always let you down.”

“If you force ‘em to help, then they’ll always be looking for a way to screw you over,” Rin disagreed.

“Better to only depend on yourself,” Izumo replied. “But I’m not that strong yet.”

“Then you’d be alone,” Rin’s tone said there was no worse fate in all the world.

Izumo cautiously put her hand on top of his. “You’re not alone. I just don’t want to lean on you.”

Rin turned his hand over and squeezed hers in return. “I do get it, I don’t like having to depend on you guys so much either. But it’s a little bit better when I’m giving something back too. I’d do anything-”

Izumo put a hand over Rin’s mouth to silence him. “Don’t make careless promises. You’re so sincere, they bind you like chains.”

“Some bonds I don’t mind. The last thing I ever want is to fail you.”

* * *

The next day, Shima and Shiemi were washing the dinner dishes when they saw Rin and Izumo slip away from the house together. 

“Doesn’t it bother you, seeing them together?” Shima asked.

Shiemi looked puzzled. “Why? I think they’re a cute couple.” She giggled, “I can’t wait to tell Noriko-chan that they’re finally getting closer.”

“But Rin always had such a huge crush on you,” Shima said frowning. “I figured it was just a matter of time until the two of you got together and now he’s with Izumo.”

“He did? oh. Oh!” Shiemi exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth. “That’s why he’d never say we were friends!” She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. “I can’t believe… I’d feel so hurt because I thought he didn’t want to be my friend because I was so timid or- or I don’t know. But he wanted to be my boyfriend; I was probably making him feel bad too. And, and neither of us meant it that way. Oh, I’m so glad that’s straightened out.”

“You didn’t know? I thought everyone knew,” Shima said.

Shiemi shook her head, her hair flying about her face at the rapid movement. “I like Rin; he’s my best friend, my first real friend; but not that way,” she said. “I never thought… I liked Yuki, Yukio, before we knew what he was doing.” A shadow fell across Shiemi’s face, “It’ll be awhile before I trust myself enough to like someone else like that again. I was so stupid to trust someone like him.”

Shima put a hand on her shoulder. “We all trusted him. Even Mephisto got fooled.” Then he realized that his hand was still wet from the dishes and he’d left a huge wet spot on Shiemi’s kimono. “Sorry, sorry,” he muttered, grabbing a dish-towel and trying to pat the spot dry only to realize if she’d been any other girl he’d have used it as an excuse to grope her. At that point Shima turned bright red. 

Shiemi laughed at how flustered he was getting. Then she looked worried. “You don’t like Izumo-chan do you?” she asked.

“You know me; I like all girls,” Shima replied. He glanced out at the night, in the direction where Izumo and Rin had vanished, then deliberately looked away.

* * *

Izumo clenched Rin’s hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white as she led him away from the blacksmith’s shop. She was dressed in her traditional red and white garb and carrying a small hardwood box containing her kagura suzu tucked under her arm. When they came to a small, moonlit meadow she stopped. “Okay, I can do this,” Izumo declared. She handed Rin her box. 

“You’ll be great,” Rin promised.

Izumo gave him a tense smile, “I didn’t promise great, just that I’d try,” she said and summoned Mike and Uke. 

The tension in the glade rocketed up with the arrival of the two byakko. It was all out in the open now, she hadn’t supported them, but then they hadn’t been there for her the way she needed them to be either. The facades were gone and the broken shards of their former relationship lay between them like concertina wire. “I keep my promises,” Izumo stated.

“We know,” Uke said quietly. Mike nodded to Rin as the fox spirits took a seat at the edge of the meadow. Rin knelt and held the box out to Izumo with great ceremony. Izumo gently opened the carved lid then lifted the bell set out. Carefully she straightened the trailing ribbons. As she walked to the center of the meadow Rin closed the box and went to sit with Mike and Uke. 

Izumo took a deep breath and stared up at the moon for a time. She let the sounds of the night wash over her and fill her, providing the music for her dance. Then slowly, she raised the bells above her head. The moonlight reflected softly off their polished surface and deepened the colors of the trailing ribbons. Izumo kept stretching upward, going up on her toes, her face tilted up to the moon. For a moment she held herself utterly still, then she shook the bells once. Their clear chime rang out into the night. She lowered her arm in a graceful arc as she turned, the ribbon echoing her movements in the air. 

Rin watched in awe as Izumo’s hands described fluid arcs, the dance accentuated by the crisp tones of her bells. Izumo’s long hair trailed the movements of her body even as the ribbons trailed the movements of her hands. Rin could see and appreciated the grace and precision of Izumo’s movements. And he could sense something more in the air, the moment when the dance shifted beyond the physical and Izumo became a conduit to something greater. The dance was an offering for Inari’s pleasure and the god was paying attention to her supplicant. 

As Izumo danced, dozens of foxes and byakko were drawn to the meadow. They watched her in silence and stillness, their eyes glowing in the night, their every sense focused completely on Izumo. 

The dance ended where it had began: in the center of the meadow, reaching for the moon. For a moment the meadow held it’s breath, waiting for a signal. Izumo’s hand dropped to her side, she turned to see how Uke and Mike had judged her.

“Wow!” Rin exclaimed. 

Izumo smiled at him tiredly, emotionally and physically exhausted by the demands of the dance. 

“You did well,” Uke said.

“You don’t have to lie,” Izumo said, “Rin doesn’t know any better, but you’ve seen my mother dance. It wasn’t the same.”

Uke trotted over and put his front paws on Izumo’s shoulders, “Your heart was open, the rest is just details.”

The other foxes slipped away.

“Your mother shared her heart like a child does and we loved her for it,” Uke continued. “We over-looked her faults because we loved her.” Izumo looked away, but not before Uke saw the echoing look of understanding in her eyes. “We overlooked too much, for too long.”

Rin saw tears in Izumo’s eyes for a moment before she buried her face in Uke’s ruff, hugging the byakko. Rin smiled a little wistfully as he turned back toward the house to leave Izumo and her familiars to finish making their amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update until after the 4th. I'm off on vacation, taking little boy to see the grandparents!


	14. Date Night

On their fourth morning at Yoshikuni’s Shima staged a lie-in against morning spars. When Izumo pounded on the door to the otherwise empty room that the boys were sharing he just pulled his pillow over his ears and tried to go back to sleep.

After seeing Rin and Izumo sneak off together the night before Shima found that the thought of sparring with Izumo; and maybe, accidentally-on-purpose sneaking in a grope; had lost much of it’s motivating power.

‘It could be worse I guess,’ Shima thought to himself. He’d broached the subject of the new couple with Shiemi in hopes of finding a kindred spirit. Even though it turned out that Shiemi didn’t have any expectations around Rin, talking to her had still provided a bit of solace. ‘At least I’m not disgusted with myself for having a thing for Izumo-chan. Sort of jealous of Rin-kun, but…’

Shima rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling. December had been freaky. Sitting in the hospital day after day, not knowing if Rin would live or die, not knowing if he’d wake up or if he’d still be Rin even if he did. Week upon week of waiting and worrying if Rin had suffered brain-damage from his suicide attempt or had gone mad from the agony of holy water circulating through his veins. Shima had never gone through anything like that before and he never wanted to go through it again. ‘If being with Izumo-chan helps fix what Yukio broke, I guess I can’t begrudge Rin-kun,’ Shima decided with a sigh.

‘Mom and Dad would probably say I should’ve already know how it felt to lose someone ‘cause of Take,’ Shima thought with a flare of irritation. ‘But I don’t remember Take. He’s just a ghost that I can’t ever live up to.’ Shima remembered Bon’s suggestion that he and Konekomaru could check in with their families and grimaced. ‘If I never go home again it’ll be too soon,’ he thought. ‘Hell, I wish Big Sis would go away. I love ‘em but I’m so sick of everyone wondering if I’m worth Take’s sacrifice every time they look at me. I hate Kyoto.’

When Shima finally rolled out of bed the rest of the group was just sitting down to lunch. “We were about to go up and check you for a pulse,” Bon commented.

“We are on vacation!” Shima exclaimed. “All we’ve done since we got here is train! This is Spring Break! Where’s the fun? Where are the skimpily clad girls?”

“You know, Shima-kun almost has a point,” Paku said thoughtfully. “We need to get out and live a little. Any suggestions Yoshikuni? Anything that you’ve been dying to do but it’s too corny for a local? Now you’ve got guests to entertain, the perfect excuse!” 

“Hmmm,” Yoshikuni tapped her chin thoughtfully. “There is a local yozakura this week. It’s pretty small, Kyoto’s close enough that it gets overshadowed, but it’s nice.”

“I remember it,” Konekomaru said. “I don’t think I’ve gone to that festival since we were eight.”

“Yeah,” Shima said. “Kinzo-ni would whine and whine until he convinced everyone to go to Kyoto instead. He said the music was better at the Kyoto festivals.”

Yoshikuni giggled. “Last summer, his band played a set at our little festival.”

“Guess they’re not ready for the big times yet,” Shima laughed. Then he asked “Do you think they’ll be here again?”

“You’re out of luck,” Yoshikuni replied. “They’ve been working hard. They’re getting bigger gigs these days.” Then she whispered conspiratorially, “And the council felt their music wasn’t exactly suited to the atmosphere of the festival, too rancuous. The city council’s a stuffy bunch.”

“Your brother is in a band?” Shiemi asked. “What sort of music does he play?”

“I’ve never actually heard his band play music. Back when they were practicing around the house I did everything I could NOT to hear them, it wasn’t music, just a lot of noise…” Shima shrugged. “I guess they must have gotten better.”

Bon laughed. “I bet your mom’s overjoyed,” he snickered. “She always complains about the two of you being slackers, and now Kinzo’s ‘slacking’ sounds like it’s taking off. So the festival’s a go? I remember the fireworks were pretty impressive, but I was a kid back then so don’t hold me to it.” 

Rin, Izumo and Shiemi all nodded. 

“Then it’s decided,” Paku declared. “Festival, here we come.”

* * *

Yoshikuni was the first of the girls to finish getting ready for the festival. She plopped down beside Bon on the veranda. “Throwing me over for a younger woman?” she asked teasingly.

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Bon sputtered. “I was six!”

“And only did it because you felt obligated. So no, never,” Yoshikuni confirmed, her eyes sparkling. She nodded toward the room where Paku was getting ready. “Your eyes go to her every time she walks in a room, Ryu-chan.”

“You and Rin are both nuts,” Bon insisted. “I don’t have a thing for Noriko. I don’t have time for girls-”

“Too bad,” Yoshikuni interjected.

Bon went right on. “I need to defeat Satan and restore our temple. Then we won’t need the True Cross anymore.”

“Awful long term goals.” Yoshikuni shook her head. “You oughtn't let them get in the way of having a life.”

Bon’s expression turned mulish. “That’s exactly what I should do,” he stated. “It was my old man who got us into this mess and he’s one of the few who doesn’t face any consequences: It was his idea to merge us with the True Cross, but he didn’t join and if he had his way I wouldn’t have either. And then when the Order started trying to push us around my Dad refused to have me involved in any of the arranged marriages.”

Bon’s raised voice drew the other boys over. “You think the Myodha will resent it if you start dating?” Konekomaru asked with a frown. “Ryuji, the clans do expect you to produce an heir eventually; they’re hardly going to have a fit if you make an effort to meet girls on occasion.”

“You and Yoshikuni didn’t get a choice, why should I?” Bon asked.

Rin’s eyes popped open, “You’re engaged?” he asked looking from Konekomaru to Yoshikuni.

“For nearly a decade now. We’ll get married after I turn eighteen,” Konekomaru replied. He glanced at Bon then added. “Not that we mind.” Yoshikuni nodded in agreement.

“I don’t get it,” Rin said. “Why would the Order care about who you marry?”

“They care about who ‘counts’ as Myodhan,” Konekomaru explained. 

Rin still looked confused.

“Too many people abusing their negotiation skills instead of dealing in good faith,” Bon said. “The Grigori doesn’t actually like that they agreed to respect our hierarchy, but they promised. So as soon as the ink was dry they turned around and started restricting who could be counted as Myodhan.”

Shima grinned sardonically. “So our parents, in all their wisdom, went and arranged a bunch of marriages to make sure that everyone we count as Myodhan counted as Myodhan by the True Cross’ definition.” He rolled his eyes. “Bunch of Tamers on both sides wrote the agreement; that there were holes in it means they were all planning on taking advantage but the Order got around to it first.”

“I got out of it because I’ve got a ton of siblings,” Shima continued. “Both my sisters are engaged and one of my older brothers. And before it was even an issue my oldest brother Takezo married the girl who would have been number one on anyone’s list to keep in the clans; Take was just perfect like that.”

“And my Dad got me out of it,” Bon sighed. “Even though he caused the whole problem to start with.”

“Ryu-chan’s parents infamously married for love,” Yoshikuni elaborated. She held two fingers up with a scant glimpse of air between them. “According to the gossip his grandfather came this close to disowning Ossama over it. It was a real Romeo and Juliet type thing.”

“What was?” Paku asked as the other three girls joined them.

“Ryu-chan’s parents,” Yoshikuni said. She turned to Bon. “Which was why your dad was really careful about looking for compatible pairings. They did everything, including divination, to figure out who would make good marriages.”

“So it’s not some big conspiracy that you and Shima weren’t paired off,” Konekomaru said. “You just weren’t compatible. I mean Shima… well, lets just say his taste in reading material was already set.”

“And Ryu-chan, with you looking at the marriages as a penance...” Yoshikuni shook her head, “Well, I wouldn’t want a husband who was with me out of misplaced guilt.”

“So you’re looking for someone?” Paku asked curiously.

“No,” Bon said quickly then stammered, “I mean...” He turned and glared at Yoshikuni and Konekomaru. “I hate you two,” he muttered.

Paku laughed. “So you’re free for the taking? Assuming your books haven’t already claimed you. Come on. Everyone’s ready, let’s go before the festival’s over.” She grabbed Bon’s arm and dragged him off.

Amaimon fell in with them as they strolled toward the glow of the lanterns lighting the evening around the old shrine. “What are you all doing?” he asked.

“We’re going to view the cherry blossoms,” Shiemi explained. “There will be some booths, games, food-”

“Candy?” Amaimon asked his eyes lighting up.

“Big surprise,” Shima remarked upon hearing Amaimon’s interest.

Shiemi smiled gently. “There will be candy. Have you tried Anpan yet?” 

Amaimon licked his lips. “Is it good?”

“You’ll see,” Shiemi giggled.

The conversation died out for a bit. Rin snuck a sidelong look at Shiemi then turned to Amaimon. “We should spar sometime.”

Amaimon gave him a blank look.

“It’s a practice fight,” Rin explained. “We’d fight, except we’d stop short of really hurting each other and we wouldn’t be mad and you wouldn’t kidnap Shiemi-chan or threaten any of my friends.”

“You fight like crap when you’re not mad,” Amaimon stated.

Rin flushed. “I’m better now!” he protested. “I bet I can beat you without going berserk.”

“Yeah?” Amaimon replied, interest coloring his normally flat voice although it didn’t quite animate his expression.

“Not tonight,” Rin said glancing at Shiemi again. The blonde girl was chewing her lower lip pensively and refused to look at either of them. “But we should do it before the break ends.”

When they arrived at the festival grounds Paku looked around at the clusters of booths under the lanterns strung between the cherry trees and the people milling about. The crowd seemed to be mostly families with small children and a number of older couples. “Maybe we should split up,” she suggested. It didn’t seem like the sort of place where a whole gaggle of teenagers would be appreciated. Besides... She glanced toward Izumo and Rin then grinned.

Amaimon didn’t bother waiting for a consensus. He sniffed the air a few times then started tugging Shiemi off in the direction of the food.

Izumo shyly glanced toward Rin. Paku made a shooing gesture at the two of them. “I want to see the crafts,” Izumo announced as she stared at Rin.

“Okay,” he agreed and the two of them split off.

Bon waited a moment longer then gave Paku a surprised look. “You’re not going to hang out with Kamiki?”

“And mess up her date?” Paku shook her head. “It’s about time those two made some progress.”

“I thought Rin was making plenty of progress,” Shima muttered thinking of the two of them slipping away together the night before.

“Oh they’ve got the angsty, heart-felt confessions down-pat,” Paku said. “But they need to learn to have some fun together. Speaking of fun, let’s go play some games.” 

“This way,” Yoshikuni replied.

Shima considered the other four remaining teens and wrinkled his nose at the thought of being stuck as the fifth wheel. “I’m gonna make sure Amaimon doesn’t get Shiemi in trouble,” he declared. “At the least someone’s gotta make sure he doesn’t bankrupt her buying him candy.”

* * *

Shortly after Rin and Izumo split off from the others Mike and Uke materialized. “You guys can show up without being summoned?” Rin asked in surprise.

Mike gave a canine shrug. “Festivals are rift with spiritual energy. It’s not hard to cross over in a place like this.”

“Things like this are an invitation to the gods,” Uke added. “The humans may have forgotten the purpose behind their traditions, but we haven’t.”

“Just behave yourselves,” Izumo instructed trying to sound stern but with a warmth in her voice that wouldn’t have been there a week earlier.

“Shouldn’t it be us saying that to you?” Uke asked, his tail wagging as he looked from Izumo to Rin suggestively.

Izumo blushed and turned her back on the two byakko very deliberately. She held out her hand for Rin to take. “Since they’ve apparently nominated themselves our chaperones we shouldn’t disappoint them,” she declared.

Rin gulped. He tucked Izumo’s hand into the crook of his elbow and escorted her through the rows of booths.

“Don’t you think they’re awfully close?” Mike asked several minutes later. He brushed past Izumo causing her to stumble into Rin.

Uke snickered. “Much better now.” 

When Izumo didn’t immediately draw away Rin tentatively slid his arm around her waist. Izumo didn’t say anything about it and they continued exploring the festival.

At a booth selling masks Izumo picked out a fox mask without hesitation. “I got it,” Rin said quickly as she motioned the vendor over and reached for her purse.

“No, you don’t have to,” Izumo insisted. 

They both pulled out a handful of coins. Eyes sparkling with hidden amusement the vendor turned and absorbed himself in straightening his wares while they resolved things.

Rin licked his lips nervously. “I-if I pay it’s sort of like a date.” He waited for Izumo’s response with a look of near terror

Izumo dropped half her money in her hurry to put it up and the two teens laughed as they scrambled to pick them up.

Rin paid the man and Izumo put the mask on. As they left the stall Izumo slid close to Rin and he let his arm wrap around her again. Uke and Mike trotted over, their tails swishing with ill-concealed glee. They gave the pair an approving look. “I think they’re mature enough to be trusted alone,” Mike decided.

“At least until the fireworks end,” Uke qualified.

//That means you’ve got until the last firework goes off to kiss her,// Mike projected into Rin’s mind.

//But if you go any further than that we’ll have to rip you limb from limb,// Uke added.

Rin turned alternately red and pale.

“What did you two say?” Izumo demanded.

“Be good little sister,” Uke replied as the pair turned to leave.

“But not so good that you don’t have any fun,” Mike added.

“I order you to tell me what you said!” Izumo stomped her foot. The byakko laughed and vanished in a swirl of mist.

Izumo turned her glare on Rin.

“They’re… um… direct,” Rin said.

“I’m starting to remember,” Izumo huffed. Then she shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Come on, our ‘chaperones’ have decided their work here is done. Let’s enjoy.”

They wandered through the booths, played a few games and shared a stick of dango. Somehow they found themselves at the edge of the festival where the booths thinned out and it was just the moonlight and dozens of paper lanterns strung between the trees illuminating the cherry blossoms.

As they wandered beneath the softly illuminated petals Izumo felt a velvety band wrap around her arm. She glanced down and saw Rin’s tail looped about her wrist. Izumo bit back the urge to giggle as the fluffy bit on the end brushed the inside of her elbow. 

Even around the other Exwires, even though they all knew and accepted him Rin rarely let his inhuman traits show. Unless he was in the heat of battle or if he thought he was alone Rin’s tail stayed hidden under his shirt. Izumo felt a glow of warmth at the thought that he might not feel the need to hide himself around her.

* * *

As the first fireworks began going off the Exwires regrouped on the riverbank to watch. 

Rin and Izumo wandered up the bank from deeper in the grove and settled close together. Amaimon trailed behind Shiemi and Shima, his cheeks bulging with sweets. Bon, Paku, Konekomaru and Yoshikuni came down the path leading to the abandoned Myodha Temple. 

Bon was in a grim mood. He found a spot to stand in the shadow of the bridge crossing the river at stop where he was removed from the group, he kept a wary eye on their surroundings. “There was a Noderabo haunting the temple,” Konekomaru explained quietly to Shima. “With the girls’ help we dealt with it, but you know Bon.”

Shima grimaced, “Yeah, knowing the temple’s gotten run-down enough to attract one of those would ruin Bon’s day.”

“Paku did pretty well,” Konekomaru commented. “She kept her head. Even if she doesn’t want to be an Exorcist. She’s okay with this world, being a part of it.”

“Yeah, knew that ages ago,” Shima replied. “Did you think she was just going to abandon Izumo-chan? So how’d Yoshikuni handle it?”

Konekomaru glanced over to where Yoshikuni and Paku were spreading a blanket on the gentle slope of the bank. He turned back to Shima with a look of surprised. “You have to ask? She was great, I thought that went without saying.”

Shiemi put her hands on her hips and gave Amaimon a stern look. The Earth King pouted a bit then produced a bag of goodies, he set it beside the blanket. “I didn’t eat them all,” he said, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

“Because even your mouth wasn’t big enough to fit it all in, broccoli-head” Shima replied tartly.

“Your hair looks like cotton candy,” Amaimon replied. “Maybe I’ll see if it tastes like it too.”

Shiemi gave the quarreling pair a stern look. Then she sat down and patted the blanket on either side of her. Amaimon and Shima quieted rather than sniping at each other over her. 

Izumo and Rin seemed perfectly content just to sit together, so the other let them be. 

Paku took a few of the treats over to Bon and tried to cajole him out of his mood while Yoshikuni and Konekomaru talked quietly. After a while Shima laid back on the grass to get a better view of the fireworks. Shiemi absently decorated his hair with sprigs of clover while Amaimon reached over the two of them to get more sweets every now and then. 

Izumo cuddled close to Rin and he rested his cheek on her hair, wrapping his arms around her, but didn’t quite get up the nerve to actually kiss her. Mike and Uke, watching from the shadows shook their heads and sighed. “Well, maybe next time,” Mike commented.


	15. Year Two

“Can we fight now?” Amaimon begged Shiemi. 

“Pleeease? We have to go back to school tomorrow,” Rin chimed in.

Shiemi looked unhappy. “Are you really sure about this?”

“It’s just a spar, it’s not like we’re gonna really fight,” Rin said. 

“What do you think Rin and the Paladin do every week?” Shima asked lackadaisically. “Sis, Izumo-chan and I spar too; anyone doing Knight training does.”

Izumo and Bon nodded in agreement. “Drills are like homework, spars are tests,” Bon tried to explain to the only Exwire who had no interest in developing her skills into an offensive ability.

“I just wanna fight with my little brother,” Amaimon contributed. “Fighting with older brothers isn’t much fun; I lose a lot. What’s the point of having a little brother I can’t fight with?”

“I beat you,” Rin pointed out.

Amaimon shrugged. “Just once; I would have won the third time we fought if Big Brother hadn’t told me to lose. And really, we’re pretty close in age, I’m only a few thousand years older than you. Astaroth’s practically the same age as me, he’s a wimp but he always whines to Father so none of the rest of us like playing with him. Occasionally I can win against Egyn or Iblis, they’re only ummm…. a few million years older than I am or so.”

“Only?” Konekomaru asked incredulously. 

“This is Astaroth and I’s first Assiah,” Amaimon stated. “My next two older brother are all survivors, if not victors, of the last Ragnarok. Father, Lucifer, Samuel, Azazel and Beelzebub are all Fallen, true Fallen not your silly Exorcist definition of the term. Assiah has been destroyed and recreated a thousand times since they lost their rebellion and were cast into the Void. Beelzebub is a lazy bum, I’m not sure how much power he’s reacquired since the Fall. Since their return to Gehenna Samuel has seen a dozen different Assiahs rise and fall; he gives himself a new name after each apocalypse: Raven, Loki, Trickster… Mephisto. He and Lucifer might hate each other but they both think it’s funny to pick on me and there’s nothing I do to stop them. Azazel’s the same. Father… He doesn’t even have to do anything, just calls me before him when he’s ticked off and it hurts.”

Bon shivered. He remembered fighting against Amaimon in the forest, how completely helpless they’d been before Rin went berserk. He did not want to even think about what Amaimon was implying Satan’s powers. 

Rin gave Amaimon a puzzled look. “If you don’t like Mephisto why were you hanging around helping him?”

“He’s not bad, it’s just how older brothers are, they pick on you.” Amaimon stated. “He’s gotten in the way when Father was ticked with me. Big brother gives up most his power to stay on Assiah but he’s tricky, even Father is careful around him. I think he’s either got blackmail or an Elder God who owes him favors.”

“Yeah, older siblings are a pain in the ass,” Shima agreed. “Until you need them.”

Rin bit his lip when Amaimon and Shima mentioned older brothers. The other Exwires could practically hear him thinking about Yukio. They imagined that he’d been taught to be extremely careful of his younger brother since Yukio was human and Rin wasn’t. It was obvious that the sort of sibling quarrels that both Amaimon and Shima saw as normal sounded completely alien to Rin. 

“So are they doing this or not?” Izumo demanded looking at Shiemi.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Rin pled putting thoughts of Yukio out of his mind. “I wanna figure out what I’ve learned from Angel.” 

“If you’re sure.” Shiemi glanced between Rin and Amaimon.

Rin threw an arm around Amaimon’s shoulders, “We’ll play nice. Won’t we?” he said pasting on a huge grin.

Amaimon studied Rin’s expression for a moment then used his fingers to push up the corners of his mouth to form a grin of his own. “Right nice. Can we fight now?”

“Okay,” Shiemi agreed unenthusiastically.

“Great!” Rin exclaimed. He dashed upstairs. When he came back he was wearing all three of his swords in their new harness.

The Exwires, Paku and Yoshikuni followed Rin and Amaimon outside and well away from the buildings. 

Rin and Amaimon faced off against each other. “You’re not going to unseal your heart?” Amaimon pouted. 

A look of concentration crossed Rin’s face and a pale blue halo formed around him. “Good enough?” he asked then glanced to Shiemi for a signal.

Shiemi sighed. “Begin!” she announced and the pair leapt at each other.

Rin’s wakizashi and second katana where in his hands in a heartbeat. He leapt over Amaimon’s first charge and spun around, his sword seeking out his opponent. Amaimon twisted and slapped Rin’s katana away only to find the point of the wakizashi pressed against his ribs. 

The pair froze for a moment. “We’re demons,” Amaimon said. “Don’t pull your punches.” He grabbed Rin’s wrist and yanked him forward before the younger demon react. Rin stared in shock as the wakizashi sank into Amaimon’s chest. “Come on Little Brother, play with me.” The Earth King let go of Rin’s wrist, reached over his shoulder and snatched Kurikara out of it’s sheath. Amaimon hurled the flaming demon-sword to the other end of the meadow where the blade sank several inches into the ground, leaving the sword standing up right and quivering. 

Then Amaimon stepped back, settling into his ready position. “Now we can have some fun,” he informed the fire-wreathed demon as the wound in his chest closed over. 

Rin took a deep breath and tried to recollect himself. “Okay, so I win when I get my sword back?”

“Yeah,” Amaimon agreed. “We keep fighting until you do… or until I get bored.”

“Anything I shouldn’t do?” Rin asked. “I’m not used sparring against people who heal like I do.”

Amaimon paused to consider the question for a moment. “Don’t cut anything off. Getting all the bits inside lined up before healing it is a pain.” His eyes sparkled wickedly. “I promise not to cut, or rip, any of your limbs off either, at least not while we’re ‘sparring’.”

Rin nodded. A few minutes later it occurred to Rin that he’d taken Angel’s role from their spars during the last term. Where Rin normally tried to keep Angel from getting to Bon, now it was Amaimon trying to prevent Rin from reaching Kurikara. Rin remembered the first fight against Amaimon in Mepphyland, his desperation as he tried and failed to reclaim his sword. Angel never focused so intently on his goals that he lost sight of the obstacles he faced; Kurikara would be there when Amaimon was defeated. 

Bon nodded, looking pleased when he saw Rin settle into his stance. Just from how Rin held himself the Aria knew Amaimon was in for a hard battle. 

As the spar progressed Shiemi cringed and finally covered her eyes, neither Rin nor Amaimon seemed particularly bothered but after the first fifteen minutes they were both dripping blood from a dozen different cuts.

Izumo and Shima watched with an almost analytic air, their own Knight Training giving them the best eyes to evaluate Rin and Amaimon’s skills. Rin was biting his lip, dodging, carefully turning aside most of Amaimon’s blows rather than risking his swords by meeting the powerful demon head on. He didn’t give much ground, in total, but he was constantly circling backwards, always watching for the moments when Amaimon left him an opening. 

When the battle shifted and Rin suddenly started falling back rapidly Paku gasped, but Konekomaru nodded appreciatively. During the fight Rin had shifted his and Amaimon’s position so that Amaimon was actually driving him toward Kurikara. It seemed that the Earth King had become so caught up in the battle that he’d lost sight of the final goal. 

Rin was taking heavier blows now, evading less. Blocking Amaimon’s punches with his forearms, still protecting his swords from being shattered, not falling, but being knocked back by strike after strike. Until suddenly he turned and darted toward the sword, his fingers brushed over Kurikara’s hilt. Then the ground fell away under his foot.

Rin lurched sideways at the sudden loss of footing, the Exwires all flinched at the loud pop as the joint stretched out of place. “Ahh! Shit!” Rin swore, he tried to stand up and immediately collapsed. 

Amaimon snickered. He pulled Kurikara out of the ground and handed the sword back to Rin, then ruffled his hair with a enough force that the show of affection almost counted as an attack. “I win,” he declared.

“You did that? You made the ground go soft?” Rin realized. He peeled back his boot to get a look at the damage. The others grimaced at the sight of bruises forming as they watched. Shiemi started murmuring instructions to Nii-chan.

“Earth King,” Amaimon pointed out. “Why don’t you heal that?”

“It’s healing as fast as it can,” Rin protested. 

“No it’s not,” Amaimon disagreed. Impatiently he grabbed Rin’s rapidly swelling ankle. Rin yelped and his flames flared. Amaimon jumped back and swatted the side of Rin’s head. “Don’t burn me, I’m helping.”

“Helping, right,” Rin said skeptically. But he tentatively extended his foot again.

Amaimon watched as the blue flames died down. “Iblis is going to hate you,” he remarked.

“Hn?” Rin glanced at Amaimon questioningly.

“The blue flames,” Amaimon explained. “Iblis is the King of Flames but your flames are the same as Father’s. He won’t be able to rule you, so he’ll hate you.” 

“I can’t actually heal you,” Amaimon said leaving his tangent behind. “But I know how to heal myself, I can show you.” He put his hand on Rin’s ankle again. “Make your power follow mine. You ought to be able to feel it.” 

A phosphorus green glow enveloped Amaimon’s hand, Rin felt the alien energy poking around inside his ankle. He bit his lip and scowled fiercely as he tried to direct his flames to fill that same spot. After a minute Amaimon drew back, Rin put his own hand over the sprain and gradually the swelling went down.

“Thanks,” Rin said, sounding surprised. “I wasn’t looking forward to starting another term on crutches.”

“What are big brothers for?” Amaimon asked.

“Injuring you so they can fix it up again?” Rin asked. 

“Exactly,” Amaimon agreed. “Once you’re better at healing yourself I won’t have to be so careful of you.” He paused for a moment then added “Just remember; Samuel and I are the only ones who have acknowledged you as our little brother. Your mother was human, the other Hell Kings might not claim you. If they don’t they’re not your brothers, just demons who are older and stronger than you are. And even if they do, sometimes our fights are real, even if we are brothers.”

* * *

The first day of the new school year, after Itamae kicked him out of the kitchens, Rin slowly made his way to his new homeroom class. His sulky expression brightened when he was Godain sitting at a desk near the front of the class. Rin quickly snagged an empty seat beside the tired-looking boy.

“We’ve got homeroom together!” Rin announced.

Godain turned and grinned. “Okumura-kun, how was your break?”

“Great,” Rin replied. “So um…?”

“Yeah, Aiko, Mana-chan and I will all be starting Cram School today.”

Rin smiled. “You’ll feel better once you know a little more about what’s going on.” 

A large black blob of a demon shambled into the classroom, past oblivious students, muttering about blood. Godain grimaced. Rin cleared his throat loudly then glared at the demon. Chastised it slunk away. “Just another day here at ghoul-central,” Godain sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing them.”

“You will,” Rin promised. 

When their normal classes ended the two boys made their way toward the cram school building together. “There’s a guy following us,” Godain whispered after a few minutes. “He’s not a demon right?”

Rin glanced over his shoulder and saw Shiratori Reiji glaring balefully at him. “I was wondering when he’d get over the beating Bon gave him.” He turned back to Godain. “He’s not really a demon, but he’s more likely to hurt you than the actual demons wandering around campus. Shiratori’s the worst sort of bully. If he bugs you, you let me know okay?”

Godain nodded and Rin smiled. But as they walked off he couldn’t help but take one last look over his shoulder. Absently he scratched at his wrist. ‘You could get around your oath,’ Rin’s subconscious reminded him.

Bon caught up with them just outside of the cram school building. “Ready for Angel?” he asked Rin.

Godain spotted Mana and Aiko walking into the Page’s classroom. “See you later Okumura-kun,” he said.

“Yeah, see ya,” Rin replied falling in with Bon.

* * *

The next day, when Professor Shiku arrived for the first group class of the new year, the Exwires could only stare in disbelief: Their rotund, fussy middle-aged professor’s heavy make-up completely failed to disguise her massively swollen cheek in shades of vivid purple and yellow.

“Professor, what happened?” Shiemi exclaimed after a minute of shocked silence.

“If you must know,” Shiku huffed. “I was sent to assist in clearing out a small nest of demon-pests and I accidentally exorcised a similar type of familiar. The Tamer was quite uncouth. I was sent there to do a job, is it my fault she’d made a pet of a related nuisance?”

Slowly everyone in the class turned to stare at Rin. “What?” he asked then he caught on. “Oh no!” he exclaimed gesturing to the Myodhan trio. “You three are Arias, you can’t just not recite verses because one of ‘em might affect me.”

Bon shook his head in disagreement.

“There’s one fatal-verse for each demon type right?” Rin asked. “Out of all the religions in the world.”

“That is not precisely correct,” Shiku said. “Although your lack of understanding is not unexpected given your abysmal grades. The more common types of demons tend to have verses in most religions that work to get rid of them.” Then grudgingly she added. “It’s higher level demons like you who only have one verse, or at least it is theorized that the top level demons must have a fatal-verse. Arias have been searching for verses that would destroy a Hell King for generations, but the best they’ve managed so far are verses that force them back to Gehenna where they belong.”

“We’re not risking sending Rin to Gehenna either!” Bon exclaimed. He grabbed Rin and stormed out of the room. The other Exwires trailed after them.

Shiku stared at her suddenly deserted classroom. “Well I never!” she exclaimed.

* * *

Mephisto listened to the Exwires’ concerns, then turned to Rin. “You seem the least disquieted?”

Rin shrugged. “How many hundreds of verses are in the Bible? And that’s just one holy book, what are the chances of me hearing my fatal verse? ‘Sides, if God didn’t hate me for being born, I wouldn’t have one.”

“I don’t care about the odds,” Bon stated. “Rin should wear ear-plugs or something when we fight from now on. And he needs to be excused from the Aria requirements on the Exorcist Exam.”

“What if I told you the odds were zero?” Mephisto replied. 

“Really?” Rin asked in a strangled voice.

Mephisto’s answering smile was chilling. “The Elder Gods hold so much power that they rarely move; they can hardly raise a finger on Assiah without bring on an apocalypse. However Satan’s rebellion was sufficiently annoying that the Eldest chose to move against us, and when he moved nothing was left behind. Assiah has been destroyed and recreated a hundred times over, but the gods have their attachments. We save bits of former Assiahs and insert them into the new world because we love them. But there was nothing left after the Rebellion had been put down, not even the atoms of that Assiah were left whole.” Then Mephisto shrugged. “A side-effect was the complete and total destruction of all religious books from that Assiah. Very convenient for species of demon which pre-date the Fall. The one you call ‘God’ destroyed all record of your fatal-verse when he threw your father in the void.” 

“Humanity has cobbled together new methods of combatting ancient demons but...” Mephisto turned on the three Arias. “Pop quiz, gentlemen: Tell me why ‘Fatal-verse’ is a shockingly sloppy term for a disciple which prides itself on precision. And what exactly do you do when you exorcise a demon from it’s host?” 

“There are actually two sorts of exorcisms that an Aria can perform,” Konekomaru replied. “We refer to both as being a demon’s fatal-verse but the more common version simply ejects the demon from it’s host.”

“Yeah, but sending Rin to Gehenna isn’t much better!” Bon exclaimed.

“Tsk, tsk, we are talking theory right now,” Mephisto reprimanded Bon. He gestured for Konekomaru to continue. 

Konekomaru took a deep breath. “There are exorcisms which truly destroy a demon, but they aren’t a single verse. It’s generally a lengthy ceremony requiring multiple verses from at minimum four different holy texts. And it’s extremely specific. John 21:24 will expel ghouls, draug, jiangshi and other closely related demons from Assiah, but to destroy a demon you have to tailor the exorcism, almost to the individual demon. It’s difficult, inefficient and morally questionable to perform the second sort of exorcism.” 

Mephisto’s eyes sparkled. “Not to mention impossible if the relevant religious texts have been destroyed. But lets talk about the simple, morally upright version of Exorcism. How is a demon ejected from it’s host?”

“When a demon hears the proper verse it weakens it’s hold on the host body,” Bon said refusing to be outdone by Konekomaru. “This enables the host’s true soul to re-assert itself and forces the demon out, without a host the demon is drawn back into Gehenna. Everything has a soul, even objects, but a dust mote soul isn’t much of anything. So you can’t really exorcise low level demons like Coal Tars since the true souls of the things they possess aren’t strong enough to push the demon out even after they’ve heard their fatal-verse. No one really cares because they’re too weak to do much harm anyway.”

“And the true soul of Rin-kun’s body is…” Mephisto asked leadingly.

“Rin,” Bon realized. “He can’t be Exorcised because he isn’t possessing his body, he was born in it.” 

Shima slapped Rin on the back. “Well, looks like you aren’t getting out of the Aria basic requirement after all,” he said.

* * *

_The riverbank, fireworks going off across the water, all his friends nearby, Izumo - a warm presence curled up in the circle of his arm. And this time, when Izumo turned her face up to him, Rin leaned down and kissed her._

_Her lips were warm and soft. Rin’s heart was pounding so fast he was surprised it hadn’t beat it’s way clean out of his chest, but then he could hear Izumo’s heartbeat, like a hummingbird’s wings so maybe it was okay._

_Rin closed his eyes, Izumo’s hair felt like silk. She’s left it loose for the festival and it cascaded over his hands, which were slowly sliding up her back as they kissed. He could taste the dango they’d shared on her lips and somehow peaches._

_The fireworks, his friends, even the riverbank were all gone. It was just him and Izumo, they were the whole world. And that was really great, because Izumo had turned into the kiss, her leg thrown over his._

_Rin broke the kiss for a moment, pulled back so he could look at Izumo, see that she was real, that she was there, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Izumo’s eyes were warm and welcoming but where his lips had touched her, her ivory skin had turned black._

_And Rin was back in the bathroom at the old dorm. Staring at his demonic reflection in the mirror. “What did you expect?” Yukio asked. “You ruin everyone you get close to. Look what happened to Dad, to Kuro, to me. And now you aren’t even trying to fight it anymore. The Hell King, your true brother, is teaching you to be a better demon now. You’ve completely given up trying to be human haven’t you.”_

_“I just want to protect my friends,” Rin protested. “I don’t want to be a burden.”_

_“But that’s all you’re capable of. Dad didn’t want you to protect yourself. He didn’t want you to draw the sword. He taught me to protect you; all he tried to teach you was to NOT be evil. That was all that anyone could expect of something like you. That you would fight your nature and not be evil.”_

_“And you’ve given up. You could do what I asked of you, you know how.” Yukio hissed._

_In the depths of the mirror Rin saw Shiratori watching him._

Bon shook Rin awake. “You were scratching your skin off,” he quietly explained his deviation from their unspoken agreement where Bon did what he could to help Rin’s nightmares without ever admitting to knowing about them.

Rin looked down at himself, in his sleep he’d wrapped his arm around himself. His tee-shirt was in tatters and the skin beneath it was heavily scored. Apparently he’d been leaking enough power to transform his nails into claws. 

“I thought they were getting better,” Bon said. “You didn’t have any nightmares over spring break.” 

Rin forced himself to pull his hands away from the oozing scratches adorning his ribs. He shrugged, not really up to talking.

Bon left the room briefly and came back with a first aid kit. Rin hissed at the sting of antiseptic as Bon cleaned his wounds and taped bandages over them. “Maybe next time we should see if Amaimon could knock the whole damn building down,” Bon muttered. 

Rin managed to muster a weak grin. “I think the problem’s all in my head,” he said


	16. A Bad Day

Shiratori was stalking him. That was the only thing Rin could conclude; over the last few weeks, since coming back from Spring Break, he saw the pale haired boy everywhere. And everytime he saw Shiratori he was reminded that holy water wasn’t as out of reach as he’d believed. Rin knew exactly what he needed to do to get around the oath he’d given to Mephisto, his friends wouldn’t like it but as his dreams reminded him every night, it was what his twin would have wanted him to do.

His friends told him that what Yukio had done was wrong, but Rin knew that saying his friends loathed Yukio was putting it too mildly. And Rin had come to the True Cross Academy to learn to fight demons, because they were evil. Every time he looked in the mirror he saw a demon, it only made sense that he should have to fight that demon as well. In the background, Shiratori was always there, providing the means. 

Rin trusted Yukio’s judgement, he couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t. Between the two of them, Yukio had always been the smart twin, the good twin, the one with a future. Since learning that he was a demon and that Yukio was already a ranked Exorcist Rin had come to understand that Yukio was simply better than him in every way possible. His friends disagreed, but Rin had a feeling that they should have been Yukio’s friends not his. 

Somehow, for reasons Rin simply couldn’t fathom, the Exwires had chose him over Yukio. It didn’t make sense. Deep down, something inside Rin insisted that it wasn’t right. If Dad hadn’t died, if he hadn’t become a demon, if he hadn’t come to the True Cross Academy Rin was certain Yukio would have become friends with the Exwires. Yukio wouldn’t have been sent away and no one would hate his twin if Rin had just done what he was supposed to. Every night Rin’s dreams reminded him of all the ways he’d screwed up, all the ways he’d hurt the people he care most about. What if his friends had made the wrong choice when they sided with him over Yukio? What if they got hurt because of him? 

How had it happened that he and Yukio weren’t on the same side? 

Rin slipped into the side door of the campus church so he wouldn’t have to pass by the cistern of holy water by the main entrance. Like every week, Father Nagatomo’s office door was standing open waiting for him. Rin shuffled in, shut the door behind him and sat down. Nagatomo stood up from his desk took the chair across from Rin’s. For several minutes they sat, waiting for the other to break the silence. 

“Have you been writing in your journal?” Nagatomo asked finally.

Rin nodded. ‘I wish you’d let me really talk to Yukio. Was he really trying to protect me like Mephisto says or did he just want to hurt me like Bon thinks?’ he thought but he didn’t say it.

“Is there anything you would like to talk about?”

Rin shook his head silently. ‘All my dreams turn into nightmares, but some of them start out about Izumo-chan. Yes, I know it’s perfectly natural, Dad gave me that talk. And honestly, I’d rather rip my ears off than ever go through anything that embarrassing ever again. But Dad left out the part about me being a demon. I’m afraid I might hurt her.’ 

Nagatomo sighed. “According to your last doctor’s visit you’re losing weight again and I can see from looking at you that you aren’t sleeping. Did something happen?”

Rin shrugged. ‘Shiratori’s stalking me and I can’t stop thinking that I could make Yukio happy by letting him catch me.’

This time Nagatomo bit his tongue and waited. After a few more minutes of silence Rin askezd, “Why did you bother?” 

“With what?” 

“I used to wonder why Yukio and I were so different,” he said. “You guys expected so much from him; working hard at school, good grades… everyone knew he was going to be something special and you worried whenever you thought he wasn’t living up to that. With me you just wanted me to not get into fights, not to hurt people, not to get fired from whatever crummy job you’d managed to find for me. I know I always failed anyway, but I used to wonder why you expected so little from me.” Rin laughed and Nagatomo flinched at the sound. “Then I found out. I’m a demon, expecting me to act like a decent human being must have seemed like you were asking a lot. So why did you bother? Why didn’t Dad just kill me instead of screwing up all your lives for someone you never thought would amount to anything?”

“Rin, raising you was never a ‘bother’,” Nagatomo protested feeling as if he’d stepped in quicksand.

“Yes it was!” Rin snapped. “I was always in trouble. I gave Yukio his masho, I broke Dad’s ribs that one time. You expected next to nothing from me and I usually failed anyway. I may be stupid, but I know that whatever Mephisto says to the Grigori, Dad didn’t want to use me as a weapon. He never wanted me to draw my sword. But all I’m good at is destroying things.” Rin said, repeating what Yukio had told him so many times.

“Rin, that’s not true,” Nagatomo said quickly.

“Yes it is!” Rin exclaimed jumping to his feet. “It is true, everyone knew it. Yukio was the good twin, I was the bad twin. Why would you keep me and throw him away?” Without waiting for a response Rin stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Nagatomo stared after Rin as the door quivered in its frame. ‘We were always amazed by how warm and caring Rin was, despite his parentage,’ he thought. He buried his head in his hands. ‘How did that get twisted into something so ugly?’

* * *

“Have either of you seen Rin?” Godain asked Aiko and Mana. “He wasn’t in class today.” The girls shook their heads. 

At the front of the room Professor Shiku scowled at the thought of Rin Okumura disrupting yet another of her classes. “If you care for your future, I’d advise you to distance yourselves from that creature,” she tsked.

That comment brought all seven pages to attention. The four who didn’t know Rin simply looked curious, Godain and Mana looked confused and upset, while Aiko frowned darkly at their teacher. “What do you mean by that?” Aiko demanded.

“Well, what do you know about half-demons?” Shiku asked.

“The obvious I guess,” Mana answered uncertainly. “A half-demon has one parent that’s demon and one that’s human. What does that have to do with Rin-kun?”

“Ah, ah ah,” Shiku tutted. “With Gehenna it’s never that simple. Even within the Order of the True Cross there is debate on the subject. Knights, Dragoons and Doctors tend to focus too much on the physical, but we in the Aria discipline understand that the most important question is that of the soul.”

“What about Tamers?” one of the students asked.

“Tamers,” Shiku sniffed disdainfully. “Never trust a Tamer, every last one of them is under the influence of their demon familiar to some degree.” 

“Let us discuss half-demons.” Shiku grasped the edges of the podium as she warmed to the subject. “A demon may procreate with a human while possessing a human host, naturally. But that isn’t a half-demon. The child might inherit some physical characteristics from their demon parent, particularly if it is the mother who is possessed; exposure to demonic energy while in the womb you see; but they aren’t half-demon. Both of their parents are actually human, their soul is human.”

“The simplistic explanation of Gehenna and Assiah is that beings of Gehenna must possess an object, animal, plant or person in Assiah to enter our world, but not all possessions are equal,” Shiku lectured. “In a basic possession the demon soul suppresses the true soul of their host body, however that is only one path open to a demon. If a demon can find a compatible and willing host they might chose to merge with their host rather than simply possessing them. When a demon merges with their host the two souls become one. Such beings are all but impossible to exorcise by normal methods; the host cannot be saved, the body must be destroyed completely before an Exorcism will be successful. Once a merger is completed what remains is pure demon, but it the composite being may, in some ways, be considered to be a child of both Assiah and Gehenna, truly a partial-demon. The same is true of the children of such creatures: their souls are part demon, part human.”

“Not only are merged demons difficult to exorcise, they represent a path for the greater demons like Satan to gain access to our world,” Shiku continued, becoming caught up in her own rhetoric. “There are vanishingly small percentage of humans who can withstand possession by a greater demon without being utterly consumed by the demonic energies, many believe that it is children of demonic descent who have this abnormal tolerance for demonic energies. If a demon like Satan were to find compatible host, tolerant to his energies with which to merge he would be unstoppable. The only thing protecting us from such a disaster are the odds against him finding such a host. The more demonic children born the worse Assiah’s odds become.”

“Sixteen years ago the odds very nearly failed us,” Shiku declaimed. “You may have heard of the Blue Night? Satan did not find a compatible host, but he found the next best thing: A complimentary host, tolerant to his energies, although not capable of merging with him, but she became his willing paramour. That woman, that traitor to the Order of True Cross was Okumura Rin’s mother. She welcomed his presence within her and even though he was never physically in Assiah their association caused her body to quicken. Okumura Rin is a true half-demon; the son of Satan and of Man, the only known inheritor of the blue flames. God only knows what sort of gateway he will provide to the greater demons.”

“Sir Pheles has convinced the Grigori that Okumura could be a useful as a weapon, the boy is malleable and Sir Pheles believes he can be used to turn Satan’s own flames against him in the war against Gehenna, but I for one won’t sleep quietly until that thing is dead and his ashes scattered to the wind,” Shiku declared. “First and foremost I am an Aria, and I think you will find, that upon a close reading of the Bible, that Okumura is best described as the anti-Christ.” 

“Okumura? He seems so… normal.” The Pages who didn’t know Rin whispered to each other in tones of horrified fascination.

Godain and Mana shared a look of stunned disbelief. ‘How could Rin be a demon? How could their friend be one of those things that had attacked them and made their lives miserable by stalking them?’ they wondered.

Aiko slammed her book shut, swept it into her bag and stood up. She marched out of the class without glancing back. 

After Shiku’s class ended Godain started back to his dorm room, his head still swimming with shock. At the same moment, Rin was leaving the room next door where the second year Exwires had been in a demonology class. 

Rin gave Godain an apologetic smile. “Sorry I missed homeroom with you, my weekly meeting with Father Nagatomo got all messed up and I was gonna be tardy for class. So I skipped, walking in late and getting the evil-eye from the teacher sucks. I ought to have spent the time studying for cram school, today’s test was killer, but…” 

Rin saw Mana, who’d left the class behind Godain turn and hurry away as soon as she saw him. Then he noticed Godain scanning the hallway, looking for an escape route. Rin felt a wave of hurt at their rejection. “What did I do?” he asked.

“Are you really the son of Satan?” Godain demanded.

The color and expression drained out of Rin’s face leaving behind a chalky mask. His posture straightened. “Someone told you,” he said flatly. “I hate Satan as much as anyone, he killed my Dad, Foster-Dad. I’m here to learn how to fight him. But yeah, Satan’s my father and I guess that’s all that matters.” 

Rin turned and walked away stiffly, trying to hide his dejection at their reaction. Godain felt a sinking feeling in his gut; he knew he’d made a mistake but he couldn’t find his voice to call Rin back.

* * *

Shiratori walked into the courtyard in front of his dorm and his face contorted with rage at what he saw. Rin was sitting on the bench outside the door with a scared hobgoblin in his lap, he was gently scratching the little creature behind the ears.

“You broke into my room!” Shiratori accused storming over to confront Rin. 

“Yeah,” Rin agreed. He didn’t bother standing up, didn’t look up, didn’t even stop petting the hobgoblin. “Had a pretty crappy day today. Broke a bunch of dishes. Messed up a test. Realized how little the guys at the monastery thought of me. I can’t even remember what a good night’s sleep feels like... Oh and some friends of mine found out about me being a demon and freaked out.”

“Like I give a fuck,” Shiratori snapped. “You broke into my room!”

“I was going to see if you could make me scream,” Rin said without inflection.

Shiratori’s mouth dropped open.

Rin gave him a small self-deprecating shrug. “You like playing with holy water. I get an itch for to feel it burning away my skin on days like today. Only I made a promise not to touch the stuff, but it didn’t promise not to touch me. Figured you wouldn’t mind giving it a little help.”

The look in Shiratori’s eyes as he realized what Rin was saying could only be described as hungry.

Rin sighed. “That was the plan. Then I got here and heard this guy shrieking.” He glanced up at Shiratori finally. “There is something really wrong in your head, you know that don’t you? I’d exorcise one of these without thinking twice but he didn’t deserve what you were doing to him.” Rin shook his head in disbelief. “Then it hit me, I don’t deserve it either.”

Shiratori grabbed Rin by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the back of the bench. “You’re a goddamn tease.”

“Just messed up,” Rin replied letting the hobgoblin scurry away. “Still, I figured I’d let you know, Same rules as the old days: I find you torturing something, demons included, I’m gonna beat the living daylights out of you.” He shoved Shiratori off him then stood up.

With an enraged shout Shiratori threw himself at Rin. Rin grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the taller boy’s back, forcing him to his knees. 

Rin heard someone chanting. A barrier sprung into existence between them and then Professor Shiku pushed Shiratori behind her. She glared at Rin as she held up several sutra. “Stand down now, hellspawn,” she ordered. 

Rin could see fear in her eyes. He raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture and stepped back from her barrier.

“Now you’ll come with me,” Shiku ordered nervously. “We’ll just see what the Paladin has to say about this.”

Rin’s shoulders slumped. He wondered if Angel would kill him on the spot or if he’d be summarily dragged before the Grigori again. ‘Nothing’s changed, it’s just like when I met Mephisto. If I run or fight it’ll just make ‘em that much more determined to hunt me down,’ Rin thought. 

Shiku gestured for him to start walking. Rin complied. Shiratori followed along uninvited, eager to see Rin get into trouble.

Angel’s office was an unprepossessing, windowless cell in the depths of the True Cross’ administrative building. He glanced up from a stack of paperwork when he sensed the three of them standing on the threshold. “What is this?” he asked staring at each of them in turn.

Still maintaining a wary distance from Rin, Shiku gestured for him to enter. He stopped just inside the door and Shiku glared. Rin sighed and walked over to the far end of Angel’s desk. Then Shiku stepped inside. When Shiratori went to follow her into the office she shut that door in his face. “The hellspawn attacked a student!” Shiku declared.

“The one out in the hall?” Angel asked. 

Rin nodded. “He’s a bully. I wasn’t going to really hurt him, just warn him off,” he tried, not expecting to be believed.

“A likely story,” Shiku sniffed. “It was just fortunate I was on hand to prevent a tragedy from occurring.”

“The other student’s wrist was bruised,” Angel observed. His eyes flickered toward Rin. “A hammerlock hold, correct?”

“Well yes, a minor injury,” Shiku said. “Not even enough to cause a masho. It could have been much worse if I hadn’t been there.”

“You weren’t in time to stop anything,” Angel informed her dismissively. “The only reason that student isn’t dead or maimed is because that wasn’t Okumura’s intent.” 

“He attacked that boy!” Shiku exclaimed in disbelief. “How can you just dismiss that? You can’t seriously believe anything Okumura says, he’s a demon!”

“I spar with Okumura twice a week,” Angel said. “I know exactly how he fights and what level of damage he is capable of. A bruise like that barely qualifies as a school yard scuffle. I don’t have to believe him, I believe my eyes. So why are you wasting my time with this nonsense?”

“I never expected you, of all people, to go soft!” Shiku shrilled and stormed out. 

Angel turned back to his paperwork.

“Angel, wow. You took my side,” Rin said staring at the paladin in stunned amazement.

“I did no such thing,” Angel sounded affronted. “My orders are to kill you should you ever become a threat but that woman is an idiot; utterly incapable of reading a fight. I may not be particularly clever but I can see what is right in front of my nose.”

“Um, well, thanks anyway,” Rin said awkwardly. “I guess I didn’t expect you to be fair.”

“Don’t thank me,” Angel replied. He remembered the many times Bon had brought up his cutting off Rin’s foot, the way the Myodhan boy’s outrage over that act never waned. “Demons are malicious deceitful creatures. If you show them any consideration they will twist your mercy to their own advantage,” he informed Rin in a belated effort to justify his actions.

Rin looked like he’d been slapped.

“If there is one thing, above all others, that I loathe about demons it is their endless manipulations. There is always a game, always an angle.” Angel paused to give Rin a puzzled glare. “You make no sense, Okumura. You are are demon but you are a simple individual. You bind yourself willingly to the welfare of others, you do it almost instinctually, without thought. Perhaps you lack the intelligence for manipulation.”

“Gee thanks,” Rin muttered. 

Angel shrugged. “You don’t conform to my notion of a demon. And I don’t know why.” 

“I’m not some thing, I didn’t even know demons existed before last year and I don’t care what you think a demon should be. I’m Okumura Rin, that’s all.”

“I’ve come to realize that,” Angel said. 

“Good,” Rin replied. “So thanks for hearing my side, most people don’t bother.”

Angel shook his head. “Don’t thank me,” he reiterated. “One day the Grigori will order your execution. I will almost certainly be the one to carry out the sentence. Given your rate of improvement it will be damnably hard to kill you in another year or two; unless they want to assign an entire team to the endeavour it will have to be me.”

Rin stepped back from Angel, his eyes wide.

“When that day comes I expect you to fight me with everything you’ve got, everything you’ve learned,” Angel stated forcefully. “Because on that day one of us will die.”

Rin shook his head in simple denial. “Why? Why would you teach me to fight if you’re planning on killing me?”

“I don’t question my orders,” Angel replied. “Even when they make no sense to me.”

“Why would you want me to fight if you’re out to kill me?” Rin asked. 

Angel stopped. “It will be better that way,” he said after a moment.

“Why?” Rin demanded.

“I-” Angel scowled. It almost seemed like he wasn’t sure why he wanted Rin to resist. If the Grigori ordered Rin’s execution shouldn’t he want Rin to simply accept it? 

“I loath games. You shouldn’t thank me,” Angel finally answered. As he spoke his words came faster and faster. “You are a demon. I am an Exorcist. When I am given the order to kill you I will follow my orders as I always do. You should never forget that. Do not allow me to kill you out of some misguided notion that I could possibly grow fond of you. I always follow my orders, the only thing you’ll accomplish is disrupting my sleep afterwards. You are a demon. You cannot change that fact by refusing to act like one. Get out of here! I don’t want to see you anymore! Get out!” 

Rin fled.


	17. The Days Following

For the first few minutes after fleeing Angel’s office Rin didn’t know where he was going, but when he found himself at the bus stop on the edge of campus he realized where he wanted to be. He paid the fare and twenty minutes later the bus dropped him off a few streets over from the cemetery where Shiro and Kuro had been interred. 

As he approached the grave, Rin saw someone else sitting on the ground in front of it. Nagatomo looked like he’d been there a long time. Rin started to back away, but the sound of gravel crunching beneath his feet alerted the young priest to his presence.

“Rin!” Nagatomo exclaimed in surprise. Rin turned and took two quick steps away. “Rin wait!” Nagatomo called. “Please?”

Rin stopped.

“I never should have let you leave like that, but I didn’t know what to say. We always loved you, you know that don’t you?” Nagatomo pled. 

Slowly Rin nodded.

“I shouldn’t be the one counseling you, not when I’m part of the reason you need it,” Nagatomo continued. “There’s not much I can say, except that we never meant to hurt you. I’ve been thinking about it all day, and I suppose I could try to say we wanted to keep you hidden, under the Order’s radar. Because you’re right, Shiro never wanted you to be used as a weapon only now that the Grigori knows about you it’s the best protection we have left to offer you. I could try to convince you that was all of it, but that would be a justification and you deserve better than another person trying to come up with excuses for why we hurt you. In truth all I can say in our defense was that we meant well, but our prejudices betrayed us. We screwed up and I think both you and Yukio ended up bearing the cost of our mistakes. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you bother?” Rin asked repeating his question from the morning.

“Because it was the right thing to do,” Nagatomo replied. “You were an innocent baby. It didn’t matter who your father was, it would have been an atrocity to kill you. But we expected to have to fight for your soul against the very blood in your veins. And it never happened. We were all ramped up for a battle and there you were, with huge eyes, a sweet smile and a ready hug. We were so relieved to have won a war that we never had to fight to begin with. You were a good person naturally, we didn’t expect that and so we never asked more of you.”

Rin sat down on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. He sat there for a while chewing on his bottom lip. “Did you regret it? When I wasn’t a baby anymore and I kept getting into trouble?”

“No, never!” Nagatomo exclaimed. “Most of the trouble you got into was because you were trying to help. We wanted to protect you from the backlash but we never would have wanted to change the heart that led you into trouble.”

“Why did everything always go wrong when I tried to help?” Rin asked.

“I don’t know,” Nagatomo said. “I just don’t know.”

* * *

By the time Rin and Nagatomo made it back to the old dorm it was long past dark. They let themselves in quietly to avoid waking anyone else. But the lights in the lobby were still on and Aiko was sitting there waiting.

“Hi Rin,” she said softly. “You okay?” 

At that Nagatomo headed upstairs. 

Rin eyed the curly-haired girl warily. 

“I quit the Academy,” Aiko said. Before Rin could react she added “You should too.”

“You don’t have to-” Rin started feeling like he was trying to talk Konekomaru out of quitting all over again. Then he broke off when the rest of what Aiko had said registered. 

“You’re a part of the True Cross Order, and that bitch Shiku stands there in front of the class and tells us all how she wishes you were dead,” Aiko ranted. “And it’s not even because of anything you’ve done! The Order’s obviously willing to use you, but they act like that? I want nothing to do with a group that would treat it’s members like she does.”

Rin just stared at Aiko.

“So I quit,” she continued. “I’m withdrawing from the True Cross Academy. I don’t want their stupid scholarship.”

“It’s not- this is a really good school. You shouldn’t,” Rin stammered. He sighed. “Satan is my father; Shiku wasn’t wasn’t lying; that’s why they treat me like that. They wouldn’t do stuff like that to you.”

Aiko shook her head. “You didn’t hear her. She really wants you dead.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think she was kidding around when she tried to get my execution unsuspended.” Rin shrugged. “Last year’s Summoning professor sicced ghouls on my whole class to hurt me; Satan possessed him and killed his family on the Blue Night. I let him stab me so he’d be happy and leave my friends alone. Shiku telling all of you about me? Honestly that’s pretty mild.” Then to Aiko’s surprise Rin grinned. “And yeah, she wants me dead, but Angel didn’t go along with it. Last summer the only reason he didn’t kill me on sight was because he needed me as evidence to get Mephisto in trouble; probably ‘cause the clown’s a demon too. But now, well Angel still says he’ll kill me if the Grigori orders him to, but he doesn’t want to!”

“Rin-kun, that’s… horrible,” Aiko said. “You shouldn’t have to prove that you deserve to live. You shouldn’t be satisfied because someone has enough of a conscious to feel guilty when they think about killing you.” 

“After I walked out of class I talked to Sir Pheles. He tried to talk me out of quitting too, but eventually he realized I wasn’t going to change my mind. He recommended transferring to Shirakawa. There’s a small, independent Shinto Shrine there. I talked to one of their Mikos on the phone, it sounds like they’ve got a strong bond with the local Spirits. She even mentioned seeing a family of Snowmen,” Aiko smiled nostalgically. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen any of them. Shirakawa has a decent school associated with the shrine and I think I’ll fit in a lot better there. You should look for someplace like that. Somewhere you’d be appreciated.”

“My father is Satan,” Rin reiterated. “It doesn’t matter where I go, everyone’s gonna freak when they find that out.” He looked sad for a moment. “Even the people who raised me, loved me didn’t think I’d be a good person.” He grimaced. “You hear all this stuff about parents are supposed to have unconditional love, my Dad did, in spades. And right now I’m sort of wishing he’d had a little faith in me too.” 

“But here things are getting better. Angel would feel bad about it if the Grigori told him to kill me. I’ve got friends who decided to ignore who my father is. I’ve even got a couple of brothers who aren’t all bad even if they are all demon. That Shiku decided today was the right time to clue you all in about why you’re supposed to hate me was just the cherry on top of a really sucky day, but I’m okay.” Then Rin shrugged. “Besides, if I’m not the Grigori’s weapon they seriously will order Angel to hunt me down and kill me, and neither of us wants that.”

Aiko gave Rin an apologetic look. “If I’m going to join an organization like this, I want it to be one I have some respect for. After today, after getting an idea of how they treat you, I don’t have any respect for the True Cross Order at all. But I guess you’ve made up your mind too. So - Good luck Rin, and um- well, if you’re Gehennan then I think you’re more of a good spirit than a demon.”

Before Rin could reply the door burst open. “Rin! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Shiemi exclaimed. “Aiko-chan told us about what happened in the Pages’ class, then you didn’t come home for dinner. We were so worried! Oh! You’ve got to call everyone right now and tell them you’re okay!” Shiemi ordered sternly.

While she fussed and Rin tried to reassure her, Aiko quietly slipped away.

* * *

I’m going to have a talk with the Pages,” Bon said darkly once Rin had given the other Exwires a very abbreviated explanation for his disappearance.

“No!” Rin protested vehemently.

“Why not?” Bon demanded. “I can’t do anything about Shiku but they didn’t have to listen to her and I intend to tell them so.”

“Last summer if someone had ordered you to be nice to me, would you have cared?” Rin asked earning guilty looks from the others.

“Rin’s right,” Konekomaru said quietly. “They have to make up their own minds as to whether they’re going to judge Rin on his own merits or be ruled by their fears.”

“We can remind ‘em that he’s our friend,” Shima pointed out. He turned to Bon, “A talk like the one you had with Shiratori’s only gonna make things worse. But we could mention how we live with Rin, we know him better than Shiku and, hell, remind ‘em that some of them might be Tamers so do they really want to listen to someone who says you can’t trust Tamers?”

“Talking about Shiratori, I heard you got in a fight with him?” Bon questioned Rin. “Since when’s his dorm on the way to the bus station?”

“Where’d you hear that?” Rin stalled. He wasn’t anxious to discuss the part of his day that he’d edited out.

“You were missing. Shiratori’s a psycho who gets off on capturing and torturing demons and he’s got a history with you. Of course I checked his dorm,” Bon replied.

“It wasn’t much of a fight,” Rin said. “He tried to hit me, I didn’t let him.”

“And then you got hauled off by the same Exorcist who’d just told the Pages that she wants you dead!” Bon exclaimed.

“You heard that part too?” Rin asked. 

Bon just glared. 

“Angel shut her down. He said it was just a school yard fight and she was wasting his time.”

“Well lets all be thankful that it only took him four months of teaching you one-on-one to figure out that you’re not a bad guy!” Bon snapped. “Why were you anywhere near Shiratori’s? Were you looking for trouble?”

“Rin, you were looking for holy water weren’t you?” Shiemi asked solemnly. 

Rin’s shoulders hunched under the weight of his friends’ worried, hurt looks. “I didn’t go through with it,” he said in a small voice. “That’s why we fought… Sorry.”

“You didn’t go through with it,” Konekomaru said after several moments. “That’s the important part. I for one am very glad to hear that you chose not to harm yourself. I’d much rather place trust you than in an oath that you were tricked into making to keep you safe.”

Rin relaxed a bit. “You might be, but I’m a little worried about what Mephisto’s going say about me figuring out how to get around his oath.”

“He’ll probably give you points in Negotiations Class,” Izumo said. “Since you didn’t do anything about it.” Her chin came up and she glared at him commandingly. “If you had, he wouldn’t have gotten the chance to do anything. If you had, you’d have to deal with me.”

Rin smiled fleetingly. “Wouldn’t want that,” he said. He looked at all the Exwires. “I- I’m sorry about today. I, I guess I forgot I still had you guys even if I’ve lost all my new friends.”

“They’ll come around,” Bon said. “If they don’t they’re even dumber than we were last year and they don’t deserve you anyway.”

* * *

In spite of Bon’s opinion, Rin still found himself dreading going to his and Godain’s homeroom the next day. In the end he waited until just before the bell rang, then at the very last minute he slipped into his seat beside Godain. With the teacher already starting class there was every reason for them to not talk to each other and Rin didn’t even look at Godain, not wanting to see fear or hatred replace the friendship he’d had with the other boy. 

When the period ended, Rin got up the moment the bell rang, intending to be elsewhere until their next teacher arrived. Godain grabbed his arm before he could escape. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

Rin’s breath caught. After a moment he turned to Godain, “You don’t hate me?”

Godain winced. “At least be mad at me,” he said.

Rin patted his shoulder tentatively. “You found out Satan’s my father, it’s normal that you freaked.”

“You’re my friend, you’ve never been less than a good friend to me,” Godain said quietly. “That should matter more than who your father is. I’m sorry for how I acted.”

“It’s no big deal, really,” Rin said, a bit desperately. “I mean everyone does it, I should be used to it by now.”

“I’d actually feel better if you just hit me or something,” Godain said, staring at his hands. “I know I deserve it, please stop acting like I wasn’t a complete moron yesterday.” 

Rin obligingly cuffed him lightly. “Better?”

Godain chuckled weakly. “Yeah.”

Rin snorted. “Liar.”

“Not everyone made an idiot of themselves,” Godain said. “Aiko didn’t. Mana told me Aiko bawled her out last night for listening to Shiku. You know she quit school over it?”

“I wish she hadn’t,” Rin said quietly. “It’s not that big of a deal really. She didn’t have to quit over me.”

“Don’t think of it like that,” Godain insisted. “That the Order lets Shiku get away with acting like that, it says a lot about them and not anything good. But I’m not brave enough to just pack up and walk away in protest.”

“Good!” Rin exclaimed. “‘Cause I kinda like having friends here you know.”

Godain nodded, “Yeah and next time I’m not being a good friend, you don’t have to wait until I ask you to slap me up side the head, okay? Just do it, please.” 

Mana caught Rin on his way to Cram school and apologized as well. Then Mephisto escorted him to the Pages’ class where Shiku gave him a very stiff apology, accompanied by numerous nervous glances at Mephisto who stood at Rin’s shoulder for the whole of it, while twirling his umbrella and smiling toothily. When Professor Adachi pulled Rin aside after the Exwire’s group class ended Rin began to wonder if everyone were possessed. 

“I heard about Professor Shiku’s recent actions,” Adachi said with a sigh. “And after last year I felt it was incumbent upon me to try to convince you that not all of your teachers want you dead.”

Rin looked startled. “Um, thanks.”

“It’s not much of an excuse I know, but the influences Professor Shiku was subjected to during her time as an Exwire continue to shape her prejudices,” Adachi continued. “The True Cross Order is an institution, you realize. It shapes us and we shape it. Back when Shiku was a young Exwire there was a charismatic up-comer making waves in the True Cross, name of Egin. He was a bit of a fanatic and at that time he had the organization’s ear.”

Rin listened quietly.

“While Egin held sway the Order became increasingly suspicious of Exorcists with even a drop of demon blood,” Adachi continued solemnly. “A number of Exorcists of demon descent simply quit when they saw which way the wind was blowing. Later even more were asked to leave. And in the final two years before Egin fell out of favor with the Order, several hundred part-demons were imprisoned as threats to Assiah; most of them were trained Exorcists; people with so little demon blood in them that it would have taken a genealogist to determine where it came from. It didn’t stop them from being targeted. Gradually Egin’s faction expanded their list of undesirables to include Tamers as well, although that was a more difficult sell, given how much we truly depend on Tamers. Afterwards no one wanted to confirm it, but while Egin was in a position of influence many felt that the Order’s casualty-rates were influenced more by the beliefs of Egin’s faction than by random chance.” 

“The Order got part-demons killed on purpose, even though they were Exorcists?” Rin asked with a shiver. 

Adachi nodded. “It was a bad time. After Egin lost his hold on the Order we reevaluated our policies. In the wake of the Blue Night we were so desperate for trained Exorcists that the Grigori found itself compelled to grovel quite humbly before those who’d been imprisoned or driven away, begging them to come back and help us in our hour of desperation. To their credit and our shame, they answered our call. Over a third of those imprisoned resumed their duties within days of being released.” 

Rin smiled very slightly at hearing that. 

Adachi’s expression softened in response. “I will never question someone’s loyalty on the basis of their birth ever again, that I promise you,” he said. “But it was easier for me to recognize my mistakes than for others. I was trained under the regime the preceeded Egin’s; Shiku’s generation joined the Order at the height of the paranoia; they were indoctrinated in those beliefs. Even when the proof is right before your eyes it can be hard to give up the beliefs you were raised in.”

“The Order is better now than it was,” Adachi concluded. “With you and your friends as our next generation hopefully it will continue to improve.” 

Rin nodded, “We’ll try,” he said.

When he left he found Izumo and Bon waiting in the hall for him. “What did he want?” Izumo demanded.

“He told me he doesn’t agree with what Shiku said,” Rin replied.

“Good, I thought he was one of the reasonable teachers,” Bon said. “Now we just have to find one rational enough to kick Shiratori out of the school.”

“I might have gone through with it if it had been someone else,” Rin said softly. “But it was Shiratori, I’ve known him forever and I’ve always hated the stuff he does. It wasn’t Yukio or anyone in the Order this time, it was Shiratori and what he does is sick and horrible.” Rin sighed. “I trust, trusted Yukio. If he said this was right I didn’t want to believe differently. And then at that trial, when Angel cut off my foot and everyone just watched, it was like the whole world was saying it was an okay thing to do. But this time it was Shiratori Reiji, who I’ve known was just wrong since third grade.”

“Yeah, well I’m not exactly feeling grateful to him,” Bon replied. 

“He could still hurt you,” Izumo said.

Rin shook his head. “Not unless I let him. He couldn’t touch me without a couple of friends to hold me down and a Hell King possessing him,” Rin declared. “And that was before Angel started teaching me how to fight.”

* * *

“Fucking tease,” Shiratori muttered glaring at the empty cage. He hadn’t managed to replace the hobgoblin Okumura had rescued yet and was craving something to vent his impulses on. 

“I was going to see if you could make me scream.”

“Oh, I could,” Shiratori answered the echo in his head. “Make you scream ‘til your throat bled.” He shivered in pleasure at the images he was conjuring in his head.

“Then it hit me; I don’t deserve it.”

“You do, you deserve everything I could do. You’ve been asking for me all these years. Always pushing between me and my toys. You just wanted me to pay attention to you instead.” Shiratori muttered. “And I will, I swear I will. You don’t get to change your mind, not after all these years.” 

Shiratori’s mouth twisted into a pout as he remembered Okumura’s inhuman strength and all the fights he’d lost against the smaller boy.

“Take what’s yours, you know how.”

Shiratori started laughing, because he did. He knew exactly how to get Okumura right where he wanted him. He just needed a few things and the right moment. His eyes glowed red as he plotted.


	18. Fire and Water

Rin woke up with a feeling of deep dread. It was Monday.

He collected his clothes and slipped out of the dorm room without waking Bon. He scrubbed up quickly, the dorm bathes had an empty echoing quality so early in the morning when no one else was awake. Rin heard the stairs creak and shivered; no one else should be awake at this time. He strained his hearing and was rewarded with more creaks, definitely something coming his way. 

He reached for the faucet then stopped. Turning off the water might alert them, he left the water running and grabbed Kurikara and his robe instead. Rin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on releasing his power then tugged on Kurikara’s hilt, the sword remained rooted in it’s sheath. His shoulders slumped. 

Rin pulled on the robe then tip-toed to the door, holding the sheathed sword like a baseball bat. The footsteps, paused just outside the door, Rin pressed himself against the wall and waited. The door swung open and Rin swung his sword.

Amaimon caught the sheathed weapon as it descended. The Earth King grinned and punched Rin. The younger demon leapt back, dissipating the strength of the blow. “Amaimon, why are you awake?” Rin exclaimed.

“Sleep is boring,” Amaimon replied blandly. “Shiemi-chan didn’t mention fighting in bathrooms, they’re getting more interesting.”

“I wouldn’t have attacked you if you hadn’t snuck up on me and sc- surprised me!” Rin exclaimed. Then he groaned when Amaimon cocked his head to the side curiously. “You’re going to be ambushing me all the time now, aren’t you.”

“Hmm, maybe. When I’m bored.”

Rin sighed and turned back to his shower. After a few moments the feel of being stared at became impossible to ignore. He grabbed Amaimon’s arm, shoved the Earth King out of the bathroom and firmly shut the door. “Find something else to entertain you!” he ordered. “Gah, it’s like living with a toddler.”

Ten minutes later Rin was jogging down the path toward the school kitchens. Itamae put him to work chopping vegetables. Several minutes later the chef came back, he watched Rin for a moment, one eyebrow raised. “Kid, you got a big test today or something?” he asked.

Rin looked at him in surprise. 

“You seem sort of tense,” Itamae explained. He pointed to the minced pile of vegetable matter and the heavily scarred cutting board.

Rin flushed. “Sorry, I didn’t notice.” 

Itamae shrugged. “We’ve got plenty. Start again when you feel settled.” 

Ukobach herded Rin to a chair and pressed a mug of hot chocolate into his hands. 

“Thanks. Sorry about the trouble,” Rin said. 

“Everyone has an off-day,” Itamae said. “If you want to talk about it…”

Rin shook his head. He took a sip of the coco, “Just give me a minute. I’ll do it right,” he insisted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Itamae said. Regardless, five minutes later, Rin had collected a fresh batch of vegetables and was slicing them into perfect, even pieces, his expression fixed with a look of deep concentration. Itamae sighed and left him to it.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang the Godain and Mana headed toward the cafeteria. Several of the Exwires were already waiting for Rin at the kitchen door. Izumo sent a dirty look their way and the two Pages hesitated on the outskirts of the group; they saw Ito Sora, one of two Bon had recommended as a Page, doing the same. 

Because of Rin’s friendship with Godain, Aiko and Mana, and Ito and Maki knowing Bon, the Pages had gotten in the habit of joining the Exwires for lunch. But after the previous week’s revelations about Rin they’d been divided between the ones who didn’t want to associate with him anymore and the one who weren’t sure of their welcome anymore. Godain was glad to see Ito there, looking for a sign that the Exwires might forgive him his initial reaction.

Bon glanced through the kitchen door and saw that Rin was still busy gathering up stuff and out of earshot. Then he headed over to the three Pages. “Let’s get a few things straight,” Bon said in a low voice. “We all know, we don’t care. Yeah, Rin probably should have told you instead of letting it come out like that but he was scared of how you might react and people just keep on proving that he’s right not to trust us. Give him a couple hundred years of being treated like a pariah and maybe he’ll be as friendly as your average demon.”

“We’re sorry,” Mana said contritely.

Yeah- well, just don’t hurt him again,” Bon sighed. “Rin’s our friend, our teammate and he’s my knight. You’re in the middle of the Order’s teamwork push so you should know what that means. You won’t make Exwire if you can’t function in a team. It ticks me off that the Order’s so big on team work then it turns out the main thing I’ve gotta protect my teammate from is them.”

Briefly Godain wondered if the Pages’ ability to work as a team would be hurt now that they’d basically settled into two camps: those who saw Okumura Rin, their fellow Exorcist and those who only saw Satan’s son. But then Rin joined them and Godain saw him flinch when he noticed that half the Page class wasn’t eating with them. Godain realized he didn’t care about his ability to work with people who couldn’t or wouldn’t see Rin for himself.

A few minutes later Shiemi and her strange friend, maybe boyfriend, joined the group. Godain wasn’t quite sure what to make of Amaimon. As far as Godain knew he wasn’t an Exwire or even a cram-school student despite sharing the old dorm with the Exwires. From his dress and odd manners, Godain assumed he must be some sort of foreign exchange student. The way he glared at everyone Godain was afraid to try to talk to him, but he was clearly devoted to Sheimi, Godain didn’t think he’d ever seen Amaimon more than three feet from Shiemi’s side. 

“Are we going to get moved into your dorm if we pass the Exwire Exam at the end of the term?” Mana asked once everyone had eaten enough to take the edge was off their hunger.

“It depends on whether or not you mind living with Rin,” Konekomaru challenged. “We moved there because we decided that the way the Order was keeping Rin isolated was disgusting.”

“We’d love to have you,” Shiemi said. She swatted Amaimon’s hand as he reached for thirds of the dessert cakes Mana had brought. He pouted at her and she pointed him toward some healthier foods.

Shima grinned mischieviously. “But if you do want to move in you’d better hurry before Shiemi-chan’s plants take over every spare room. Somehow her greenhouse just keeps expanding.” 

“I can trim it back a bit if needed,” Shiemi assured the Pages.

“So who do we ask about moving?” Godain asked. It seemed moving in to the old dorm was a declaration of loyalty to Rin in the Exwires’; and possibly the Order’s; eyes.

“Rin, what do you think?” Bon asked.

“Hm?” Rin turned toward Bon with a blank expression.

“More roommates, what do you think?” Bon repeated with a frown.

Rin blinked then smiled. “You guys are moving in? That’s great.” But his smile quickly faded as he went back to shredding his rice balls. Godain’s shoulders slumped, he wondered if Rin was having a harder time bouncing back then he’d implied when Godain had made his apologies. 

After lunch Rin walked Izumo to her class then hurried back to his homeroom, sliding into the seat beside Godain with only moments to spare. Godain had long since realized that Rin had a horrible time paying attention in class, but that generally meant discreetly kicking the other boy’s chair when he started to doze off, not Rin worriedly staring off into space while absently scratching the back of his wrist raw. 

When the bell rang announcing the first break Godain turned to Rin. “Okumura-kun, is- can I?” Godain gave up on trying to figure out if he should be apologizing again or asking Rin if he could help and just pointed at Rin’s hand.

“Damn,” Rin blinked at his wrist in surprise. “I thought I was over that.”

“Are you okay? Is it me?” Godain asked.

Rin shook his head. “We’re good,” he said quickly. When Godain didn’t look convinced Rin added, “I’ve got a lesson with Angel tonight, he was sort of mad at me the last time we talked.”

Godain sighed in relief and immediately felt guilty. “I’m sure it’ll work out,” he offered weakly.

* * *

Bon glared at his Trigonometry teacher then looked at the clock pointedly. The final bell had rung ten minutes ago but the teacher was still prattling on as if his students didn’t have anywhere else to be. Ten minutes was a new record for the long winded professor. 

Another minute passed. Bon stood up, “Walking out of your class before you excuse us may indicate a lack of respect,” Bon interrupted the instructor. “But walking in to my next class late also indicates a lack of respect. And frankly I’d rather respect the guy who’s not holding me over.” As he walked out he muttered, “Not to mention Angel spends his class trying to hit us, don’t need to motivate him too much.”

When he made it too the gym Bon was surprised to see Rin still outside staring at the door as if it were an insurmountable barrier. “We didn’t both need to be late,” Bon commented as he let himself in. Rin followed after him. The gym was deserted. “No teacher, I guess we aren’t late after all. Did Angel mention anything? He’s been getting better about stuff like that.”

“He didn’t say anything, not really,” Rin said quietly. 

“What did he say?” Bon asked.

Rin started one of his drills, he didn’t elaborate.

Bon waited a moment then sat down and took out his books. After another fifteen minutes he glanced over at Rin. “We might as well go. He must have gotten a mission.”

“Yeah, must have,” Rin echoed without conviction.

* * *

On Wednesday Angel didn’t show up either.

Rin stared at the empty gym, looking miserable but unsurprised.

“What is going on?” Bon demanded. “Why’s Angel suddenly reverted to being a dick?”

“I talk too much,” Rin said with bitterly. 

Bon waited. 

After a few minutes Rin explained. “Angel thinks the Grigori’s going to order him to kill me someday. He doesn’t want to but he’ll do it. I asked him why he bothers teaching me, I guess this is my answer.”

Bon made an inarticulate sound of aggravation, then threw up his hands, “Just when I start to think maybe he’s not such a bad guy!” he exclaimed. Bon turned to Rin. “Okay, first: The Grigori is NOT going to kill you. Mephisto’s busy convincing them that they absolutely need you and if he fails… Well, we’ll just figure something else out, but they’re not killing you, I won’t let them.”

Rin smiled a little. He wasn’t sure if Bon could manage it, but he didn’t doubt the other boy’s determination in the slightest. Quietly he resolved to make sure that Bon and his other friends wouldn’t get hurt if it came down to it. 

“Second: If Angel’s going to go and get selective about which orders he follows he can damn well decide not to kill you instead of deciding not to teach you,” Bon declared. “And I’m gonna go tell him so.”

“No!” Rin exclaimed. 

Bon sighed. “You’re too easy on people,” he said. “Come on, let’s get back to the dorm. No point in hanging around here.”

* * *

Monday, when Rin made no move to leave for the gym Izumo waved him over. “Come spar with Shima and I,” she said. 

Rin hesitated, “Won’t I mess up your practice?” he said.

“No,” Izumo insisted grabbing his arm and dragging him after her. “We’re all happy to have Rin practice with us right?” she told Shima and Tsuzo in a threatening tone.

Shima shrugged. 

“It would be good practice for all of you to get used to sparring against someone who uses a different weapon,” Tsuzo agreed. “But before I turn you loose on each other, I need to get an idea of where Rin’s at.” She smiled at him. “Warm up with me, while those two get started,” she said. 

“Okay,” Rin agreed. He chewed on his lip for a moment. “Angel has me switch to blunted blades this term, but I should probably go back to bokkens for this,” he decided.

“Sounds good to me,” Tsuzo agreed and Rin went upstairs to get a weapon. 

As they squared off, Tsuzo gave Rin an appraising look. They were of a height, but with her staff she had reach. Rin was unquestionably stronger and he’d survived better than a term of sparring with Angel, she doubted he was particularly slow. Warily she grasped her staff and slid into a defensive stance. 

Rin lunged forward, Tsuzo raised her staff and caught his attack between her hands. “Damn!” she swore hopping back and shaking out her stinging palms. Rin flushed, “I should have pulled it more,” he said. 

“Let me guess, you switched to steel when you started breaking bokkens regularly?” Tsuzo asked.

Rin gave her an embarrassed half smile, half grimace and nodded. 

“Okay, lets try this again,” Tsuzo said. 

This time Rin waited for her to make the first move. He blocked her strike just above the hilt of his sword, then let her staff slide down the blade while he launched a punch with his free hand. He stopped just short of contact. Tsuzo eyed him warily, “And you generally have a wakizashi in your off-hand don’t you?” she said. 

“I didn’t have a short bokken here,” Rin said with a shrug. 

Tsuzo turned to Shima and Izumo. “Here’s how we’re going to do this, two on one and if you work together- Well, Rin here might have a fight on his hands,” she said.

* * *

While Rin spared with Shima and Izumo, Bon headed for Angel’s office. “If he knows what’s good for him he better be on a mission,” Bon muttered as he stalked through the halls. The light was on in the office. Bon slammed the door open, marched in and announced “Just when I start to think you’re not a complete asshole, you do something like this!”

Angel glanced up, unimpressed. “I suppose I shouldn’t be shocked at your lack of respect for your superiors… or your lack of basic manners?”

“You’re one to talk about manners, leaving Rin hanging like that,” Bon snorted. “Or did ya forget what day it was for the last week?”

Angel frowned. “I suppose I should have informed Okumura that our lessons had been discontinued, but I assumed it was understood after our last conversation.”

“Why?” Bon demanded slamming his palms on the desk. “Why are you doing this to Rin?”

“I cannot, in good conscious, continue to teach him,” Angel stated.

“Why not? What’s changed? We were starting to think we could count on you.”

“Don’t,” Angel said. He grabbed Bon by the shoulder and steered him out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Bon kicked the closed door in frustration then turned and stomped away.

* * *

Bon spent most of the week trying to think up some way of cheering Rin up after Angel’s defection. He arrived at the shooting Range in a distracted mood, until he caught sight of the Range Master’s diabolical grin. “Suguro, not bad scores last week,” the old woman said. “Maybe you’re ready for something a bit closer to field conditions.”

“Sounds good Tama-sensei,” Bon replied.

“Let’s take a look at your ammo belt first,” Tama said and Bon handed over the item in question. “You’ve got the standard holy water shot plus you’ve been requisitioning clips with a sacred soil payload.”

“My knight has some association with the Fire Kingdom,” Bon said. “I figured it would be a good precaution to have ammo that specifically targets the demons he’s weak against.”

Tama nodded her approval, her snowy braid swaying with the movement. “How do you know which is which?” 

Bon’s shoulders tightened, he had a feeling that he was about to screw up the pop-quiz he’d stumbled into. “The clips are labeled, that’s how you give them to me.”

Tama snorted. “You got time to read a label while you’re in the grips of a Jubokko?” she asked. “Holy water shot’s easy to get and versatile; Loads nice, disperses nice and it’s strong cause Egyn hates all his brothers as much if not more than he hates humans. But it’ll do jack-squat against an Earth demon. Might as well be watering any of the plant types, they’ll just lap it up. ”

“I know,” Bon replied. “Like I said my knight uses flames. I know about the various strengths and weaknesses between the Eight Kingdoms of Hell.”

“So organize your belt,” Tama retorted. “You gotta know what’s in a clip without looking at it. I don’t want to overwhelm you on your first try, so I’m only giving you one new type of shot… We’ll add a clip with blessed ashes to your sacred soil and holy water shot.” She handed Bon back his ammo belt and three clips of the blessed ashes bullets. 

After a moment Bon arranged them so that the sacred soil was on his left, the holy water on the right and the blessed ashes at the small of his back. 

Tama opened the door to the shooting range and ushered Bon inside. “Pictures of a demon will pop up at the end of the ally. Shoot them with best choice of ammo and you get full points… assuming your shot’s on target. Shoot them with the worst choice of ammo and you get nothing even if you get a bulls-eye. The second best… or second worst choice of ammo gets you half credit. Got all that?”

“Yeah: Blessed Ashes for Rot and Time and. Holy Water for Flame and Insects. Sacred Soil for Water and Spirit. None of my ammo matches well for Light or Earth. Earth’s primary weakness is Light and it’s secondary is Spirit, Light’s are Time then Rot. Given my choices I’d use Holy Water for Light and Blessed Ashes for Earth,” Bon answered.

Tama grinned. “Easy to say boy-o. Let’s see if you can keep that straight while you’re shooting.” She shut the door and few moments later a timer began counting down from three. When it hit zero Bon started shooting. 

At first the demons came in batches, he got off maybe five shots before needing to switch out ammo. As the session continued the switches became more random, sometimes a single demon would pop up to break a run of on one type of shot.

When the middle of a run composed of Time and Rot demons was broken by the appearance of a single Spirit Demon, it hit Bon that he’d missed both the Ghost and the Ghoul because he’d had to hurry his shots too much after reloading. ‘Would have been better off taking half-credit for the Ghost,’ Bon thought in disgust. But trying to estimate when it would be best to take the half-credit was just one more thing to keep in mind while still trying to aim, fire and reload as quickly as possible. Bon realized he’d need a lot more practice before he could optimize his scores. 

Then an ifirit popped up closely followed by a dragon. And Bon froze. A giant spider flashed by then a jiangshi.

“You asleep in there?” Tama called crossly. 

“Sorry!” Bon shouted. He tried to regain focus but his score plunged after that point. 

Several minutes later Tama ended the session. “You weren’t doing half bad for a newbie, then you fell apart,” she said.

“I just realized that I’m an idiot.” Bon sighed. 

Tama laughed. “You certainly are a prodigy; most people don’t realize that until they’re at least thirty.”

“Holy Water draws it’s power from Egyn right?” Bon asked. “Mephisto told us that the Eldest God; that’s the Christian God right? Is too powerful to act on Assiah without destroying it, so there’s got to be an intermediary.”

Tama nodded, “Ancient Gehenna-Assiah contracts like that one get passed down to younger generations as the Elder Gods move away from Assiah,” she confirmed.

“And the Kingdom of Flames is weak against water,” Bon said. “I’ve got to talk to Rin, all this time we’ve been letting him think that it’s his God that hated him but it’s actually Egyn.”

* * *

Nagatomo stood in the lobby of the old dorm looking between Rin and Bon. The two boys had barely let him through the door before they’d pounced on him with Bon’s epiphany. And now they were both staring at him hopefully, expectantly. His gut instinct was to reject the whole notion out of hand, as a priest he was taught that holy water, sacred soil, blessed ashes, communion wine and bread and the like derived their power directly from God. As a tamer, he knew there were intermediaries, but Church Doctrine asserted that they were compelled by God to act as conduit for His will; that the demon intermediaries had no free will. And the that such intermediaries existed was discussed as little as possible even among the True Cross’ Tamers. 

“I know it’s too late for Ash Wednesday,” Rin pled. “But there’s a few days left in Lent, it’d be sort of okay right?” 

Nagatomo cringed at the thought of rubbing blessed ashes onto Rin’s forehead in the hopes that they wouldn’t harm him because Rin’s demonic alignment was most likely the Kingdom of Flames and ashes were associated with fire. “I don’t know.” 

“Please?” Rin begged. “Just try it.”

Nagatomo thought about trying it and failing, reaffirming Rin’s fear that God hated him. He felt a flash of irritation with Bon for raising Rin’s hopes without any proof. He thought about trying it and succeeding, proving just how distance God was in comparison to the demons they fought. He realized if he didn’t do it, Rin would find a way to try on his own and knew that he really didn’t have a choice. “I think I have some ashes in my kit,” he said. “I’ll go them.” 

Rin practically tread on his heels following Nagatomo upstairs as if afraid that the priest would change his mind. Nagatomo retrieved a box of ashes from his gear then went downstairs and got olive oil and a small plate from the kitchen. 

“I’m ready,” Rin said, hopping up on one of the bar stool. 

“I’m not,” Nagatomo replied. He went to a the sink and wetted a towel. “In case it doesn’t work.”

A startled look crossed Bon’s face. The glance he snuck at Rin held a mix of guilt and worry.

Nagatomo set the rag to one side then mixed the ashes and oil in the plate. Then he took Rin’s hand and dabbed a bit of the mixture on the back of his wrist. Bon held his breath.

“It doesn’t hurt!” Rin exclaimed.

“Doesn’t hurt as bad or doesn’t hurt at all?” Nagatomo checked. He examined Rin’s hand closely looking for any signs of damage.

“Not at all,” Rin said excitedly. “Now do it right!” he ordered.

Bon sighed in relief. “‘Bout time you caught a break,” he muttered.

Nagatomo chuckled. “It worked. Okay, a little belated but,” he used the ashes to draw a cross on Rin’s forehead. “Remember that your are dust, and to dust you shall return.”

“It tingles a little,” Rin said. A huge smile broke across his face. “It feels nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, chapters where the main theme is something not happening are a pain to write.


	19. The King of Rot

Rin let the door to the dorm slam behind him as he practically flew down the stairs. “Stupid homework! I’m gonna be late!” he muttered jogging toward the cafeteria. He made his way down the path for the second time that morning, his previously forgotten bookbag swinging wildly behind him. Half-way down the path the sound of a small whimper brought Rin up short. He peered into the pre-dawn gloom, trying to locate the source of the pained cry. 

A small puppy staggered on to the path. Rin’s stomach twisted. It’s golden fur was matted with blood and strips of skin hung off it like damp, red rags. “Seriously gonna kill him,” Rin muttered knowing he was looking at Shiratori’s handiwork.

Rin crouched and held out his hand to the puppy. “Hey, hey, let me see what I can do to help,” he murmured gently trying to reassure the puppy as he crept forward.

The puppy stared up at him with huge, frightened eyes, unable to comprehend why it had been hurt. Afraid but still looking to Rin to make it better. Weakly it licked his hand.

Rin swallowed harshly as he rubbed the puppy’s head with one hand while brushing back it’s fur to get a better look at it’s injuries with the other. “They’re, they’re not so deep,” he said encouragingly. “You got away from him didn’t you? Good job!”

Rin’s fingers, now covered with the puppy’s blood, tingled.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Rin promised peeling his off his jacket. “You’re going to be just fine, you’ll see.” He wrapped the jacket around the puppy, hoping it would help to stem the bleeding. Then he lifted it in his arms and started off, cradling it against his chest. Rin’s first thought was to take the puppy to Shiemi but he didn’t want the gentle girl to see this sort of deranged cruelty. He turned toward the Order’s med-center, instead.

It wasn’t long before the puppy’s blood soaked through Rin’s jacket and saturated his shirt. The tingling sensation spread and worsened. Rin began to feel a little light headed. 

The puppy’s whimpers tapered off into labored pants. Rin bit his lip and tried to go faster. He stumbled over a crack in the pavement and fell to his knees. Shocking bolts of pain shot up and down his legs. “Funny bone,” Rin grimaced, got back up and hurried on.

He squinted at the brightening sky, a shaft of sunlight broke the horizon and seemed to spear straight into his eye like a burning arrow. Rin closed his eyes and shook his head. His arms sagged but he bit his lip and tightened his hold on the puppy, forging on. 

He couldn’t think why everything suddenly seemed so difficult. The puppy’s weight should have been nothing, less than the weight of his sword. As soon as he thought of his sword the weight of it on his back became notable, pulling him off balance. He staggered. The breeze felt like icy knives slicing through his exposed skin and each street lamps was yet another attack on his eyes. 

He could barely see for the explosions of light flashing across his vision. The ground dipped crazily beneath his feet, the trees spun overhead. Rin stumbled again and went down, wrapping himself around the puppy to protect it as he fell. His hip and elbow struck the sidewalk, it felt like the bones shattered on impact.

For a moment Rin lay on the concrete, gasping for breath, staring up at the twirling trees and street lamps, willing them to be still and sane. He heard shoes tapping against the pavement and for a moment felt relief. 

“Aren’t you a sight,” Shiratori purred.

“Gonna kill you,” Rin slurred, tightening his grip on the puppy.

“You can’t even stand up and you’re only getting worse hanging on to that worthless stray,” Shiratori laughed. “Just like I knew you would. You’re so easy, Okumura... Rin, you don’t mind if I call you Rin?” He picked up a stick and used it to pry the puppy out of Rin’s arms, being careful not to touch it himself. 

“Leave it alone!” Rin snapped. He rolled over and pushed himself to his knees. The world increased the tempo it’s dizzying dance around him. The gravel pressed up into his palms and knees like shards of broken glass.

“Sure, no problem. It’ll die in a few hours anyway,” Shiratori said carelessly. “But I knew I could count on you. I knew you’d pick it up, hold it against yourself, if there was even the slightest chance of saving it.” 

“What’d you do to me?” Rin demanded. He blinked and squinted, trying to make Shiratori come into focus. 

Shiratori crouched down beside Rin and ruffled his hair. “I just listened to the voice in my head. It told me all about this little concoction, but it didn’t believe me that the puppy’d work.” He chuckled and slid his fingers deeper into Rin’s hair. “Didn’t think you were that stupid, but me I knew better. Knew exactly how easy it’d be to get to you.” 

“Get off me!” Rin exclaimed and tried to bat Shiratori’s hand away. He lost his balance and crashed back to the pavement. 

Shiratori, leaned forward, putting his knee on the back of Rin’s neck, grinding his cheek into the sidewall. “But you almost screwed it up!” he snarled. “You were fucking late! Do you have any idea how hard it was having to stop once I started in on that pathetic dog? You made me wait! It’s whimpering and crying and the blood smells so good, but I couldn’t do anything more ‘cause even you wouldn’t have picked it up if it’d been dead when you got here.” Then suddenly the anger drained away and Shiratori laughed. “But you’re here now and I’m never going to have to wait for you again. Just like all my other pets, you’ll be the one waiting on me, waiting for me to play with you, waiting to find out what new games I come up with. Waiting, until I get bored and slice your throat open. But don’t worry it’ll probably take a long, long time for me to get bored with you. I’ve never had a person, or whatever you are, that was mine to play with before.”

Rin squirmed and struggled beneath Shiratori, he felt as weak and as uncoordinated as a newborn kitten. 

“It’s getting late,” Shiratori commented. “This is fun but we better take it someplace private before some idiot jogger stumbles over us.” He sat back, lifting his knee off Rin’s neck. When the smaller boy started pushing himself off the ground, Shiratori grabbed the back of Rin’s head and slammed his face into the concrete, putting all his weight behind it.

Rin felt his nose break, the spots still dancing in his vision exploded into supernovas. 

_“I’m going to have to have stern words with that boy,” a voice huffed. “He tries to be a good son, but really this is going too far.”_

_There was a gentle hand on his brow and a scent he’d never quite forgotten. “Mommy?” Rin asked._

_“You remember me,” the voice brightened, full of warmth and happiness._

_Rin squinted and a woman with long, curly brown hair came into focus. “You smell like Mommy and you look like Yukio,” he informed her._

_Yuri laughed softly. “Yukio looks like me, I did come first after all.”_

_“You look like little brother,” Rin insisted stubbornly. Then he groaned, “Everything hurts.”_

_Yuri frowned. “Your senses have been heightened. It’ll be over soon, your body is already beginning to adapt, expelling the potion.” She sighed. “Your brother’s going about this in completely the wrong way but if it gets you away from those dreadful Exorcists…”_

_“No, Mommy they’re my friends,” Rin protested._

_Yuri shook her head. “You don’t know what they’ve done, what your grandfather has done. But it’ll be alright soon. You’ll be safe soon.” Then she grimaced. “Assuming this doesn’t blow up in his face, his choice of tools is extremely disturbing.”_

Rin woke up to the feel of overwhelming pain in his wrists and ankles. He tried to sit up and the pain intensified causing his vision to white-out. Rin blinked the spots out of his eyes and cautiously twisted his head. He was lying flat on his back on a stage in a dusty, darkened auditorium. The wood floor felt rough and cold against his bare back, sandpaper and ice and salt. His skin felt flayed away, his nerves raw. His arms were stretched over his head and any effort to move them brought more pain, waves of white-hot pain that erased all thought. 

He lay still, letting the pain settle back to mere agony. Rin remembered; the puppy, Shiratori. Cautiously he craned his head back to try to see what was wrong with his arms. He saw the hilt of a knife protruding from each wrist and realized he was pinned to the stage like a butterfly. 

Shiratori had been waiting silently while Rin took in his situation but now he stepped out of the shadows grinning maniacally. “I drove the blades right through you, buried ‘em deep in the floor. Had to use a hammer to pound ‘em in. The knives go right between the bones in your arms and legs. I remember how crazy strong you are, Rin. So go ahead and struggle. I’m honestly curious about what’ll give first: The floor, the knife blade or you.”

Rin shivered, his eyes wide as he looked toward the sound of Shiratori’s voice. He forced himself to take a deep breath, to think. 

“Oh, you’re going to be boring,” Shiratori pouted. “I wanted you to freak. To struggle, to rip yourself apart.” He sighed. “But you’re not cooperating! I guess I’ll just have to make you.” He poured some holy water in to a dish then reached down to playfully flicked it at Rin. “Ow!” Shiratori exclaimed in surprise. He stared at his blistered fingertips in confusion.

Rin gasped as his attention was drawn to the other boy’s burnt fingers. “Shiratori, listen to me,” Rin said quickly. “You’re being possessed. Mephisto said like calls to like. Ya gotta stop what you’re thinking right now! Do you know any bible verses? Sutras? Hymns? …Christmas carols? Everybody’s gotta know Christmas carols.”

“Too late little brother,” Astaroth chuckled as spiral horns formed on the sides of Shiratori’s head and his eyes turned blood red. “This one’s been making a lovely home for me every day of his life.”

“Where’s Shiratori?” Rin demanded.

“Oh he’s still here,” Astaroth replied tapping the side of his head with a long claw. “Stuck in the dark and already screaming; because he knows me. He knows what’s going to happen to him because he knows what would happen to anything small and helpless and trapped in the dark with him. Don’t spend any compassion on him.” Astaroth wrinkled his nose. “Compassion is unbecoming in a demon.”

The King of Rot stretched and popped his neck, reacquainting himself with the feel of having a body. “This time there’s no annoying priest to get in my way. Father will be so pleased to see you.”

Astaroth’s words reminded Rin that he knew the verse to send the Hell King packing. He’d heard Shiro recite it and every detail of that night had played over and over again in his nightmares. “O Lord, reward them according to their evil deeds,” Rin began.

Astaroth hissed. He grabbed one of the knives pinning Rin’s wrists to the floor and twisted it viciously, ripping through the scabs that had already formed due to Rin’s demonic healing.. 

Rin shrieked. “Repay the works of their hands,” he continued his voice shaking with pain. “Avenge thyself upon them. Blessed be the lord. My prayer has been answered. The lord is my help and my shield! Thou shalt be destroyed.”

“It didn’t work.” For a moment Astaroth seemed surprised. Then he threw back his head and laughed. “You can’t force me out of this body that easily!”

“I should hope not,” Mephisto said, announcing his arrival. A moment after he appeared in a puff of purple smoke a group of Exorcists, lead by Angel, burst into the deserted theater from all directions. Mephisto tilted his head down and grinned at Astaroth from beneath his hat brim. “Not after all the work I’ve done to make that body over into a prison for you.”

“Traitor! Father will hear of this!” Astaroth hissed. As he stood his form swelled, his skin turned leathery, his horns lengthening as his lower body twisted, his legs becoming those of a goat. He yanked one of the knifes pinning Rin to the floor free. 

The blade scraped along his bones as it pulled free, Rin’s scream broke off in a gurgle as something broke in his throat and blood filled his mouth. Then Astaroth was flying into the first row of seats and Angel was standing over Rin. The Paladin crouched and carefully turned Rin’s head to the side, blood ran out the corner of his mouth. “Don’t move,” Angel ordered. “You can drown in your own blood.” 

Astaroth struggled back to his feet, ripping the chairs from the floor as he did so. He threw the knife at Angel. The Paladin batted it out of the air as he charged. Caliburn sent the demon king flying again, several Exorcists scattered to avoid being caught beneath Astaroth as he crashed to the ground. 

This time Angel didn’t bother to wait for the King of Rot to make it to his feet again. He continued battering Astaroth, beating the demon into the floor, shattering concrete and the demon. Astaroth’s major form shrank away, he dwindled back until Shiratori’s form could be seen beneath the possession again. 

“You may wish to hold,” Mephisto suggested. “Kill the host body and he’ll escape back into Gehenna.”

Angel hesitated for a moment then reluctantly stepped back, his sword still held at ready.

“Now,” Mephisto said pointing his umbrella at Astaroth and used the point to inscribe a pentagram in the air. “Now, that he’s fully entered the host body, the last brick falls into place and his prison is complete.” 

“No!” Astaroth yelled. A collar with an old fashion padlock hanging from it appeared around his throat. 

Mephisto strolled down the aisle to where Astaroth lay and knelt beside him. “Your greed betrayed you, brother mine,” he whispered as he turned the key in the lock. “Did you truly believe I would leave such a hole in my defenses?” 

“You can’t do this! Turncoat! Betrayer! Apostate! You are one of us! You can’t do this to me.” Astaroth cursed and screamed as Mephisto slipped the key into his pocket. 

“Shiratori Reiji resided in my kingdom for a full year and a day,” Mephisto continued calmly. “Naturally I took measures to ensure that anyone who tried to use him to move against me would have cause to regret it.” He glanced toward Rin. “Of course my bait was exquisitely tempting. Perhaps you can be forgiven for failing to think. But I won’t spare you the consequences of your foolishness: Your heart is mine.”

Mephisto stood and turned his back on Astaroth. “Take all measures to ensure that the host-body lives a long life in captivity,” he ordered. “And congratulate yourselves. Today, Astaroth, the King of Rot and one of Satan’s most loyal generals has been removed from the field of battle. And it was thanks to your efforts.”

Angel took charge of the Exorcists and transferring their prisoner to the True Cross’ most secure dungeon in Rome. “Use the full bindings, do not put faith in Sir Pheles’ assurances that this body will resist the demon’s power,” Angel ordered. The Exorcists bound Astaroth in chains and hauled him out of the theatre. Angel took up the rear guard, at the door he paused and looked back at Rin and Mephisto.

“Do you require assistance?” Angel asked uncertainly.

“Very kind of you to ask,” Mephisto replied with a quick grin. “I would estimate another few hours before Astaroth’s poison runs it’s course, until then there’s little to do but offer comfort. Hardly your strong suit, his friends should be reaching the end of the scavenger hunt I sent them on any minute now. They will see to his hurts; feel free to focus completely on your prisoner.”

Angel nodded then turned and left without another word.

“What’ll happen to Shiratori now?” Rin whispered raggedly, trying to distract himself as Mephisto grasped the hilt of the second dagger and put a firm hand on Rin’s wrist to prevent any movements as it was yanked free.

“Nothing he doesn’t deserve,” Mephisto replied. 

Even knowing what was coming, even when the knife was removed cleanly, Rin couldn’t help himself from screaming, bringing up fresh blood as the knife pulled free of his flesh.

Mephisto’s expression darkened as he pulled Rin up to lean against his shoulder, holding him for a moment until he’d finished choking up blood. “Perhaps not even all that he deserves. I expected Astaroth to constrain his appetites since he knew who you are and how our father wants you within his grasp.” He removed the third knife and Rin curled up on himself whimpering, too weak to even scream any longer.

The door slammed open. “We saw Angel’s squad hauling Shiratori off. Is Rin okay?” Bon demanded.

Mephisto yanked the last dagger free and smiled at the crowd of Exwires. “A bit worse for wear but nothing that won’t heal. You arrived at the perfect moment.” He stepped back to allow Shiemi to take over Rin’s care. She immediately set to wrapping his wounds.

“You barred my familiars from campus!” Izumo accused. “Uke saw Shiratori ambush Rin. He went to intervene and the next thing he knew he was forced off campus!”

“Our trap would have been a bit pointless if someone intervened before Astaroth took full possession of Shiratori,” Mephisto replied.

“Rin got hurt,” Bon snapped.

“Within acceptable limits,” Mephisto replied. “It is your goal to defeat Satan is it not? A window is opening, the likes of which has never before been seen: I broke ties with Satan the moment I realized I’d traded a benevolent dictator for one who would rule through fear. Amaimon’s loyalty is bound to Moriyama-san for as long as she lives, and because it is our sweet and generous Shiemi-chan I have hopes that he will chose to remain Assiah’s protector even after she is gone. And now Astaroth has been removed from the board for the remainder of Shiratori Reiji’s days.”

“It is your goal and mine to see Satan defeated,” Mephisto repeated. “But I have waited for longer than you can possibly hope to imagine to see that goal achieved. After these last few months, I believe that the time is now. That the time to confront him will occur within your lifetime. But if even one Hell King stands with Satan on the day you face him you will fail.”

“Rin-kun’s injuries will heal. Astaroth, the King of Rot, has been neutralized. This was a remarkably cheap victory,” Mephisto concluded.

Bon looked at the floor boards, stained with Rin’s blood and shook his head in denial.

* * *

A week later Angel stood at the edge of the True Cross Administration Building’s roof and peered down at the little knot of students having lunch in the quad far below. 

Lightning leaned casually against the door jam at the top of the stairs. “Three minutes into a spar and you’d know everything you want to know about how he’s recovering,” the scruffy exorcist commented pulling his hat further down over his eyes.

“You know why I’m not teaching him any longer,” Angel stated and resolutely turned his back on the quad. “I gave the Order my most solemn oath to serve their goals. I will not allow my loyalties to be divided, I will not break my word. Not even when the Grigori engages in manipulations worthy of- of Mephisto Pheles! I will not waiver in my faith that they serve the greater good of Assiah.” He stopped and glanced back toward Rin and his friends. “I will follow my orders, but I will not have him trust me: his executioner.”

“You’re usually the last one to forget that you’re the Paladin,” Lightning remarked.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten my position,” Angel scoffed.

“Has it occurred to you that if you agree with Pheles’ assertion that the boy is useful the Grigori will pay attention?” Lightning asked.

“They didn’t appoint me for to the position on account of my brains,” Angel replied frankly.

Lightning shrugged, “It wasn’t just because you look pretty in white either.”

“I look heroic,” Angel corrected. “And they appointed me because, besides looking the part, I am also an awesome swordsman and unlike my infamous predecessor I follow orders... without undue applications of creativity.”

Lightning tilted his head back to look Angel in the eye. “You’ve got a point. The Paladins since Fujimoto Shiro resigned have been selected for their inclination to follow orders and not make a fuss.”

“Indeed,” Angel nodded. He felt like he was getting the upper hand in their argument, it was an unsettling feeling. “The Grigori made a mistake in appointing Fujimoto; one they’ve been careful not to repeat.”

“Fujimoto could have done a lot of damage if he’d raised a stink about his last mission as Paladin,” Lightning acknowledged. “‘Specially if he’d taken it out of the Order to the larger Church. No matter how you dress it up, killing babies is always gonna carry a taint. Sixteen years ago, right after the Blue Night, we weren’t in any shape to weather a controversy… And it seems Shiro had his own reasons to want to fade into obscurity.”

“I’m glad you see it my way,” Angel said suspiciously.

Lightning smiled slyly. “But the Paladins since Fujimoto have been placeholders. You called Fujimoto Shiro your predecessor and didn’t spare a thought for the ones who held the title for the last sixteen years,” he said. “You don’t have to disobey your orders, just speak your mind. If you think Okumura Rin is dedicated to Satan’s downfall and loyal to Assiah, people will listen. Enough people that the Grigori will have to listen to you or appear fools.”

Angel looked dubious.

“Arthur,” Lightning said firmly. “There doesn’t have to be a contradiction in your orders. Maybe we all know that Grigori meant when Okumura becomes a threat, but even if it was a polite fiction they said if. If you think he’s worth standing up for, do it. They can’t object to you being literal-minded; after all, they selected you for the position because you follow orders without getting creative didn’t they?” 

For a moment Angel just stared at Lightning. Then he started laughing. “My friend, you are the only person who can make these tedious word games amusing.”

* * *

Wednesday evening Angel let himself into the Old Dorm, upon finding Rin in the middle of a spar with Tsuzo, Izumo and Shima he crossed his arms and leaned back against the door jam to observe.

Tsuzo held her staff at the midpoint for increased speed. She spun it lightly between her hands using both ends to attack in an irregular rhythm, hoping to catch Rin off guard. Rin parried with a katana-length bokken in his right hand and a wakizashi-length one in his left. Izumo and Shima were trying to edge around the perimeter of the room to catch Rin between them. 

The moment Tsuzo’s barrage let up, Rin engaged Shima, forcing the pink haired boy to give ground, driving him back toward his sister’s position.

Izumo took advantage of the moment when both Tsuzo and Shima went on the offense and darted behind Rin. 

Rin slid his wakizashi into the sleeve of his jacket then grabbed Tsuzo’s staff and shoved the slight middle class Exorcist back. She hit the far wall hard and fell to her hands and knees. Rin knocked Shima’s staff away and ducked the dulled blade of Izumo’s practice naginata. 

Before Izumo could renew her attack, Rin spun and grabbed her weapon just below the blade. He pulled her forward, dragging the naginata out of her hands. Her body slammed against his. Rin wrapped his sword arm around Izumo, pinning her to his side and threw the naginata at Shima. 

The pink-haired boy twisted to avoid the clumsy missile. Tsuzo scrambled back to her feet and moved to regroup with her brother. 

Rin reclaimed his wakizashi and touched the blade to Izumo’s throat, “Sorry, you’re dead,” he said as he released her. 

Izumo let herself drop to the floor. “I can still be a trip hazard,” she informed him. 

“Way to support the team,” Shima sniped.

Angel decided there was no point in allowing the spar to continue, if three of them weren’t skilled enough to outmaneuver Rin, the remaining two didn’t stand a chance and Rin wasn’t even trying to access his demonic powers. He stepped into the room. “You’re tardy,” he informed Rin. “So if you’ve finished playing with your girlfriend…”

Izumo, Tsuzo and Shima shot Angel outraged glares. Rin rolled his eyes, “Says the guy who’s been cutting class for the last three weeks.”

“I am the Paladin, when I miss class it is because I had something more important to do,” Angel informed Rin haughtily. “You are an Exwire, when you are late for class you are tardy.”

“So you got your ‘important stuff’ cleared out for awhile?” Rin asked suspiciously. Izumo gave him an approving look.

“Yes, I believe your training as an exorcist has become one of my higher priorities for the next few years,” Angel stated

“I’m gonna pass the Exorcist Exam next winter,” Rin declared. 

“We’ll see,” Angel replied.

Rin turned to the three staff-knights. “See you guys later, it looks like I’ve got class after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that makes Angel an interesting character to me is that in the Anime he remains loyal to the Order and it’s hierarchy until it blatantly obvious that Egin is endangering the world. Getting demoted with no explanation and replaced by an unqualified teenage did not shake his loyalty to the Order (apologies to Yukio, but Egin jumped him at least two classes, three if the Arch Knights count as class rather than a subset of the upper 1st class to make him Paladin and I can’t help but think that Egin’s main reason for wanting Yukio in that position was because he believed that he could control Yukio). It’s one of the main reasons I try to write Angel as “Lawful Neutral”: he continued to respect his authority figures even when they were mistreating him. I do want it to be a very big deal for him to consider the possibility that his superiors are wrong (I try to avoid crossing into “Lawful Stupid” territory because even if Angel isn’t the sharpest crayon in the box, that sort of character only really serves as an obstacle for the protagonists).


	20. The Exwire Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve considered ending this series of stories with an epilogue where Mephisto decides it’s time to let Rin in on his end game, but the end is far enough out that I don’t guarantee anything. I think Mephisto is innately dishonest, but I don’t write him as telling outright lies. He’s too open about being a manipulative SOB. He is using the Order of the True Cross to further his own ends, they know it and are using him in return. Both sides are aware that there may come a point where their interest cease to coincide and can proceed accordingly; as opposed to Lucifer's relationship with the Illuminati. I doubt Lucifer's end game is in the best interest of any human but his followers are too blinded by him to recognize this.  
> 
> 
> I consider Albus Dumbledore and Mephisto to be similar characters in a lot of ways, but the King’s Cross conversation is not something Mephisto would feel the need for. First Albus sites the ‘greater good’ as a motivation (and I cringe at that), I don't think Mephisto would even claim that because no one would believe him. But if Mephisto were to be completely, bluntly honest… Well there’s a non-fiction book I really liked: Michael Pollan’s “Omnivore’s Dilemma”, it’s a good read with a lot of interesting ideas on food and diet. There’s a point where he talks about hamburgers being bad for the individual cow but good for cattle as a species; aka cattle will never be in danger of extinction as long as humans eat beef... And Mephisto is fond of humanity, as a species. Also in the King’s Cross conversation Albus seems to want Harry’s understanding and forgiveness. Mephisto wouldn’t care about receiving absolution but alienating the Exwires over Astaroth could complicate his future plans. If Mephisto is going to apologize or ask for understanding he'd do earlier and because it served his own ends not after the fact because his conscious troubled him. 
> 
> Switching to TVTrophes terms (I love their definitions but tend to have disagreements with their examples), Mephisto is “Chaotic Neutral” with shades of “Orange and Blue Morality”. He cares about freedom, particularly his personal freedom, more than good or evil, partially because he’s emphatically not human and has a different perspective on good and evil. One thought I’ve had about Mephisto in this story is that if he were present during the building of the Tower of Babel he would have been opposing God and yet humanity would have seen him as their ally.

Shiemi woke up to find Amaimon perched on the foot of her bed, her window swinging open. She eeped and pulled her covers up to her chin. “Turn around!” she ordered sternly. 

“Humans are very weird,” Amaimon declared as he did what he was told. 

Shiemi pulled on a robe. “Don’t climb into girls’ windows. The proper thing to do is knock and wait outside of their door until they let you in,” she explained patiently. “You can turn around now.” 

Amaimon shrugged. “Just wanted to tell you I won’t be around for awhile.”

“What? Why?” Shiemi asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing to do with you,” Amaimon replied plainly. “Astaroth’s Kin don’t know he’s… indisposed yet. Big Brother said it would be a good time to reclaim the stuff he took from me.”

“What stuff?” Shiemi asked.

“The Kingdom of Rot is an upstart kingdom between the Kingdom of Time and Earth,” Amaimon informed her. “Father and Big Brother got in one of their fights and Father smashed Samuel's domain then set up Astaroth in the part he couldn’t hold. After I defeated Atum, the old Earth King, Astaroth expanded his domain by taking some of what I’d won before I could consolidate my new Kingdom. Now Big Brother wants me to take as much of Astaroth’s domain as I can.”

“But wasn’t some of it Mephisto’s to start with?” Shiemi asked, puzzled. “Why would he want you to have it?”

“Time and Rot under one king? If the Angel of Death rises again Father wouldn’t like it,” Amaimon explained. “But Big Brother doesn’t think Father will pay too much attention if I extend my domain. Father doesn’t know that Mother is restless.” 

“Um… Good luck. And when will you be back?” Shiemi asked.

“Don’t know,” Amaimon replied. “If you need me, call. I’ll always hear your summons.”

Shiemi smiled. “You’ll let me know if I can do anything to help you too, right?”

“You can’t help with Gehenna,” Amaimon stated. “But I’m not done learning about Assiah yet; I will come back. You’re a better teacher than Big Brother.” He gestured toward the former fourth floor and Shiemi’s other greenhouses. “He likes humans and their fiddly little toys. The earth and what grows from it bores him; not you.”

“Come back safe,” Shiemi told him, blushing

Amaimon nodded and left by the window as he’d arrived.

* * *

“It is nearly the end of the term!” Mephisto announced as he strolled into the Exwire’s class.

They greeted him with wary stares. 

“So I’m not yet forgive for my terribly successful little gambit?” Mephisto asked and was greeted with cold silence.

“No matter,” Mephisto began. His eyes scanning over the Exwires dismissively. Then he came to Rin and paused. His smile sharpened. “But your injuries aren’t why you are mad at me.”

Izumo put a hand on Rin’s shoulder before he could respond. “Rin’s too willing to sacrifice himself, you know that. The rest of us are not okay with what you did.”

“But I’m more interested in addressing Rin-kun’s concerns,” Mephisto replied, giving her an innocent look. “As I said before: You cannot hope to depose Satan without cost.”

“And I wonder if the True Cross expects Rin to bear that cost alone,” Izumo challenged.

“Would it reassure you to know that I am past the point of no return?” Mephisto asked. “If Satan still holds power when Astaroth frees himself I will not be able to explain away my transgressions.”

“How do you expect us to win if we can’t even deal with the least of the Hell Kings permanently?” Konekomaru asked quietly.

“We won’t have to destroy Satan,” Mephisto said, with a fierce grin. “Just force him from his Inner Gehenna bastion. Our rebellion shook the Heavens and Satan remains largely undiminished and wholly unrepentant; even in the aftermath of our punishment. The Elder Gods fear him and allow him to do as he would with Assiah rather than risking confrontation with him. But if he could be forced from his stronghold, made vulnerable, they would not hesitated to descend upon him.”

“I believe him,” Rin said, nodding to Mephisto. “And it’s not like he didn’t have my permission. I came here so I could kick Satan’s Ass. I got a little roughed up, no big deal.” Then Rin took a deep breath. “But the puppy died. And- and Shiratori is sick, but Dad tried to save him. That’s what I can’t forgive.”

“Yes,” Mephisto agreed. “Shiro exorcised Astaroth from Shiratori Reiji twice in twenty-four hours. Left to his own devices Shiratori wouldn’t have lasted a week before he invited Astaroth in a third time. Out of respect for Shiro I shield him for a year and a day. Gave him time to mend his ways, should he so choose.” He turned to Bon. “I even warned him that this was his last chance.”

Grudgingly Bon nodded.

“Did you see any evidence that he had tried to change?” Mephisto asked Rin. “The puppy was beneath Astaroth’s notice. But Shiratori Reiji knew that you would care.”

“Astaroth’s going to hurt him and keep on hurting him,” Rin said quietly. “You’re going to lock them up for the rest of Shiratori’s life and Astaroth won’t have anything else to do except torture him.”

“What he deserves,” Mephisto replied. “No less than what he would have done to you given the chance. No less than what he’s done to any living thing that fell into his hands. You yourself tried to curtail his notion of amusement. His parents tried to cure him. They brought in the best doctors money could buy to try to bridge the gap in his soul and teach him empathy, to no avail. Shiro, instead of simply killing him, gave him chances he didn’t deserve and Shiratori only used them to cause more harm. Now he finds himself at the mercy of another’s sadistic pleasure. Perhaps his suffering in this life is what is necessary to make him understand the reality of the pain he so enjoyed inflicting. Perhaps it will rebalance his karma before his next life.”

“B.S.” Shima declared. “You didn’t do it for Rin’s dad, you did it because you needed time to set your trap.”

A quick smile tugged at Mephisto’s lips. “I always have more than one motive, but all of them are true. If he had changed, I would have honored Shiro’s wishes and all the effort I put into this plan would have been for not. I gambled that Shiratori would not, could not change his nature, and I won.”

“And now you’ll take back as much of his domain as you think you can manage without Satan noticing?” Shiemi asked softly.

“Amaimon confides in you, that is excellent,” Mephisto replied. “But no, I find that my current domain suits me exceedingly well. I’ve suggested Anubis might consider this a fortuitous time to return. There must never be a vacuum, but too much power concentrated in one place would tip our hand. It’s not enough to defeat the Hell Kings, they must be either subverted or replaced.”

“Why are you telling us all this?” Bon asked.

“Because one doesn’t play chess with a board full of pawns,” Mesphisto answered. “You have the potential to be more and you’re interesting enough for me to take the time to aid your development of that potential.” 

“And what are your other motives?” Bon pushed.

Mephisto wagged his finger at Bon. “Your value as allies and my role as your instructor entitles you to some explanations, but you have reached your limit.” 

“So what brings you to our class?” Shima asked, surrendering gracefully.

“It is nearly the end of the term,” Mephisto began again. “As second year Exwires this summer you will be assisting your seniors in the field.”

“Your first assignment will be to help administer the Exwire Exam. While it has been our recent tradition to use the Old Dorm as the test site, you lot have rendered the building’s atmosphere more homey than haunted. And so, the test will be moved to the forest. Your teachers are clearing an area of anything unduly dangerous. Your task will be to deliver the Pages to the assigned location and abandon them there without allowing them to know that this is their test. I’m sure you remember your own test last year?”

“Vividly,” Izumo said shortly, thinking of Paku and Rin’s injuries.

Mephisto ignored her. “Remember to make it look natural as one by one you abandon your charges. Once you have removed yourselves from the Page’s sight you will report to the perimeter and provide assistance in keeping the forest’s more dangerous inhabitants out of the testing area.”

* * *

“This will be an exercise for both classes,” Konekomaru explained to the six Pages: Godain Sei, and Kimura Mana whom Rin had recommended. Ito Sora and Maki Yoshi, recommended by Bon. And two freshmen, Ueno Michi and Suzuki Sadao both of whom came from Sendai and who had been raised as Exorcists. “We’re to treat this like an escort mission, you’ll be non-combatants under our protection. We’ll guide you through the forest and protect you from any demons we encounter. Your task is to identify as many demons or signs of demonic occupation as possible.”

“Does Okumura count?” Maki asked snidely. 

Bon and Izumo glared at him, the rest of the Exwires ignored the interruption. “We will be leaving immediately and camping in the forest tonight,” Konekomaru continued. “The exercise should be complete by mid-afternoon Saturday. Your teacher instructed you to bring an overnight bag to class today and we have the rest of the equipment necessary for our stay. We will be leaving in ten minutes, if you forgot anything it’s too late now, do without.”

“We may be escorting you, but we’re not carrying all the camping gear,” Shima declared pointing to a pile of bags. “So get hopping, like Koneko said, you’ve got ten minutes to figure out who’s hauling what.”

The Pages groaned while the Exwires pulled on their own packs. In spite of the general grumbling the gear had all been distributed before Bon declared, “Time’s up,” and started off toward the forest at a distance eating pace. Godain and Mana quickly fell into step with Rin and Izumo. Ito tried to strike up a conversation with Shiemi. “Oi, respect your seniors,” Shima complained. Shiemi shook her head and asked Ito, “How are your classes going?” Maki, Ueno and Suzuki clustered together, hanging back from Rin. Konekomaru brought up the rear, as they approached the forest he started hurrying the stragglers along. “You can‘t allow yourself to be separated from the group,” he said. “It’s not safe.”

“Last summer when we camped here we encountered one of the Eight Hell Kings,” Izumo stated casually. “Luckily Rin was able to drive him off, but you never know what you’ll find in here.” She summoned her Byakko, “Scout around us, keep me informed,” she ordered.

“Oh yes, mistress,” Mike answered dramatically. “As you command.”

Izumo drew herself up haughtily. “Your service will be rewarded.”

//They’re laying it on a little thick,// Rin thought to Uke.

//Your little newbies are eating it up,// Uke replied laughingly. The two byakko loped off.

“Hey, isn’t that a bariyon?” Godain asked a few minutes later. He pointed to a moderate sized rock several feet off the trail.

“You tell us,” Bon replied. “ID’ing demons is your task for this assignment, we just deal with the ones that attack us. So, how do you distinguish between a dormant bariyon and a plain old rock, without waking it up?”

“There isn’t any moss growing on it, so Sei-kun is right,” Mana answered.

Godain pointed to a rut leading up to the bariyon. “Those are it’s tracks aren’t they?”

Bon nodded, “Good eyes, both of you.”

“I’ve got Coal Tars,” Maki said. 

“Boring!” Ito, Suzuki and Shima exclaimed.

They continued on their way. Ueno picked out a fairy ring, Mana heard some Reapers croaking in the distance. Godain spotted a Yamaoroshi rubbing it’s spines against a protruding tree root. 

Upon spotting Godain’s last find Rin took off his jacket and tossed it over the little demon. “Before it got possessed this was Itamae-san’s favorite vegetable grater,” he said as he tucked the bundle of jacket and demon under his arm. “I’ve been looking everywhere for it. We can exorcise it and it’ll go back to normal right?”

“I don’t think you’ll ever get the tree bark out of it,” Konekomaru remarked.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Rin sighed as he released the porcupine-like demon. “It’s probably not sanitary anymore.”

Mike and Uke returned, the Exwires stared at them in surprise. “Something you should see,” Mike reported shouldering Izumo back in the direction from which he’d come. 

Izumo frowned and nodded.

“Hey! Wait up!” Konekomaru exclaimed as they started off. “Team-work remember?”

“Right,” Izumo replied distractedly. 

Once the four of them were away from the Pages Izumo turned to her familiars. “What’s going on? You weren’t supposed to pull us out until we were almost at the camp site.”

“We aren’t even in the cleared section of the forest yet,” Konekomaru added. “We could run into actual trouble here.”

“Remember the Peg Lanterns?” Uke said. “They’re dead. All of the Peg Lanterns in the forest are dead.”

“What?” Izumo said.

“Your seniors are already looking at one of the others,” Mike reported. “They’re all like this, we checked.”

The forest opened up into a small clearing. At the center sat a Peg Lantern, it’s stone facade was charred black and riven with cracks.

“It was burned?” Izumo wondered. “Who attacks the Kin of Iblis with fire?”

“A stronger Flame Demon,” Konekomaru said. “I’ve been doing some research on our supplies ever since Bon realized the truth about holy water. These demons were domestic, the Academy uses them to make blessed ashes.”

“They’re going to blame Rin aren’t they?” Izumo asked.

Konekomaru nodded. “The good news is that Rin can’t draw his sword himself and hasn’t been able to for months. I don’t think he has the raw power to do this while sealed. Not that I trust our seniors to remember that fact without prompting. We’d better head this off before someone gets up a full head of steam.” He turned to the byakko. “Thank you for bring this to our attention.”

Mike shrugged. “We like Rin, he makes Little Sis smile.”

* * *

“Don’t you think they’ve been gone too long?” Shiemi asked as the Pages and Exwires set up camp for the night.

Shima dropped one of the tents near her then used untying it as an excuse to lean close. “You shouldn’t sound so cheery,” he whispered hiding his grin from the Pages.

Shiemi’s eyes widened. “I’m terribly, terribly worried about Izumo-chan and Koneko-kun,” she declared.

“Yeah, me too,” Shima said. He headed over to where Bon was setting up perimeter wards for the camp. “Shiemi and I should go check on them.” More quietly he added, “Before Sheimi-chan gives the game away.”

“You just want to get out of here before you do your share of set up,” Bon muttered. 

“Take Suzuki and I along,” Ueno declared. “We might be just Pages to the True Cross but we’ve been training since we could walk. Anyway it’s better than you guys going off two by two until no one’s left. If Kamiki-san and Miwa-san couldn’t deal with whatever’s out there what makes you think you can?”

“Because Koneko and Izumo-chan are still out there,” Shima replied. “Maybe they need a little help, but they’re still out there fighting. You can count on that.”

“Go on, get out of here,” Bon said.

“Tell ‘em I brought stuff for s’mores, they don’t want to miss that,” Rin called.

“You didn’t?” Bon said.

Rin shrugged. “We are camping.” He left unspoken, ‘I thought maybe we’d have a little time to enjoy it first.’ 

Bon turned back to the Pages, “Okay, get the tents up. I’m going to finish the wards and Rin’s got dinner.”

* * *

Shima twirled his staff lightly between his hands as he strolled along beside Shiemi. He curbed his normal inclination to make a crack about a pretty girl and a walk in the woods, because he didn’t want to embarrass her. “So how’s your garden doing? You’re moving some of that stuff you started in the dorm back to the garden behind the shop right?”

Shiemi nodded eagerly. “My seedlings are outgrowing all their pots. If the weather hadn’t broken I don’t know what I would have done! Their poor roots were getting cramps and I didn’t have the funds to buy another round of pots. I didn’t leave margin for such a long winter,” she said. 

Shima smiled and discovered it wasn’t too hard to look interested when Shiemi was so enthusiastic about the subject. Sooner than he’d liked Shima spotted the dark uniform jackets of the True Cross’ Exorcists. “So where’s our perimeter post?” he asked hoping the Ranked Exorcists could deliver their orders and leave.

“Change of plan,” a balding man said. “We need to question you about Okumura’s whereabouts during the last week.”

“Why?” Shima said flatly.

“You don’t need to know that,” the man replied.

“No, I mean why are you bothering to ask. He’s under observation. The dorm is warded so he can’t leave after curfew and I’m sure you found new people to report on him after his brother went psycho and nearly killed him. The Order knows damn well where Rin is every moment of the day, so why go through this charade?” Shima challenged. Shiemi stepped closer to him, presenting a unified front.

“Hoshino, the kid has a point,” the second Exorcist, a younger woman said. “We were told to question them but…”

“Look, is there any chance he’s faking not being able to draw his sword?” Hoshino sighed.

* * *

Bon and Rin watched as Maki and Mana carefully shifted a pail of water away from the fire and started washing the dishes. Ito and Godain sat on the other side of the campfire comparing notes, while Ueno and Suzuki were filling lanterns with kerosene and arguing about how to trim the wicks. “So we gotta ditch ‘em now,” Rin said. “They aren’t going to let us just walk out, not after Shiemi and Shima didn’t come back.” 

Bon shrugged. “One of us says they’re going to take a leak then screams as soon as they get out of the fire light, the other one chases after before anyone has the chance to react? Let ‘em find out the hard way that my barriers’ll keep them in.”

“You should be the one that screams,” Rin said. “More believable.”

“To who?” Bon snorted. 

Before their ‘debate’ could go any further Angel swept into the camp drawing all eyes. “Okumura, your presence has been demanded,” he stated.

“You didn’t see Izumo, Shiemi or the other guys?” Rin asked.

“No,” Angel said shortly. “Come with me.”

“Look, we’re in the middle of an assignment,” Bon argued. “You can’t just drag him off and four of our classmates are missing. If we didn’t have the Pages to look out for we’d be out searching for them now.”

“Okumura’s involvement in the assignment has been suspended,” Angel declared. Then his voice softened. “Don’t concern yourself, I will speak on Okumura’s behalf about whatever it is.” He frowned. “Pheles just informed me that I was to retrieve him. I don’t normally receive orders through him.”

“You aren’t part of the assignment?” Bon asked feeling a ball of ice forming in his stomach.

“It’s beneath my station,” Angel replied.

“You can’t just leave us here!” Maki protested. 

Angel gave the Page a quelling look and the boy immediately went back to his dishes. When Angel gestured for Rin to come, the half-demon stood and quietly moved to his side. 

“Look, I’m coming too,” Bon insisted. 

“Me too,” Godain declared. “If Okumura-kun’s in trouble I want to help.”

“Enough!” Angel exclaimed. “Sit, stay, do your homework. You’re a terrible influence Okumura, even the Pages are starting to talk back.”

Rin stuck out his tongue at Angel, the Paladin rolled his eyes. “I better go,” Rin said.

“I’m coming,” Bon reiterated. 

“We should all go,” Godain said reasonably. “It wouldn’t be safe to leave us with just one Exwire for protection right?”

Even the Pages who didn’t care for Rin agreed with that logic.

Angel looked frustrated. “Surugo’s wards are properly set,” he said.

“Right,” Rin agreed, deciding that it would be bad if they messed up the Exwire Exam because of him. “They’ll hold ‘til morning and you’ll send someone back to help Bon bring ‘em home then yeah?”

Angel nodded.

“Alright, you better look after him,” Bon threatened, privately he resolved to ditch the Pages as quickly as possible and hopefully catch up with Rin and Angel before they made it out of the forest. He watched the two of them vanish into the shadows.

“Is it really going to be okay?” Godain asked. 

Bon grimaced, “It’s never good when the Gregori wants to talk to Rin.”

“Yeah, ‘cause he’s a demon,” Maki said snidely.

“What’s going on?” Mana asked. “Kamiki, Miwa, Shima and Shiemi-chan all just disappear, but you’re more worried about Rin.”

“I trust my friends’ abilities,” Bon said shortly. “They can take care of themselves against most things. But Rin doesn’t get the right to defend himself, when the Order decides to treat him like crap.” He glared at Maki. “‘Cause he’s a demon. And it sucks that it works like that.” He stood up and stomped off. “I’ll be in my tent. Don’t bug me unless someone’s gonna die.” 

Bon let the flap fall shut, then pulled out a pocket knife and made himself a backdoor then slipped off into the night.

“I wonder what happened,” Ueno said.

“Who cares, maybe they’re finally going to get rid of Okumura. I mean you heard what Shiku-sensei said about him,” Maki replied.

“Once I thought about, once Aiko-chan made me think, I realized it’s terrible the way they treat him,” Mana said. “It’s like they don’t want him to be a good person, like it’s some sort of threat if Satan’s son could be just a nice, normal person.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to call Rin normal,” Godain said. “But he’s a good friend.”

“Well, Shiku-sensei’s opinion aside, that guy didn’t seem like he was particularly worried about Okumura dooming the Earth or anything,” Suzuki remarked.

“Would you worry about Okumura Rin if you were the Paladin?” Maki asked.

Ito shook his head. “It’s more than that. I don’t get Shiku at all. Okumura was in my homeroom last year and I can’t imagine anyone seriously being afraid of him.”

“Really?” Ueno asked. “What was he like.”

“Quiet and sick,” Ito replied. “Last year he came back from summer break with a broken leg and never really got healthy again for the rest of the year. When he wasn’t out sick he looked like he should have been. The teachers eventually stopped waking him up when fell asleep in class, they were probably hoping it would do him some good. Then he ended up in the hospital for a month and dropped out spring term; the gossips were split between cancer and anorexia. The only person Okumura Rin scared was the room rep and that was just because she figured she was going to have to give his eulogy since no one seemed to really knew him after his twin transferred out.”

“Are you sure he didn’t kill his twin?” Maki asked.

The Salamander spewing fire ensured that no one answered him.

* * *

“You shouldn’t worry,” Angel told Rin as they left the forest. “If it were anything serious I’m certain the Grigori would have come straight to me rather than passing their orders through someone as questionable as Mephisto Pheles.” 

“You are quite right,” Mephisto declared as he headed them off. “There were no orders. Oh there was a little fuss, but Rin-kun’s fellow Exwires have already cleared up any misconceptions. Still you really should look into things.”

Bon jogged up just as Angel exclaimed, “You lied to me!”

“I never,” Mephisto replied looking affronted. “I told you that Rin had to be retrieved from the Exwire Test and that a troubling situation had been discovered. You assumed that the two were related all on your own.”

“I loathe you,” Angel informed Mephisto. 

Mephisto turned to Rin, “He’s a dreadful actor and I thought it would provide a more definitive test for our little Pages if we stirred up their main point of contention right before it all went to Hell.” He cocked his head to the side, the sound of shouting drifted across the night. “I believe they just discovered that they are on their own against Ms. Shima’s favorite salamander.”

* * *

“He’s gone!” Godain exclaimed after sticking his head in Bon’s tent. 

The Salamander was curled up in their campfire occasionally spitting flames at the Pages. 

“Surugo’s barrier’s screwed up too,” Suzuki growled. “I can’t get out, but that thing didn’t have any trouble getting in.” 

“We’re going to have to drive it off,” Ueno declared. She turned to Suzuki “How much holy water did you bring in your gear?” 

“Not enough, but maybe we could mix something to poison the fire?” Suzuki said. The Sendai pair pulled open their bags and began comparing pharmaceutical components. 

The Salamander seemed to recognize them as a threat, grudgingly it pulled itself out of the flames.

“Barricade! barricade!” Mana exclaimed. She chanted a quick phrase. The Salamander stopped, it put it’s forepaw up against the invisible barrier and pushed. Mana shivered.

“She’s not going to be able to hold it for long,” Maki said. He dug through his bag and produced a bat, he had aspirations of becoming a knight but Pages didn’t get weapons assigned unless they brought their own.

“Your Bunyip!” Ito shouted to Godain.

Godain looked doubtful.

“It’s a water demon, better than a bat or anything I’ve got,” Ito told him. 

“Yeah, okay,” Godain pulled out one of his summoning papers, he bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the paper. A small creature, like a misshapen cross between a dog and a starfish appeared on his shoulder.

The salamander breathed fire on Mana’s barrier, burning it away. The girl fell to her knees as the backlash hit her. 

“Okay Yips, it up to you,” Godain said. The Bunyip produced a small stream of water that failed to come anywhere close to the Salamander.

“We’re doomed,” Maki announced as he raised his bat.

“My bag; balloons from Aiko-chan’s going-away party,” Mana gasped. 

Godain dove for the bag. He dug out the leftover balloons and held one to Yips’ mouth. The little bunyip filled it with water. 

“Now we’re talking,” Ito said. He pulled a sling-shot out of his jacket pocket. “Give it here.” Godain handed over the water balloon and a moment later it spattered against the salamander’s snout. The creature snarled but drew back and buried it’s injured nose in the fire for a moment.

“Good shot,” Maki said, sounding surprised.

“I’m doing my best to have a misspent youth to look back on when I’m old and boring,” Ito replied loading a second water balloon in his sling-shot. “Surprising what skills come in handy for more than egging things.”

Godain started filling a third balloon. “We’re holding it off but we still need to get it out of the camp,” he said.

“We’re working on it!” Suzuki exclaimed irritably. 

The Salamander withdrew from the fire, it’s injuries completely healed, and snarled at them. Ito let fly with the second water balloon. It smashed on the creature’s nose again. 

This time the Salamander roared and charged them. Maki swung his bat, targeting the Salamander’s leg. It did little more than catch it’s attention. Ito drew it back to him with a third water balloon. 

“I’ve only got two more balloons,” Godain shouted. 

Ito flipped him a small packet, “Try this.” Godain caught it, took a look at what he was holding, glanced at Mana and blushed. 

“Hey! A little help here?” Maki shouted holding his bat up defensively as he scrambled away from the Salamander. 

“Oh come on,” Ito said, as he launched the last balloon. “A guy has to at least hope he’s going to get luck right?”

“It’ll work,” Godain said, turning even more red as he unwrapped the condom. 

“Here,” Ueno grabbed Suzuki’s bag and tossed Godain a whole box. “Sadao-kun has a very high opinion of his luck, but he’s had the same box since he was thirteen.”

Between the three of them, Ito, Maki and Godain kept the Salamander occupied for several minutes longer until Suzuki gave a triumphant cry, Ueno was holding up a smoking vial and the two future doctors were grinning. Mana took the vial then created another barrier to shield herself as she ran for the fire. She tossed it in and a thick, orangish smoke began billowing out. The Salamander’s nose wrinkled in disgust. Another water balloon smacked it and it turned and slowly ambled out of the clearing.

The Pages had a moment to grin at each other in relief then the campsite was swarming with Exorcists. Rin bounded over. “You guys did great!” he exclaimed slapping Godain on the back gleefully.

The Pages stared around themselves in befuddlement. Shima and a girl in an Exorcist’s coat with similar features were cooing over the salamander, rubbing ashes onto the wounds made by their attacks. Shiemi hugged Mana, “You did so well, better than we did,” she said. 

“Tsuzo was holding her familiar back a lot more than that lunatic who tested us,” Bon argued. 

About a dozen Exorcists and the headmaster were standing around grinning, “You pass!” Mephisto exclaimed. “You’re all Exwires now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atum - an Egyptian god, a primordial creative force, also the ‘complete one’, the finisher of the world, which he returns to watery chaos at the end of the creative cycle.
> 
> Anubis - an Egyptian god, guardian of tombs and the scale for weight hearts,embalmer, guide of souls.


	21. Promises Given

“Okumura!” Rin stopped and looked around. He spotted Ueno Michi on the other side of the fountain outside of the hall where the cram school classes took place. He gave the tall, slim girl a curious, slightly wary look as he walked over to talk to her.

“I want to ask you something,” Ueno said. “I’m beginning to wonder about the stuff Shiku said in class and this probably isn’t particularly polite to ask, but I don’t really know you. And I do know some stuff about demon oaths…”

Rin scowled at her. “What, you want my word that I’m not going to go berserk and kill you?”

“A little less specific and include Sadao-kun,” Ueno requested. “He can be a moron but he’s my moron.”

“Fine,” Rin’s shoulders hunched, he wrapped one arm over his stomach. “I, Okumura Rin, give my solemn word that I won’t attack Ueno Michi or Suzuki Sadao.” His nails dug into his opposite arm. “Happy now?” 

“Thank you,” Ueno replied. “That was… a lot more than I was expecting. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I can’t just trust you.”

* * *

Konekomaru was laying on his bunk reading when he got the itchy feeling of being watched. He glanced up and saw Rin wavering in the doorway. The dark-haired boy’s hands were clasped behind him in a way that Konekomaru knew meant Rin was making a conscious effort not to scratch his skin raw. He rolled off the bed and guided Rin inside. 

“Sorry to be a pest,” Rin muttered.

“You’re not,” Konekomaru replied, patting him on the shoulder. “I’m glad you’ll let me help you.”

Rin shed his shirt and straddled Konekomaru’s desk chair, crossing his arms over the chair back and leaning his cheek on them.

Konekomaru grimaced at the tension in Rin’s muscles and at the way it melted away almost as soon as he started the massage. A massage shouldn’t have had a physical effect that quickly; it made him think Rin was still touch starved. Konekomaru wondered if there was something wrong between Rin and Izumo. 

“Did something happen?” Konekomaru asked once Rin seemed to be relaxing.

“Just a bad day,” Rin equivocated. After a few more minutes he asked, “You were scared of me. Do you want me to swear that I won’t hurt you or something?” 

“No,” Konekomaru replied firmly. “I’d much rather trust my friend Rin than the chains of a demon oath.”

“Thanks.”

“Did someone in the Order make you take an oath?” Konekomaru asked.

Rin shrugged. “Sort of, not really. It wasn’t anything I was going to do anyway but I got ticked off and dressed it up with formal-talk, so it’s a full oath. It’s just… No one’s gonna ask you or Bon or anyone human to promise not to kill them.”

Konekomaru sighed. “And it’s not as if full-blooded humans don’t kill one another; you deserve the benefit of the doubt as much as anyone. Frankly, Bon’s temper is every bit as bad as yours, if not worse. I’m sorry, I wish I could make people not act like morons.”

* * *

The first morning of Summer Break the second year Exwires stood in Old Dorm’s Lobby and stared in shock at the six former Pages and their pile of belongings. “What the hell are all of you doing here?” Bon asked.

“Moving in,” Ito replied cheerfully. “This is the Exwire Dorm right?” 

“Yeah,” Rin agreed cheerfully. “Boys on the second floor, girls on the third. Pick a room on the north side of the building, Shiemi-chan’s plants don’t like them as well or something. Come on, I’ll help.”

“Do you still want to be my roommate?” Shiemi asked Mana hopefully. 

Mana nodded, “Just show me where.” 

Rin easily balanced Godain’s trunk on his shoulder and started up the stairs while the slender boy started after him. The suitcase Godain was carrying bumped on every stair as he lugged it along. 

“What about the fourth floor?” Maki asked.

“It’s a garden,” Shima replied.

“Aren’t there a few rooms on the first floor?” 

“Converted to apartments for my sis and Father Nagatomo, our chaperones. What’s the big deal anyway? Not counting the greenhouse rooms there are eight rooms sitting empty on the second floor.”

Maki glanced toward Rin. 

“You don’t have to live here,” Shima pointed out. 

“And be the only Exwire who doesn’t?” Maki replied. “I’ll skip being an outcast thanks.”

In the end Godain and Ito settled into the two rooms to the east of Konekomaru’s while Suzuki and and Maki took rooms at the far end of the boys’ hall. Ueno took the room directly above Suzuki’s, which left the girls fairly evenly distributed with Izumo and Paku sharing a room near the bathrooms, Shiemi and Mana mid-way down the hall, across from the greenhouse room Amaimon had claimed as his own and Ueno nearest the stairwell. 

“I don’t know why we have to have them in our dorm,” Izumo complained to Mephisto when the Headmaster dropped in on them several days later. 

“Consider yourself a victim of your own success,” Mephisto replied. “No longer is that the Old Dorm, the campus eye-sore, suitable only for testing Pages and housing a demon-child somewhere far from the academy’s normal students. Now it is the Exwire Dorm, one of the perks of joining the Order of the True Cross. When they asked me if they could move in our newest class of Exwires mentioned additional independence, the option to forgo having a roommate, being able to study for cram school courses openly, access to their seniors for homework assistance, space and a steadily increasing amount of equipment for knight-drills and tamer exercises which, normally, they wouldn’t have access to until after they fail the Exorcist Exam for the first time… Also, it’s the only co-ed dorm on campus.”

“Who brought that up? Ito or Suzuki?” Izumo asked with a look of distaste as she remembered the Exwire Exam.

“Ueno-san actually,” Mephisto laughed. “I believe her situation is similar to Shima-san and Miwa-san, but with the additional complication of being expected to look after a member of the opposite gender. Which reminds me; how is your and Rin-kun’s little romance coming along?”

The first thing that crossed Izumo’s mind was ‘Not as fast as I’d like.’ Then she blushed brightly and scowled. “None of your business you- you voyeur!” she exclaimed as she stomped off.

* * *

The week after the new Exwires moved into the dorm, Rin was sitting in the lounge, cookbooks spread across a table, planning out the menu for the next week when Suzuki poked his head out of the stairwell. “Hey, Okumura-kun,” the sandy-haired boy called. “You’re a year ahead of me, could you help me with my summer homework?”

“Yeah, sure,” Rin replied distractedly. Managing a kitchen for fourteen people wasn’t a trivial task. Rin hadn’t cooked for that many even back at the Monastery, and back then the Priests had always done the shopping and Shiro managed the budget. Rin had just let them know what he needed when he wanted to make something special. Before his internship with Itamae, Rin didn’t think he could have handled so much of the organization necessary to run a kitchen. “What class?”

“Promise?” Suzuki asked lightly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin replied as he added a few more items to the grocery list, thinking ‘The grocery bill is always less when Izumo-chan does the shopping, I should just ask her to make that a regular errand, we could eat out on the clown’s dime once a month or so if she does all the shopping. And with more people I’m going to need more help in the kitchen. Everyone, except Bon, can chop vegetables without destroying the kitchen. Nagatomo and Paku can handle the simpler recipes on her own. Paku would probably get a kick out of being my assistant chef.’

Suzuki dropped an Advanced Demon Pharmacology textbook on the table beside Rin. “I gotta finish this chapter before Saturday to stay on schedule.”

Rin’s eyes bugged as he tried to make sense of the formulas, plant and biological information crowding the pages. “Err, I barely scraped a passing grade in demon plant identification,” Rin admitted. He thought for a moment, scrabbling for an answer. “Maybe Shiemi-chan could help. She’s studying to be a Doctor. Just remember to make her translate her plant names into the official ones.”

Suzuki smirked. “She’s busy at her mom’s shop. Actually, we’re the only ones in today. And you promised, I really need to get started right now.” 

Rin shivered as he felt the tug of a demon oath. “You did that on purpose,” he accused.

“You promised,” Suzuki repeated looking smug.

“And you’re an asshole. Go bug someone else,” Rin said crossly. But he couldn’t go back to his own work, the oath kept nagging at his thoughts. An hour later Rin stomped upstairs, when he came back he had an armload of Shiemi’s Demon Pharmacology books. “Shiemi takes notes in her books, they’re more useful than anything I could tell you. There, I helped,” he snapped as he dropped the books in Suzuki’s lap. 

“That’s not much help,” Suzuki complained. 

“Be sure you get Shiemi’s books back to her when you’re done,” Rin replied.

* * *

“We’ve got our first assignment,” Bon declared bursting into the dorm the next day. “Hurry! We’re going to be late.”

“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Rin wondered. He ran upstairs and grabbed his swords. As they ran out the door, Rin pulled Kurikara’s strap over his head and passed the demon sword to Bon. 

They arrived at the Order’s admin building just as a team of three Exorcists walked out. The sour-looking man in the lead was the highest ranked, middle first class like Yukio from his pin. The other two were both lower second class, girls only a few years older than Rin and Bon. The taller of the two was clearly a dragoon judging from the gun-belts crisscrossing her waist and the bazooka strapped to her back. The second girl had her dark hair pulled into a messy bun and carried a large bag slung across her body. 

“You’re late,” the man said abruptly. “I don’t have time to repeat the briefing.” He turned back to the doors they’d just passed through and inserted a key. When the doors opened again they were looking out on forested hill-side. The five of them stepped through the gate. After the door closed, Rin glanced back and saw they’d stepped out of a small outpost building with the True Cross’ motto emblazoned over the door. 

The man looked between Rin and Bon, “There’s a town about a kilometer down the road,” he told Rin. “Start walking. With any luck the demon will attack you before you get to the town.” 

“What about the rest of us?” Bon asked.

“The attacks have generally come just after sundown,” the man said. “We don’t have time to waste.”

“I get it, I get it: You’re in a snit because I made us late,” Rin groused. “‘Course it might have helped if I’d known ahead of time.” He started down the road after adjusting his sword-harness.

The other four Exorcists waited until Rin was just out of sight then started after him. As they walked the dragoon spoke quietly to Bon. “There have been a series of attacks in the last month, all young men. The bodies were covered in lacerations. From the directionality you’d think multiple attackers, but there was a rain storm before the last attack and we only found one set of footprints.”

After a few meters the path narrowed and tree branches arched overhead blocking out the last few rays of sunlight. Rin saw a young woman walking along the path ahead of him. She was wearing a plain, lavender kimono with loosely bound long dark hair falling almost to her knees He hurried to catch up with her. “Hey, you shouldn’t be out here,” Rin said. “Haven’t you heard about the attacks?”

The young woman turned and waited for Rin to catch up to her. “Perhaps you should escort me? For my safety,” she said. 

Rin chewed at his lip; he was supposed to be playing bait. 

“Although I’ve heard that the victims were all men,” the woman continued. “Perhaps it is you who should have an escort.” She laughed, a clear, bell-like sound that invited others to join in.

Rin grinned and chuckled. “Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t stick too close. I might be a trouble magnet.”

“Yes,” the woman hissed, her mood changing like the breeze. “You seem quite adept at finding trouble.” She stepped away from Rin, her hair seemed to come alive, rising around her in a cloud.

“What’s your problem?” Rin demanded as he realized that she was the demon. “Why are you killing people?” He drew his katana and wakizashi.

“You laughed at me,” the woman stated. 

“You were giving me a hard time, I laughed with you,” Rin corrected irritably. “Do you just go around looking for an excuse? Why do you want to make trouble with Assiah? You’re not some dumb animal that just does what it does.”

The woman shrugged, “Perhaps I had a reason once, I don’t remember. This is what I am: a claimer of the souls of foolish young men.” 

A strand of her hair snapped forward like a whip. Rin raised his arm, planning to let it wrap around his forearm, then he would use it to yank her off balance. She might be stronger than a human, but Rin doubted that she was a strong as he was. Instead, the strand of hair curved around Rin’s arm and it’s barbed tip struck Rin’s shoulder. Rin cursed as it ripped through clothes and the skin beneath. 

A second lash came at him. Rin dodged but it curved to follow him. A line of blood appeared across his thigh. Still, he was fast enough to slice off the barb as it withdrew. The woman’s face twisted rage; she attacked with multiple strands. 

“What? You need a haircut,” Rin sniped as he cut off another of her locks. He failed to stop a second strand from opening a bloody welt on his side while a third sank deeply into his exposed shoulder, the barbs setting firmly into his flesh. 

Rin grimaced and cut the strand away before the embedded barb could really tear him up. Then he dropped and rolled to get under the next wave of attacks. He tried to close with the woman, to get close enough to attack her rather than fighting her hair. She skipped backwards, maintaining the distance between them. 

The crack of a gun announced the arrival of the other Exorcists. The bullet flattened against a shield of hair. The dragoon scowled but kept shooting. 

As he chanted, Bon held Kurikara, but hesitated to draw it, afraid the other Exorcists would treat Rin as the main threat the moment they saw the blue flames. A barrier sprung up between Rin and the woman. 

The team’s leader studied the demon-woman for a moment. Then he stepped forward and declared. “For the creature was made subject to vanity, not willingly, but by reason of him who hath subjected the same in hope, because the creature itself also shall be delivered from the bondage of corruption into the glorious liberty of the children of God.” 

The demon shrieked and crumpled into a pile of bleached bones strewed through a mass of mummified hair.

Once the demon was defeated the girl with the bag gave Rin a reassuring smile. “Let’s take a look at you,” she said gesturing to his injuries. 

Rin bit his lip in concentration, the welts left from the fight started healing. The young Doctor drew back warily. “There’s something in my shoulder that’s not supposed to be there,” Rin said after a moment. 

The Doctor glanced back at her leader, he nodded and she turned back to Rin with a strained smile. She probed his shoulder, “The barb from her hair is still there. It’s pretty deep, I think they’ll have to cut it out back at the Academy,” she reported. “I should bind your arm for now, those things tend to use their victim’s movements to work their way in deeper.”

Rin sighed and let her wrap his arm against his chest. 

After they got done at the True Cross hospital Bon and Rin headed home. Everyone else was already eating dinner. Nagatomo looked surprised. “We would have waited for you but I expected that you’d go out with your team after the mission.”

Bon shrugged. “Rin got hurt, we went to the hospital instead.”

Shiemi immediately pushed back her chair and stood up.

“It’s all healed now,” Rin reported making a circle with his arm. “I love Amaimon’s trick for healing.”

* * *

When Rin went to start dinner the next day Suzuki’s Demon Pharmacology text was laying out, forgotten on the kitchen table. Rin tried to ignore it. Then he decided he’d move it out to the lounge where it wouldn’t bother him. 

The next thing he knew the oven was beeping at him, announcing that it was up to temperature. He’d spent the last twenty minutes trying to make sense of Suzuki’s summer homework instead of getting his eggplants ready for roasting. Rin shoved the text beneath a place mat. Then he started rushing about the kitchen trying to make up for lost time.

After a few minutes Rin leaned out into the lobby. He knew Izumo and Konekomaru were out on assignment and had been warned that they’d probably end up having dinner with the older team they partnered with. Godain and Mana were out on a date and would also miss dinner. Shiemi was at the Exorcists Shoppe and Bon was at the shooting range, neither would be back yet. Rin didn’t know where Suzuki or Ueno had gotten to but he was just as happy not to see Suzuki or be reminded of the careless promise he’d made. Shima and Maki however were in lounge. “Hey guys, I need some help getting dinner ready on time,” Rin shouted.

Shima groaned and set aside his magazine. Maki pretended he hadn’t heard anything. As Shima walked past the table where Maki was sitting he kicked the leg of the junior Exwire’s chair. “You live here too so help out,” he ordered.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bible verse is Romans 8:20-21 King James Version


	22. Unwelcome

“Why am I doing this again?” Rin wailed plucking at the hem of the pleated skirt he was wearing. He was glad they hadn’t gotten word until the last minute and no one had the chance to dress him up before hand; it would have been humiliating to take the train while dressed as a girl. 

An unremarkable knight in his mid-twenties fought to maintain a serious expression as he put a bow in Rin’s hair and brought out a makeup kit. “The demon only attacks school girls. Now sit still. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, I took theatre in high school.”

“But why does it have to me?” Rin whined.

A small smile snuck onto the Exorcist’s face, “Well, you have to admit you make a better girl than your partner.”

Rin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “I do not!”

The Exorcist glanced superstitiously across the room toward where his teammates were debriefing Bon. Then as he leaned close to Rin to apply eyeliner, he whispered urgently “There are two of them. It’s killed once already, so there are two now. They’re Kin of Azazel, but the scythe will stay solid.”

“Thanks,” Rin said. “It shouldn’t take long right? Your aria already knows what it is.” 

“Just be careful,” the young man said with another quick glance at his teammates. He finished up Rin’s lipstick and called, “We’re ready.” 

Rin started to buckle his swords on over the fuku. The unit’s leader, a stern woman with cropped grey hair, stopped him. “You have to be convincing,” she said. Rin grimaced, he tucked his wakizashi into the waistband of his skirt, then rolled up the katana and harness and set them on top of his normal clothes. Bon frowned and adjusted Kurikara to be able to unseal Rin’s heart faster if need be. 

“Okumura, the front doors are open. We need you to wander the halls and draw it out. The rest of us will be nearby.” Rin nodded and started off. The school they’d been sent to exorcise was a mecca of right angles and regularly spaced intervals, it couldn’t have been further from the True Cross Academy’s fantastic architecture although the two facilities served the same purpose. Bon and the rest of the team made their way to a small entrance by the gym. 

The main door creaked loudly as Rin let himself into the building. He looked between the banks of empty shoe lockers then turned toward the classrooms. The rooms on the east side of the hall were stacked high with desks while those on the west stood empty, the floors ready for waxing. The stacked desks filled eastern rooms with odd shadows, blind alleys and restricted spaces. 

In the locker room the unit leader informed Bon, “You’re with me..” She popped off a ceiling tile and gestured to the crawl space between floors in the school, The other members of the team divided up and also started discreetly making their way toward Rin. “The teke teke won’t be expecting anyone from this direction. We should catch it by surprise when it goes after Okumura.” 

They heard the sound of fighting above them. Bon crawled as fast as he could, the commander just behind him. 

Rin heard the sound of a blade parting the air and threw himself forward. A massive scythe passed over him. He rolled and came to his feet, wakizashi in hand. The upper body of a girl wearing a uniform very similar to the one Rin had been dressed in floated before him, a scythe in her hands, phantom blood dripping from her severed waist. 

She pouted and took another swipe at him. Rin lunged into her and grabbed the scythe just below the blade. He tried to yank the weapon out of her hands but it seemed as if it were welded in place. After a brief tug of war the teke teke dove into the floor. Rin yelped as his fingers were caught between the weapons’ haft and the floor. 

The instant he let go she attacked. Rin hopped back, parrying with his short sword, but the light weapon lacked the power to do more than deflect the scythe.

Bon saw Rin giving ground and started to draw Kurikara. The grey-haired exorcist put her hand over the sword’s hilt. “Not yet,” she said quietly.

“Rin’s in trouble,” Bon protested.

“Wait until the second one’s been drawn out.” 

“Second one?” Bon hissed.

Rin sighed and settled himself to play a waiting game. ‘Just a being a knight,’ he reminded himself; holding a line while waiting for his aria to come up with a finishing move was the job description. 

The girl swiped at him again and Rin let the wakizashi slide along her weapon drawing sparks. She flinched as the short sword passed through her intangible fingers. ‘Not so long a spirit,’ Rin thought a bit sadly. 

“You weren’t always like this,” Rin said. “Try to remember.”

Her eyes shifted to something behind Rin and a vindictive smile split her face.

Bon elbowed his team leader and drew kurikara as the second teke teke attacked Rin from behind. “Rin!” he shouted as he threw the flaming sword at Rin’s attacker. The second teke teke, the original, ignored the sword as it passed through her and sank into the floor. But Rin’s strength was also increased with his heart unsealed. He dragged the first’s scythe around, ghost and all, to block the second. Then Rin snatched up Kurikara.

With his sword in hand, flames burning high, Rin faced the two vengeful ghosts with a fierce smile. He launched a flurry of attacks, driving both ghosts across the hall and into one of the empty rooms. Rin stood in the doorway. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said. 

Bon started chanting sutra known to be effective against the Kin of Azazel while the rest of the Exorcist team assembled. Two of the other knights drew their swords but rather than joining Rin, they stationed themselves between Rin and their partners. The senior arias started chanting in unison, when they completed the verse, the pair of vengeful spirits vanished into the ether. A pair of brooms clattered to the floor, all that was left of the scythes.

Bon tossed Rin Kurikara’s sheathe and he sealed the sword, quenching his flames. He turned to the older knight who’d made him up with a grin. “I did it.”

The man eyed Rin warily, never lowering his sword. Rin’s smile faded.

“Check the premises, make sure there’s nothing else,” the unit leader ordered, looking past Rin as if he wasn’t there. 

“I’ll just go change,” Rin muttered. He turned and shambled away. Bon gave the rest of the team a dirty look and ran after Rin.

“We don’t have to wait for them,” Bon said once Rin was dressed. “Lets just go home.”

* * *

Several days later Izumo and Konekomaru came back from their most recent mission late, looking hot, sweaty, sunburned and in Izumo’s case generally disgruntled. Rin watched her throw her Order jacket on the floor and stomp up stairs, he chewed on his lip for a moment then ran into the kitchen. For a few moments those in the lounge heard the sounds of water running and cabinet doors being opened and closed in rapid succession. Then Rin raced back out of the kitchen, he threw open the door and stopped cold. “Stupid wards! Stupid curfew!” he exclaimed. 

“What do you need?” Bon asked. 

Rin turned on him with a desperate, pleading look. “Straws, run down to the Convenience Store and get a box, the big ones! Hurry.”

“Oh, that is brilliant,” Paku declared. She took Bon’s arm. “I know exactly what you’re looking for. We’ll be back before Izumo-chan’s out of the bath, I promise.” 

“Thanks,” Rin said. He went back to the kitchen and started slicing cucumbers while he waited for the water he’d put on to boil. 

When Rin emerged from the kitchen with a large tray balanced on his hand Shima commented, “That’s a lot of food, so are we all invited? It’s not a date?” 

Rin flushed. “I thought it would be nice to just kick back a little, catch up with each other after being on different missions, especially with the first years out on their camping trip… But don’t touch any of the food ‘til Izumo-chan sees.”

Shima snickered as he stood and got a better look at the tray, “Ahhh, you made it pretty.”

“Shut up,” Rin muttered. 

“Here, I’ll get the pitchers,” Shima said. “Don’t want you to spilling tea on your cute little tea sandwiches.” 

They took the food up to the fourth floor garden, then after a bit of consideration Rin ran back downstairs and swiped an end table from the third floor lounge and found a tablecloth. Paku and Bon returned with a box of brightly colored straws. Rin dumped them in an empty pitcher then arranged the rest of the food around them as if they were a centerpiece. 

“I’ll make sure Izumo-chan’s decent, then you can bring her up,” Paku told Rin. 

“I’ve got that old shogi board in my trunk,” Bon suggested to Konekomaru. 

“It’s been awhile,” the smaller boy replied.

Shiemi brought up a basket of herbs she had been preparing for drying downstairs, Shima plopped down nearby ready to resume his task of supplying an extra hand when Shiemi needed one to get the bundles neatly tied off.

“Go on,” Paku gave Rin a small push toward the stairwell. Then she went to sit down beside Bon and Konekomaru. After the door closed behind Rin she grinned. “You’ve all got something to do, good. If it gets date-like we can all just fade into the background. I don’t know what is taking Rin so long. Boys aren’t supposed to be the shy ones.”

“Blame Yukio,” Bon replied bitterly. “I don’t think I ever remember Rin initiating so much as pat on the shoulder. Somewhere in his head he’s still thinking he’s toxic or something.”

A few moments later Rin returned with Izumo. She took in the pitchers of milk and tea, sweat beading up on them, the delicately cut sandwiches and the bowl of tapioca pearls. “You made me bubble tea?” Izumo exclaimed. Impulsively she leaned over and kissed Rin on the cheek then blushed and glared at the other Exwires, daring them to comment. 

Rin grinned, “You like?” he asked as he served her.

“This is great, especially after today,” Izumo replied.

They found a spot near the edge of the garden where they could lean back against one of the wall fragments and look out at the emerging stars. Izumo leaned her head back on Rin’s shoulder. 

Once they were settled the rest of the Exwires helped themselves to the food.

“So what was your mission anyway,” Bon asked. “You were out all day.”

“A cargo plane with a gremlin infestation,” Konekomaru was explained as he carried his plate back to where he and Bon had set up their game.

Izumo scrunched up her sun-burned nose. “We stood on the tarmac for five hours with fifteen other Exorcists holding a containment line while the point team searched every plane,” she complained.

“It was an important mission,” Konekomaru disagreed seriously. “One of the Arch Knights directed it. The last thing anyone needs is a bunch of gremlins loose in the Narita International Airport.”

“I stood in the sun, in an Order coat, for hours while nothing happened,” Izumo stated. “We couldn’t even see the team that was actually doing the exorcism.”

Shima smirked. “Shiemi-chan ruled our mission. We were supposed to be on support; her fixing up any injuries and me making sure nothing attacked her while she was working; but the demon took one look at her and started bowing and scraping. He apologized for causing trouble returned everything he’d stolen and even cleaned up the mess.” Shima laughed. “The senior Order members just stood there with their jaws hanging open. It was great.”

Shiemi flushed, “He was a spriggan and he kept calling me ‘Lady Priestess’, I think he must have been a friend of Amaimon’s.”

“Yeah? Well, I got the kill shot on our demon,” Bon bragged. “Our team leader gave Rin the point position. He used one of the maneuvers Angel taught us; lined up the shot for me and I took it; everything just fell right into place.”

“Rin, weren’t you point on your last couple of missions too?” Konekomaru asked.

“Well, the one with the hair only went after young guys, so it had to be me or Bon and I’m the knight,” Rin said. “Besides I’m just tough.”

Izumo sat up, frowning worriedly.

“They know we can handle it,” Bon said. “We get to do stuff on our missions.”

“We’re Exwires, we’re supposed to be mostly observing our seniors,” Konekomaru argued.

“Yeah, well it sounds like you didn’t even get to do that,” Bon groused with a nod toward Izumo. 

“Come on, we all had good missions, lets enjoy it,” Rin said and Shiemi nodded.

* * *

“So any progress on your promise to help me or are you really as stupid as our teachers say?” Suzuki asked after checking that Rin was the only one in the bathroom. 

Rin gritted his teeth, Suzuki hadn’t even been back from the Exwire camp for twelve hours and Rin had already gotten tired of him. 

“I mean you’re a whole year ahead of me, you should be able to figure out at least one problem right?” the junior Exwire continued.

“I’m not studying to be a doctor, but if you ever want any help with knight stuff…” Rin gave Suzuki a smile that only served to show his fangs. “I’d be more than happy have a friendly little spar with you. I bet you’d learn tons.”

“No thanks,” Suzuki replied. “But if you could tell me which demon temptaints can be treated with Ravensara Oil? Problem 6, page 9...” he added in a syrupy tone.

Ito backed through the door with a double armful of bleach, hair-dye and accoutrements. “Do you guys think I’d look better with green hair or purple?” he asked.

Rin and Suzuki both turned to stare at the third boy. They let the subject of Rin’s promise drop without another word.

Ito looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. “Really I’d look good with anything. I’ve got ‘em both, I should use ‘em. Maybe half and half, or a streak like Suguro’s. Hmmm, green with a purple streak or purple with a green streak? Nah, I think half and half ‘ll be best.”

* * *

Rin and Bon pulled another mission later that day.

As soon as they saw the demon Rin stopped. He looked the demon up and down then turned to Bon and asked. “Think he’s a relative?”

“Just shut up and skewer the damn chicken,” Bon huffed. He drew his gun and started to line up a shot only to end up diving behind a planter as the eight-foot rooster belched a fireball at him.

This time they’d been teamed with a more experienced aria-knight pair. The knight was a bear of a man who handled his broadsword like it was a matchstick and the aria was his younger brother. The aria had his brother’s height and his nose but was skinny as reed.

Once again Bon hadn’t gotten word of the mission until the last moment and Rin hadn’t heard at all until Bon chased him down. They’d ended up barely catching the senior Exorcists on their way out and had only received the sketchiest of briefings before being thrown into battle; against a giant, fire-breathing chicken; which Rin found hilarious, much to Bon’s consternation.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Rin shouted. He took a swing at the chicken’s scaly leg. His katana didn’t do anything but irritate the over-sized bird. Still that was enough to turn it away from Bon. The chicken pecked at Rin, he jumped aside and it’s beak punched into the sidewalk like a jack-hammer. “Whoa,” Rin exclaimed.

Bon stood up and tried for a second time to get a shot. The chicken immediately forgot Rin went after the Myodha boy again. Rin darted between them, drawing a cloak of flames past Kurikara’s seal as the chicken spat another fireball at Bon.

Orange flames against blue. For a moment time seemed to stop. The fire-ball’s descent was arrested as it contacted Rin’s aura. Then Rin’s flames reached out and it was consumed. 

“This guy really doesn’t like you,” Rin commented. “Maybe your hair’s an insult to chickens everywhere.”

“Did your flames just burn that fireball to nothing?” Bon asked. ‘Not the time,’ he thought as he ducked back behind the planter and traded his gun for prayer beads. “If it wants me…” 

Rin nodded and backed off as he heard Bon start to chant.

Bon stepped out into the open, his hands steepled before him, the beads looped around them. The chicken spread it’s wings and hissed. More fireballs rained down to splatter on Bon’s barrier. 

Rin took a running leap, his body and sword lined in blue flames, only a shadow of his unsealed heart, but enough. He brought the sword down; all his weight and momentum behind the slash; and beheaded the chicken.

Great gouts of flame erupted from the stump of the demon’s neck as it’s body ran about aimlessly. The wind from it’s flapping wings knocked both Rin and Bon flat.

“Contain it!” the older knight shouted. His brother started chanting. After a moment Bon pulled himself to his knees and joined the other aria, strengthening and reinforcing his shields.

With each burst of flames the chicken shrank until, after a final puff of smoke, all that was left was a common barnyard fowl.

As the arias dropped their barrier Rin walked over and poked at the carcass. “Anyone for fried chicken? Itamae-san alway says fresh food’s the best.”

Bon groaned and shook his head in disgust. “Don’t even joke about eating that thing.”

As the four of them walked back to the nearest gate point the other aria pulled Bon aside. “You did well today. Your barrier spells are quick and still strong.”

Bon straightened proudly.

“You should join Bruce and I for dinner later.” He glanced at Rin significantly.

Bon’s expression hardened. “You mean Rin and I, right?” he asked.

“You seem like a talented kid,” the older aria said. “Someone with a bright future, but you’re going to need connections to get anywhere and you won’t make them cleaving to that demon spawn.”

“I don’t need the sort of connections you’re talking about,” Bon stated. “Rin’s an Exwire, same as me, and if you assholes can’t figure that out then screw you.”

The older aria shook his head sadly. “It’s your own grave that you’re digging, Suguro.”

Bon took a few long steps to catch up with Rin and threw an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. “You heard?” he said softly.

“Yeah, every word. Demon hearing is a joy.” Rin grimaced, “The first day of class Yukio warned me that it would be like this. You can go, don’t mess yourself up for me.”

“You know what they say: Better a demon chicken with love than a fatted calf with hatred. I’ll work with jerks like them if you will, but there’s no way I’m socializing with them.”

* * *

Rin walked down the steps of the library, several books on demon pharmacology weighing down his bag. Bon spotted from from across the quad and jogged over. “You’re okay!” he exclaimed. “What were you doing in the library? We missed a mission.”

“Shit!” Rin swore. “Why didn’t you text me?”

As if on cue, Rin’s cell beeped. “I did,” Bon said dryly. “There’s no coverage in the library; thing’s built like a bunker.”

“Oh,” Rin flushed. “No way to catch up?”

Bon shook his head. “We’re forty minutes late already. Heck I’ve even got the first years out looking for you. I thought it might be another scheme of Mephisto’s.”

“Naw, I’m fine, just studying.”

Bon eyed Rin critically. “You’re sure you’re not sick or something?” he asked reaching out to check Rin’s temperature.

Rin swatted his hand away. “I can study if I want to,” he snapped.

Bon held up his hands in surrender. “Just giving you a hard time.”

“I know,” Rin sighed.

“So what are you studying anyway?” Bon asked, trying to make amends.

“Nothing important,” Rin said, not wanting Bon to know about the promise he’d foolishly given Suzuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon was referring to Proverbs 15:17, "Better is a dinner of herbs where love is, than a fatted calf with hatred." NKJV


	23. Core of a Dispute

Bon sent out a text calling off the search and he and Rin headed back to the dorm. The first years were already back when they arrived. 

Mana gave Rin a quick hug and a smile. “Where were you?” Godain asked. “We looked everywhere.”

“You didn’t check the library,” Bon replied. “But I didn’t think of it either. I just happened to be passing by when he came out.”

“The library huh?” Suzuki asked with a smirk. “Did it do you any good?” 

Ueno glance up sharply at Suzuki’s tone. 

Rin scowled, “Buzz off, asshole.” 

“So everything’s good, we can get back to whatever?” Ito asked. 

Bon nodded. “Thanks for looking guys.”

Ueno dragged Suzuki off, she didn’t quite reach over and twist his ear-lobe but it wasn’t hard to see the thought crossing her mind.

“I didn’t get that we had a choice,” Maki complained.

The door shut behind Ueno and Suzuki but it wasn’t enough to block Rin’s inhumanly hearing. “What did you do?” Ueno hissed.

“Oh come on, why are you always making baseless accusations, Michi-chan? You ought to be nice to me,” Suzuki cajoled.

“It’s not baseless when I can see that look, the ones that just screams you did something moronic, on your face,” Ueno accused. 

“It’s just a little joke,” Suzuki protested. There was a demanding silence. “I tricked Okumura into making a demon oath to help with my homework. He couldn’t manage my homework without a brain transplant, it’s got be driving him up the wall.”

Ueno made a disgusted sound, “Moron isn’t strong enough! That guy has the same flames Satan used to kill hundreds of Exorcists all over the world in a single night, and you want to play tricks on him? Sadao-aho, sometimes I truly despair of you.”

On the other side of the door Rin’s shoulders slumped. 

“Oh, while I was checking that Okumura-kun hadn’t shown up for your mission late one of the Exorcists told me to give this to you,” Ito said as he paused to produced a formal looking letter.

Bon opened it and read. For a moment he just started at it in shock. “I’m being reprimanded for failing to report to an assigned mission,” he said.

“What!” Rin exclaimed. “But you only missed the mission because your were looking for me.”

Bon scowled. “I missed the mission because the dispatcher didn’t give me adequate time to respond and he didn’t give my knight-partner any notification. And that bastard has the nerve to reprimand me! We’ll just see about that!” He barged through the door and practically knocked Tsuzo down as she was coming up the steps.

“Where are you going in such an all fired hurry?” she asked. Seeing Rin standing behind Bon she spared him a quick “Glad to see you’re okay.”

“I’m being reprimanded because the damned dispatcher can’t do his job right!” Bon exclaimed, stomping down the steps. “By the dispatcher! I’m going to take this reprimand and shove it down his throat.” 

“Wait a minute,” Tsuzo said. Bon didn’t. The Myodhan girl and Rin ended up running after Bon as Tsuzo continued trying to reason with him. “Bon! Think! There are channels for this.”

“To hell with that,” Bon called back not pausing. “This’ll be much more satisfying.”

Tsuzo ran in front of him. “You don’t want to just rush in and start cussing people out,” she said.

“You’re right, I want to knock his teeth out,” Bon replied pushing past her. Rin trailed after him in a state of guilty shock.

They arrived at the admin building, Tsuzo still arguing prudence and Bon still ignoring her. He marched up to the dispatcher’s desk and slammed the letter down on it. “What sort bullshit is this?” he demanded.

“You were contacted for a mission, then failed to report in a timely manner,” the man replied primly. 

“Bon was looking for me,” Rin protested. “If anyone should get in trouble-” 

The man spared Rin a brief disdainful glance. “We weren’t able to get ahold of you, you had no orders to report.”

“Like always. If you weren’t a complete incompetent I wouldn’t have been trying to do your job for you and I wouldn’t have been late.” Bon shouted. 

Then he stopped and glared darkly at the older man. “Of course that’s not it is it? It’s no accident that you never get my orders to me on time, or that you never get Rin’s to him at all,” he accused. “It’s not an accident that we’re out in the field over and over again without the time for a proper briefing.” He paused to include the whole room, by inference the whole of the Order, in his disdainful, accusing stare. “It’s not an accident that Rin always gets the most dangerous positions, even when we don’t have full information because of one excuse or another.”

“You have no right to talk to me like that you insolent brat!” the dispatcher exclaimed.

“It’s the truth, it doesn’t change because of who says it!” Bon roared back. “You’re either incompetent or you’re scum, so which is it?”

“I’m beginning to see that a simple reprimand is wholly insufficient,” the dispatcher snapped. “Lets see if we can find something more suitable.”

“Okay now this getting a little past disciplining an Exwire,” Tsuzo broke in. “The Myodhan high council will have to be informed before this goes any further. So maybe we can all just take a deep breath here and settle down."

* * *

“...So that’s why Bon couldn’t find me, why we missed that mission. It wasn’t his fault at all and now it’s turning into this huge mess for Bon but it's my fault,” Rin explained to Mephisto once he’d slipped away from the hall where Tsuzo was still playing peacemaker and trying postpone any hasty action on either Bon’s part or the orders. 

“I got myself tied up in this stupid oath and I’m the idiot who can’t figure a way out. But I don’t know why. As stupid as I am I wasn’t so completely moronic as to promise to do his homework for him or anything,” Rin lambasted himself. “Why is this thing still bugging me?” 

“Not stupid,” Mephisto disagreed. “You are... helpful.” 

“I’ve seen you twist promises until they’re nothing, why can’t I?” Rin asked, his tone raising to a whine.

“Nothing but words,” Mephisto corrected. He let his typical dramatic flare drop away. “I enter into oaths holding them as lightly as possible, a habit that has become fixed through long and painful experience. Even when I give my word to those I truly esteem, it has little sincerity. My free will is my most precious possession but it is not my birthright and so I guard it with a miser’s fervor.”

Mephisto stared pensively out his window. For a moment Rin thought he saw an after-image of dark wings spreading from his shoulders covered in feathers of a deep shimmering purple shading into black. Rin’s eyes widened, it was one thing to know in the back of his mind that Mephisto was a fallen angel, just like in the bible, but seeing evidence of his original nature, that was something else again.

When Mephisto started speaking it was in the tones of a storyteller. “Once there was only the Eldest, alone in the void. He created Assiah as a garden for human souls to grow in. But as time went on His power grew too great for Assiah to bear, so he created Messengers to serve as his voice and hands, as his ears and eyes. In time some of those Messengers, Angels, became resentful, ‘Why should humans be treasured where they were only servants?’ Even after the human went against His will they were still treasured. And those resentful Angels asked why could they not also go against His will. Where they had once served joyously and unquestioningly now they began to scheme, even against their own innate nature. Demon Oaths are a relic of our design, what was left of our original nature after we’d torn ourselves apart to become something new; we were never meant to have free will.

Rin shivered; if Demon Oaths where only a remnant he would hate to be subject to the full package. Humans and Angels both God’s creation but one feeling lesser than the other, Rin could relate that. He’d never doubted Shiro’s love for him, but his dad had never been proud of him the way he had been proud of Yukio. Finding himself sympathizing with the reasons that led to rebellion against God himself was deeply disconcerting to Rin. 

“Meanwhile the humans flourished and grew numerous. And the Angels’ work grew ever more with the burgeoning human population. Your father and mine convinced his fellow Angels that it would be wise to follow the human’s example and procreate simply to keep up with their ever expanding list of chores. Also that it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission, another lesson learned from human example. And so the third generation was born, born to serve but born with the seed of disobedience planted in us. We existed to help but we did not wish to be taken for granted. Resentment continued to grow and the third generation was never so bound by the Eldest’s will as the second; it was not so hard for us to learn free will. We were not so difficult to persuade to rebellion either.

“In the war that followed both the second and third generations were decimated and the first Assiah was laid to waste. And then the Eldest stepped in and those of us who had risen up in rebellion were cast into the void. When those few of us who survived both the war and the void finally made our way back, we returned to a different world. Figuratively as well as literally. 

“We may have been defeated but our caused thrived in our absence. Even the children of those who had stood against us in the rebellion carried the same seed of disobedience in their hearts. And the Eldest had continued to grow more powerful, more distant and more calcified; well before our return He had grown to the point where he needed intermediaries even to recreate Assiah. Grown so powerful that even to cast his eyes on his former creation would bring devastation. 

“The generations that came after us no longer called themselves Messengers, they called themselves gods. Assiah was the labor of their hands was it not? Their playground recrafted time and time again from the scrapes of the previous Assiahs. As with us, their Oaths were still absolutely binding, but from birth they were taught to do what we had torn ourselves to shreds to learn: To lie with the truth. To make promises that were only empty words, cleansed of intent lest they be used to enslave us.”

Mephisto turned back to stare at Rin. “It has been so long; I’d all but forgotten. You are… a very graceful mix. A child of the third generation, but bequeathed your mother’s free will. You can chose to give freely of yourself. You lack the bitterness of those of us who had to fight for to be able to chose or the indoctrinated cynicism that protects choice in those who came after us. Unfortunately, now that you’ve lost the blood right bestowed by your mother, you’ve been left vulnerable.”

He dusted off his hands, the impression of wings vanished as his sharks’ smile returned. “I’ve given you to tools to protect yourself. All you need is practice. And a dorm-mate who’s idea of hazing involves forcing you to study… Well, it could be worse.” 

“But I got Bon in trouble, I gotta fix that,” Rin protested. 

“I could intervene,” Mephisto offered. ”I could certainly put an end to them failing to notify you of missions. I could put an end to their assigning you to positions that are beyond what should be expected of an Exwire. But it won’t change that Suguro-san did fail to report for a mission. I can stop them from acting on their hatred of you, but I cannot change their feelings. In truth, Suguro-san’s reprimand is more about punishing him for his loyalty to you than it is about the mission he missed. And, in truth, my forbidding them from acting on their feelings against you will only drive those feeling into the dark and cause them to fester. It will increase their determination to see Suguro-san punished as severely as possible.”

“So what do I do?” Rin asked.

“Your friends would want me to intervene,” Mephisto pointed out. “In fact, they would be quite put out with me should they learn that I had been made aware of the situation and had not intervened.”

“They won’t find out from me,” Rin said with determination. 

Mephisto grinned slyly. “We could allow the conspirators enough rope to hang themselves with,” he said and Rin looked hopeful. “Little brother, I warn you, this is a dangerous game to play; Suguro-san is right to call them out on the risks they subject you to. Suzuki-san is a mean-spirited child, playing a child’s game, but this... Make no mistake, the Tokyo branch’s mid-ranks are scheming to cause you grave harm. No one will be surprised when their plot succeeds, what will surprise them is the fallout from their success.” 

“But you must be careful,” Mephisto stressed. “Suguro-san is much like you. If your injuries are too severe he will act rashly, and then it would have been better for him if you had asked me to intervene.”

* * *

When Rin got back to the dorm Suzuki was waiting with a put-upon expression on his face. Ueno stood in the background her arms crossed over her chest, glaring daggers at her long-time friend. “Look, Okumura, I have to say you’ve done a lot to help with my homework,” he sighed then glanced back at Ueno. “That good? I can’t honestly say he’s been a lot of help.”

“Okumura?” Ueno asked. “Is the oath satisfied?” 

Rin thought about it for a moment and about the conversation he’d overheard. “Yeah, the oath’s resolved,” he said. Then started upstairs to his room “And you’re a bigger moron than even he is; being afraid of someone like me.” Rin nodded toward Suzuki, “He’s a jerk, no question about it, but at least he’s seeing me, Okumura Rin. You? Well, I might have the same flames as Satan, but I’m not him.”

He turned and walked up stairs not sparing either of them a second look. 

Rin found Bon and Konekomaru upstairs putting their heads together. “Rin,” Bon called. “You’re back, we’ve got plans to make.”

* * *

When his alarm went off the next Monday Rin quickly shut it off and rolled out of bed. He glanced at the time and wondered what Shiro would think of seeing him out of bed at 4:30am. Bakers hours were early, but Rin had discovered that it wasn’t so hard to get out of bed when he enjoyed what he was doing. 

Bon sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Wait up, I’m coming too,” he mumbled.

“You sure?” Rin asked. “You don’t look awake.” 

“I’m awake, gotta stick to the plan.” Bon stumbled out of bed. “Stayed up late studying last night.”

Rin looked slightly guilty. A month into his internship with Itamae-san he’d started going to bed earlier than he had since he pested Shiro into moving his bedtime back when he’d been ten. “Do you really need to come?” he asked Bon as they grabbed their stuff and headed for the bathroom. “I thought school was supposed to come before missions as long as we’re Exwires.”

“You can’t get a meister without a hundred hours in the field,” Bon replied after splashing cold water on his face to help himself wake up. “So, technically you can pass the Exorcist Exam and still not be qualified as an Exorcist because you don’t have the practical. I wouldn’t put it past the Order to start giving me a bunch of dawn missions after you’re at your internship in hopes that I’d go on the mission without you because you’re sort of in school.”

“I’m your knight, I don’t want you going on missions without me,” Rin stated, he couldn’t think of a reason for it but he felt a deep conviction that he shouldn’t ever let Bon go on a mission without him. “But, well, as much as I hate the idea of it, would it be all bad if you got to know some of the Exorcists without me around ticking them off? Maybe if they knew you they’d take your word for it that I’m not so horrible.”

“They’ll make sure I’ve got the hundred hours I need before I take the Exorcist Exam next winter,” Bon said. “The Myodhan would have a fit if they didn’t. But there aren’t enough people looking out for you and I don’t trust the Grigori farther than I can throw ‘em. I wouldn’t put it past them to not give you the time then claim you didn’t really pass the Exorcist Exam because of that. So you and I are joined at the hip when I’m not in class until they give up and start giving you missions.”

“Thanks,” Rin said. “But what about your jogging? And if you’re getting up with me you won’t be able to study late.”

Bon shrugged, “I’ll bring my books to the cafeteria and learn to study early. We can run right before bed,” he grinned. “And I do mean ‘we’, I’ve been meaning to make you join Koneko, Shima and I for our runs.”

“Why?” Rin asked wrinkling his nose. “I’m too fast and too strong to be human anyway.”

“Angel’s faster than you and he’s human,” Bon pointed out. “You’ve got room to improve and working out can’t hurt you any.” 

Rin stuck out his tongue at the other boy. Bon laughed at him. They finished getting ready and headed for the Academy kitchens. 

When they arrived Itamae raised an eyebrow at the extra teenager in his kitchen and Ukobach grimaced. “Just point me to an out of the way corner, you won’t even know I’m here,” Bon promised. Five minutes later he yawned, stretched and knocked over a rack of baking pans. “Err, sorry,” Bon said shamefaced as Itamae and Ukobach cringed. Rin just sighed.

A few minutes later Rin’s phone buzzed. “Hey, they actually called me. We have a mission,” Rin reported. “Itamae-san, I have to go. The Order actually told me we’ve got a mission.”

Itamae glanced at Bon, a worried question in his eyes. Bon shook his head, “They didn’t call me. Normally I’d be in middle of my run right now, I don’t carry my phone with me. I don’t like this.”

The enthusiasm drained out of Rin’s expression and for a moment Bon felt guilty about putting a damper on his optimism. Then Rin’s smile returned with a harder edge. “Yeah, but you’re here so you got the call,” he said. “So lets go surprise them.”

Bon nodded, “You’re right. They’re getting both of us whether they want us or not.”

* * *

As they headed toward the Admin Building to rendezvous with the Order team Rin felt a squirming anticipation building in his stomach. Bon’s worries had reminded that the Order was out to get him. That they’d wanted him to come and come alone probably meant something bad. ‘Which works for us,’ Rin thought. ‘That’s Mephisto’s plan isn’t? To let them hurt me, but not too much. To prove what Bon’s saying about them is true, to drag it out in the open, so they’ll get in trouble instead of him.’ Rin grimaced, ‘It’s like Shiratori and the puppy back in grade school, only I’m the puppy this time.’

Rin glanced at Bon. The other boy stomped toward the rendezvous with a determined, angry stride. In retrospect Rin wished he hadn’t told Bon about the summons, if Bon wasn’t there he wouldn’t have to worry about Bon overreacting when he got hurt. Rin bit his lip, Mephisto hadn’t actually said he should get hurt on purpose but he wanted this all over with and resolved. He didn’t like the reprimand hanging over Bon. 

Rin really wished he hadn’t told Bon. His aria watched him spar all the time, the only person who’d catch on quicker if he deliberately dropped his guard was Angel. Rin rubbed his temples, ‘Angel’s right,’ he decided. ‘These stupid games are a pain. I’ve gotta fight bad on purpose and Bon’ll have a fit if he catches me. It might even tip him off in time to stop me from getting hurt. Shit, the more I think about this stuff the worse it gets, but I’ve gotta do it to get Bon out of trouble. There’s gotta be a reason why I’d leave myself open.’ 

Rin thought back to the last few missions. “Bon, I- I’m not going to use my flames this time,” he said.

Bon stopped and turned back to face Rin. “What?”

“My flames remind ‘em of why they hate me. I’m not going to use them,” Rin repeated. “That time with the half-girl, one of the knights was being sort of friendly before the mission, but after you unsealed my heart he was acting like I was the threat.”

Bon chewed on the inside of his lip, “It’s not a bad idea, but don’t take risks,” he said. “And you’re still giving me Kurikara, if things start looking dire I’ll draw it whether or not it bothers them; they need to get over themselves anyway.” Bon sighed, “And you need to figure out what’s blocking you from drawing Kurikara for yourself, you can’t just leave things like this forever. I mean, I don’t mind being your work around but one of the Exorcists got in the way of me drawing the sword against the Teke-teke because she cared more about her trap than you. And even with the sword drawn you’re more powerful once it’s in your hands so you’re still handicapped when I draw it until I can get the sword to you.”

“Tell me how,” Rin groused and Bon’s shoulders slumped. Rin gave Bon a tired smile, “For today, just don’t be too quick to set my flames loose okay?”

“Okay,” Bon agreed reluctantly as they reached their destination.

Rin opened the door to one of the smaller conference rooms on the basement level of the admin building and walked into the briefing. At the front of the room Shiku glanced toward the door. “You’re late Okumura,” she said.

Rin held up his phone. “Got the message ten minutes ago, you try getting across campus any faster.”

Shiku sniffed disdainfully. Then Bon came through the door behind Rin and she frowned. “Ah-hem, well, you’re here,” she said then apparently decided to ignore Bon. She turned back to Rin, “Since we’ve already begun, I’ll summarize quickly for you: Recently a group of earlier morning hikers were attacked on the slopes of Mount Jinba. The hikers only suffered minor burns but have remained comatosed since the attack. You were brought into this mission specifically because I have reason to believe that you would be immune to the attack used by the demon. You will draw it out into the open, then we will exorcise it.”

Rin sighed, he turned to Bon, “Do I have ‘bait’ stamped on my forehead or something?” he asked then turned back to Shiku. “I’m guessing we’re already late or something?”

“Quite true,” Shiku replied.

Fifteen minutes and two gates later Rin found himself hiking up a lonely mountain trail. He was shadowed by a group of Exorcists whose efforts to render themselves invisible made them seem like little more than ghosts haunting the woods. He’d almost reached the summit when Rin heard the rumble of a single wheel trundling down the path. A moment later he realized that the glow on the horizon wasn’t the early morning sun peaking through the trees but a burning cart wheel rolling toward him, a man’s disembodied head at the hub. 

Rin drew his sword, ‘Let’s get it over with quick,’ he thought as the wheel thundered toward him. He leapt to the side as if to dodge but waited a moment too long and took a glazing blow as the wheel barreled by. Rin stood back up, his left arm burned and broken, but already healing. ‘Not enough,’ Rin thought. Then he felt a tug. The pull seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. There was no physical attachment, but Rin could feel it reaching deep inside and stretching him like taffy. He stumbled back, away from the demon but the pulling only got worse. 

The demon laughed as if it had won, even as it was surrounded by the other Exorcists. The clearing where Rin had been attacked had become a beehive of activity and at the center of it all Rin and the demon wheel remained locked in a staring contest. Barriers sprung up to trap it, several dragoons positioned themselves to cover any avenues of escape it might attempt. The arias organized themselves for the most efficient process of elimination to find the fatal verse that would send it back to Gehenna.

Rin found himself observing the activity from the outside. It was all muted and oddly distant from his point of view. His body was just standing there but he was being stretched as if on a rack. From his new perspective, Rin saw that the demon wasn’t just a single wheel, it was a funeral cart being dragged along by a giant oni. The cart was constantly burning but never consumed. A bit of his soul was wrapped around the axle and with each turn of the cart’s wheels he was being pulled farther from his body. 

Rin squirmed like a fish on a hook, he tried to pull himself back into his body, but was momentarily distracted by the sight of a heavy grey chain wrapped around his ghostly arms, weighing him down, and realized it was the oath he’d given to Ueno. Then something stretched too far and Rin screamed as his soul began to tear. His body collapsed like a puppet with it’s strings cut. 

Bon drew Kurikara as he broke ranks and ran to Rin’s side. He planted the flaming sword near his fallen knight’s hand. But instead of wreathing his body as they normally did Rin’s flames were being drawn toward the demon wheel, illuminated the path along which Rin’s soul was being dragged. 

Rin shook off his distractions and dug in his heels, trying to rip himself free of the demon’s cart. 

The oni’s eyes widened. “You’re kin!” he exclaimed. He glanced toward the True Cross Exorcists, “Rebellious kin. Iblis will be pleased when I drag your captured soul before him.” It threw itself against the cart’s harness, pulling with with fanatical determination. 

Rin gasped as the tear between his body and soul widened. Then he noticed a second bond, not chains dragging at him, but a bright ribbon connecting him to Bon. It anchored him to Assiah even as the demon wheel strained to pull him out of his body. A promise given so casually, kept without the slightest hesitation so it didn’t weigh on him in the slightest, it had almost been forgotten but when Rin looked at the ribbon he remembered: “How about you protect me from demons and I’ll protect you from humans?” “It’s a deal!” Rin grabbed it, using using the ribbon to take some of the strain off his soul’s connection to his body. 

In the physical world Bon had drawn his gun. He targeted the point where Rin’s elongated flames ended and started firing.

“Interfering pest,” the Oni muttered turning his attention to Bon. 

The ribbon tugged at Rin as the demon glared at Bon, trying to help him find the means to keep his promise. Rin pulled himself along the ribbon and back into his body. The tear was still present and Rin’s body felt like an alien thing, an ill-fitting costume hindering his every move. Clumsily Rin’s hand closed around Kurikara’s hilt. 

Bon dropped an empty clip out of his gun and slammed in a fresh one, but Rin could see he was aiming at the wrong place, at the cart instead of the oni pulling it. The oni lunged at Bon. Rin dragged his sluggish body upright. Grabbing Bon’s shoulder he yanked the larger boy behind him and met the oni with his raised sword. 

The demon impaled itself on Kurikara. 

Rin bared his teeth in a feral snarl. His flames erupted wildly as they consumed the demon. The cart wheel toppled into the path, as a charred hulk. Rin’s knees hit the ground a moment later. 

“The blue flames, they’re out of control!” Shiku shrieked. 

Bon grabbed Rin and threw them both to the ground as a several bullets split the air above them. 

Half unconscious, his soul slipping away from his body as he lost his grip on it, Rin still smiled as he felt the warmth of a promise kept flowing into the bond he shared with Bon.

Bon chanted a quick passage, raising a barrier around himself and Rin. He put a hand on Rin’s shoulder, keeping him on the ground as he glared furiously at the other Exorcists. Shiku started a counter-chant to disrupt Bon’s barrier. He fired into the ground. The bullet kicked up small cloud of dust a few inches from her foot. Shiku shrieked and hopped back. Bon aimed the gun squarely at her, his narrowed eyes promising that the next shot wouldn’t be a warning if she continued to threaten his knight.


	24. Wounded Soul

“AWOL, Insubordination, threatened his superiors,” Shima Yaozo scanned over the lengthy letter to see if he’d missed any other charges in the extended rant. “Well, it stops short of accusing Ryuji-kun of attacking a superior officer, but according to Tsu-chan that was only due to her bodily dragging him off before it could escalate any further rather than because of restraint Ryuji’s part.”

Suguro Tatsuma sighed. “Well, it seems Ryuji has set his path for separation from the True Cross. We knew we wouldn’t be able to convince them that he was a drunken lay-about like his old man or more interested in running his mother’s Ryokan after they’d met him.” He shook his head, “I would have preferred a different cover, but angry fire-brand seems to be the one that suits Ryuji best. Of course, it will be made clear to the True Cross that, as the next head of the Kyoto Branch Exorcists, Juuzo will hold the true power and that Head Priest is simply a traditional and hereditary role of no real import.”

Several members of the Myodhan high council hid smiles at that. But the Hojo clan representative, Uwabami frowned. “I don’t know that I approve of the influence this Satan-child is exerting on Ryuji-kun.”

The Miwa representative snorted. “You mean Ryuji-kun did NOT spend his entire primary school career getting in fights with anyone who so much as insinuated that our temple was cursed? Perhaps you would like to review his files? Or we could simply weight the one containing his academic allocades against the one holding his reprimands for fighting.”

“Now Aunt Mahiro, that would hardly be a fair test,” Tatsuma remarked with sly smile. “The school used better quality paper for commendations.”

Miwa Mahiro shook her head and made a slight tsking sound. “I don’t see any evidence of unsavory influence in my great-nephew’s current behavior, in fact it seems he hasn’t matured at all in the last year. My main concern about Ryuji-kun has not changed: he is too forthright and has too short a fuse for the demands of the position he is to inherit. My brother nearly brought us to ruin with his inflexibility, I fear Ryuji-kun is cut from the same cloth.”

“This is the price we pay for the power we wield,” Tatsuma said quietly. “Ryuji idolizes his grandfather. Once he truly understands what is needed of him he’ll fulfilling his duties, but until then he burdens himself trying to be what he believes we expect him to be.”

Shima Juuzo stuck his head in the council room. “Update from Sis,” he announced. “Rumor has it that Bon just took a couple of shots at his field commander.”

* * *

Grimly Angel proceded up the trail to Mount Jinba with his sword drawn. Lightning and several other members of the Angel Brigade followed behind. They had been warned of that Satan’s flames were running wild, covering half the mountain, that Suguro was possessed and had turned on his fellow Exorcists and Angel had seen guns with the bullets melted into the barrel as they were fired. 

From reports regarding the earlier victims Angel knew that the demon the team had been facing was a soul stealer. What Okumura, a second year Exwire, was doing taking point against such a foe Angel had no idea, but he suspected that his student had fallen to the demon, leaving his empty shell behind. What Angel didn’t know, couldn’t know, was if the blue flames were integral to Okumura’s body. 

If that were the case they could be facing any random, opportunistic demon that had come upon the shell. The idea of a hostile demon taking possession of Okumura’s body and, consequently, his flames was bad enough but there was an even worse possibility: If Okumura’s flames were solely a property of his demon heart, inherited from Satan, then it was Okumura’s father in a body that was immune to the blue flames, that they would be facing when they reached the summit. Satan, loose in Assiah, the God of Gehenna free to wreak havoc as he willed, in a body that would not be burned away after a few minutes of contact with his power. There could be no worse disaster.

‘If it is Satan, we go to face our deaths,’ Angel thought fatalistically. He grimaced, ‘At least I won’t have to kill my student; Okumura is already gone. And if it is some lesser demon desecrating Okumura’s body I will lay him to rest and then I will deal with the individuals who orchestrated his death.”

“Sure you can walk,” Suguro’s voice drifted down the trail. A moment later the two boys came into sight. Bon had Rin’s arm slung awkwardly over his shoulders and was all but carrying the smaller boy down the trail. Rin was making a valiant but uncoordinated effort to keep his feet under him and support at least a part of his own weight.

Angel sheathed Caliburn and sighed with relief. ‘Or a team of experienced Exorcists saw Okumura using his flames and proceeded to panic like a bunch of ninnies,’ he re-evaluated. True, Okumura was leaking blue flames in a truly abnormal manner but in Angel’s opinion it looked like he was bleeding; on the verge of fainting rather than on the verge of going berserk. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Angel demanded.

Bon threw himself and Rin off the trail, blue flames enveloped both boys in a protective cloak. With his back against a tree and Rin pushed to the ground where he was out of the line of fire, Bon glared suspiciously at Angel’s team. His gun wavered between them, trying to warn them all off. “Why are you here?” he demanded. 

Angel waved his team back. “I think the Range Master verified your fitness as a dragoon much too quickly,” Angel remarked. “You are supposed to shoot at demons, not your fellow Exorcists.”

“Tell them to stop trying to kill my knight and I’ll think about it,” Bon snapped, settling on Angel as he primary target. “What do you want with us?” 

“We were dispatched to deal with a possible apocalypse-level event,” Angel replied dryly. “Instead I find this. He looks almost as dangerous as a day-old kitten.”

Rin’s flames died down. He pushed himself into a sitting position and immediately started listing to one side.   
“Killed the demon,” he protested in a heavily slurred voice.

Bon reached out to steady Rin. “Then you fainted.”

“Didn’t faint,” Rin protested.

“He only took a minor hit from the demon we were sent to fight but he’s been like this ever since,” Bon reported, he let the barrel of his gun drop slightly, aiming it at the ground between himself and Angel.

“Probably the same as the other victims; it was a soul stealer, the bulk of the damage it does isn’t to your body,” Lightning said as he stepped forward. Bon’s gun snapped up again. Lightning stop, he spread his arms slightly to show he wasn’t armed. “I’m a doctor; among other things. Can I look at him or are you going to shoot me?” he asked.

Bon hesitated for a moment then lowered the gun again.

“Good choice,” Lightning commented. He took a talisman out of pocket and held it before Rin as he whispered a few word. 

“Well?” Angel asked impatiently.

“What you’d expect: a soul stealer got a good hold on him but didn’t quite manage to get the job done,” Lightning replied. He turned to talk to Rin. “Your soul was all but torn out of your body. I’m a bit surprised you’re hanging on to consciousness. A full human with a wound like yours would be comatosed, but you’ve found a way to work around it.” Lightning smiled warmly, “From what Angel says about you, I imagine you’re doing it through sheer, bloody-minded determination to keep your aria safe. But you are hurt and this type of injury takes time to heal. You’re not doing yourself any good by forcing yourself to work through it. So I want you to let yourself sleep. Rest and heal. Trust us to see you and your friend home safe.”

Rin looked to Angel, the Paladin nodded slightly. Rin knew what Angel had said before still stood: if the Grigori gave the order Angel would kill him, but he wouldn’t lie about it. ‘If Angel says they’re here to help that’s what he’s going to do,’ Rin decided and let his eyes fall closed.

“Get a stretcher assembled,” Lightning ordered. 

“No, I got him,” Bon protested, shifting Rin so that he could carry him piggy-back. 

Lightning grinned and raised his hands in surrender as he backed off. “It’s your back-ache. But you might want to take the chance to update Angel here on what’s been going on with your fieldwork this summer, every last detail.”

Bon’s lips compressed, he nodded shortly. “Yeah, that’d be good,” he said. “I can carry Rin and talk.”

* * *

Once Rin stopped fighting to stay conscious he found himself floating in the general vicinity of his body again. He knew Bon was sticking close, his staunch watch over Rin was a constant warmth flowing into the bond between them. And it was answered in equal measure by Rin’s resolve that nothing would be allowed to cause Bon harm. Their mutual desire to keep the agreement made the bond something comforting and supportive rather than restraining. 

Rin noticed that when he’d used his promise to protect Bon from demons to pull himself back into his body it had shifted the bond. In it’s new position it was helping to take some pressure off the tears between his body and soul. Rin looked around for other bonds that could be used to shore up the damage. 

Almost immediately he found a ghostly connection between himself and Angel brought about by their implied responsibilities to one another as Knight-mentor and apprentice. It was notable because Angel’s presence and actions were feeding the bond. Rin shifted it to join his bond with Bon.

Then Rin considered the oath he’d made to Ueno, but quickly discarded that idea. Ueno had offered him nothing in return for his promise and Rin hadn’t given it freely. That she’d forced Suzuki to put an end to his harassment had lightened the chains a bit but she didn’t make any real effort to help Rin keep his promise to her. It left the oath as a lop-sided burden of a thing, utterly useless to him. 

Rin found a second chain binding him; the promise he’d given Mephisto to not touch holy water. It was as grey and lifeless as the oath he’d given Ueno but it was entwined with bright threads formed every time Rin had resolved or implied to his friends that he wouldn’t hurt himself again, wouldn’t hurt them by hurting himself. Individually the threats were tiny things that would snap with a single tug, but they were many and they glowing. Every time his friends had helped him past a bad day or tried to show him that the initial promise wasn’t keeping him from something needed, it was protecting him from something harmful it increased the luminances of the threads. The threads wound around the chain, smoothing and buttressing it until he could wear it effortlessly. 

It was also different from Ueno’s promise which only looped in on itself, in that the promise Mephisto had extracted went somewhere. Curious Rin traced it back and found that it had grown out of Mephisto’s oath to Shiro to look after Rin. Rin suddenly remembered the ultimatum Mephisto had given him the day they met started laughing hysterically. ‘Damned clown set me up,’ he realized. ‘There was no way he would have killed me. Probably couldn’t have even stood by and let the Order do it, not when he came personally. And I thought becoming an Exorcist was my idea!’

But it was perfect, Rin could feel that instinctively. He shifted Mephisto’s chain and the intricate weaving of promises between himself and his friends that had grown up around it to the center of the damage. Slowly, painstakingly he started spreading the threads out to encompass his soul wound.

* * *

When Mephisto heard that Angel had called a meeting with a rather large number of mid-ranked Exorcists; in particular anyone who’d been on a mission with Rin and Bon that summer; he smiled and invited himself to the brewing fracas.

Given the numbers involved or perhaps a due to a sense of propriety, Angel had chosen the Order’s tribunal hall for his meeting. Mephisto waited until things were underway then took a seat in one of the upper balconies, the better to observe without being observed. He balanced a bowl of popcorn on one knee and settled in to watch the show.

Angel stood before the Grigori’s dias. The defendant's stand stood empty, but a small table had been placed to one side of it and Bon sat there along with Lightning. The requested Order members filled the lowest tier of the gallery. “I have carefully reviewed all of the complaints against Suguro Ryuji as well as all of the missions he and Okumura Rin have participated in,” Angel stated haughtily.

A plump, pleasant looking woman stepped past the bar. “I really must protest the lack of proper form,” she said.

“Aunt Mahiro!” Bon protested. 

“It’s okay,” Lightning said, pulling a third chair up to the table. “I’m sure Angel has no objection to you representing your nephew in this matter.” As he seated her he quietly added, “But you might want to get the lay of the land before you say too much.”

“As to the initial matter,” Angle resumed. “Suguro’s failure to report for a mission-”

“Who cares about that! He shot at us,” one of the Exorcists exclaimed. 

Angel glared at the source of the interruption until the man quieted. “As I was saying, I find that Marcus Snow, the Tokyo Branch’s dispatcher, did not give Suguro sufficient notification for that mission or the ones preceding it. Further due diligence was not observed when attempting to contact Okumura Rin for his missions. Suguro overstepped his authority in attempting to rectify the dispatcher’s inadequacies; a minor matter given the circumstances. I’m dismissing the charge. As for you, Mr. Snow, your rank will be reduced by one level and you will be reassigned to duties more fitting your demonstrated lack of capability.”

A shocked silence gripped the gallery as the Order member realized that they were on trial as much as Bon was. The more perceptive among them turned distinctly pale as the implications of Angel’s second in command sitting beside Bon sank in. Mahiro gave Angel an appraising look. 

“Further, in reviewing their missions, I find that Suguro and particularly Okumura were placed in rolls wholly unsuitable for Exwires. This inappropriateness was compounded by the dispatcher’s failings. For the past month two Exwires have been repeatedly placed in high risk situations without even the small courtesy of being given time to properly be prepared for their assigned duties.”

High in the back of the room, largely unnoticed, Mephisto tipped his hat to Lightning, recognizing the scruffy Exorcist’s hand in Angel’s phrasing. Although Angel’s contribution the smoldering anger underlying the cool, measured criticisms, made it all the more effective at showing the assembled Order members just how badly they’d misstepped. 

Angel gestured to Lightning, “My adjutant has made a few inquiries and informs me that it was widely believed that Okumura’s nature set him outside of the standard guidelines for utilizing Exwires. There is some substance to that excuse I admit. However, Okumura is my apprentice and not one of you sought my recommendations on his preparedness. True, his raw power far exceeds a normal Exwire’s but his experience does not. I’m appalled by the lack of judgment shown by the field leaders responsible for Okumura and Suguro’s missions this summer. Your records will be updated with a formal reprimand for the endangerment of underaged trainees placed in your care.”

Lightning tilted his chair back and put his heels on the table. “There were a few things I couldn’t get an explanation for on this latest debacle,” he commented. He tilted his head back to look out from under his hat brim and eyed Shiku. “Suguro mentioned that you claiming that Okumura would be immune based on the demon’s earlier victims. You mind explaining your reasoning a bit more for us all?”

“I-” Shiku began. But Angel stopped her with a gesture and beckoned her to the front of the room. Standing before the courtroom, Shiku began again as her eyes darted up to the defendant's stand. “From the demon’s victims it was clear that we were dealing with a soul stealer,” Shiku said quickly. “Okumura shouldn’t have been at risk; he’s a demon, he doesn’t have a soul.”

Bon jumped to his feet, “You-” Lightning grabbed him and forcibly sat him back down. “You are aware that pure-bred demons can’t exist in Assiah without possessing a material body as they have none of their own?” he asked nonchalantly. “That is the first, most basic principles taught by our Order.” He glanced at Angel. “Probably should add remedial retraining to whatever else you sentenced her to.” 

“They aren’t souls, it’s not the same!” Shiku protested.

“Kindly shut up before you embarass the Order any further with your imbecility,” Angel snapped. “The wounds to Okumura’s soul were so severe that even a week later the exertion of climbing stairs is liable to cause him to faint. Had his soul been fully eviscerated his body could have provided Satan with a perfect vessel to gain access to Assiah. You needn’t worry about remedial retraining, you won’t be a member of this organization after today.”

In the upper gallery Mephisto bit his hand to keep from laughing out loud. ‘I knew our Arthur Auguste Angel could be magnificent once properly aimed,’ he congratulated himself.

“As for the charges against Suguro regarding his firing on several members of the Order… Light, would you please sum up the events of the mission for all present?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, lets see,” Lightning drawled. “Without a full briefing an Exwire was used as bait to draw out a wanyudo. Said Exwire sustained severe injuries while carrying out his orders. Despite those injuries, with aid from his aria - also an Exwire, he was able to destroy the wanyudo. At which point a number of Exorcists, acting on the orders of their field commander Shiku Nobuko, opened fire on the injured Exwire. The Exwire defended himself, destroying a number of the weapons used against him, but did not harm any of his attackers. Suguro also fired several warning shots in defense of his knight, again no injuries were sustained by any Exorcists. The two Exwire’s efforts to defend themselves resulted in a mass retreat of over a dozen ranked Exorcists…”

“Thank you, I’ve heard quite enough of the Order’s disgraceful and pathetic showing in this matter,” Angel interrupted casting a scathing glare across the gallery. “The charges against Suguro are dismissed. Excluding the mission commander who will face a formal court martial at a later date, every Exorcist involved in this mission will lose two rankings and face disciplinary actions. The lot of you should be thankful that Suguro and Okumura were able to protect themselves or the penalties would be more severe.” 

“It is beyond apparent that the standard practice of rotating second year Exwires between mid-level Exorcists teams to provide them with a variety of field experience is are not working with regard to this knight-aria pairing. So for the remainder of their career as Exwires Okumura and Suguro will be attached to my brigade,” Angel concluded.

* * *

“Okay, your conference call is working,” Kinzo announced. He grinned at his father, “What would you old guys ever do without my generation to provide tech support?”

“Get along with you,” Yaozo laughed. 

“Ah come on, I’m worried about Bon too,” Kinzo argued but his father gestured sternly toward the door. Kinzo sighed, he nodded to Suguro Tatsuma and Hojo Uwabami 

“Mahiro, how are things going in?” Yaozo asked seriously, turning to the speaker phone.

“Not as expected,” Mahiro replied. “The paladin stepped in.”

“What is his interest?” Uwabami asked.

“Against all odds, it seems he has developed a protective streak towards his student,” Mahiro said. “He turned the inquiry on it’s head, dismissed all charges against Ryuji and penalized the ones making the accusations. Then he announced that Ryuji and the Satan-child, Okumura will be assigned to the Angel Brigade as a semi-permanent posting.”

“Impressive company,” Tatsuma remarked.

“Do you think the Vatican is trying to secure Ryuji’s alliance?” Yaozo asked. 

“I think the Vatican has larger concerns,” Mahiro replied. “I saw Mephisto Pheles watching the trial and looking extremely pleased with himself. He may be making a play for the Paladin’s allegiance.”

“Arthur Angel’s hatred of all demons is legendary,” Uwabami remarked. “Pheles’ reach may exceed his grasp.”

“He’s making an exception for his student,” Mahiro argued. “Angel has always been exceedingly serious about his duties; the Vatican may have overplayed their hand by putting Okumura under his care.”

The door to the conference room burst open and Hojo Mamushi exclaimed, “The keep is under attack!” 

Yaozo and Uwabami leapt up immediately and raced after her. 

As Tatsuma reached for the phone he commented, “Well, it seems that Ryuji’s career as an Exorcist may last a bit longer than anticipated. A front row seat for a grand play from Mephisto Pheles is not to be missed. Still, make sure the boys get home for a visit this summer and have them bring their friends. Now I’d best be going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally up to the Kyoto Arc... and to think this story was originally just supposed to cover it and the Seven School Mysteries, how plans change.


	25. The Left-Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’ve figured out how I want to incorporate Shima’s story-line from the Illuminati arc. If you haven’t read volume 12 yet, spoilers ahoy. If anyone cares Yunokawa is the guy with curly blond hair, sunglasses and a goatee. I’m guessing he’s a doctor since he’s one of the Exorcists involved in the scene following Shura telling Bon’s mother that she’s going to leave some doctors to treat the wounded. Also Shiemi’s eyes are blue in the manga and green in the anime, in this story...

Cautiously Rin slipped out of bed and eased the door open just a crack. After glancing up and down the hallway to make sure no one was watching, he snuck toward the stairs. Clinging tightly to the railing he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as the kitchen door closed behind him he felt better. 

He peered into the depths of the refrigerator then checked out the pantry. Once he had a feel for what ingredients he had on hand Rin sat down at the table and started thinking about what he wanted to make. ‘Something basic, not too challenging… A curry,’ Rin decided. He took some meat out of the freezer and started it thawing in the microwave while he piled the vegetables on the table then sat down again and started chopping.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Izumo demanded.

“I’ve been stuck in bed for a week!” Rin protested. “I’m bored out of my mind. And I’m feeling better, I think once I get moving around a little everything will fall back into place.” he hesitated. “And I can’t stand just lying in bed thinking about how I should be with Bon. I know Angel and Lightning said they’ve got everything handled, but… I should be there.”

“No you shouldn’t,” Izumo disagreed. She reached up and put her hand on his forehead. “You don’t feel cold anymore,” she admitted. 

Rin leaned into her touch for a moment, then pulled back with cheeks lightly flushed. “I don’t end up outside of my body every time I close my eyes either,” he said. “I just get tired a little too easily.”

“You still look pale as a sheet,” Izumo said. “You shouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing that they hurt you.”

Rin stared at Izumo with confused incomprehension. 

“I suppose this is better than you running half way across campus,” Izumo decided. “But if you’re not going back to bed, I’m going to help you. I’m not going to let you exhaust yourself into a relapse. Sit down and tell me what to do, I’ll do the standing and running around.”

The two of them quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm. Thirty minutes later they heard the front door slam and feet pounding up the stairs. Then Bon shouted, “Rin, where the hell are you!” 

“Kitchen!” Rin shouted back. “How’d things go.”

Angel, having waited in the lobby, made it to the kitchen before Bon. He picked Rin up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “You have doctors orders to stay in bed,” Angel stated as he precipitously hauled Rin back upstairs. 

Bon smirked and push himself against the wall as they went past. 

“Put me down!” Rin protested.

Angel dropped him on his bed. “Stay put,” he ordered.

“I’m feeling better!”

“Well? What happened?” Izumo demanded. “You didn’t come just to put Rin to bed.”

“Everything went exactly as planned, naturally,” Angel stated. Then he frowned. “Immediately afterwards I received urgent summons to Yemen. I had planned to formally introduce the two of you to the Brigade this week, but that will have to be delayed. Don’t get in trouble while I’m away. It shouldn’t be too hard since I’ve removed you from the normal Exwire rotation. You shouldn’t expect to receive any missions unless there is an emergency situation.”

* * *

In the street outside of an apartment building that had suddenly developed a massive coal tar infestation Shima followed Shiemi from one groaning body to the next. ‘Being knight to a doctor was a pretty sweet deal,’ he thought. His duties mostly consisted of staying well off the frontlines and watching Shiemi’s back while she worked. 

“Yunokawa-sensei!” Shiemi called as she used the back of her arm to wipe sweat out of her eyes. “The fungus has gotten to the lungs, what do I do?” 

The older doctor shook his head. “Move on to the next patient.”

“No, there has to be something!” Shiemi protested.

“Move on before your next patient is beyond help as well,” Yunokawa told her harshly. 

Tears running down her face, Shiemi did as she was told. And Shima decided maybe he didn’t like this job after all.

Further down the street several exorcists were interviewing the Warden of the Deep Keep, a middle-aged Exorcist named Todo. “It all b-began when someone s-stole the left eye of the Impure King from the Deep Keep. I pursued a masked man here with an elite force from the Keep but he used a child as a shield. Now he’s h-holed up in that building.”

With half an ear Shima listened to the Exorcists making plans to recover the Eye while he continued to watch Shiemi cry as she worked. The child’s mother interrupted the planning to plead with them to rescue her son. Shima shook his head as one of the Exorcists coolly told her to prepare for the worst; it was clear to anyone with ears that they’d already given up on the boy and that recovering the Eye was their main priority. 

Shiemi finished her most recent patient and walked over to the group around Todo. “We’ll help,” she said. 

The dark haired woman who had been interviewing Todo looked at Shiemi and sighed. “I’m not sending an Exwire up against someone who was able to break into the Deep Keep.”

“I won’t fight him,” Shiemi said, her chin coming up stubbornly. “When he’s busy with you, we’ll rescue the little boy.”

“I hate to say it, but from what Warden Todo said, the kid’s already dead or as good as.”

“You can’t know that!” Shiemi exclaimed. “You can’t just give up before you even try! Shima-kun and I will stay out of the way, I promise. But someone should be going in for that little boy!” 

The woman glanced over at the boy’s mother and grimaced when she saw the look of renewed hope in the mother’s eyes. “Alright, you two can go, but don’t get in the way. The last thing we need is more people injured.”

When she looked back from the two Exwires, Todo was also pulling on a hazmat suit. “Not you too,” she exclaimed. “You’re in no shape for this.”

“I’m responsible,” Todo replied. “I’ve taken the antidote. I want to go.”

Shima smiled at the dark haired woman as he started pulling on his own hazmat suit with a show of reluctance. “Looks like we’re going to be the sane ones,” he said. “I don’t want to go, but I’m her knight. Where she goes I go. What do we call you?”

“Intermediate Exorcist First Class Imai.”

“Well Imai, lets see if we can get the Eye and the kid without anyone getting hurt,” Shima replied.

“I’m ready!” Shiemi exclaimed. 

Imai turned to Todo. “Could you keep an eye on them? You are hurt…”

Todo smiled kindly. “I won’t slow you down. I just couldn’t look myself in the mirror if I stood by and did nothing while your team dealt with my mess.

Inside the building the coal tar infestation was so thick that they darkened the air. The building looked more like a dungeon than an apartment complex. As they searched the building Todo explained about the Eye and it’s history. And somehow while he was talking the three of them became separated from the other exorcists. 

“I- I think I see him,” Shiemi gasped suddenly.

Shima turned and saw the masked man holding the boy clamped against his chest. For a moment Shima could have sworn he felt the kidnapper’s harsh, unrelenting grip himself. Shima gulped when he noticed a flask containing the Eye of the Impure King in the masked man’s other hand, he wondered how good the hazmat suit really was. He glanced at Todo, the Senior Exorcist seemed frozen by indecision. Then Shima took a deep breath and stepped out in front of the other two. 

“Three to one odds aren’t so good,” Shima pointed out. “Why don’t you let the kid go. I can see he’s hurt from here. The pretty one is a doctor, she’s not going after you while that kid needs her. And me? I’m her knight, it’s my duty to watch her back. Also I’m the lazy type, not likely to go above and beyond. I’ll just stand here between you and her we’ll get along fine, you want the door we want the kid.”

It was impossible to read anything from the mask man, but he wasn’t releasing the child.

“Okay, so that still leaves this guy,” Shima continued gesturing to Todo with a shrug. “But he’s old and he’s already hurt. He’s probably going to collapse at any moment. I’d take my chances if I were you.” 

Suddenly a cloud of blackness exploded from the masked man. Shima saw the flask drop and dove for it. The child hit the ground with a small whimper. Where the blackness had touched him, the boils on the child’s skin multiplied, swelling grotesquely in seconds. Shiemi ran to the boy and dropped to her knees beside him. 

“It’ll be okay, Ren-chan. I’ve got you.” 

Shima frowned and shook his head to clear his ears, he could have sworn... Then he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the flask cradled safely in his hand.

Across the room Shiemi stopped, she stared down at the little boy helplessly. “No,” she said, her voice filled with despair. “No!” she repeated. “NO! I won’t let him die. Amaimon! Gaia! Help me! Please! I won’t let him die.”

A brilliant green light enveloped Shiemi. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she levitated. 

In her mind’s eye she stood in a vast forest teeming with life. “Supplicant, there will be a cost for what you ask.” the voice came from no-where and everywhere. The power behind it shook the giant trees and made the rocks tremble. 

Shiemi covered her ears and cowered on the forest floor. “Please,” she whispered. “He’s just a little boy. Please help me save him.” 

Shima watched expressionlessly as Shiemi floated before them, her eyes focused on something only she could see. “Your guy, he didn’t have to do that,” he stated quietly. 

“So you figured it out?” Todo remarked.

Shima scowled. “An unbreachable Keep suddenly suffers a break-in and the guy I get my other orders from happens to be the warden? It wasn’t hard. I gave you both an out; he didn’t have to hurt the kid more.”

“Guilty conscious?” 

“No,” Shima replied, his voice hard and cold. “Just wondering about the quality of organization I signed on with.”

Todo shrugged. “Good help is hard to come by. He should have taken the Eye with him, it won’t take long for someone to realize it’s a fake.” 

Shima tossed him the flask. “In that case you’d better make sure it disappears before anyone else turns up.”

Todo smiled and quietly secreted the flask in his coat.

Shiemi opened her eyes, they had changed from blue to a deep, endless green. Staring into them Shima could almost see moss and leaves shifting in an unseen breeze, he didn’t see Shiemi in those eyes. 

Not-Shiemi leaned down and rested her hand against the boy’s face. The boils withered to nothing. “Take him,” She ordered in a voice that reverberated with power. 

Shima hurried to pick up the child then followed not-Shiemi out of the building. Todo trailed along behind them. Once they were outside not-Shiemi walked slowly toward the injured. The doctors took one look at the girl, glowing with power and moved defensively in front of their patients. 

“It’s okay!” Shima shouted. “She cured the little boy. She’s going to help.”

The boy’s mother broke free of the crowd and ran to Shima. At the sound of her voice the boy stirred. He sat up. “Mama?” he called. His mother pulled him into an embrace laughing and crying. 

“See, she’s one of the good guys,” Shima called loudly.

The green light surrounding not-Shiemi spread to cover the injured. As with the boy, their boils withered away. “The fungus is still within them,” not-Shiemi informed the Exorcists with cool certainty. “I have only reversed its growth, turning it back into spores. If you treat them quickly there will be no casualties.”

Then she collapsed. Shima caught her before she could hit the ground. Her eyes fluttered open after only a second, they were still green, but they had Shiemi’s kindness in them again. “I have to go,” Shiemi whispered. “Gaia- I promised.”

“Okay,” Shima said with a slight nod of his head. “I’ll take care of it. Trust me.”

* * *

When Rin walked into the general assembly meeting Konekomaru gave him a worried look but before he could say anything Rin firmly stated, “I’m feeling better everyday.”

“We walked over with him,” Mana volunteered and Godain nodded. “In case he fainted,” he added. 

“A guy passes out once and no one ever lets him live it down,” Rin complained.

They spotted the other three first year Exwires taking seats on the other side of the hall. Then a few minutes later Bon, Izumo and Ito joined them. 

Konekomaru pulled Bon aside. “There was an attack on the Kyoto Field Office last night,” he warned quietly. “No one was killed, but there were a lot of injuries. Your father collapsed.” 

Bon looked alarmed. 

Konekomaru waited a moment, but Bon didn’t ask for details so he moved on. “Aunt Mahiro asked Sir Pheles for reinforcements on behalf of the Kyoto Branch.”

“Where are Shiemi and Shima?” Rin wondered. “They should be here right?”

“There was an emergency call for doctors early this morning,” Mana told him. “I think they might still be on that mission. Maybe this is related?”

At the front of the auditorium Mephisto took the stage. “Two days ago we received word from Yemen that the Impure Princess had been revived,” he began without preamble. “Yesterday, an attempt was made to steal the Right Eye of the Impure King, which was successfully repelled by our Kyoto Branch. In the early hours of the morning, the Deep Keep was breached and the Left Eye of the Impure King was stolen.”

The auditorium exploded into worried exclamations.

Mephisto held up a hand for silence. “The Paladin and his personal unit have been dispatched to Yemen. I fully expect that the situation there will be under control shortly. We are investigating the theft of the Left Eye and will be sending reinforcements to Kyoto. The field office’s combat strength was severely sapped by the first attack. At this point our top priority must be the safety of the Right Eye. 

“Due to the efforts of Exwire Moriyama Shiemi, all who were injured in the attack on the Deep Keep are well on their way to recovery,” Mephisto continued. “Initial reports indicate that Exwire Moriyama channeled the power of the Elder Gehennan known as Gaia to seize control of the demon fungus used by the perpetrators of the theft of the Left Eye. Ewire Moriyama collapsed after healing the last of the victims and was being sent to the Academy hospital for observation when she and her knight-partner Exwire Shima Renzo went missing. The Exorcists escorting them were found passed-out enroute; we have yet to ascertain the cause of their lapse of consciousness. The warden of Deep Keep, Senior First Class Exorcist Todo Saburota also vanished this morning shortly after the thieves made good their escape. Teams have been dispatched to track both missing parties. 

“Your assignments have been posted on the boards,” Mephisto concluded. “Please make haste to report to your mission commander in this time of crisis. I thank you for your support.”

As soon as Mephisto left the stage the Exwires joined the general crush around the boards as everyone hurried to learn their assignments. “First Year Exwires have clean-up duty on an infested apartment building,” Ito reported. “Oh joy.” 

“They’re sending us to Kyoto,” Rin said. “We should be going after Shiemi and Shima.”

“I see Tsuzo and Nagatomo are on the retrieval team,” Konekomaru disagreed. “They’ll make sure Shima and Shiemi come home safe. Bon and I should check on our families, half the Kyoto Branch are Myodhan.”

“Oh, right,” Rin deflated. “I’m sorry.”

Bon squeezed his shoulder. “You’re just worrying about Shiemi and Shima. So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been rereading the Kyoto Arc and it’s making me very conscious of the timeline in AnE and of the differences in the manga and anime timelines. In both Rin’s parentage is discovered by the Exwires during summer-break, in the Anime their next interaction with him is the Gale arc which happens as Fall term begins. Since the Exorcist Exam does not happen in the anime the Egin arc takes place before Dec/Jan (before Rin’s 6 months are up). In the Manga the Kyoto arc follows the trial within a few weeks and the start of Fall Term coincides with the Seven Mysteries Arc. It’s still early in Fall Term during the Illuminati arc. 
> 
> So I ended up constructing a timeline for the various flashbacks and info drops about the past. Please let me know if I made any significant mistakes or if the website I use for biographical data has errors. I’d rather consciously chose to diverge from cannon diverge just because I’ve forgotten or missed things. 
> 
> Timeline:  
> Year 0 April: Yuri gets pregnant 
> 
> April ~ July: Shiro cures the Myodhan illness and gets the Koma Sword
> 
> July: Shima is born
> 
> Aug: Bon is born
> 
> Sept ~ Dec: The Vatican tries to burn Yuri / The Blue Night / Konekomaru’s Father, Take, Bon’s grandfather and Michelle Neuhaus die, along with many others.
> 
> Oct: Izumo born
> 
> December: Rin and Yukio are born / Yuri dies 
> 
> Year 1: January: Konekomaru is born / his mother dies 
> 
> March: Shiemi is born
> 
> ~+10 years: the Myodha merge with the True Cross
> 
> +10~12 years: Juuzo and Mamushi attend the Academy / Mamushi subverted by Todo
> 
> +14 years: Izumo’s mother goes nuts 
> 
> +15 years: Shima joins the Illuminati after he decides to attend the Academy but before classes start
> 
> Divergence between Anime and Manga: In the anime Egin ordered Yuri’s execution while she was still pregnant. She escapes with Satan’s aid. Mephisto just happened to have the Koma Sword (yeah right) when he and Shiro located Yuri and her newborns. In the manga Shiro was sent to retrieve the sword, he believed it would be used to kill Satan’s child, so presumably in the manga there was at least a plan to wait until Rin’s mother gave birth before trying to kill her children. Is it correct to say that we don’t actually know what triggered the Blue Night in the manga? It’s only the anime that has confirmation that it happened while Rin’s mother was pregnant, because of Satan’s efforts to rescue her? 
> 
> Assumptions: Shiro apprehends Yuri around June and her pregnancy is discovered. Mephisto orchestrates Shiro being sent after the Koma Sword; obsentively because they need it to kill Yuri’s children but Mephisto always planned that it would be used to seal the baby’s heart. It might not have been known that Yuri was having twins. 
> 
> The Blue Night happened late Nov ~ early Dec. Yuri sustained injuries during the attempt to execute her, Konekomaru’s mother was injured during Satan’s rescue of Yuri, they both hold on long enough to give birth but die shortly afterwards. 
> 
> ‘Head of the Miwa Family’ carries actual duties, it’s not just a ceremonial title. While Konekomaru’s immediate family is dead, he does have extended family of which he is expected to assume a leadership role. Because he’s been head of the Miwa practically since birth he has a regent who is holding his place until he finishes school.
> 
> Planned diversion from Cannon: Take dying on due to the Blue Night. Shima’s thought about “I can’t even remember Take” struck me as him feeling like he should or is expected to remember the older brother who died protecting him, but if Take died on the Blue Night then Shima couldn’t have been more than 6 months old (unless there is a big difference in the Blue Night timeline between Manga and Anime). It would be completely irrational for him to expect to remember his brother. People do hold irrational beliefs at times but for this story I’d rather it wasn’t a completely irrational expectation. I’m going to say Take did not die in the Blue Night, he died protecting Bon and Shima from some random demon when they were around three. Young enough that Shima wouldn’t have clear memories of Take but old enough that it would be possible that he might have scraps of memory that could be dragged to the surface to make him rethink certain beliefs that he holds about his relationship with his family.


	26. Kyoto Bound

“Rin, are you sure you’re up to this?” Bon asked as they packed their bags for the trip to Kyoto. 

“If you leave me here I will find a way to sneak after Nagatomo and Tsuzo,” Rin replied warningly. A part of him wondered if he shouldn’t be doing that exactly. But then Bon, Izumo and Koneko would be going off to face whatever was in Kyoto without him and that wasn’t good either. 

“You would get in trouble the moment I turned my back,” Bon said. 

“We should talk to Mephisto before we go,” Rin announced tangentially. “Maybe he can get word to Amaimon, he’ll want to rescue Shiemi, and Shiemi wouldn’t let him leave Shima behind.” 

“You’re right about making sure Amaimon knows,” Bon agreed. “I’d hate to be the guy standing between him and Shiemi.”

“I- I think maybe he’ll be able to find her because of their bond,” Rin said hesitantly. “He knows a lot more about this demon stuff than I do and I’m pretty sure I could find you anywhere if you were in trouble because we promised to protect each other.”

Bon looked startled. “When? Oh. That counted as an oath? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.” 

“Don’t be,” Rin replied as he dialed Mephisto’s number. “I think the soul-stealer would have won if I hadn’t have had your oath to hold on to.”

Rin’s call connected and he spoke to Mephisto for a few moments then hung up. “He says he doesn’t know what he’d do without us to think of obvious things,” he reported wryly. “I’m guessing that means he already told Amaimon.”

Konekomaru stuck his head in the door. “It’s time to go, we don’t want to have to rush to the train. Too much exertion could cause a relapse.”

“I’m better!” Rin exclaimed forcefully. 

“The doctor said demon healing doesn’t work on soul wounds,” Konekomaru replied sternly. “It’s not like the other injuries you’ve suffered. You have to take it easy. The only reason I’m not trying to talk you out of going is because I don’t trust the Order.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Bon said scowling. “Godain and Mana aren’t bad, but they’re firsties and they’re not us. Tsuzo and Father Nagatomo are looking for Shima and Shiemi. Angel’s in the Middle East. That just leaves Mephisto and, well… I really wish I knew how you fit into his long term plans. Then I’d know how much to trust him. Yeah, it’s best you’re coming with us.” 

“Feeling much better,” Rin repeated.

The three boys met Izumo downstairs and started for the train station. 

When they arrived Mahiro looked past them as if expecting one more person to come running up late. “No word of Renzo yet?” she asked. 

Konekomaru shook his head. “Not yet.”

Mahiro sighed. “The True Cross has cars three and four reserved, you should find your seats,” she said. To herself she said. “I just keep hoping we get word before I have to tell his parents.”

Bon put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll do it, Aunt Mahiro,” he said. “Shima was here because of me.”

“He and Shiemi are going to be okay,” Rin told her with conviction. “They’re strong and his sister and Father Nagatomo and- and my brother will find them before anything can happen.”

Mahiro stared at Rin curiously. “You are right; we should keep a positive outlook,” she said after a brief hesitation.

As soon as the four of them entered the Exorcist’s car, a hostile silence descended. Izumo and Bon returned the Exorcist’s unfriendly looks glare for glare while Rin quietly sank into the first seat. He scrunched down so that not even a hair on his head showed over the back of the chair. 

Izumo touched the summoning papers in her pocket and a moment later Mike and Uke appeared. They took in the situation with a glance then sprawled across the row of seats behind Rin’s creating a barrier between the Exwires and Exorcists.

“They’re not worth paying attention to,” Konekomaru said quietly as he, Bon and Izumo took the seats nearest Rin’s.

“I know,” Rin said but he didn’t look up.

A while later Mike glanced over his shoulder. //Not all of them are committed to shunning you,// he told Rin. //But they won’t step forward. It’s nothing to do with you, just pack-thinking: If they go against the group to stand up for you, mightn’t they end up without the pack’s support as well?//

//Don’t bother with the weaklings,// Uke added. //The ones who don’t fear the group may be persuaded, but these sheep aren’t worth winning over.//

//Thanks guys,// Rin sent back. //I don’t care about them, I just worry… I guess I worry about the same thing. About the Order not supporting my friends because they’re my friends.//

Uke gave Rin a canine smile. //Don’t worry; you’re making a better pack than theirs anyway. Between the pack forming around you and the Order pack, we would choose your pack for our little sister… Not that she asks us.//

The Tokyo exorcists were met at the train station by a representative from the Kyoto Office and immediately swept off to the Ryokan where the injured Kyoto exorcists were recuperating. “It’s my mother’s inn,” Bon explained quietly to Izumo and Rin as their van wound through the streets toward the ryokan. 

The moment Bon stepped into the Ryokan’s entry way everything stopped, people dropped what they were doing to come welcome him home. Rin stared at his aria in surprise, he’d known Bon was important to people here, but hearing it and seeing it in action were two different things. Rin’s second huge surprise came when the slight, traditionally beautiful innkeeper who’d greeted them so graciously turned out to be Bon’s mom and torn into her son mercilessly over his dyed hair.

Once he was done being scolded Bon pulled Rin forward. “Everybody, this is Okumura Rin. He’s going to be my knight… So you can all give him a hard time about watching out for me along with Koneko and Shima.” Rin looked ready to panic, Bon sighed and whispered to him “That means treat you like family.”

“Where is Renzo anyway, slacking as usual?” a young man with dark hair and a strong family resemblance to Shima asked. 

Bon took a deep breath. “Juuzo, where’s your father? I need to talk to him,” he said.

All traces of teasing disappeared from Juuzo’s face. “Dad’s this way,” he stated.

Mahiro steered Rin and Izumo toward the other exorcists. “Why don’t you two help with the injured,” she suggested leaving Bon and Konekomaru to follow after Juuzo. As the three of them left the entryway another young man with dyed blonde hair fell in with them.

* * *

Nagatomo eased the order’s van over broken concrete to pull alongside the van that had been transporting Shiemi and Shima to the Academy Hospital. “At least they left a clear trail to follow.” He gestured to the riotous swath of wild flowers and saplings forcing their way through the asphalt on Tokyo-Gaikan Expressway. The unnatural growth started at the van’s rear door and led south. 

“Do you think it’s a side-effect of being possessed by Gaia?” Tsuzo asked as they got back into their own van.

“I don’t know,” Nagatomo said. The van bumped along over the buckled pavement and rich new-growth. “Shiemi-chan should have died within seconds of being possessed. That is the only known side-effect of possession by a demon that powerful: death.”

“Not the only one,” Tsuzo said as a small smile briefly crossed her face. “You might call Rin a side-effect of his mother being possessed by Satan.”

“Yuri was special,” Nagatomo said flatly. “She went to Aokigahara with a team of fourteen exorcists. Thirteen burned out bodies were found on the edge of the forest a few days later. But Father Fujimoto said the flames didn’t hurt her at all.”

“Maybe Shiemi-chan is special too,” Tsuzo suggested.

“The road’s getting better,” Nagatomo commented as he accelerated a bit.

A short while later the swath of vegetation petered out altogether.

“The effect wore off?” Tsuzo speculated.

“Or they were picked-up by someone,” Nagatomo worried. He pulled over to the side of the road and walked back to the point where the unnatural growth ended to look for signs of another vehicle pulling over.

Tsuzo’s phone rang. She listened for a few moments then her face turned grey. “The other team found the thieves’ van about fifty kilometers further down the road. We’re to check the bodies, see if…” Tsuzo trailed off, unable to continue.

* * *

“This is bad,” Shima remarked as he trudged along the Arakawa River’s bank carrying Shiemi piggy-back. 

Shiemi leaned over his shoulder. Her bare feet dangled over a foot off the ground. “I’m too heavy,” she worried. 

“Not in the slightest,” Shima disagreed gallantly. “Shiemi-chan is like a feather. But I think I’m getting blase, it’s been five miles since I last got a nosebleed.”

“I’m sorry I’m so much effort,” Shiemi apologized.

“Well, we couldn’t have you turning all our highways into gardens. The commuters might stop and smell the roses and then where would we be?” Shima replied.

“Thank you,” Shiemi told him sincerely. “I’m getting you in so much trouble: We ran away from the Order and I’m sure your family is worried. But you’re still helping me. It was my promise but I would have already failed without your help.”

“You’re so sweet, that’s the only reason you don’t know anything about skipping out on authority figures,” Shima said. “Me on the other hand, I am an expert at skipping classes, evading chores and leaving detentions long before the allotted time has been served. I’m happy to put my ill-gotten experience to use for Shiemi-chan’s benefit.”

For several minutes Shiemi was silent. Then she said quietly. “I must be inconveniencing you terribly. You’re flirting with me, normally you talk to me.” 

Shima pouted. “My flirting is so bad that girls take it as a compliment when I don’t flirt? Ahh Shiemi-chan is so mean.”

Shiemi shook her head so violently that Shima could feel her body swaying with the movement. “Oh no! You’re very good at saying what’s nice to hear… But I like hearing what you actually think.”

Shima stumbled and nearly fell. “Wow, um, I think you’re flirting with me now. I don’t think anyone’s ever told me that before,” he replied. 

Shiemi stammered denials until Shima laughed. “I do like that you talk to me,” Shiemi insisted, her face red. 

“Okay,” Shima said as if coming to a decision. “You asked if my family was worried ‘cause I took off. They’re going to be mad I’m not following Bon around like I’m supposed to, but they don’t worry about me. I’ve got a ton of older brother, I’m the backup's backup. My oldest brother died protecting Bon and I. My parents were so proud of him for saving Bon and they always tell me how I gotta live up to Take’s memory. But me? I don’t actually like Bon enough to die for him. So, yeah my family’s not gonna be happy with me for abandoning Bon, but scew ‘em. I’m where I want to be.”

Shiemi tightened her arms around his shoulders and buried her face against the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” she whispered wishing she knew what to say to take the hurt away.

* * *

Tsuzo’s hands shook as she put on the hazmat suit. 

“You don’t have to-” Nagatomo started to say. But she shook her head and pulled on the hood. 

Once the two of them were protected they climbed into the thieves’ van and started searching the fungus infested, boil covered bodies for identifying marks. The infestation had progressed much further than with the victims at the complex. They barely looked human anymore. 

Nagatomo held back from saying that none of them were small enough to be Shiemi, it was a good sign but it didn’t guarantee that Tsuzo’s younger brother wasn’t among the dead. 

One by one they pulled the bodies out of the van’s shadowy interior. When the last mask was removed to reveal silvered hair above boils that simply swallowed up the eyes and nose, Tsuzo sat down on the side of the road and buried her face in her hands. “I have never been so glad for Ren’s ridiculous pink hair,” she whispered. “If not for that hair of his there would have been a couple of them that could have been him.”

She looked up and Nagatomo saw tears of relief running down her face through through the clear face shield. “Ren’s not in there. He’s still out there somewhere, we’ve just got to find him.”

* * *

“Why don’t you ask Kinoshita-san if she has anything for you to do.”

Rin sighed and turned away, he’d already spoken to half the Exorcists who’d come up from Tokyo and none of them had anything for him to do. Apparently even changing bedsheets was too sensitive a task to trust the son of Satan with. 

Izumo paused as she carried a tray with a pot of medicinal tea from one sick room to the next. “If they don’t want your help, the hell with them.” she said. 

“I should check with Kinoshita. She hasn’t told me to buzz off yet,” Rin said uncertainly.

“Seriously,” Izumo said. “You’re trying to do them a favor. If they don’t want your help then the high and mighty Order Doctors can empty the bedpans themselves because I’m not doing it.” 

“I can’t just give up,” from Rin’s tone, it seemed that was exactly what he wanted to do.”

Izumo sighed. “Remember that you’re sick too. When you get tired of putting up with them, go upstairs and get some rest.”

Ten minutes of being shuffled between Exorcists later, a harsh hand landed on Rin’s shoulder. He was spun around and found himself confronted by the blond Kyoto exorcist who’d followed Bon to hear about Shima earlier. “You’re not welcome here,” the blond exclaimed. “Bon doesn’t need you, he’s got Renzo. We don’t need any demon interlopers.”

“Kinzo!” Bon shouted as he came down the stairs along with Juuzo. “That’s enough.”

Juuzo grabbed Kinzo by the back of the collar and pulled him back. “I apologize for my brother, sometimes he forgets his manners,” he said. Rin noticed that he hadn’t refuted anything his brother said.

After they’d left Bon turned to Rin, “Juuzo and Kinzo are just worried about their brother,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Rin said dully. “It’s okay.”

“Introducing you as my knight while Shima’s missing was a screw up,” Bon apologized. “I’m sorry. I told Yaozo-san it was our own fault because we all declared as Arias so we weren’t paired together. He won’t hold it against you.” 

Rin gave Bon a small forced smile. “I think I’m just gonna stay out of everyone’s way for awhile.”

Bon watched Rin wander off with a worried look but before he could go after Rin one of the doctors shoved a stack of blankets in his arms. “Distribute these among the patients,” the doctor ordered, turning Bon toward the sickroom.

Rin slipped out the back door of the Ryokan. He slumped despondently on the steps, absently he started scratching at his wrist. A few minutes later a bald, rotund monk who smelled strongly of alcohol sat down beside him. “What are you thinking about so seriously?” he asked putting a hand over Rin’s and stilling his fingers.

“Nothing much. Wondering if it’s possible to become a familiar. It’d be nice, just disappearing until someone needed you, no hanging around getting in the way and making everyone uncomfortable,” Rin sighed.

“All this work to be done and you have nothing to do?” the monk asked.

“No one wants my help,” Rin snapped. He turned and offered the monk his hand along with a twisted grin, “Hi, I’m Okumura Rin, if no one’s told you yet, Satan’s my father.”

“Suguro Tatsuma,” the monk replied taking Rin’s hand easily.

Rin’s eyes popped open and a surprised smile lit his face, “You’re Bon’s dad? You don’t look anything like him!”

Tatsuma frowned playfully. “There’s a resemblance between Ryuji and I. You meanwhile, definitely have Shiro’s smile.” He pulled a furoshiki out of his robe and wet one corner in a nearby fountain. He started dabbing at the raw skin stretching from the back of Rin’s hand to vanish under the cuff of his shirt. 

“Just when I think I’ve finally got that beat,” Rin muttered, looking away.

“Bad habits have a way of sneaking up on us when we’re feeling down,” Tatsuma replied with a shrug. He wrung out the furoshiki then wrapped it around Rin’s hand. 

Rin squirmed in embarrassment. “You knew Dad?” he asked.

Tatsuma nodded. “If not for Fujimoto Shiro I doubt I would have Ryuji or his mother today. I find I have frequent cause to think on him despite our relatively brief acquaintance.”

“Really?” Rin asked eagerly. 

“The Myodha’s historic duties have long caused us to be exposed to a particular demonic malaise. Torako’s pregnancy made her particularly vulnerable. Your father happened to be in the area.” Rin flushed as it occurred to him that Shiro had probably been there to steal the Koma Sword. “He taught us some of the True Cross’ demon pharmacology which was quite different from the traditionally cures that had been failing us. Torako recovered and we were blessed with a healthy child.”

“I didn’t even know Dad was the Paladin until after he died. I really didn’t know anything about demons or Exorcists or anything,” Rin said. “I knew people came to him for exorcisms, I thought it was all nonsense. Still I could see he was helping ‘em, that it wasn’t just some con. But I thought it was a trick he used to get gullible people to listen when he gave advice.” Rin spread his hands helplessly. “He was my dad but sometimes I’m not sure I ever knew him at all.”

“Even if you didn’t understand all the details you knew your father helped the people who came to him,” Tatsuma said. “What is more important? To know the exact details of what he did for them or to know the intention behind his actions? Why don’t you tell me about him?”

Rin shrugged. After a few moments he started talking.

Bon poked his head out the door hours later. “There you are,” he said to Rin. “Dinner’s on, come eat.” Rin nodded, Bon let him go ahead then glared suspiciously at his father. “What are you up to old man?”

“Your knight looked like he needed someone to talk to, I thought I’d take the chance to get to know him.” Tatsuma replied gently. 

Bon’s scowl darkened. 

“You’re very protective, are you certain he’s your knight not the other way around?” his father asked.

“There’s no one I’d rather have with me in a battle,” Bon stated firmly. “But when it comes to the day-to-day stuff Rin’s raw.” He turned his dark look toward the sick room and the Exorcists there. “Izumo noticed what those jerks were up to. They make me want to beat ‘em all over the head until they finally get it: Rin’s not the enemy,” he practically growled.

“Tsu-chan’s reports about him have been quite favorable,” Tatsuma said. “And after speaking with Rin-kun myself… Well, I find I quite like the boy.”

Bon nodded. He knew how the clans worked. The family heads would be quietly disseminate Tsuzo’s information about Rin, and naturally, his father’s comments would be weighed in as well. When the senior members of the families started evaluating Rin as a resource instead of a threat the younger members of the Myodha would start warming up to him. “It still sucks that everyone looks at how they can use Rin before they ever bother to think about him as a person.”

Tatsuma didn’t disagree with his son.


	27. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t particularly like directly recreating scenes from the source material, because this being fanfiction I figure you’re all familiar with the original which does it better than I could anyway. But with AnE where this arc is only in manga, I feel like I need to do a little more than reference Mamushi and Juuzo’s confrontation (which hasn’t been changed by this AU) because it leads into Bon’s confrontation with his father which goes distinctly AU about halfway through. The recreated scenes where I’m lifting dialogue directly from the manga comes from Vol. 6, chapters 21 and 22.

The morning after the Tokyo contingent arrived Suguro Torako watched her primary assistant fail to meet her eyes with a sinking feeling. The Ryokan was full to the bursting point with the Tokyo Exorcists and those injured in the previous week’s attack. Ryuji had been forced to break up a fight between Hojo Mamushi and Shima Juuzo the night before, and given the internal investigation into the attempt on the Right Eye Torako suspected that their fight would only be the first of many accusations began to fly. She didn’t have time for something else to go wrong. 

“Your chef called in sick this morning,” the girl said. She squirmed uncomfortably for a moment then admitted, “He’s probably going to keep on being sick until the monks from the Cursed Temple leave.”

Torako’s teeth ground together audibly. She turned her back on the girl and stormed off to the kitchen to get breakfast started herself since expecting help for her extended family was apparent asking too much from the townsmen on her staff. Her chef was only the latest of a number of her employees who had ‘gotten sick’ since she’d allowed the Ryokan to be converted into a temporary hospital for the Exorcists injured in the attack. Those Exorcists who’d been less hurt in the attack and those sent up from Tokyo were taking up the slack but a chef was considerably harder to replace than a maid.

Torako threw open the door to the kitchen and blinked in amazed disbelief. A pot of okayu was thickening on the stove next to a gently simmering pot of miso, tin-foil packets of broiled fish were waiting to go into the oven, neatly prepared bowls of side dishes and condiments sat on the side board while her son’s knight was beating a bowl of eggs, ingredients for flavoring the Tamago were lined up in front of him and a there was pan heating on the grill behind him.

At the sound of the door being thrown open Rin cringed. He hugged the bowl of eggs against his chest, and hunched his shoulders while his tail coiled around his thigh. “I heard your cook was sick, I thought it’d be okay if I helped here, it keeps me out of the way and I’m doing something useful without anyone having to be around me,” Rin said quickly as he stare at the floor.

“I was trying to tell you,” Torako’s assistant said coming in behind her. “He just snuck in and took over the kitchen. He’s the one the rest of them Exorcists don’t like,” she added glaring at Rin suspiciously. Torako realized that the girl didn’t have a masho and thus couldn’t see Rin’s tail or the pointed ears and fangs that marked him as a demon. She could just see how people treated the boy.

Torako glanced around the kitchen again, taking in the delicious odors and the professional organization of the boy’s preparations. His every attempt to provide assistance had been rebuffed, where the other Exwires had been given tasks to carry out, he’d simply been sent away. And yet when he’d seen a gap, something that needed doing, he’d jumped in and done the work on his own initiative, hoping that this contribution would be accepted because it was something he could do for them while keeping out of sight. And instead of expecting thanks or even just to be allowed to get on with it, he was clearly anticipating more rejection. Torako glanced at her assistant, acknowledging that the boy’s low expectations were well-founded. 

“It looks wonderful,” Torako said. Rin glanced up at her from beneath his bangs, a faint flush spreading across his cheeks. “Thank you for taking care of this, I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t stepped in. Why don’t I send one of your friends to help you get all this to the dining room. A buffet style service would be the most practical I think.” 

Rin gave her a grateful look. If one of the other Exwires took care of serving the food he could stay in the kitchen and no one would know that he’d cooked to object to it. “Not Bon,” he suggested timidly. 

Torako laughed, well aware of her son’s disastrous relationship with kitchens. “Ryuji would try to swipe snacks from the kitchen when he was a child,” she told Rin conspiratorially. “I’m sure the other two scamps were doing the same, but he was always the one caught because he couldn’t get out of the kitchen without tripping or bumping into something. Stacks of pans, flour, the louder or messier the more likely Ryuji was to stumble over it.” 

Rin smiled, his head came up as his shoulders relaxed. Instead of clutching his bowl defensively he went back to adding ingredients and stirring. “Izumo-chan or Koneko would be great,” he suggested.

“I’m sure they’ll enjoy the break from changing sheets,” Torako agreed. She turned to her assistant. “Since everything is in control here, why don’t you tell me about the real problems for today?” she asked tartly.

* * *

“So Torako-san thought it would avoid conflict if he could stay out of sight,” the assistant explained to Izumo.

Izumo’s eyes narrowed dangerously. She stomped into the kitchen and immediately confronted Rin. “If you’re going to help even when people treat you like crap you should shove it in their faces.”

Rin pulled out a stack of plates and set them on the counter. 

Izumo grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her. “You shouldn’t hide in here, doing something good and not upsetting their narrow-minded world view. If they can’t get over who your father is then you should let them choke on the fact that the son of Satan is a much, much better person than they could ever hope to be.”

Gently Rin reclaimed his hand and started getting out utensils, “There’s already a table set up in the dining room for the buffet, could you start carrying things out there?” he asked.

“Rin!” Izumo protested.

“Lately it’s been hitting me that every time I meet someone new I’m going to have to fight the same battle again,” Rin said without looking at her. “Over and over and over again, I’m going to have to prove that I’m not some- some- monster or psycho-nutcase. Every time. Once I said I could deal with being hated, but I was wrong. I don’t want to deal with it, I want to stay in here and never meet anyone new again… Well, I guess Bon’s parents are both pretty cool, but I don’t want to go out there and prove myself again to all those new people who hate me just because I was born.”

Izumo slipped in front of Rin and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing against him. “You never had to prove yourself to me, Okumura Rin. Never, I swear. When you saved Paku and I and then you gave me your shirt, you showed me a good person, someone I could trust, someone who was kind even to someone who didn’t deserve it. And I didn’t; I was being a jerk to Shiemi, you and Paku both knew it, but you were still nice to me. You showed me that good people did exist when I’d stopped believe that anyone could be good.”

“It was never you that I didn’t have faith in, it was the whole world and you proved me wrong just by being yourself.”

Rin rested his cheek on the top of Izumo’s head and let his arms curl around her, “Thanks.” he whispered.

“But you’re still not going out there are you?” Izumo asked 

Rin shook his head, “I gotta get started on lunch,” he said. “Bon’s mom told me there’s some big meeting going on so there’ll be even more people to feed then.”

* * *

Bon was one of the last ones to leave the council meeting, his head was spinning. There was a traitor among the Myodha and he couldn’t escape the thought that it was probably his father. 

As Bon walked toward his room in a daze Torako caught his arm and pulled him aside. “Give your mother a hand,” she said as she led him to the kitchen. “I didn’t want to wake him but he’s going to get a crick in his neck.” 

She opened the door. Rin was sitting slumped over the counter, a timer clasped in his hand, fast asleep. “So cute,” Torako giggled. “He fell asleep waiting for his cake to come out of the oven. I managed to catch the alarm before it woke him and finished it for him. He’s been helping since, oh I don’t even know how early he got up this morning, but he’s been a huge help.” 

“Mother!” Bon managed to keep his exclamation quiet. “Rin’s barely over nearly getting his soul ripped out. We’ve been trying to keep him from over-exerting himself for weeks and you let him sneak into the kitchen and work himself until he collapsed?”

“Oh for goodness sakes Ryuji,” Torako exclaimed. “He wanted to help. Don’t tell me you were conspiring with those ridiculous people to make him feel useless and unwanted!”

“No! Of course not!” Bon hissed back. “But you can let him contribute without ignoring that he ought to be convalescing.” 

Bon crouched down beside Rin and shifted the smaller boy over so his head was resting on Bon’s shoulder instead of the table. With a small grunt of effort Bon picked Rin up. “Er… Mom could you loop his tail over my arm or something?” he asked. “I don’t want to step on it while I’m carrying him upstairs.”

* * *

_Rin giggled and kicked his small legs gleefully as Shiro pushed him on the swing in the playground near the monastery. Kuro darted back and forth nearby chasing Rin’s shadow. “Higher! Higher!” Rin demanded._

_“If I push you any higher you’ll go right over the bar,” Shiro chucked._

_Rin looked over at the other swing, “Where’s Yuki?” he asked._

_Shiro caught Rin’s swing and brought it to a stop, then he crouched in front of Rin so they were on the same level. “Yukio has to follow his own path for awhile,” he told Rin gently. “You can’t always protect the people you love. Sometimes you have to let them go their own way.”_

_“Dad?” Rin asked confused. Around them the park faded to white, just leaving Shiro, Rin and Kuro_

_Shiro sagged in relief, “You heard me, this time you heard me.”_

_Rin stared at his feet. “I drew the sword after you told me not to,” he said. As he spoke he reverted to his teenage form. His ears and teeth grew pointed and his tail wriggled free of his shirt. “Do you hate me now?”_

_Shiro hugged Rin tightly. “Never!” he declared._

_For a moment Rin let himself bask in Shiro’s hug then he stepped back. “But I’m not human anymore. You wanted me to stay human.”_

_“I wanted an easy path for my son,” Shiro corrected. “But you’ll make your own path. I trust it will be a good one, you’ve always had a good heart to lead you.”_

_“I’m so sorry for what I said that night,” Rin whispered._

_“And I never should have hit you,” Shiro replied. “So how about we both forgive each other and move on, okay?”_

_“Okay,” Rin agreed with a watery smile as he let Shiro drag him into another hug. Kuro wound around their ankles. “I miss you guys.”_

_“We’ll find you again,” Kuro promised. “Someday.”_

Bon put Rin down on the futon in his childhood room and pulled a blanket over him then turned to leave. He had his hand on the door when he heard Rin whimper in his sleep.

‘Another nightmare,’ Bon thought helplessly as he went back and sat down on the edge of Rin’s futon. He put his hand on Rin’s back and wasn’t surprised when Rin rolled over and burrowed against him. Bon rubbed circles on Rin’s back and waited for the smaller boy to cry himself out and hopefully sink back into a more restful sleep.

After several minutes Rin sat up, not looking at Bon he rubbed away the evidence of his tears. “Thanks,” he said in a rough voice. 

Bon shifted away from Rin and flushed. “Not a big deal,” he replied awkwardly. He wondered what had changed to make Rin break their unspoken agreement to never mention the nightmares that had been plaguing Rin.

“Sorry I’ve been being such a cry-baby,” Rin mumbled. Then he smiled. “I think I’m going to be okay now.”

Bon looked at him curiously.

“I said goodbye to my dad this time,” Rin said softly. “Instead of reliving what happened the night he died again. I think I finally got to tell him that I didn’t mean it when I said he wasn’t my dad.” 

“I’m sure he always knew,” Bon assured Rin.

“Yeah,” Rin agreed. “I still feel better now that I said it,” he added.

Bon gave him a small push, “Go back to sleep,” he said. “You’ve been working too hard and you’re still healing.” He pulled the blankets back over Rin. As he turned to leave, Bon spotted Juuzo through the window, skulking toward the field office. Without alerting Rin Bon left. He hurried downstairs and slipped out of the Inn. 

‘Was Juuzo the traitor?’ Bon wondered. When he arrived at the field office and found the Order members strewn across the floor unconscious it seemed to be the case but when Bon snuck into the Keep he found Juuzo confronting Mamushi.

“I… never did like you,” Juuzo said quietly. “But I admired your dedication to Myodha. So why are you doing this?”

Mamushi was silent.

“Say something!” Juuzo shouted angrily.

After a moment Mamushi looked up and met his eyes. “To wake up Myodha,” she told him with utter conviction. “The real traitors are Suguro Tatsuma and the President of the Japan Branch, Mephisto Pheles!” 

“Mamushi, what are you talking about?” Juuzo asked in shock.

“Eight years ago, soon after entering cram school, Mr. Todo told me about it…”

* * *

Back at the Ryokan Rin woke up to the clatter of a general alarm. He poked his head out into the hall and saw that everyone who could make it to their feet was grabbing up weapons and heading toward the Kyoto Field Office.

Rin slung Kurikara’s bag across his back and joined the crowd. He arrived just in time to hear Bon confront his father. “All of it is your fault!” Bon accused as he grabbed the front of his father’s robes. “Is Mamushi right? Have you betrayed us?”

“Of course not,” Tatsuma replied weakly.

“If that’s true then tell me the truth,” Bon demanded. “Right here in front of everyone!”

“The truth?” Tatsuma smiled. “It’s a secret. I can’t even tell my own son. It’d be better if I never had to tell you.”

“Despite all this you still won’t tell me?” Bon asked.

“Anyway, I have to go after Mamushi. Ryuji, listen to your mother and your teachers and be a good boy.”

Bon’s face turned puce, then he caught sight of Rin pushing his way through the crowd and stopped. “Dad, look around you,” he said after taking a moment to reign in his temper. “Your secrets are tearing us apart. It’s time for the truth.”

“Sorry,” Tatsuma replied and turned away.

“I already know part of it,” Bon challenged. “If you won’t tell the whole story, I will tell everything that I’ve learned of it.”

“Do what you feel you must.” Tatsuma didn’t turn back.

“Rin, come here,” Bon called. 

As he and Rin passed each other Tatsuma slipped a note into Rin’s jacket. 

Once Rin was standing at his side Bon began speaking. “Almost exactly seventeen years ago Kurikara was stolen from us by the True Cross Paladin Fujimoto Shiro. Fujimoto used the sword to seal the demon-heart of Satan’s half-human, infant son so that the child could grow-up among us as a human.”

Rin stared up at the crowd of angry, confused people. In seconds they were all going to know his secret if they didn’t already. For a moment Rin was standing before the Grigori again, forced to his knees, staring at Caliburn and wondering where his foot was. Then he was in the Academy hallway, Bon’s hand hard against his burn-blisters and he couldn’t force out the words to make Bon understand that he’d only been trying to help. Then he wasn burning and drowning so Yukio could love him again. 

“I met Okumura Rin the first day of cram school,” Bon continued. “Within a few days of meeting him, he saved my life when my pride got the better of me. Since then he’s been right beside me, along with Konekomaru and Shima, every time I’ve had to face a demon. Last January, he was assigned as my knight-partner and, as an aria, I couldn’t hope for a better protector. For those of you who haven’t figured it out yet, Rin is the child whose heart is now sealed in Kurikara.” 

_In seconds they’d fall on him, tear him apart. Because he was a demon, he didn’t belong, wasn’t wanted. There was nothing he could do, they were human; Bon, Koneko and Shima’s families. He couldn’t, wouldn’t defend himself, no matter what happened._

Izumo and Konekomaru broke free of the crowd and joined Bon and Rin at the front of the room. While Konekomaru took his normal place at Bon’s left shoulder, Izumo stepped behind Rin and subtly slid her hand into his.

A thread of stability dropped into the chaotic jumble in Rin’s mind: _They were human, Bon would protect him. Bon had sworn to protect him from humans and Bon kept his promises._ Rin focused on Bon’s voice and tried to pull himself out of the panicky spiral. 

“In generations past Kurikara went into battle along side my ancestors. Seventeen years ago, the sword was stolen from us. But, since I met Okumura Rin, Kurikara has been back where it belongs. Rin never knew the sword’s history, but even so he brought it back to us. I’m not Fukaku, I’ll never wield Kurikara. I’m no knight but with Rin at my side Kurikara’s strength is once again joined to the Myodha’s.” 

Konekomaru stepped forward. “I can verify everything Ryuji has said,” he announced.

_He couldn’t fall apart, couldn’t let the chaos overwhelm him. Bon needed him to look strong, useful. He had to help Bon save him, or they’d tear them all apart. It wasn’t just him anymore. If he failed his friends would be dragged down with him._

At the back of the hall, Yaozo whispered to his Juuzo. “Go after Ossama.” Then he glanced at Uwabami and Mahiro, the two of them nodded back. They made their way to the front of the crowd. 

“As your High Council we were also privy to a part of the secret,” Yaozo announced. “When Kurikara was stolen, only a token effort was made to retrieve our sacred relic.” He waited for the protests to quiet slightly then continued. “Because the sword was nothing but an empty shell.”

_He had friends, precious friends, but he always had to bleed before anyone would see him. The son of Satan didn’t bleed, but Okumura Rin did. He was so tired of bleeding. He didn’t want anymore friends but he had to be strong and look useful or he’d pull his precious friends down with him._

Uwabami took over, ”For generations the High Council has kept this from you because we feared sparking a panic. Kurikara was spent in the initial sealing of the Impure King, for all years since that battle it has been nothing more than a dead symbol. But whatever the thieves’ intent, Kurikara has been returned to us alive again and skillful wielded by this young knight.”

_They wouldn’t tear him apart if they could use him. Weapon. Tool. Bait. Asset. If they could use him they’d tolerate his existence. Stand strong, help Bon convince them they could use him._

“Get us out of here,” Izumo hissed to Bon.

Bon and Konekomaru glanced over and saw Rin’s chalk-white face and glazed eyes. Konekomaru addressed the crowd again. “Both of us, and Renzo as well, owe Rin our lives, we’re too close to be objective. So we’ll leave you to discuss what you’ve learned without us. If there are any questions you need answered after you’ve had a chance to digest what you’ve been told, we’ll be at the Inn.”


	28. A Legacy of Suspicion

Shima glanced across the train station to where Sheimi was waiting for him to get their tickets. Her feet were carefully tucked up under her on the bench. She looked tiny, cute and helpless, which Shima found ironic since she was holding back enough power to bring down the entire station around their ears. They’d avoided populated places at first, tried to stay hidden, but Shiemi’s powers were still growing and they’d decided speed was more important than discretion. 

Sheimi also looked sad. Shima quickly finished making his purchase and hurried back. “My lady, your knight is here!” he declared with an outrageous bow. “Although I seem to be more of a noble steed at the moment.” 

Shiemi gave him a smile for his efforts but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“I’ll get you to Mount Fuji, no worries,” Shima told her a bit desperately.

“I’m not worried,” Shiemi insisted. “I shouldn’t... It’s just-” She looked at her feet unhappily. “I feel like I’m moving backwards.”

“The demon that gave you your temptaint, you couldn’t walk then,” Shima recalled. “I guess this brings back bad memories?”

Shiemi nodded.

“What exactly did you promise?” Shima asked.

“Nothing bad,” Shiemi replied quickly. “Gaia lent me her power to save that little boy and the other victims. I’m lending her my body to save her daughter. Really all she had to do was ask. After all, Gaia’s daughter is Amaimon’s sister, I would have helped anyway.”

“You’re nicer than you should be,” Shima said. “More trusting.” 

Shiemi closed her eyes for a moment, listening to an internal voice, “Mount Fuji isn’t our final destination, but it’s a world seed; a place where the creation of Assiah once began. The seeds aren’t just the start, they’re also the strongest point of the world, the part most likely to survive when Assiah is destroyed. As the new Assiah grows from a fresh seed it incorporates the surviving seeds from former Assiahs. With Gaia’s help we can travel from one seed to another.”

“So we’re going on a bit more than a field trip here?” Shima asked.

Shiemi nodded.

* * *

Rin hung on to his composure as they left the Kyoto Field Office by staring at Bon’s back, looking neither left nor right as they made their way through the crowd of Exorcists. But once they were outside in the cool night air and it was just his friends around the threads of control he’d managed to hang on to snapped. His heart raced and he gasped for air. Black spots appeared before his eyes and his knees gave out. 

Izumo and Bon both jumped for him as Rin fell. For a moment they supported him between them. But after a few seconds under Izumo’s furious glare Bon let Konekomaru slide into his place and help Izumo support Rin back to the ryokan. “In here,” Bon said, “No one should bug us in my mom’s office.” 

Izumo eased Rin onto the small couch, letting him curl up half in her lap. “What were you thinking dragging him up there like that?” she demanded furiously. To Rin her voice sounded distant, as if he were hearing it from under water. But her fingers were warm as they combed through his hair.

“What was I supposed to do?” Bon asked, sounding angry and helpless. “I always thought it started with my dad but I guess it goes back further: Lies on top of secrets on top of lies. Bits and pieces coming out and making it even worse. That’s why Mamushi betrayed us: Because Todo told her a bunch of partial truths to show her a big picture that was nothing but a lie.

“She thinks my dad and Mephisto are both part of some conspiracy to- to serve Satan and resurrect the Impure King or something. All the liars involved in one big evil plot; that’d be simple, sensible!” Bon ranted. “Of course she bought it. But no, they’ve got dozens of different plots and maybe they don’t even know or care about the other plots. And they’re actually the good guys but that doesn’t stop them from lying to everyone; won’t even tell the truth to his own damn kid!” 

Bon took a deep breath and sighed. “I had to tell ‘em the truth about Rin or other people were going to do like Mamushi and put together him having Kurikara and Satan being his father all wrong. I had to make ‘em understand that Rin’s on our side.”

“You didn’t have to drag him up there in front of everyone!” Izumo accused. “The last thing Rin needed was to be put on trial by a bunch of morons for things he has no control over again!”

Rin heard soft foot-falls then the air was filled with with a rich herbal scent. “Rin, remember to breathe,” Konekomaru instructed as he rested his hand on Rin’s shoulder. Rin took a deep breath and was swept away.

“I borrowed a sedative from the one of the sick-rooms,” Konekomaru said as he capped the vial he’d been holding beneath Rin’s nose. “He’s out now.”

“I had to do something,” Bon repeated. “With my dad acting shifty and not telling anyone anything people were coming to the worst conclusions.”

“Bon, I know you’re frustrated with your father,” Konekomaru said quietly. “And I know you didn’t lie, precisely, but you certainly presented things to paint a particular picture…”

“I’ve got responsibilities to both the Myohda and to Rin,” Bon protested. “I had to make them see that there’s no conflict between the two.”

“Maybe Ossama has his reason too,” Konekomaru suggested.

A small girl poked her head in the room. “Juu-ni’s back with Mamushi. She’s all hurted.”

Bon leapt up and ran after the girl.

“With what I gave him, Rin’s going to be out for hours,” Konekomaru told Izumo as he rose to follow Bon.

Izumo continued petting Rin’s hair.

“Take care of him,” Konekomaru said.

* * *

Bon and Konekomaru slipped into the back of the crowd listening as Mamushi relayed the Impure King’s history, her betrayal and the solo battle Tatsuma was waging against both Todo and the reawakening Impure King.

When she finished Yaozo stood up and looked around the room at the shaken Exorcists, “One hundred and fifty years ago when the Myodha last defeated the Impure King, Kyoto was all but devastated: 40,000 dead. You do not want to think about what the casualties would be today. So it is not going to get that far. We won’t allow it. We stop the Impure King NOW, before he get started. We have a duty to the people of Kyoto. We have protected this city and this land for generations. We will not fail today.”

“The Impure King is of the Kingdom of Rot. Dragoons, break out the flame-throwers. Senior Tamers with me. Everyone get ready. We’re going to take the fight to him, you’ve got twenty minutes to get ready to take down a demon the size of a castle,” Yaozo finished. He turned and walked outside.

As the group split up Juuzo picked up Mamushi and started carrying her to the sickroom. As he passed Bon and Konekomaru he paused. “Bon, you guys stay at the inn.” 

Rather than going back as Juuzo had said Konekomaru and Bon hung back and watched as Yaozo organized a bonfire. “What do we do now? Wait at the inn like we were told?” Konekomaru asked 

Bon shook his head. “I think my dad knew something. I think this is what he was planning for. We’re going after him. This time I’m going to make him let me help.”

As the Senior Tamers gathered around the bonfire and began a summoning chant Bon and Konekomaru snuck away and started up the path to the abandoned Myodha Temple.

The bonfire roared high and out of the flames a fire-bird arose. “I am Ucchusma. A demon who serves ten Myo-o-dharani Archpriests. If you would use my flames prove your blood!”

Yaozo held up a scroll. “The bloodline of the Archpriests recorded on this scroll has suffered many losses over the last 150 years,” he admitted. “Five are here now. We wish to borrow your flames with-” 

“Five is insufficient!” Ucchusma declared and burned the scroll to ashes. Then the powerful flame demon hesitated. “However I do not wish the Impure King to corrupt this land. So I will lend my flames to the degree of five Archpriests.”

* * *

Shima stood over Shiemi as the train rocked and swayed. Minute by minute they drew closer to Kawaguchiko Station. 

“You could probably stretch your legs a little while we’re on the train,” Shima suggested. “The train’s a lot more protection than your shoes and even your shoes lasted few minutes.”

Shiemi shook her head. “If we’re wrong I could crash the whole train.”

After that they sunk into silence for a few uncomfortable minutes. Then Shiemi decided to change the subject and asked the question Shima had been dreading since he’d used his familiar’s flames to knock out their Order escorts: “Why didn’t you ever tell anyone that you were a Tamer?”

“Ahh, Yamantaka isn’t the sort of guy you bug for a class assignment,” Shima deflected. “He’s not cute like your Nee-chan.”

“Did you have to promise him something?” Shiemi asked guiltily.

“Oh no. No, no,” Shima assured her. “It’s just, I can only call him in certain situations. Lucky for you, thwacking Order guys is one of those things he’s happy to do for me. Actually he was a little miffed that I didn’t let him do more.”

“He wanted to hurt those people?” Shiemi frowned. “But they were just trying to take care of us.”

“First, they weren’t,” Shima said seriously. “They wanted to put you under observations. Which is a pretty way of saying you freak them out so they were going to lock you up and throw away the key. After what you did back there… The Order is going to look at you like they look at Rin. You can channel Gaia’s power, if anything that’s scarier than Rin inheriting Satan’s flames. They aren’t on your side and you can’t trust them anymore.”

Shiemi’s chin came up and she assumed a stubborn expression that Shima instantly decided suited her better than meekness.

“Second,” he continued. “Yamantaka is Kin of Iblis. Iblis hates humanity. You remember the Academy’s Peg Lanterns?”

Shiemi’s eyes widened, “You think Iblis murdered them?” she asked.

Shima shook his head. “Naw, that’d be beneath him. But when Mephisto opened holes in his defenses to trap Astaroth it might have been too good an opportunity to miss. Taking out the Academy’s source of sacred ashes would have been a damn good way of making points with Iblis for any Flame Demon strong enough to take advantage of the moment. Iblis despises that demons give aid to humans but- Well, you’re in Mephisto’s class, you know how hard it is for a demon to get out of a contract. Even their King can’t just order them to leave a contract unfulfilled, but if the demon’s dead the contract is moot now isn’t it?”

“That’s terrible,” Shiemi declared.

Shima shrugged. “Salamanders like Sis’ familiar and Peg Lanterns- Well, tamed salamanders aren’t too different from a big old dog; they’re loyal to whoever tamed them. Iblis is too remote for them to notice or care what he thinks. So they go about their business and if a stronger fire demon thinks they’re being too helpful to us humans they get killed. 

“The more human-thinking Kin of Iblis tend to try to play both sides of the street. They make contracts as they need, but when they do they put in nasty little clauses, basically throwing Iblis a bone so they don’t end up on his hit-list.”

“Amaimon said Iblis wouldn’t like Rin,” Shiemi worried.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Shima agreed. “Rin and Iblis are going be butting heads sometime, probably sooner rather than later. I gather Rin’s pretty strong, too strong for Iblis to ignore without losing face and Rin’s too thick-headed to play the game.” 

“But I wouldn’t worry about it,” Shima patted Shiemi’s shoulder reassuringly. “Mephisto’s probably counting on Iblis going after Rin. He did say we’ve got to take down or subvert all eight Hell Kings.”

* * *

Rin stirred uneasily in his sleep. His forehead creased, his hand clenched. For a moment his eyes fluttered open, unfocused but burning blue.

A few hundred feet up the mountain Bon and Konekomaru hurried onward skirting outcroppings of fungal growth. Every now and then they couldn’t help but stop to stare at the massive demon forming around them. 

Even half formed, the Impure King dominated the mountain; a towering mass of sickly greyish-white swelling up like mushroom caps the size of buildings and it’s growth showed no sign of slowing. Occasionally one of the caps would pop, sending up a cloud of spores. Once an errant breeze swept a mass of spores pass the two boys. Bon and Konekomaru buried their mouths and noses in their sleeves and pushed on. 

As they neared their destination the path up to Goma Hall became unnaturally quiet. Quiet enough that they could hear the sound of the Impure King growing: The woosh of displaced air and the creaking and groaning as it’s body expanded. 

There was no sound of an on-going battle. It was clear that while Tatsuma had managed to guard Juuzo and Mamushi’s retreat, his fight had been lost. Bon pushed on grimly, scanning the ground for traces of his father’s passage. 

“Ossama!” Konekomaru exclaimed. The two boys ran over to the fallen monk.

A small phoenix stood guard over Tatsuma, “I am Karura, servant of teh Myo-o-Dharani head priests.”

“Dad’s familiar?” Bon exclaimed in disbelief.

“I was but the secret was revealed and the agreement broken. Now I am bound to him by a personal agreement,” Karura clarified.

Tatsuma levered himself up slightly, he looked around. “Your knight didn’t come,” he said in a defeated tone.

Bon’s worry for his father warred with his anger over Tatsuma’s failure to come clean about his secrets earlier that night. “Rin had a panic attack after I told the Myodha about his connection to Kurikara,” he accused. “I wouldn’t have had to put him on the spot like that if you’d told us what was really going on. If you’d told your secret we could have kept Rin’s a bit longer. I know you weren’t part of stealing the sword.”

Tatsuma chuckled weakly. “But I was,” he replied. “Fujimoto Shiro told me he needed the sword to murder an infant but he didn’t understand what Kurikara truly was. He didn’t need the sword to commit murder, Kurikara would only be needed if the child were to be saved. I let Shiro take the sword so that he’d have a path forward when found he couldn’t follow his orders any longer.” Then he sagged back to the ground. “I’d only hoped that the child raised by the man I met then would be here to aid me today.”

“Then there’s nothing we can do?” Konekomaru asked despairingly.

Bon felt his stomach twist at the thought of Fujimoto Shiro not being able to hide an infant Rin from the Vatican sixteen years ago. “You probably didn’t even tell Rin’s dad how the sword was supposed to work. Just left him to figure it out.” he exclaimed. “Do people just sit around thinking up convoluted ways of doing things instead of simply asking for help? I mean I know Mephisto does, but how common is it really?”

“What good would it have done to tell Shiro that day?” Tatsuma asked. “He still believed that he was going to carry out his orders, as distasteful as he found them. I know you don’t believe this Ryuji, but sometimes the truth has to come in it’s own time.” He glanced over at Kararu. “Sometimes there are more important considerations.”

With a grimace Tatsuma forced himself upright. “The only thing I can do now is put up the barrier and hold it as long as I can. You boys need to get back to Yaozo, tell him to evacuate Kyoto.”

“You must not, Tatsuma” Kuraru objected. “You have lost too much blood. I healed your wounds but you nearly bled to death. If you attempt a barrier spell now… You will surely die.” 

“Dad, I came all this way up here to help,” Bon said. “Don’t try to send me home now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summoning Ucchusma is a direct quoting from Vol 7, chapter 27


	29. Burning Brightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Yukio isn’t around to peak his interest Todo took off shortly after getting a hold of Kuraru’s power.

Tatsuma collapsed just as he finished showing Bon the last of the signs needed to cast the barrier. Bon caught him as he fell and gently lowered him to the ground. 

For a moment Bon’s face twisted with agonized indecision then he stood and turned to Konekomaru. “I’m going to get as close to the Impure King as I can. Then I’ll cast the barrier. You need to tell Yaozo-san what I’m doing. Maybe he’ll have some way of destroying the spores. Failing that he needs as much time as possible to evacuate.”

Konekomaru glanced at Tatsuma but didn’t say anything. He knew as well as Bon that they couldn’t spare the time to try to save him. Konekomaru also knew that Bon would hold the barrier as long as humanly possible, long past the point where he’d have any strength left to save himself. 

Bon reached out to Konekomaru. For a moment they clasped arms. “Goodbye,” Bon said quietly and turned up the mountain again. 

A pained sound escaped Konekomaru as he turned and fled down the mountain.

* * *

Still drugged unconscious Rin bared his fangs in a pained grimace, his fingers dug into the couch cushions below him until they ripped through the fabric. 

“It’s okay, shh, shh, it’s okay,” Izumo tried to sooth him. 

Bon was surrounded on all sides by the Impure King’s outcroppings. He used a holy water grenade to clear the path ahead of him. Holy water was far from the most effective weapon against Rot but it still won him another ten feet of progress. 

A tendril separated itself from the mass of fungus crowding the path and reached for Bon. He spun and fired at it. 

Through his bond with Bon Rin felt an affinity for the ashes packed inside the bullets and lent them his power. When the bullet hit it’s target it exploded into a fire-ball of blue flames, burning away the tendril and a good bit of what it was attached to.. 

Bon stared at the gun in surprised gratitude. Then he glanced over his shoulder. “I don’t know how you did that Rin, but thanks. Hate to come all this way and then die before I manage to accomplish anything.”

Rin arched off the couch, his eyes sprung open as blue flames erupted around him, burning the drug out of his system. 

“Bon’s in a mess,” Rin stated as he rolled off the couch and grabbed Kurikara. “And he didn’t bring me!” 

Rin paused at the door leaving Torako’s office. The Inn’s lobby was full of people preparing for the inevitable casualties, Rin shivered at the sight of them then went to the window instead. He jerked up the sash and climbed out. 

“Wait for me,” Izumo called softly. 

“No time,” Rin insisted as he kept going. 

With a frustrated growl Izumo chased after him. 

In a few short minutes they were away from the hamlet housing the ryokan and Kyoto field office and climbing up the mountain. Superstitiously they made their way through the battle field. Around them the Exorcists’ lines illuminated the night with their flames. Rows of Myodha Tamers with their Salamanders, Dragoons armed with flamethrowers, and the Myodha Knights, their staffs alight with the flames lent to them by Ucchusma advanced in long lines up the mountain burning every trace of Rot that they encountered. 

Then, from three quarters of the way up the mountain a blazing bolt rose high into the sky. It opened to form an immense dome over the Impure King. For a moment the everyone battle paused while all eyes turned to the shimmering wall of flame enclosing the battle field and the better part of the mountain.

“Bon,” Rin breathed. He pressed on with renewed urgency, leaving Izumo behind. 

Scowling fiercely and cursing under her breath Izumo forged after him, assembling her naginata as she ran. As the fungus grew thicker around her she summoned Uke, Mike and a small host of their kin. “That idiot isn’t thinking at all,” she told them. “We have to catch up.”

Mike’s lips curled back from his teeth in disgust. “Ugh, you couldn’t have picked a worse thing to ask us to fight,” he declared as he gingerly edged around an outcropping of fungus.

“I know but we have to try,” Izumo admitted, she used her blade to slice off a probing tentacle. 

As she began to fight back against the fungus her naginata gained a mantle of flames and in the back of her head Izumo heard a deep voice intone, “Welcome defender of life. Use what power I am allowed to lend you well.” 

“Little sister, I have your aria’s scent,” Uke announced. “And a blood trail from the old monk.”

Izumo glanced after Rin, but as much as she wanted to go after him Konekomaru was her partner. Even if her byakko were severely limited against the kingdom of Rot she was still better equipped for this battle than a lone aria and from what Uke had said Bon’s father was hurt. “Uke, lead me to Konekomaru,” Izumo ordered. “Mike, take everyone else. Try to get Suguro’s father to safety.” 

The two Byakko nodded. Mike flashed a quick grin, “Grab the old guy and get away from this disgusting crap as quick as I can? Consider it done.”

* * *

The giant pillar of flames was almost superfluous to Rin’s mind; he knew were Bon was. Rin could sense the few bullets left in his clip and feel Bon’s dwindling strength and his determination to hold the barrier in spite of it. Every moment the barrier held was another moment that Kyoto could still be saved. 

Rin didn’t bother to try to draw Kurikara, he simply pulled his flames past the seal and wrapped them around the sheathed blade. The fungal outcroppings, his inability to draw his sword, they didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was getting to Bon before his aria’s strength failed.

The crack of a bullet split the air and Rin knew it was Bon’s last. The fungal grows recoiled from him as his flames intensified. Rin charged up the path, he turned a corner and saw Bon kneeling on top of a small boulder, one of his hand touching the earth and his now useless gun falling from the other. Karura hovered over him as the fungus swelled to engulf them and Rin was still ten meters from his side.

Without pausing for thought, Rin drew Kurikara, a wave of flames sprung from the blade and swept across the intervening distance. Bon sighed in relief as the flames washed over him, burning away the Impure King’s outcroppings. “Rin, you drew your sword!” he exclaimed.

“You left me behind!” Rin accused. “You, of all people, went and got in a fight without me!”

“Well you looked like shit the last time I saw you,” Bon said defensively. “What was I supposed to do?”

Rin glared furiously as he ran to Bon’s side. “This is my sort of fight, not that. There was nothing I could do there, that’s the only reason I freaked out,” he complained. “Even if it’s you it’s a little scary putting my life in someone else’s hands.”

“You didn’t have a problem with it last winter,” Bon said.

“Last winter I didn’t care if I died,” Rin admitted. “It’s different now.”

Bon grinned. “Then we better get on with this. I’m just holding off the inevitable here but my dad though you could end this,” he said.

“So what do I do?” Rin asked.

“You must destroy the Impure King’s heart before Ryuji’s barrier falls,” Karura instructed, gesturing to the spore sac.

Rin glanced up at the Impure King’s heart, then he looked back at Bon. 

Bon shook his head. “I can’t move. As soon as my hand leaves the earth the barrier will fall.”

* * *

Uke kept close to Izumo’s side, letting the dark haired girl fend off the fungal growths with her fire-tipped weapon while he guided her to her aria. 

One of the blobs swelled up just inches from Uke’s paw. The byakko cringed away. Izumo spun her blade and sliced the offending blob in half. 

“Izumo!” Konekomaru exclaimed. Izumo looked up and saw Konekomaru cornered in a tree, fending off the Impure King’s growths with a burning branch. “Bon’s making a suicide stand. We had to leave Ossama. But I couldn’t get past these things, and it’s all going to be for nothing!” he babbled.

“Miwa!” Izumo said sharply. “Rin woke up and went after Suguro. Mike is going to try to get Suguro’s dad to safety. And I’m here, so calm down.” She glanced to the side. “I shouldn’t have let a couple of arias go into battle alone, teamwork right?” 

Konekomaru took a deep breath. “One of us should have offered to stay with Rin.” He looked at the flames wreathing Izumo’s weapon. “Those are Ucchusma’s flames, I can enhance them with chants.”

“Good!” Uke exclaimed. “Keep these nasty things away from me!”

Konekomaru looked startled at the Byakko’s vehemence.

“They’re Kin of Azazel,” Izumo explained. “Weak against Rot. Let’s go, before anything else happens.”

There was a muted boom from up the mountain. A powerful gust of wind swept down the slope tearing branches off the trees. Then a fog of spores so thick that Konekomaru couldn’t see his hand at the end of his arm filled the air. “You had to say it,” he said. 

Further down the slope, choking on the spore cloud, Yaozo ordered the Exorcists to fall back and regroup outside of the barrier.

* * *

Through a thick fog of spores the Impure King’s true body loomed up behind Bon. He coughed harshly, trying to expel the poisonous spores from his lungs. Thanks to Rin’s flames the air around them was clear again but they’d both been caught off guard by the spore sac’s sudden rupture. 

“Rin, I can’t hold the barrier forever,” Bon said. “Everyone inside it is already dead. If you don’t go my mom, everyone at the ryokan, and the whole of Kyoto will die as well. Once the heart is destroyed the drifting spores will begin to lose their potency. So the sooner you destroy the heart, the more lives we can save.”

Rin looked around at the fungal masses that were already crowding close again, at the spore choked air outside of the reach of his flames. He slashed at the masses with his sword, burning them back again, giving himself and Bon a bit more breathing room. Even though he knew Bon was right his impulse was still to stay, to protect Bon from the immediate, obvious danger. 

Bon started coughing again, flecks of blood stained his lips. His eyes met Rin’s, ‘Everyone inside the barrier is already dead.’ Rin felt the bond between them fray as the knowledge that he’d already failed ate at it’s foundation. 

“Go!” Bon ordered. 

A piece of the bond snapped, like a bow-string drawn too tight, the backlash flailed Rin’s soul like whip. Rin screamed. He turned to face the Impure King and charged. 

The decision made, the Impure King had no chance of stopping Rin or even slowing him down. The spores burned before they could get close to him, he side-stepped attacks as if they were standing still, when the Impure King’s massive body served as armor blocking Rin from it’s heart, Rin simply cut through the obstacle and pressed on. 

Tears ran down Rin’s face unheeded as he stood before the Impure King’s heart. Bon, Izumo and Konekomaru had all been on the mountain when the spore sac burst; destroying the heart would save Kyoto but not the people who mattered most to him. “I hate you,” Rin informed the mindless creature as he drew back his sword. His flames blazed brightly as he cleaved the heart in two.

Rin walked over and drove his sword into the first of the two pieces, “I hate you! I hate you!” he repeated as his flames consumed the Impure King’s remains. After the second half of the heart was nothing but ash Rin collapsed to his knees sobbing. “You could have at least killed me too,” he said as the bonds he stared with his friends continued to disintegrate, each piece tearing strips out of his soul as they gave way.

Suddenly Rin became aware of a second presence. He looked up and saw a fire-bird towering above him. “Are you a demon?” he asked dully as he climbed back to his feet.

“Demon, angel, myo-o, those are all human terms. I am Ucchusma, the Impurity Kongo. As long as I have existed the Impure King has been my antithesis and most loathed foe and yet I stood by for fear of Iblis’ petty pride. I gave aid to those who fought for my cause, but only stingily and too late.” 

The regret in the fire-bird’s voice was the only thing that kept Rin from attacking him on the spot. “You let my friends die,” he accused. 

“The battle is not yet done,” Ucchusma continued. “The Impure King can return from even the smallest remnant.” The fire-bird cast his gaze on the ashes that had been the Impure King’s heart. “My hesitation in acting may have allowed the other half of your bond to be infected with the Impure King’s corruption but it is the Impure King’s presence which is killing him. Is it not your wish to destroy him down to the last atom? Is it not the last wish of your bonded to see this plague on his people finally ended?”

“Yeah,” Rin said, his head bowed, tears dripping off his nose and chin. “Yeah. I suppose you know what I need to do to finish this?”

“Fire Life Samadhi burns everything in the material world. With your flames of Satan it will purify the Impure King and the whole mountain with fire.”

Rin felt a sudden, wild surge of hope. How many time had his friends proved that his flames didn’t harm them? He’d even managed to burn the Masked Man’s webbing off the Order’s Exam Proctors without hurting them much. Then he remembered Bon coughing up blood after breathing in the spores and shivered. This wasn’t burning a rope without touching the skin bound by it, he was going to have to send his flames clean through Bon, Izumo, Konekomaru and everyone else on the mountain, burn all traces of the Impure King out of their bodies while leaving them whole. But what other choice did he have?

“Repeat after me,” Ucchusma instructed. 

“Shuri shuri mamari mari shushuri on kurodanou un jaku!!” Rin repeated as a glowing ball of fire formed behind his sword. “Fire Life Samadhi!!!” the fire exploded from his sword and raced across the mountain side. 

At the heart of the fire Rin felt his flesh becoming flame. He remembered months of scrubbing himself with holy water to try to purify himself of the taint of his flames, of wanting to claw his own skin off, because after seeing the blue flames that had consumed Shiro dancing on it, he always felt unbearably dirtied, a filthy disgusting thing, a demon. Now he was the fire and it was him and the only thing that mattered was that by embracing his flames he could better control them. 

The flames washed over the mountain, taking Rin’s consciousness with it. He felt the flames find Bon, Izumo, her familiars, Konekomaru, Tatsuma and the rest of the Kyoto Exorcists. Rin sent his flames through them, chasing down every last particle of the Impure King, consuming it so thoroughly not even ashes were left. 

When he could sense nothing more of the Kingdom of Rot, Rin allowed his flames to collapse back in on themselves. He felt his bonds to Bon and his other friends pulling him back to himself. Slowly his body reformed from the flames and found himself standing in front of Bon again. Rin smiled, exhausted but triumphant. “I think you can let the barrier go now.” he said. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. 

“The purification is complete,” Ucchusma intoned, hovering above Bon. “I will leave now. But when he is recovered bring him to the temple. There is more he should learn about his flames before the coming storm descends. The Kingdom of Flames wars against itself, but with this young prince perhaps there is yet hope of victory.”

Bon just stared, too shocked to take in much more than that the Impure King was defeated and they’d somehow come out alive. After Ucchusma disappeared he stumbled over to Rin and shook him lightly. “Hey, wake up.” He sat down heavily. “If I try to carry you right now we’ll both end up falling down.”

Rin giggled weakly. “You get to be Jill,” he said.

“You’re delirious,” Bon informed him. He pulled Rin’s arm over his shoulder and the two of them starting stumbling toward the path down the mountain. 

They turned a corner and saw a group led by Konekomaru and Izumo coming up the path. The other two Exwires broke into a run at the sight of Rin and Bon. “You’re alright!” Konekomaru exclaimed. “We were so worried.

Izumo hesitated briefly then threw herself into Rin’s arms. He promptly fell over with Izumo on top of him. After they’d blushingly extracted themselves. Izumo ordered, “Don’t scare me like that again.”

Yaozo step forward from the group that had followed Izumo and Konekomaru. “That blue flame purified me and everyone else who encountered the gas. Such power, I can’t thank you enough.” From the looks the other Exorcists were giving Rin, it seemed Yaozo spoke for all of them.

Rin crowded close to Bon, almost hiding behind the larger boy in a sudden, unexpected bout shyness. He couldn’t ever remember receiving so much positive recognition. “You’re welcome?” Rin murmured uncertainly.

* * *

Desert stretched for hundreds of miles in every direction. The Middle East was far from Mephisto’s seat of power and Gates were few and far between. Angel’s team had traveled from Japan to Yemen in a heartbeat, but once there they’d been reduced to mundane means of travel. For the last few days that had meant a caravan of camels. They crested a final dune and looked down on the reawakened Impure Princess.

Angel unsheathed Caliburn and plucked a single hair from his head. He sacrificed the strand to the blade and prepared to wipe out the abomination before him in a single blow. But before he could strike a pack of jackals appeared. They fell on the Impure Princess with ravenous abandon, gulping down great chunks of the castle sized demon and sucking her spores out of the air until nothing was left of her.

“So we came all this way to watch an eating contest?” Lightning asked, chuckling.

“Humph,” Angel lowered his sword but remained wary as one of the jackals broke away from the pack and approached them. “Soldier of the Cross,” the Jackal addressed Angel. “Let it be know that Anubis has reclaimed his throne. There will be no more unrest in this sliver that remains of the once great Kingdom of the Dead.”

“Tell your new king that I take that as a promise,” Angel replied.

“I state it as a fact,” the jackal sneered.

Lightning stepped forward, “Now that the Kingdom of Rot is pacified, what are Anubis’ intentions?” he asked respectfully.

The Jackal considered them for a time. “As always Anubis acknowledges the Fallen Samuel as his honored ancestor. Despite Samuel’s reduced conditions he will not lower himself to quarreling with one such as he. However Anubis has no wish to be entangled in Samuel’s quarrel with his own father.”

Lightning nodded, apparently satisfied with the Jackal’s response. 

Angel turned to his unit. “We’re done here,” he declared and started back at a pace no less urgent than the one that had brought them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m assigning Uke and Mike to the Spirit Kingdom. To the best of my knowledge they haven’t been assigned to one of the Eight Kingdoms in the manga/anime but with the way I’m playing with the rules the all the demons on Assiah are at least nominally claimed by a kingdom. The exceptions being Satan and Gaia who are above the Hell Kings. 
> 
> Unlike Yamantaka whose black flames make him a shoo in for the Fire Kingdom, there’s nothing about Byakko that screams one particular kingdom. The harvest association makes me lean toward Earth but Shiemi’s got that arena covered. Water, Insects, Fire and Rot are obvious no’s. Which leave Time, Spirit or Light. Spirit seemed as good as any and with the way I assigned strengths and weaknesses for the kingdoms not yet addressed by cannon that makes them weak against Rot, which seems like reasonable fit given how little they did to help Izumo when she was grabbed by the fungal mass in the cannon Kyoto arc.


	30. Oath Bound

The bus rolled to a stop.  Shima crouched to let Shiemi wrap her arms around his shoulders then he stood up with her on his back and joined the crowd of hikers disembarking at the Fuji Subaru Line 5th Station.  More than a few people stared at the two of them in disbelief but Shima grinned cockily and got a few thumbs up from those impressed that anyone would even attempt to climb Mount Fuji while carrying someone piggy-back.  

“So Amaimon’s meeting us soon right?” Shima asked.  “‘Cause seriously if we try to climb the mountain like this I am going to collapse after about the first half hour.

“I think you’d make at least forty-five minutes,” Shiemi teased.  Then she ducked her head and blushed.  “Thank you so much for getting me here.  We don’t have to go any higher, really!  Komitake Shrine, dedicated to the open road, is right here.”

Shima turned in the direction of the shrine.  “We’re traveling mystically from here on?  Well, at least that’ll be easier on our pocketbooks.”  He felt Shiemi’s frame droop.  “Don’t go getting guilty on me!” he exclaimed.  “I’m here because I want to be here remember?”

“Yes!” Shiemi nodded and Shima smiled at the quickly restored firmness in her voice.  

They moved slowly toward the peak-roofed shrine, hemmed in by the crowd of tourists and students on summer break.  But as they passed between the Komainu guarding the shrine’s entrance Shiemi began to glow with green light and when they passed beneath the Torii the crowds and the shrine vanished.

They stood at the mouth of an endless tunnel.  A path of black sand, unmarked by footprints, stretched into the distance.  At every fifty paces a pair of torches bracketed the path, the more distant ones twinkled like stars in the endless dark of the tunnel.  Amaimon crouched just inside the gate, using his fingers to draw patterns in the sand.  “Hey,” he said.

Shiemi smiled.  “Hi.  We’re here, we came as soon as we could.”

Amaimon shrugged.  “It’s been over a hundred years since Sister went missing, she won’t notice another few days one way or another.”

“So who’s this sister of your anyway?” Shima asked.  “Anyone we’d know?”

“Echidna,” Amaimon replied,  “the Mother of Monsters.  I hear some bunch of Exorcists decided they needed more demons.”  He shrugged.  “Mom’s really ticked.”

“I know,” Shiemi said, her voice quiet and very serious.

 

* * *

“The High Council wants to talk to you,” Bon told Rin guiltily the day after the battle.  “They told me they’ve come to a decision about the stuff I said about you before my dad went after Mamushi.”

“They better have decided to ‘Thank you’ for Rin saving everyone,” Izumo said darkly.

Bon grimaced, “They wouldn’t need a closed meeting for that,” he cautioned.  Then he added,  “They sprang this on me at the last minute or I’d have given you more warning.”

Rin gulped softly.  He nodded and got up.  

“Koneko and I are coming with you,” Bon stated.  Rin nodded again.  His tail flick nervously around his knees at the thought of being judged by Bon’s family.    

Izumo fell in with the boys without a word.  

Bon led the small group to a dining room on the upper level of the ryokan.  Rin felt a small measure of relief when he saw the Myodha clan heads sitting around a large, low table rather than the imposing courtroom the Grigori liked to use when ‘talking’ to him.  Tatsuma sat at the head of the table, Yaozo at his right hand and Hojo Uwabami at his left.  Miwa Mahiro sat at Yaozo’s other side and completed the ranks of the Myodha High Council.  

There was an empty seat at the foot of the table but it was only a modest form of putting him on the spot in comparison to what Rin had been subjected to by the Grigori.  Even so Bon glared and dragged a second cushion over to sit beside Rin.  Konekomaru followed suit while Izumo simply leaned back against the door jam and glared at everyone present.

Mahiro frowned at Izumo.  “Young lady, this is a closed meeting.”

“Bon and I weren’t asked either, Aunt Mahiro,” Konekomaru challenged.  The chubby woman looked surprised but approving of the firmness in Konekomaru’s voice.

“I’m only your regent,” she replied.  “And you are sixteen now.  I’m hardly going to oppose you taking a more active role in the governing of the Myodha.”

“If you try to kick Izumo or I out you’re going to have a fight on your hands,” Bon stated crossing his arms and scowling stubbornly.   

Tatsuma smiled and made a placating gesture in his son’s direction.  “Ryuji, this is a meeting not a brawl,” he admonished with gentle amusement.  “And I’m hardly in any shape for another fight this soon.”

Bon looked slightly guilty but he said, “Then you’d better let us stay.  If it involves Rin it involves us too.” Then he shrugged and played his trump card, “I’m oath bound to protect him from humans, I didn’t make any exceptions for family.  And after Rin saved us all, I’d hope shame would become an issue before my oath.”  

“And Rin-kun is bound to protect you from demons in return, is he not?” Tatsuma replied.  “Karura might have mentioned sensing the oath bond between the two of you during the battle.  Before that no one had realized that Rin-kun was fully awakened as a demon.” He smiled, “It seems Tsu-chan was somehow persuaded to leave that out of her reports, she must think even more highly of you than she said.”

Yaozo looked at Rin sitting quietly between Bon and Konekomaru staring down at his hands in his lap.  He sighed.  “Okumura-san, I want you to understand that everyone is very grateful for what you’ve done for us.  No one believes that you’ve done anything wrong.  But the Blue Night came shortly after Kurikara was stolen from us and that night hit the Myodha particularly hard.  It was widely believed that Kurikara’s loss had weakened us.  Now you bring us back our relic along with a victory over our ancient foe.  But you also bring the knowledge that it was the True Cross that took Kurikara from us and your first allegiance appears to be theirs.”

Rin looked up.  “I’m loyal to my friends and my family above all else,” he said with conviction. “I won’t let anyone hurt them.”

“A good answer,” Uwabami said.  “It was the oath you already share with Ryuji that offered us a solution to our dilemma.  The Myodha need to know that the sword, and consequently you, are ours.  Ryuji will be our head priest in a few years.  As he said, with you at his side Kurikara’s power is back where it belongs.  If your bond with him were more formal and more widely witnessed...”

Rin blinked in surprise.  “You just want me to take another vow to protect Bon?  Sure, no problem,” he agreed easily even as Izumo exclaimed “No!”

“A specific vow,”  Yaozo clarified, ignoring Izumo.  He passed a formal looking document down the table to Rin.  

Bon intercepted it irritably.  “He wants to read it first.  Don’t try to pressure him into making ill-considered promises.  He’ll get back to you tomorrow.”  Under his breath he muttered, “It’s supposed to be the demons trapping unsuspecting humans with this sort of crap.”

Yaozo looked unsurprised, he nodded.  Bon all but grabbed Rin and dragged him out of the room.  Izumo held the door open for him.  Konekomaru politely excused himself and followed after, catching the door before Izumo could slam it.  

The four Exwires retreated to Bon’s room.  Bon sat Rin at his desk and put the contract in front of him then he and Izumo proceeded to read it over Rin’s shoulders.  It wasn’t long before Bon stormed across the room and jerked the door open.  Tatsuma was sitting on the top step at the end of the hall.  “So you finished reading it?” he asked mildly.  

“That - that thing is disgusting,” Bon’s voice was choked with rage.  “There is no way Rin is agreeing to anything like that.  He’s my friend.  What the hell made you think I’d let you do that to him?  That I’d have any part of enslaving him?”

“Did you read it carefully?”  Tatsuma asked as he steered Bon into a quiet room.  “The contract would bind Rin-kun to you personally, not the Myodha.”

“Like that makes it any better!” Bon snarled.  

“Making the vow would have advantages for Rin as well,” Tatsuma said.  “It would be a built in escape clause for any unwise promise he might make in the future.  It would give him a human lifetime to adjust to being a demon.”

“What do you mean ‘a human lifetime’?” Bon demanded, fear beginning to churn in his gut.

Tatsuma sighed.  “Your friend’s demon blood is fully awoken.”

“I know that!” Bon snapped.

“That means he didn’t almost die,” Tatsuma stated.  “Rin-kun’s human-self did die, his demon heart revived and possessed his body.”

Bon remembered Mephisto laying the sword on Rin chest, folding his hands over the hilt like a knight laid out for burial.  He shook his head and violent denial.

“Ryuji, I know you don’t like secrets but you cannot tell Rin this.  If he remains ignorant and in close association with you and his other friends his subconscious will probably cause his body to continue aging.  He’ll be able have a relatively normal life... for awhile.  But eventually you will all pass away and somewhere down the road he’ll look into a mirror and the person he sees won’t be the person he thinks of as himself.  And because Rin is a demon when that happens he’ll reshape his body to reflect his image of himself and then his life will go on.

“Your headmaster defected to the True Cross two hundred years ago… and if what we suspect is true his actual age is far greater than the total sum of human history.  Your knight will not die of old age, not in a hundred years, not in ten thousand years.  And he is still so very naive; a demon shouldn’t be so innocent, it makes it uncomfortably clear how little difference there truly is between us.”

Bon stared at his father in shock.

“The contract will bind him to you, which is why the clans want it.  It could just have easily bound him to the Myodha,” Tatsuma pointed out.  “When you die, the contract will end.  We have contracts with other demons that never end so long as we maintain our half of the pact.  This contract will prevent any others from enthralling him.  If he can trust you it can be a shield for him as much as a fetter.”  

“Sometimes I really hate you,” Bon said quietly.  “I know this is wrong, but I agree it’s the lesser evil.  So I’m not going to say anything when you ask Rin if he trusts me.  And I know he’s going to go along with it, because he’s going to think if he doesn’t he won’t just lose me, he’ll lose Koneko and Shima as well.  Rin can’t survive losing more people, he’s lost too much already.  So he’ll agree and I’ll go through with it.  But Dad?  The lesser evil is still evil.”

“I wanted you to follow in your mother’s footsteps,” Tatsuma replied with a look of sympathy.  “Sometimes I think the job is more likely to take your soul than a demon.  Still we all do what we have to.”

When they rejoined the others Konekomaru and Izumo had their heads together, bent over the contract.  Rin looked up and smiled, “You know, this is sort of like someone fixed up your idea about adopting me.”

“It’s not,” Bon said quietly.  Rin eager willingness making him question his earlier decision.

“Well, with the stuff about me agreeing to this to make up for Dad stealing your sword it is,” Rin disagreed.  “If the Grigori tries to execute me after I agree to this it’ll be like stealing the sword all over again, I mean from some of the stuff Angel and Mephisto have said I think the sword would have to be broken to kill me…” He frowned as he puzzled over some of the comments that he’d heard.  “Or it would break if I died, maybe?”

“You agree to serve me, the contract doesn’t put any limits on what that means,” Bon told Rin seriously.  “Because it’s so broad it’ll give me the power to get you out of any other deals you might make, but you have to trust me absolutely because there’s nothing in there that protects you from me.”

Rin shrugged. “What’s the big deal then?  You’re not going to hurt me.”

“You don’t know that!” Bon exclaimed.

“I’ll just leave you to discuss things,” Tatsuma excused himself.

“I don’t see how this is different than what I already promised,” Rin said.  He turned to Bon,  “Do you think I wouldn’t have come after you without that oath?  It didn’t make me do anything I didn’t already want to, but without it maybe I wouldn’t have found you in time.  Maybe I would have just stayed drugged up until you and Koneko were both dead.”

Konekomaru looked guilty and and Bon muttered, “Pretty sure you couldn’t have put your fire in my bullets without it.”

“What they’re asking,” Konekomaru said slowly, hesitantly.  “At it’s heart it’s a fealty oath.  The one Shima and I will offer Bon in the next few years isn’t so different.”  

“It is different!” Izumo exclaimed.  “You and Shima can chose to walk away from your oaths, Rin can’t.  Uke and Mike were bound to my bloodline by Inari a thousand years ago, they can serve me willingly or grudgingly but as long as I retain my strength of will they have to serve.”  

“It’s not so different,” Konekomaru corrected Izumo gently.  He shrugged,  “We are Exorcists, our oaths and the one Bon will take as Head Priest are taken before Ucchusma.  I can chose to break my oath but then Ucchusma would be entitled to kill me and devour my soul.  I’m sure your oaths to Inari are also severely penalized if broken?”

“You don’t understand at all,”  Izumo protested.  “To you it’s all or nothing: unless the oath is broken you feel nothing, it’s just words.  For Rin it’s a physical limitation.  If he thinks about burning himself with holy water he can’t walk through the door of church because arms reach of the holy water basin might as well be wall.”  She turned to Bon, “If you hurt him, even if he comes to hate you, he’ll still be compelled to serve you.  That’s what I did to Uke and Mike.  I never broke my oaths but I made the bonds I hold ugly and hurtful.  Rin, you don’t mind your oath to him now, but bonds can change.  When things don’t go the way he wants or expects he’ll get angry and lash out.  You already know that.  You know how he reacted to finding out about your demon blood, how he blamed me when we thought you’d died.”  She glared at Bon.  “It will happen again and you’ll get hurt, again.”    

Bon’s shoulders slumped.  “She’s right.  This isn’t going to work.”

“No!” Rin exclaimed, an edge of worry in his voice.

“Look, we’ll figure out something different,” Bon said.  “Nothing will change if you don’t do this.”

Konekomaru stared at Rin.  “It’s not just that you don’t mind this,” he said.  “You want it.”

Rin flushed.  

“Why?” Bon asked in confusion.  “After what Izumo said, why the hell would you want a thing like that?”

Rin squirmed uncomfortably.  The other three just stared at him.  For a few moments Rin shut his eyes trying to pin down and make sense of what he was feeling.  

Finally he said.  “I never belong.”

“But the Monastery, the people there cared about you,” Konekomaru protested.  

For a moment Rin’s expression twisted with grief, anger and guilt.  “There most of all,” he said.  “They loved me but they never told me anything.  They were all part of something, even Yukio, and I was left out.  I was nothing but a burden.  Even if they accepted that burden willingly, I wasn’t one of them.  That night, when Satan came for me, they were willing to die to keep me safe but they weren’t willing to let me fight beside them.

“I- I think when we came to the Academy and it was just Yukio trying to protect me by himself-  I think that’s why he went crazy:  Because taking care of me was too much of a burden for just one person no matter how much he loved me.  Yukio would have put me in a cage and thrown away the key long before he would ever to let me be responsible for myself.”  Rin felt tears welling up in his eyes and angrily dashed them away.  

“The True Cross? The Grigori?”  Rin shook his head and laughed bitterly.  “Maybe I can win over one or two people, but as a group they want me dead.”  Then he pointed at the scroll Yaozo had given him.  “But that?  That feels like belonging.”  He turned to Konekomaru.  “You said the oath you’ll take is pretty much the same.  Are you worried that Bon’s ever gonna do something so terrible that you won’t want to keep your promise?”

Konekomaru shook his head, “Of course not!” he exclaimed.

Rin grinned.  “So what’s the big deal?” he demanded.

* * *

Konekomaru watched Bon slip out of the room and wished he’d thought of a tactical retreat first.  

They’d been going around and around on the same points at increasing volumes for hours.  Although actually, it had been quite awhile since Bon had said anything and, personally, Konekomaru had been convinced that Rin knew what he was doing and that his reasons for wanting the oath were sound but the lack of support hadn’t swayed Izumo in the slightest.

“Stop treating me like I’m some stupid little kid!” Rin exclaimed.

“Then stop acting like one!” Izumo hissed back.  “Caring so much about whether or not people like you is childish.”   

Konekomaru suspected that Rin was just waiting for the right moment to ask him and Izumo to accept some sort of promise to protect them as well.  With Shima and Shiemi missing it was hard to deny the appeal.  If Rin had bound himself to one of them like he was bound to Bon they’d know if the missing pair were in trouble and possibly be able to find them if they were.  ‘Of course the trick would be wording the oath so it wouldn’t do more than provide a mystical panic button and tracer,’ Konekomaru thought.  He focused on that problem and tuned out the shouting.

“People will let you down!  You can only count on yourself!” Izumo declared leaning into Rin’s space and glaring furiously at him.  “People change, they’re selfish and stupid and scared.  They’ll hurt you.  That oath won’t go away when he’s not the person you made it with anymore.”

“So if I asked you to marry me you’d say no because I’m a demon,” Rin accused.

“You’re impossible!” Izumo exclaimed throwing up her hands.  She turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  

* * *

Bon wandered downstairs.  He’d been planning to go outside and get some air but when he saw the light on beneath the door to his mother’s office he changed his mind.  He knocked, “Mom, you got a little time?”

Torako set aside the ryokan’s account books.  Bon spun the chair across from her around and straddled it.  His mother frowned at the lack of decorum but let it pass.

“You hear about what Dad’s up to?” Bon asked then proceeded to rehash the whole evening for his mother.  

“Could I read the contract?” Torako asked.  

“If I go upstairs I’d just get dragged back into fighting about it,” Bon said.  Then he recited it.

“That’s exact?” Torako asked.

Bon gave her a crooked smile, “Aria remember?”

“Of course it’s exact,” Torako chuckled.  “What was I thinking?”  She thought for a moment.  “Oaths themselves aren’t so bad, even demon oaths; a promise should be meant to be kept afterall.  You’ll take one yourself when you succeed your father…  Although I would imagine that you’ll find it a bit less burdensome with the Impure King destroyed.  Not that I actually know what the oath entails:  It’s a secret, as your father would say, one you’ll also be obligated to keep.”

Then she pursed her lips.  “The worst thing about this oath is the inequality.  As a business woman I can’t help but notice that what Rin promises is explicitly spelled out while your duties are only implied.  From my perspective it would be a better contract if it were more symmetrical.  Although I’m sure your father feels that there are advantages for Rin, even if they’re hidden.”

Bon rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, Dad explained why he thinks I shouldn’t be disgusted by it and once Rin pointed it out, I have to admit he’s right about it protecting him from the Grigori… But what Rin really wants out of it,”  Bon shook his head.  “I don’t think that’s in there.”

Torako smiled.  “Well then, that’s your answer.  Officially the reason for asking Rin for this oath is to give the Myodha peace of mind about Kurikara.  Knowing your father there are probably a half-dozen other things it accomplishes on the sly besides sheltering Rin from the Grigori’s machinations.  But at the end of the day?  It is between you and Rin, no one else.  As long as you make sure that it meets Rin’s needs then there’s nothing inherently wrong with it.”  Torako leaned over her desk and whispered conspiratorially,  “And if you go off script during your acceptance of the oath who can stop you?”     

Bon’s jaw dropped then he grinned.  “Thanks Mom.”

 

****  
  



	31. Epilogue: Ceremony

“I think I’ve outdone myself,” Yoshikuni announced as she threw open the door and gestured for Rin to go in and see. “It wasn’t easy finding something appropriate and then adapting it for you in the time allowed.”

Rin blinked at the suit of samurai armor sitting on top of the heavily polished chest. It was composed of dark metal scales joined by indigo blue lacings and backed with a combination of darkly stained leather and vivid blue silks. “I’m gonna feel like a kid playing dress up,” he grimaced.

Yoshikuni laughed. “Who doesn’t in formal dress? But the High Council said formal’s the order of the day and symbolism is important and you’re a knight. You need to be dressed as a knight.”

“How I even put this stuff on?” Rin asked. “I’m going to trip over myself in front of everyone.”

Izumo let herself in. She was dressed in her miko outfit with a shear flowered drape over her shoulders to lend additional formality, her long hair pulled back into a simple ponytail at the base of her neck.

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Rin said forgetting Yoshikuni and the armor completely. “I thought you hated me doing this?”

“I do,” Izumo replied. She grimaced. “But you’re going to do it anyway so…” She turned to Yoshikuni. “I know how to assist him with the armor,” she said dismissively.

Yoshikuni resisted the urge to wish them luck in sorting out their fight. 

Once the door shut behind the other girl, Izumo turned to Rin. “Let’s get some things straight,” she declared. “First, if I turn down a proposal from you it won’t be because you’re a demon. It might be because I don’t want to hurt you or it might be because I have my own reasons for not wanting it. But I don’t give a damn about your father, so don’t imply that I do. Second, get up the nerve to kiss me before you bring up marriage.” 

“I’m sorry,” Rin said. “And you want me to kiss you? Really?”

Izumo knelt to tie the suneate over Rin’s shins, conveniently ducking her head in the process. “We’ve been dating for over a term. We’re not ten, you could definitely do a little more than carrying my books to class.”

Next Izumo wrapped the brocade haidate around Rin’s waist, checking that small metal scales covering the material were correctly aligned to protect without hindering movement. 

“I know I can’t make everyone like me,” Rin admitted. He held out his arms so Izumo could pull the kote over them. First the left then the right, Izumo tied the protective sleeves across his chest and wrapped the cords around his lower arm to snug them in place. “But you guys get hurt when people go after me. Just look at the crap with the Order this summer: Me trying to fight the demons with the True Cross Exorcists while they were trying to stab me in the back and Bon being right in the middle of it. I can’t keep on like that. If the oath’s what it takes to convince the Myodha I’m on their side, then it’s worth it.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Izumo said. She opened the breastplate and held it up while Rin ducked into it then she tied it shut beneath his right arm. “Why should you have to prove what is assumed of everyone else?”

“Because I was born,” Rin shrugged. 

Izumo handed Rin his swords and the obi. “Sometimes I want to tear the whole world apart,” she admitted. “I get so sick of things not being fair. Sometimes it just doesn’t seem like it’s worth the bother, just tear it down and start again.”

Rin used the long strip of cloth to secure all three of his swords around his waist. “I think there’s plenty worth protecting,” he said. 

Izumo went up on tip-toe to put the kabuto on his head. The crest was an emblem of a flame, remenbering the tattoo on Yaozo’s face Izumo wondered if the armor had originally belonged to someone in the Shima family. “If Suguro hurts you, I’ll find a way to break the oath,” she promised. “Whatever I have to do.” 

“You won’t have to,” Rin replied. “I trust Bon, I trust you. It’s okay to have bonds with people you trust.”

Izumo stepped back surveyed him for a moment. “There. You look great,” she said with a small smile. 

“I’ll probably drop the helmet when I have to take it off,” Rin worried.

* * *

Torako fussed with Bon’s dark robes and straightened the folds and adjusting the scarf draped around his neck. “You’re sure you won’t shave your head?” she asked. 

“Mom, enough about my hair already,” Bon growled. “I like it and besides if Rin walks in and sees me with my head shaved he’s gonna fall over laughing and that’ll make a mess of the mood.”

Torako smiled. “Alright, perhaps not today,” she agreed. “Are you ready for this?” 

Bon nodded. “Yeah. The original promise we made was to look out for each other and I’m not going back on my word today.”

* * *

“I leave for a week, tell them to stay out of trouble and what happens?” Angel complained to Lightning as the pair approached the temple they’d been directed to by the Kyoto Office. “They go find the older brother of the very demon I’d decided was too dangerous for them and take HIM on without my support.”

Lightning glanced up at Angel from beneath his hat. “You’re going to give yourself grey hairs,” he said. 

They spotted Mephisto standing between two of the temple buildings, hovering on the outskirt of the gathering and went to join him. The two late-comers slipped inside Myodha compound just in time to see Rin walk across the square to Bon then kneel. “He couldn’t possibly…” Angel gasped. 

“Shh,” Mephisto rebuked. 

Rin felt a strange calm falling over him as he knelt before Bon. He removed his swords and lay them at his side then took off the helmet and tucked it beneath his arm. In spite of all his worries his hands didn’t fumble at all as they undid the ties. Now that he was in front of everyone and it was for real everything seemed to fall into place. Lastly he took the Koma Sword and raised it up balanced on his open palms.

“I, Okumura Rin, return to the Myodha what my chosen father stole from them. Along with the return of Kurikara I also pledge my service to Suguro Ryuji for so long as he lives as remuneration for the years that Kurikara was withheld from her true owners,” Rin began, his voice clear and strong. As he spoke he felt the terms of the oath settling around him.

Bon stepped forward and put his hands over Rin’s. Then he paused with Kurikara still held between the two of them. 

“Suguro Ryuji, I willingly and gladly swear to faithfully serve you to the best of my ability, to protect your interests in all things and to never cause you harm,” Rin continued.

Bon took a deep breath and lifted Kurikara out of Rin’s hands. He drew the blade. There was a sudden gasp from the audience as blue flames erupted from the sword and wrapped themselves around Rin. Spontaneously, every familiar bound to the Myodha materialized. Karura perched on Bon’s shoulder. Above the gathering Ucchusma hovered regally. Izumo’s foxes gathered around her as well, baring witness.

Rin ran his hand along Kurikara’s blade then pressed his bloody thumb print to the scroll the Myodhan High Council had presented him with. “In blood I swear that no other oath shall supercede my pledge to you.”

“I accept your oath,” Bon stated. Then he cast a challenging look at the High Council and continued, “In return, I, Suguro Ryuji, swear that I will never take your service for granted. I will protect your honor as if it were my own. For so long as I live, you will be welcome in my home and in my family.” 

As Bon spoke Rin saw the nascent bonds between Bon and all the Myodha that would come to term once he became high priest. The bonds were tarnished from years of suspicion bred of secrecy, but with the flush of victory running through the crowd the underlying soundness of the bonds shone through. Bon repeated Rin’s gesture, cutting his hand on Kurikara’s blade then pressing a bloody thumb print onto the scroll. “I swear this on the blood of Fukaku which runs through my veins.”

With Bon’s actions the intricate weave of bonds that formed the Myodha opened and expanded to take Rin in. Acting on impulse Rin let loose his flames. Blue fire race across the web of promises. The lies that had tarnished the bonds were already exposed, the mood of the crowd was one of triumph, of new beginnings. 

After a few moments Rin’s flames had consumed the tarnish leaving behind a brightly shining network: The familiar’s bonds to their tamers, the Myodha’s bonds to the clan and to the land they protected, their alliance with Ucchusma, all looping back and converging on Bon. Rin, Ucchusma, Karura and the salamanders burned bright, throwing the light of their flames up against the night. The earthy naga banked their fires, providing shelter and stability. And through it all were woven ties between Assiah and Gehenna, binding the two worlds into a single purpose. Ucchusma’s voice rose in song and the bonds glowed so brightly that they manifested for all to see. Everyone stared around them with looks of awe and wonder.

At the back of the gathering Mephisto turned to Angel. “I would never bind myself thus. But even I have to commended Rin-kun for his choice. There is a certain beauty in the bonds when they are as they were meant to be: Entered into freely by all parties, with hearts and souls aligned, drafted not to take advantage or to be circumvented but to be honored by all.” 

“Since time immemorial Satan has sought to sever such ties between Assiah and Gehenna. Today, with this display, his son has thrown a gauntlet at Satan’s feet. Will you be there to aid Rin when his father takes that gauntlet up?”


End file.
